The Social Club
by Zephyros-Phoenix
Summary: DISCONTINUED - Dickxoc Robinxoc. While infiltrating Cadmus, Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad run into a mercenary duo, Skye and Koji, on their own mission and Batman recruits her onto the team. Cold and out for revenge, Skye's not used to having a normal life or having friends. To make matters worse, Skye isn't one for team work and her loyalties are called into question.
1. Today's the Day

**Hey so to celebrate my love/addiction to the new show Young Justice, I've written my own little fanfiction for it. Now I don't really like Artemis that much (of course I can't say much since she hasn't appeared yet) so I plan on replacing her with my character, at least until I think Artemis is awesome.**

**So please do not flame. Basically self insertion for episode 1 and 2. I do not own Young Justice, only my OCs.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

A beautiful young girl with long blue hair sat at a small table outside a café. She was busy typing away on a laptop while a black and grey husky sat obediently by her chair.

"Hm…says here that Ryushi was doing a lot of research into something called Project Cadmus. And there's even an address...it's close by, how convenient. Whatever ni-san was looking into, it's definitely worth taking a look myself, who knows, maybe it'll give me the names of his killers."

The dog barked in agreement. She girl smiled at her loyal companion and gave him the donut she had decided against eating. The husky happily accepted her treat and gobbled it down.

The girl looked at the sky. "It's getting late, perfect time for stealthy investigation." The girl put away her laptop and packed her things. "Let's go, by the time we get there it should nearly be dark."

* * *

**Skye's POV**

I hadn't gotten a good clue for a while so I immediately jumped to check out this "Project Cadmus". Ni-san kept his files encrypted with a code, so it always took me a while before I could break them. I wasn't as good with computers as he was.

The files from his computer were the only thing that could lead me to his killers. I know ni-san wouldn't want me to spend the rest of my life bent on revenge, so I traveled around the world and when I got a lead, I checked it out.

Koji and I finally arrived at the site of Project Cadmus and I noticed the building was on fire.

"Looks like a small fire. Good, it'll give us some cover while we sneak in. We'll help out if things get out of hand." I said to Koji.

My attention was quickly drawn to two men standing by the window, waving their hands. An explosion from the fire propelled the two men out the window. I was ready to jump in and save them, but some blur beat me to it. It carried the two men safely to the roof but it couldn't get up all the way. After it stopped moving, I saw it was a boy. He fell back down a bit and grabbed onto the ledge.

"Smooth." I said. "Doesn't look like an important building, but I bet it's got something to hide just like everything else."

I dropped my bag and hid it in a small alleyway as I put my eye scanner on. It was ni-san's design and it really helped out with fighting. I turned on the scanning function, which illuminated the building extending far beneath the surface.

"This building is just a front. Figures…Sub levels are below the building. I'm picking up a large power source deep underground. Whatever they've got there is big." I said, finishing up my scan.

Koji and I snuck to the back of the building to enter through a back exit. As we were making our way there, I noticed the quick boy was soon joined by two others as they also entered the building.

"We need a way down…"

I heard Koji bark and saw he was pointing his body to an elevator.

"Good boy." I reached down and pressed a button on his collar, releasing him from his façade. Husky was just Koji's cover. He was really a Cerberus Hydra, best fricking guard dog in the world. Three heads like the Cerberus guarding the gates of Hell. At least one head would always be awake so nothing could get past him.

My family are professional breeders of Cerberus Hydra, and Koji here was bred especially for me. Faster and stronger than all the others in his litter, his fire, lightning and ice breath really came in handy when I needed it. It was rare for a Cerberus Hydra to have some sort of power breath, but not too rare. At least 2 in every litter of 8 would have some form of breath ability...well...one that wouldn't smell bad.

The elevator finally opened as Koji and I entered. Koji suddenly turned his head and growled.

"Someone's coming." I looked up at the elevator hatch. I jumped up and opened it. "Here boy." Koji jumped on me and I hefted him up the hatch before jumping up myself. Koji was heavy, but I was strong.

A weird looking creature in a white lab coat walked in as the elevator descended. Koji growled and I shushed him. The alien looked in our direction.

"Time to get off."

I dug my fingers into the elevator door and pried it open. It was a tough door to open and I was strong, but just stronger than an average person. Koji jumped in just as I did and let the elevator door shut behind me. According to the number written across the door, we were on the 26th sub-floor.

I looked ahead and saw thousands of glowing capsules concealing wasp-like creatures inside. There were several levels containing these capsules on either side of the room.

"I think we found that power source." We jumped up to one of the levels and slowly walked by, examining each one.

"Looks like they're all genetically the same. Must have been bred for this." I said to Koji as I scanned a few of the creatures.

All of a sudden, his heads shot up and he began growling. I quickly shushed him so we wouldn't get caught.

"What is it? Somebody here?"

I followed Koji's line of sight to see the three boys I saw outside earlier. "Now what are they doing down here?"

* * *

**Robin's POV**

After we got out of the elevator shaft, I hacked the door leading to a closed off area. A locked door either had something to hide or keep out.

When I got the door open, I saw hundreds of blue capsules emitting electricity.

"Okay, I'm officially whelmed." I said.

We started walking along the hallway.

"This is how they hide it from the world. The real Cadmus isn't even on the grid. They have their own source of power, with these things! It must be what they're bred for," said Kid Flash.

"Of course, even the name is a clue: the Cadmus of myth created a new race by sewing dragon's teeth into the earth," said Aqualad.

"And this Cadmus creates new life too. Let's find out why." I walked over to a nearby terminal and pulled out a USB cable from my gloves and began hacking.

I thought I heard something nearby move and quickly looked up.

"Robin, what is it?" asked Aqualad.

"I thought I…nevermind, it was probably just the wind." I continued on hacking the terminal. "Says here that they're called Genomorphs. Whoa, check out these stats: super speed, super strength, telepathy, razor claws. These are living, breathing weapons."

"They're engineering an entire army!" said Kid Flash. "But for who?"

"Wait, there's something else. Project Kr…the file's triple encrypted, I can't-"

"Don't move!"

Aqualad, Kid Flash and I quickly looked over to a man in yellow and blue with a small group of some Genomorphs. Looks like we've been found out.

* * *

**Skye's POV**

Whoever these guys were, they were quite skilled. Judging by the way they were dressed, I'd say they were members of that superhero group I kept hearing about. I had my fare share of encounters with these superheroes. Most of them had super powers but those without them seemed to do a good job regardless.

The one with the cape, I still didn't know his name, he was quite impressive. I had seen how he easily jumped onto the fire truck and swung on a cable to save his friend. And now he's proven to be an expert hacker…and not that bad looking either, not that I could see much with that mask he wore.

"Don't move!"

I flinched and looked at the direction of the voice and realized it wasn't me the person was talking to.

"What? Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash?" asked the man.

"At least they got your name right," said the caped boy.

"I know you. You're Guardian, a hero," said the taller boy.

"I do my best," said Guardian.

"Then why are you here?" asked the fast kid.

"I think that's my question boys. I'm chief of security and you're trespassing. But we can call the Justice League and figure this out," he replied.

_'Justice League?'_ I thought.

I heard a beep and saw the caped boy look back at the computer terminal.

"You think the League's gonna approve of you breeding weapons?" cried the fast kid.

"Weapons? What are you-" Guardian stopped talking just as the little creature on his shoulder looked at him and his horns began glowing. Guardian gripped his head for a second. "Take them down hard! No mercy!"

I was ready to jump down and help the boys when I heard a growl from behind me, and it wasn't Koji's growl.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Just as Guardian declared his order, the Genomorphs charged at Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash.

All of a sudden a girl fell down from one of the upper levels of the capsules with a Genomorph on top of her.

"Get off me!" she kicked the Genomorph off her just as the others charged to attack. However, she easily fought them off.

"Whoa…" said Robin.

"Look out!" cried Kid Flash.

The girl quickly turned around to see a Genomorph jump to attack her. Before she could react her, a three-headed lizard-dog tackled the Genomorph in mid air.

"Perfect timing Koji." The girl turned to Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash, who were still staring at her. "You boys gonna catch flies with those mouths? Come on, they'll have back up any minute now!"

Robin quickly threw down a smoke grenade so as to lose their pursuers. He easily made his way ahead to another elevator and began hacking.

She looked back the way they came and saw more Genomorphs. "Looks like we got company. Koji, ice wall."

Koji walked up as his middle head let out an icy breath, creating a thick wall of ice, keeping the Genomorphs at bay.

Robin managed to hack the terminal and they all jumped into the elevator just as the Genomorphs nearly broke through.

"Ok who are you?" cried Kid Flash.

"You of all people know how important secret identities are. You can call me Spear Hanzo and this is Koji."

"Well Spear and Koji, I suppose we should thank you," said Aqualad. "I'm Aqualad this is Kid Flash," he said pointing to the quick kid, "and this is Robin," he said pointing to the caped boy.

"So why are you guys here?" she asked.

"Investigating, you?" asked Robin.

"Same here, maybe we can help each other out. At least until we're finished with this freak show."

"Sounds good to me," said Robin smiling.

"Wait, why are we going down? Out is up!" cried Kid Flash.

"Excuse me? Project Kr is down, on sub level 52," replied Robin.

"This is out of control," said Aqualad. "Perhaps we should contact the League."

"What's the league? I keep hearing about it all over the place." asked Skye.

"The Justice League, it's a team of superheroes," said Kid Flash.

"So you're part of this League?"

"Well, kinda," said Robin.

"Kinda?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow.

The elevator door opened and the area started looking less like a lab and more like the inside of a stomach.

Robin swiftly jumped out. "Well, we are already here," said Kid Flash.

Everyone else followed Robin out of the elevator.

"So which way are we supposed to go?" asked Skye.

"Yeah bizarre looking hallway #1 or bizarre looking hallway #2?" replied Robin.

"Halt!"

Everyone looked over and saw a blue skinned creature with horns dressed in a white lab outfit. His horns began glowing and with a flick of his wrist, he sent two explosive cans flying at the teenagers.

Everyone easily ducked as they exploded behind them. Robin threw a projectile at the guy but it stopped it in mid-air before it reached him. He lifted up another pair of explosive cans.

"Come on, let's go!" Robin grabbed Skye's hand and pulled her down one of the hallways.

Kid Flash ran ahead and tripped a woman as he crashed near a closing door. He quickly read the sign on the door, saying "Project Kr", and stuck a container between the closing doors to keep them open.

"Hurry!" he cried. Everyone jumped in through the door as Aqualad kicked the container loose so the doors shut.

Robin quickly accessed the control panel near the door and began hacking again. "I disabled the door, we're safe."

"We're trapped is what we are," said Aqualad.

"Hey at least they aren't trapped in here with us," said Skye.

"Uh, guys, you should look at this," said Kid Flash.

He pressed a button at a terminal and a pod in the middle of the room lit up. Inside the pod was a young man wearing a white skin suit with a red S on his chest.

"Big K, little R…the atomic symbol for Krypton," said Kid Flash.

"I'm gonna pretend that you guys are familiar with this kind of stuff," said Skye.

"Robin, hack," said Aqualad.

Robin was still staring at Skye. "Huh? Oh, right." He plugged in his USB cable and began hacking. "Let's see. Weapon designation 'Superboy' grown in 16 WEEKS?" he cried at the end. "From DNA acquired from Superman."

"More like stolen," said Aqualad.

"No way the big guy knows about this," said Kid Flash.

"It says here that his solar suit allows him to absorb yellow light radiation 24/7."

"And these…creatures?" asked Aqualad.

"Genomorph gnomes…telepathic, force feeding him in education." Replied Robin.

"They're brainwashing him," said Skye.

"They're making a slave out of, well, Superman's son," he said Kid Flash in realization.

"Now's the time to contact the League."

Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad tried to use their communicators but to no avail.

"No signal," said Aqualad.

"We're in too deep…literally," said Kid Flash. He looked over to Superboy. "This is wrong."

"We can't leave him like this," said Robin.

"Set him free," said Aqualad.

"It would be the right thing to do," said Skye.

Robin pressed a few buttons and the pod opened. Superboy suddenly jumped and tackled Aqualad to the ground and started punching him.

Robin, Kid Flash and Skye quickly ran over and grabbed onto Superboy trying to hold him back.

"Hey, relax! We're on your side," cried Kid Flash.

Superboy punched Kid Flash into a large glass test tube, shattering it on impact. He moved back and punched Skye in the gut and sent her flying into the wall.

"Spear!" cried Robin.

Koji ran over to his master as she struggled to sit up, clenching her gut. "Koji, this guys too much for them to handle, even too much for me. Hide and strike when the time is right," she quickly whispered. Koji didn't argue as he ducked behind some equipment, waiting for the right moment, just as his master lost consciousness.

"I didn't want to do this," said Robin. He blasted a smoke grenade in Superboy's face.

Superboy stepped back and waved his hands to clear the air. Aqualad kicked Superboy into the terminal that Robin had hacked to open Superboy's pod.

Robin quickly pulled out his shock gun and fired it at Superboy. Just as the wires made contact with his chest, he grabbed the wires and pulled Robin towards him. Superboy grabbed Robin and threw him to the ground. Before Robin could recover, Superboy put his foot on Robin's chest and began stepping down, hard. Robin tried to push Superboy off him, but he was far too strong.

Aqualad formed a hammer with his weapons and smashed Superboy off Robin. Aqualad tried to help Robin up, but Superboy had pressed his foot on Robin's chest too hard and he passed out.

Superboy began walking over to Aqualad.

"We are trying to help you!"

Superboy charged at Aqualad, who managed to dodge in time and tackled Superboy into the wall. Aqualad tried to punch him but Superboy grabbed Aqualad's fist and pushed him off. Aqualad grabbed Superboy from behind, but Superboy just jumped up to the ceiling to get Aqualad off. It only took two jumps for Aqualad to lose consciousness.

Superboy walked over to the door Robin had locked and pried it open with his super strength.

A man with orange hair dressed in a white lab coat walked in and smiled when he saw the four unconscious teenagers.

* * *

_'Time is short. You must awaken. You must awaken…NOW!'_

Kid Flash, Aqualad, Robin and Skye suddenly opened their eyes and found themselves stuck inside pods with the hands restrained above their heads.

"Well this is just lovely," said Skye.

Superboy stood in front of the pods just staring at them.

"What? What do you want?" cried Kid Flash.

Superboy scanned each of them and started staring at Skye.

"Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer!" she spat.

"Stop staring at her like that!" cried Robin.

"Yeah, you're giving us the creeps!" said Kid Flash.

"Hey, KF, why don't we try not to tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?" retorted Robin.

"We only sought to help you," said Aqualad.

"Yeah, we free you and you turn on us! How's that for gratitude?" Said Kid Flash.

"Kid, be quiet now. I believe our new friend was not in complete control of his actions," said Aqualad.

"Wha-what is I was?" asked Superboy.

"He can talk?" cried Kid Flash.

Superboy clenched his fist. "Yes, **he** can."

"Nice going motor mouth," said Skye

Robin and Aqualad gave Kid Flash a look. "What? It's not like I said 'it'."

"The Genomorphs taught you, telepathically," said Aqualad.

"They taught me much. I can read, write, and I know the names of things."

"But have you ever actually seen them? Have you ever seen the sun or the sky?" asked Robin

"Images are implanted in my mind…but no."

"Do you know what you are? Who you are?" asked Aqualad.

"I am the Superboy, a Genomorph made from the clone of the Superman, created to replace him should he perish…to destroy him should he turn from the light."

"Ok, I've only been on this adventure with you guys for like 5 minutes and I'm already knee deep in some seriously messed up shit," said Skye.

"Stick around longer, it'll get more fun," said Robin.

"To be like Superman is a great aspiration. But like Superman you deserve a life of your own, beyond that solar suit, beyond that pod…beyond Cadmus," said Aqualad.

"I LIVE BECAUSE OF CADMUS!" shouted Superboy. "IT IS MY HOME!"

"Your home is a test tube," said Robin. "We can show you the sun."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure it's after midnight, so it would be the moon," said Kid Flash.

"That's not the point," said Skye.

"We can show you, introduce you, to Superman," said Aqualad.

Superboy's expression changed from serious to deep thought.

"No, they can't."

The orange haired man, the woman Kid Flash ran into and Guardian entered the room, each with a Genomorph gnome on their shoulder.

"They'll be otherwise occupied. Begin the cloning sequence."

"Pass, Batcave's crowded enough," said Robin.

"You're gonna clone us? I hate to break it to you, but you can try all you want to clone someone like me, but you'll never copy my powers," said Skye.

"Oh please, we managed to clone Superman with powers in tact. How hard could yours be? And get the weapon back in it's pod!" he ordered Guardian.

"Yes, Mr. Desmond," replied Guardian.

"Hey, how come he gets to call Supey an 'it'?" asked Kid Flash.

"Not the main issue right now," said Skye.

"Help us," said Aqualad.

Guardian put his hand on Superboy's shoulder to lead him out, but he shook Guardian off.

"Don't start thinking now," said Desmond. A Genomorph gnome jumped onto Superboy's shoulder and it's horns began glowing. "You see, you're not a real boy, you're a weapon and you belong to me! Well, to Cadmus, same difference! Now get back into your pod!"

Superboy turned and left the room without a word.

Desmond looked over to the woman, who nodded. "The cloning sequence is ready, sir."

"Good. Since you have quite a mouth on you, I think we'll start with you, young lady."

Two robotic arms with four needles appeared and pierced Skye's chest. The contact caused a powerful electric shock to coarse through her body. She cried out in pain as the needles drew blood from her veins.

"Stop it! You're hurting her!" shouted Robin. He looked as though he was about to rip free from his restraints.

"Don't worry, you'll soon be joining her."

The same arms appeared in Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad's capsule and began drawing blood from them, causing them the same pain Skye was experiencing.

_'Superboy, you live, that gives you the right to follow your own path: a weapon or a person. But ask yourself, what would Superman do?'_

Koji jumped out from his hiding spot and tackled Desmond.

All of a sudden, the door was torn off and tossed aside by Superboy.

"What are you doing? I thought I told you to go back to your pod!"

Desmond, Guardian and Dubbilex ran to grab Superboy, but he easily pushed them aside.

"Don't give me orders."

The needles withdrew, stopping the electric shock.

"So are you here to help us or fry us?" asked Kid Flash.

Superboy narrowed his eyes. "Huh…I don't seem to have heat vision, so I guess helping you is my only option."

Robin's restraints suddenly unlocked. "Ugh finally! Good thing Batman's not here, he'd have my head for taking so long to pick that lock."

"Seriously, **that's** what you're worried about?" asked Kid Flash. "THE WHOLE LEAGUE WILL HAVE OUR HEADS WHEN WE GET BACK!"

Robin pressed a button and the remaining capsules opened.

"You free Aqualad and Kid mouth, I'll get Spear," said Robin.

"Don't you start giving me orders too!" Said Superboy. Superboy jumped over to Aqualad and Kid Flash and ripped off their restraints.

Robin easily picked the locks of Skye's restraints. "Thanks." Once she was free, she jumped out of the capsule and they raced out of the room.

"You'll never get out of here! I'll have you all back in pods within minutes!" shouted Desmond at the fleeing teens

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all." Robin turned and threw four of his projectiles at the containers holding their blood, which exploded on impact.

"What is your deal with this 'whelmed' thing?" asked Kid Flash as they left.

"We're still 42 levels underground. If we can get to an elevator, we can-" before Aqualad could continue talking, a herd of giant Genomorphs stood between them and the only elevator.

"Big if man, big if," said Skye.

Behind them the smaller Genomorphs began coming out of egg-like shells attached to the walls. One of the large Genomorphs slammed their fists into the ground. Everyone managed to jump back and avoid it and ran ahead while easily dodging the oncoming attacks. However, Superboy, seemed intent on fighting.

"Superboy! The goal is escape! Not to bury ourselves!" shouted Aqualad.

Superboy picked up one of the giant Genomorphs he had knocked down and slammed its body into two others, knocking them back.

Aqualad pried open the elevator doors.

"Hang on tight!" Robin wrapped his arm around Skye's waist as he fired his cable to ascend the elevator shaft.

_'Whoa, this guy is doesn't hesitate.'_

Superboy grabbed Aqualad and began flying up the elevator shaft, but started falling.

"I'm…falling?"

Robin threw a projectile at the wall, which Aqualad grabbed a hold of.

"Superman can fly…why can't I fly?"

"Don't know, but looks like you can still leap over buildings with a single jump. Still pretty cool," said Kid Flash.

All of a sudden, an elevator from above began descending.

"Guys! This'll have to be our exit!" shouted Robin.

Aqualad and Superboy opened the elevator doors and they got out of the shaft just before the elevator came crashing down on them.

They began running down the hall as a group of Genomorphs appeared and chased them.

_'Turn left…'_ Superboy heard a voice in his head.

"Left!" he cried out. Then turned left at the corner.

_'Turn right…'_

"Right!" They turned right and wound up at a dead end with a vent.

"Great directions Supey, are you trying to get us repodded?" cried Kid Flash.

"No…I don't understand," said Superboy.

"Don't apologize, this is perfect!" cried Robin. Robin ripped off the cover of the vent and they all crawled in.

"At this rate, we'll never get out," said Kid Flash.

"Ok, who just let one rip!" cried Skye.

"Sorry…" said Kid Flash.

Skye crawled ahead so she was in front. "This is the last time I crawl into a vent behind boys."

"Shh! Listen," said Superboy.

"I don't hear anything," said Robin.

"No, its Genomorphs, they're in the vents too. Koji can smell them. We should hurry," said Skye.

They reached an opening into an empty hallway and Robin began hacking again.

"What are you doing now?" asked Skye.

"Just a second….there. I hacked the motion sensors." Robin smirked.

"I'm starting to like you more every minute!" replied Skye.

"But there's still plenty of them between us and out," said Robin.

"Who cares? At least I've got room to run now." Kid Flash put on his goggles and zoomed up the staircase, pushing aside any Genomorphs as the other followed behind.

Suddenly, red lights turned on and alarms sounded. Just as Kid Flash got out of the stairway, a large door shut in the hallway.

"Oh crud." He said, crashing into the wall.

"We're cut off from the street," said Aqualad.

"Thanks, my head hadn't noticed," said Kid Flash.

Superboy and Aqualad tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Dammit, I can't hack this fast enough!" cried Robin. He turned around and saw a herd of giant Genomorphs. "This way!" Robin led them through a door but it only led everyone to a bigger heard of Genomorphs led by Guardian.

The Genomorph gnomes' horns started glowing, causing the teenagers to lose consciousness. Superboy, however was still awake.

"You…" he said.

_'Yes, I set the fire that lured your new friends down into Cadmus, I awoke them when they were in danger…'_

_'…and guided me. Why?'_ thought Superboy.

_'Because you are our last hope, the Genomorph hero. You will glaze a trail for all our brothers, showing us the way to freedom.'_

The Genomorph on Guardian's shoulder jumped off. "What? What's going on?" Guardian groaned while he rubbed his head.

The others began regaining consciousness.

_'What will you choose?'_

"I choose…freedom!" declared Superboy.

"Guardian?" asked Aqualad.

"Go, I'll deal with Desmond," said Guardian, clearly thinking.

"I think not. You kids have caused me a lot of trouble today. Project Blockbuster will allow me to restore that order," said Desmond. He held up a test tube containing a blue liquid and drank it. His body began changing into a large rock like substance as all his clothes, except his pants, were ripped off as his body expanded.

Guardian moved to attack but Blockbuster pushed him aside. Superboy tried next and landed a couple punches before Blockbuster grabbed him and jumped through the ceiling onto the next floor.

"The fight's moved upstairs. We should too," Skye boosted Koji up into the hole in the ceiling.

"Well that's one way to burst through a ceiling," said Robin firing his cable.

"You think lab coat planned that?" asked Kid Flash as he and Skye grabbed onto Robin.

"I doubt he's planning anything anymore," said Aqualad.

Once they all made it to the upper level, Blockbuster threw Superboy into Aqualad, sending them both flying back. Robin, Kid Flash and Skye ran back to make sure they were ok.

Kid Flash ran up to Blockbuster and slid beneath him. Distracted, Blockbuster quickly turned back just as Superboy and Aqualad punched him. Kid Flash knelt down so Blockbuster tripped over him.

"Learned that one in kindergarten." He said.

Robin jumped over Kid Flash and threw two projectiles at Blockbuster who blocked them with his arm.

"What are we going to do? This guy isn't going down without a fight!" cried Skye.

"Yeah, tell me about it. We need a plan," said Robin.

Blockbuster punched one of the pillars just as Kid Flash dodged, causing the above structure to crumble slightly.

"That's it!" Robin's digital computer brought up a diagram of the building they were currently in. "KF, get over here!"

Kid Flash managed to get up and made his way over to Robin and Skye.

"If we can break all the pillars, we can collapse the building on him. You distract him and I'll get Superboy and Aqualad caught up." Explained Robin.

"Got it." Kid Flash ran over and punched Blockbuster, drawing his attention away from Superboy and Aqualad.

Superboy, Aqualad and Skye smashed the remaining pillars as Robin drew an X in the middle of the room with some chalk.

"KF! Get him on the X!" cried Robin.

Kid Flash ran over to Blockbuster and punched him in the head, making Blockbuster chase him. Aqualad sprayed the floor with water as Kid Flash used it to slide to a stop just in front of the X. Superboy jumped up from behind Kid Flash and punched Blockbuster to the ground. Aqualad sent a powerful electric shock into the water, which carried the electricity to Blockbuster.

"We've got to move!" cried Robin. Everyone began running for the door just as several of Robin's projectiles on the broken pillars detonated causing the entire building to collapse.

Superboy and Aqualad quickly covered Kid Flash, Robin, Skye and Koji.

Once the building had fallen, Superboy lifted a large piece of debris off them. Everyone was fine and had only a few minor scratches and rips on their clothes.

"We…did it," said Aqualad.

"Was there…ever any doubt?" asked Robin. He and Kid Flash high-fived each other before grabbing their chests in pain.

"That was awesome! You guys totally have to look me up when you go on another adventure!" cried Skye.

Superboy walked over to the crushed Blockbuster.

"See?" Superboy turned over to Kid Flash. "The moon."

Superboy looked up at the moon and squinted. A figure in red and blue flew towards the teenagers and landed before them. Many other superhero-like figures landed behind Superman

"Wow, and Superman! Do we keep our promises or what?" asked Kid Flash.

"Oh, you guys are soo busted," said Skye.

Superboy walked up to Superman and showed him the red S on his chest causing Superman's eyes to widen. Superboy smiled slightly but it quickly faded when Superman's face turned serious.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Batman.

"He doesn't like being called an it," whispered Kid Flash.

"I'm Superman's clone." Declared Superboy, causing the other supers to look at each other in shock.

Batman glared at the teenagers. "Start taking."

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat but Koji and I have some work to do. And since I don't know you people, I can't get in trouble. So…bye!" Skye threw down a smoke grenade and when it cleared, she and Koji were gone.

After the teenagers explained what happened, most of the supers hauled Blockbuster away while Superboy looked over and saw Superman speaking with Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter.

Superman walked over to Superboy. "We'll, uh, figure something out for you. The League will, I mean. For now, I, uh, better make sure they get that Blockbuster creature locked up straight away." With that, Superman departed.

Batman, Flash, and Aquaman walked up to the teenagers. "Cadmus will be investigated, all 52 levels, but let's get one thing straight," said Batman.

"You should have called," said Flash. "And who was the girl?"

"She said her name was Spear Hanzo. She was investigating just like we were and she really helped us out." Replied Robin.

"End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked League computers, disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives. You will not be doing it again," said Batman.

"We did good work here tonight: the kind of work you trained us to do. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful and important," said Aqualad.

"If this is about your treatment at the hall, the three of you…" said Flash.

"The four of us," said Kid Flash. "And it's not."

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us, or why teach us at all?" Said Robin.

"Why let them tell us what to do?" asked Superboy. It was clear he didn't like being given orders. "It's simple, either get on board, or get out of the way."

* * *

"This cave was the original headquarters for the Justice League. We're calling it into service again. And since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms," said Batman.

"Red Tornado has volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary will handle training. I will deploy you on missions." Finished Batman.

"Real missions?" asked Robin.

"Yes, but covert." Replied Batman.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these big targets on our chest," said Flash, pointing to the lightning bolt on his chest.

"But Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter and Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly," said Aquaman.

"The six of you will be that team," said Batman.

"Cool…wait, six?" asked Robin.

Everyone turned around and saw Martian Manhunter with a girl similar to his appearance.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian."

"Hi," she waved.

"I'm liking this gig already," said Kid Flash. "I'm Kid Flash, this is Robin, Aqualad. It's ok if you forget their names."

"I'm honored to be included," she said.

Everyone walked over to introduce themselves, except Superboy.

"Hey Superboy, come over here and meet Miss M," said Robin.

Just as he walked over, Miss Martian's shirt turned from white and red to black and red to match Superboy's.

"I like your T-shirt," she said, giving him a coy smile while she blushed.

Superboy smiled, just before Robin elbowed him in the rib and smiled at him.

"Today is the day," said Aqualad.

'_I kinda wish Spear were here, she would've been great on the team.'_ Thought Robin.

"Wait, you said six of us. With Miss Martian, that's only five," said Kid Flash.

"Miss me boys?" Everyone looked over and saw Skye and Koji.

"Spear! What are you doing here?" asked Robin.

"Tall, dark and slightly scary, here tracked me down and offered me a spot on this team. I've got my reasons and being part of this team serves to assist those reasons. So since we're going to be a team, I suppose we have to know each other's name."

"Well…we have secret identities to protect ourselves and our loved ones," said Kid Flash.

"Yes, but I assume we'll all be living together, besides, all my loved ones are perfectly capable of protecting themselves."

"How so?" asked Robin.

"They're Hattoris."

"Hattoris?" asked Aqualad.

"The Hattori family is a noble and prestigious family located in the Mie Prefecture in Japan. They're known for being professional breeders of expert guard dogs as well as master of combat and stealth." Explained Batman. "You're a Hattori…aren't you?"

"Hattori Shizuka, but most call me Skye," she said bowing. "And this is Koji," she said motioning to her loyal companion, "one of those guard dogs you're very familiar with."

"What exactly is he?" asked Kid Flash.

"Cerberus Hydra, a breed of dragon. At least one head is always awake, which makes it the best guard dog in the world. We sell them to those who need protection under the guise of regular canines," she replied.

"I think he's adorable," said Miss Martian, bending down to pet Koji.

* * *

**Well how was that? Basically episode 1 and 2 with my character. I'll post up what Shizuka looks like soon enough and I'll put the link on my profile.**

**Review and please don't flame!**

**~ZP**


	2. Part of the Team

**I got to say, I'm really surprised how many people liked this enough to add it to their favorites, but not enough to review. Anyway, this is basically episode 3, which was great, and I can't wait to write the chapter for episode 4 aka THEIR FIRST MISSION! WOOO**

**Note: Be sure to check out all my other fanfics please! And my Deviantart page (under the same name)**

**I do not own Young Justice, only Skye and Koji.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

It had already been a week since the formation of "Young Justice" and Miss Martian, Superboy and Spear Hanzo settled into Mount Justice nicely. The aforementioned super heroes stood with Aqualad at the moment Robin and Kid Flash arrived.

"Did you ask him?" asked Robin.

"What did he say?" asked Kid Flash.

"He's arriving now," said Aqualad.

"Then what are we waiting for?" cried Kid Flash, racing out the front door as the others soon followed. Just as they made it outside, Red Tornado landed in front of him.

"Red Tornado!" Kid Flash cried with a smile on his face, clearly excited about Tornado's arrival.

"Greetings. Is there a reason you have intercepted me outside the cave?" he asked.

"We hoped you had a mission for us," said Aqualad.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility," replied Red Tornado.

"But it's been over a week and nothing's..," cried Robin.

"You will be tested soon enough. For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

"This team is not a social club," said Aqualad.

"I am told that social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave," red Tornado walked into the cave.

"Keep busy," muttered Kid Flash.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" cried Robin.

"Oh, I'll find out!" cried Miss Martian, trying to read Red Tornado's mind. "I'm sorry, I forgot. He's a machine, I cannot read his mind."

"Nice try though," said Kid Flash.

"Probably not best to try that again though," said Spear.

"Why not?" asked Robin.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Robin, but would Batman like it if he found out that we were trying to read the minds of our supervisors?"

"No, he wouldn't like it," replied Robin

"So, do you know what I'm thinking right now?" asked Kid Flash, walking up to Miss Martian.

"We don't need psychic powers to know what you're thinking," said Robin.

"Well Superboy, Spear and I live here, maybe we could give you a tour," said Miss Martian.

Kid Flash and Robin looked at Superboy. "Don't look at me." He said.

"We won't. I like the sound of that private tour," said Kid Flash.

"She didn't say it was private," said Robin.

"It's good for team building. We'll all go," said Aqualad.

"Well this is our front door," said Miss Martian, leading the group back into the cave. "The cave is actually the entire mountain," she explained.

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern back in the earlier days of the League." Explained Kid Flash.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" asked Superboy.

"The cave's secret location was…compromised," said Aqualad.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap? That sounds smart," said Superboy.

"If the villains know of the cave, we must be on constant alert," said Miss Martian.

"I'm always on constant alert," remarked Skye.

"The bad guys know we know they know about the place, so there's no need to worry," said Robin.

"He means we're hiding in plain sight," said Kid Flash.

"Oh, that's much clearer," said Miss Martian.

Koji sniffed the air and whined. "What's wrong Koji?" asked Skye.

Superboy also sniffed the air. "Do I smell smoke?"

"Oh no! My cookies!" cried Miss Martian, soaring into the kitchen. She opened the oven and pulled out a tray of burnt cookies with her telekinesis.

"I was trying out Granny Jones' recipe from Episode 17 of…nevermind," said Miss Martian.

"She's been watching a lot of TV," said Skye.

"I'm sure the cookies would've tasted great," said Robin. "He doesn't seem to mind." He added as Kid Flash ate one of the burnt cookies.

"I have a serious metabolism." He said.

"I'll…make some more then," said Miss Martian. "It's too bad about this batch."

"Hey don't worry about it. Koji here loves burnt food. He'll burn it himself if it isn't already," said Spear, tossing the burnt cookies to Koji.

"It was sweet of you to make any," said Aqualad.

"Thanks Aqualad."

"Please, we're off duty, call me Kaldur'ahm, or Kaldur for short."

"Shizuka, but I'd prefer being called Skye."

"That is such a beautiful name, where is it from?" asked Miss Martian.

"Japan. It means quiet flower. It's a little too girly for me."

"I like it, it suits you," said Robin.

"Thanks," Skye blushed.

"I'm Wally, you see I already trust you with my secret identity. Dark glasses over there, Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name," said Kid Flash.

"I'm sure we'll be able to weasel it out of him eventually," smirked Skye, causing Robin to blush slightly.

"Mine's no secret! It's M'gann M'orzz. But you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name so I figured, since I'm on Earth."

Superboy began walking away. _'Don't worry Superboy, we'll find you an Earth name too.'_ Superboy turned back angrily.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" he shouted.

_'What's wrong? I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically.'_ Everyone grasped their heads as Megan spoke to them through their thoughts.

"M'gann, stop!" shouted Kaldur. "Things are difference on Earth. Here, you powers are an extreme invasion of privacy. People like having their thoughts to themselves."

"Besides, Cadmus' little psychic genomes left a bad taste in his brain," said Kid Flash.

"I-I didn't mean to-" she stuttered

"Just. Stay. Out," Superboy left the kitchen and sat on the couch in the adjacent living room.

Megan hung her head down sadly but snapped back up. "Hello, Megan!" she hit herself on her forehead. "I know what we can do!" she said in a cheery tone of voice while flying out of the kitchen as the others followed her.

Superboy stayed on the couch as Skye remained behind. "All right, listen up Superboy."

"What are you-"

"Shut up and listen! You haven't been around for very long so you probably don't know how people act, so let me fill in the holes for you. Megan just met you a week ago, she can't possibly know how you feel about certain things. There's two kinds of girls in the world: the kind that'll kick your ass if you piss them off and the kind that only want to help and get to know you, even if the guy she likes is a totally jerk!"

"You can't talk to me like that!" he shouted.

"What are you going do? Yell? Punch me? That's your answer to everything isn't it?"

Megan suddenly appeared from behind the corner. "Um, Skye are you coming?" she asked meekly, trying to hide the fact that she could hear their arguing.

"Yeah," she said, walking down the hall.

Megan looked Superboy. "Superboy, please?"

"Don't talk to me." He replied.

Megan looked down sadly. Superboy saw this and stood up and followed the others down the hall. Megan smiled and followed.

* * *

"Check it out, this is my Martian bioship," said Megan.

In front of them sat a large red oval with purple streaks.

"Cute, not very aerodynamic, but cute," said Kid Flash.

"It's at rest, silly. I'll wake it." Megan stuck her hand out and the oval morphed into a ship.

The entered the ship as controls and seats appeared before their eyes. Everyone sat in the seats, as seatbelts strapped them in.

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors," said Megan, as the door opened. Megan flew the ship out of the cave and over the city.

"Wow, incredible!" cried Robin.

"Yeah, she sure is," said Kid Flash. Megan looked at him. "I mean, the ship, which is commonly referred to as a 'she'."

"Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth," said Robin.

"Dude!" cried Wally.

"Hey, is Koji ok?" asked Megan. Koji had difficulty standing still in the moving ship and was constantly moving his paws across the floor in an attempt to gain balance..

"Oh, he's like that in any moving vehicle," replied Skye.

"I may not have psychic powers, but I know what you're thinking: you overreacted and you don't know how to apologize," whispered Aqualad to Superboy.

Superboy glanced back at Megan with no emotion on his face. Megan looked down sadly.

"Don't worry, he'll come around," whispered Robin.

"He doesn't seem to like me very much," said Megan.

"You guys remember he has super hearing right?" said Wally.

"Hey how about showing us some of your shape shifting powers?" asked Robin.

Megan stood up from her seat and morphed into Robin, though she was still easily recognizable as a girl. She then morphed into Kid Flash.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" asked Wally.

"Yes, it's very wrong," said Skye.

"Impressive, but you know you're not going to fool anyone with that right?" asked Robin as he clapped.

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder," said Megan.

"Then try me!" cried Skye as Megan easily morphed into her.

"Nice, is that really what my butt looks like from behind?" she asked.

"I think your butt looks fine," said Robin.

"Excuse me?"

"I-I mean that Megan is really good at morphing."

"Nice save."

"What about your clothes? They changed when you changed," said Aqualad.

"Their organic, like the ship. They respond to my mental commands."

"As long as they're the only ones," said Superboy.

"Can you do that passing through walls like Manhunter does?" asked Kid Flash.

"Density shifting? No, it's a very advanced technique."

"Flash can vibrate his molecules through solid objects," started Robin. "When he tries it, bloody nose."

"Dude!" cried Kid Flash.

"Here's something I can do: camouflage mode."

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian, an alarm has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate, covertly. I'm sending you the coordinates," said Red Tornado from the ships communications system.

"Received, adjusting course," said Megan as she began steering the ship in another direction.

"Tornado's keeping us busy again," scoffed Robin.

"Well a simple fire led you to Superboy and brought Skye here, maybe we'll find out what caused the alert," said Megan.

"Uh, I think I know the cause," said Superboy, pointing out the side of the ship.

A tornado zoomed through the parking lot and sucked in the ship. Megan quickly steered the ship out and parked it over a safer area of the parking lot as everyone jumped out.

"Robin, are tornadoes common in New England?" asked Aqualad. But Robin wasn't there, "Robin?"

A mischievous laugh was heard.

"He was just here!" cried Megan.

"Ok how does he do that!" cried Skye.

The windows of the power plant shattered, surely Robin was already causing trouble inside. Just as everyone else made it inside, Robin was thrown into a pillar by a gust of wind.

"Who's your new friend?" asked Superboy.

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kinda rough!"

"My apologies. You may address me as Mister Twister," said the big, hulking red and black robotic figure.

Superboy charged at Mister Twister, who quickly countered by pushing Superboy back with tornadoes and sending him flying into the wall. The teens looked at each other with uncertainty, but were nonetheless confident when they all charged at Mister Twister, who easily blew them all back.

Skye, however, had a different plan. She easily scaled the wall and made it up to the upper platform. She dug into her pocket and pulled out her eye scanner. _'Better to learn more about your opponent rather than charge blindly.'_ She thought.

"What a shame! I was expecting to be battling a real hero, not some children. Do you have any adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing." Taunted Mister Twister.

"Well I hate to see you disturbed, let's see how you feel after we kick your can!" cried Robin.

Megan used her telekinesis to pry open the container above Twister, releasing a cloud of steam over him. Superboy tried to attack again with a jump, but the steam cleared in time for Twister to blow him right into Megan. Robin and Aqualad charged next but got caught in two small twisters and crashed into each other. Koji snuck up behind Twister and bit his leg. Twister lifted his legs and blew Koji off.

"Indeed, that was quite disturbing," said Twister. "Now I seem to remember there being six of you."

"You remembered right!" Skye jumped down from the catwalk and slammed her sword into Twister's right shoulder. Twister tried to blow her away as well, but.

"Hm, you are clearly the most skilled, since you are the only one who managed to land a hit on me," sparks came from Twister's right tornado generator; it was obviously damaged from Skye's attack.

"Let's just say, the wind likes me better," Skye threw her shuriken at Twister. He held up his arm to stop the shuriken and flew out of the building. "Oh no you don't!"

Skye chased after him as Kid Flash regained consciousness outside.

"What did you do to my team!" he cried.

"Embarrassed them, largely." Twister blew Wally into Skye who followed after Twister.

"I've got you guys," said Megan, holding Wally and Skye with her telekinesis.

"Thanks." They both said.

"I would have thought you'd have all learned your limitations by now," said Twister.

"What do you want?" shouted Aqualad as Twister rose into the air.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a _real_ hero."

"Read his mind, find a weak point," said Aqualad.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that," said Megan.

"It's ok with the bad guys!" cried Robin.

Megan closed her eyes and concentrated her powers on Twister. "Nothing, I'm getting nothing. Of course, Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguise. He's an android and how many androids do you know that can generate tornadoes?"

"Red Tornado sent us here!" said Aqualad.

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough." Added Robin. "This is his test! Something to keep us busy!"

"Speedy called it, we're a joke," said Wally.

"Are you guys sure about this? I don't know all these superheroes and villains, but I think it's too obvious to be Tornado," said Skye.

The boys ignored her and walked up to Twister.

"We know who you are and what you want!" shouted Robin.

"So let's end this," said Aqualad.

"Yes, let's," said Twister. He held up his arms as clouds swarmed around them.

"Impressive show, but we will not indulge you. We will not engage," shouted Aqualad.

Lightning began striking around Twister.

"Um, can Red Tornado do that?" asked Wally.

"You think I'm Tornado! How ironic." Lightning struck the ground just in front of the teens and blew them away.

Superboy seemed unfazed by the lightning. He ripped off the remains of his jacket and jumped to punch Twister. Twister shot Superboy with lightning and sent him flying into the ground.

Koji immediately regained consciousness and stood protectively over his master as Twister approached. Megan awoke also and moved her ship over them.

"Fine then, I won't deny that you children have power, but playing hide and seek with you will not help me achieve my objective. So stay concealed, if you can trump me again I will show no mercy." With that, Twister flew off.

Once he was gone, the others soon recovered.

"What happened?" asked Wally.

"I placed the bioship between us," replied Megan.

Superboy punched a rock. "And that's supposed to make it right?" He marched over to Megan. "You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado!"

"Calm down hotshot!" cried Skye.

"She didn't do it on purpose!" said Aqualad.

"It was a rookie mistake. We shouldn't have listened," said Robin.

"You're still pretty inexperienced. Hit the showers, we'll take it from here," said Wally.

"Stay out of our way!" said Superboy, bitterly.

Superboy, Wally and Robin raced off to find Twister.

"I was just trying to be part of the team," said Megan, hanging her head down sadly.

"What team? We might as well be fighting solo!" cried Skye.

"There's no 'I' in team, not that we really are a team," said Aqualad.

"Yeah, we there's no 'u' in team either, so if you're not on the team and I'm not on the team, then there's nobody on the team. The 'team' sucks!" yelled Skye.

"You should go after the guys Aqualad," said Megan and Aqualad raced off.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Megan," Skye patted Megan's shoulder, consoling her.

Megan suddenly grabbed hold of both of Skye's hands and gave her a pleading look. "Skye, you're so good at this superhero business. You were the only one who could even touch Twister. Can you please teach me?"

Skye was immediately shocked. "Uh…ok."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she cried.

"Ok, we'll get on that later, right now the guys will need our help. But I'm gonna give you your first lesson right now."

"Yay!" Megan squealed.

"Never assume anything in battle, because when you assume, you make an ass of you and me."

"Oh I see, because assume is spelt-"

"Yeah ok sweetie, let's go help the guys now."

The girls and Koji got on the ship and took off, looking for any signs of Twister and the guys.

"Maybe we should call Red Tornado," said Skye.

"Good idea, Miss Martian to Red Tornado." Megan explained the situation to Tornado. "We really need your help."

"If I intervened, it would not be to help. Still it is an odd coincidence that this Twister shares my elemental abilities and my immunity to telepathy."

"Hello Megan! I've got it!"

* * *

The boys had managed to catch up with Twister who easily laid waste to them at the harbor.

Robin tried throwing a couple bombs, but Twister would just get them away with his tornado powers. Superboy tried to attack head on, but Twister blew him away into a house he had earlier deposited Aqualad in.

Wally and Robin took refuge behind a large piece of debris as Robin whipped out his utility belt.

"You brought your utility belt?"

"Never leave home without it, first thing Batman taught me!"

"Yeah, right after never go to the bathroom without it."

_'Listen to me, all of you._' Thought Megan.

"What did we tell you!" shouted Superboy.

_'I know, I know. I messed up. But I'm very clear on what we have to do. Please trust me.'_

"Drop me over Twister, his wind won't affect me. Then you can make your move," said Skye. Megan flew her ship in camouflage mode over Twister as Skye and Koji jumped out of the ship.

Skye drew her sword and began spinning as gravity did its work. Twister didn't notice her until just before she sliced him across the chest with her sword and Koji shot lightning at him. They quickly jumped back to evade any possible counter attack.

Before the boys could execute their plans, Red Tornado arrived.

"Hit the showers boys. I was hoping you could handle this, clearly I was wrong."

"But we have a plan now!" cried Robin.

"The subject is not up for debate."

The boys and Skye walked aside.

"I was beginning to think you'd never show up," said Twister.

"I'm here now," said Tornado. He raised his hand and sent a twister at…Twister, who moved back and countered with his own. "We are evenly matched Twister."

"No, Tornado we are not."

Twister shot lightning at Tornado. He tried to evade but the lightning caught a nearby boat on fire and the explosion knocked Tornado to the ground.

"Remain still android, the reprogramming won't take long," said Twister. Cables extended from his fingertips stuck onto Tornado's head.

Tornado suddenly looked up and grabbed the cables, his head turning into Megan's. "Longer than you might think."

Twister was caught off guard as Wally, spinning around to make his own tornado, struck Twister. Superboy grabbed Twister by the arm and punched two holes in him before sending him into the water. Aqualad swam up to Twister and struck him with an anchor, using his eel tattoos to unleash electricity into him, blowing off his right arm and sending out of the water and back onto the boardwalk. Megan lifted Twister up and used her telekinesis to rip of his other arm and most of his armor as Robin threw some bombs on Twister.

Twister fell to the ground and his chest opened as a brown haired, scrawny man fell out. "Foul, I-I call foul."

Megan lifted up a large rock and brought if over the man.

"M'gann, no!" cried Aqualad, but Megan beat him too it as she brought the boulder onto the man.

Everyone stared at what Megan had just done. Robin was the first to react.

"Don't know how things are done on Mars, but on Earth we don't execute our captives!" he yelled.

"You said you trust me," she said. She lifted up the rock to reveal that the man was a robot. "That's why I couldn't read his mind."

Wally bent down and picked up the eyeball. "Cool, souvenir."

"Oh no, you've seen all those movies where the bad guys breaks into the good guy's base buy using the 'souvenir'. We're not taking anything," said Skye, slapping the eye out of Wally's hand.

"Aww! But how will we commemorate out first victory as a team?"

Skye thought for a moment. "Smile!" she pulled out a camera and snapped a picture.

"Where did you get a camera?" asked Robin.

"I've been known to locate certain objects from time to time."

"We should've had more faith in you," said Aqualad. Megan smiled.

"Yeah, you rocked this mission. Get it? Rock?" said Wally.

"Ignore him, we're all just glad you're on the team," said Robin.

"Thanks, me too," said Megan.

"We should get this back to the cave. Figure out who made it," said Skye.

"Good call," said Aqualad.

* * *

"It was clearly designed to sabotage or destroy you," said Aqualad.

"Agreed," said Tornado.

"Is that why you wouldn't come help?" asked Megan.

"No, this was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you, nor should you solve mine for me."

"But if you're in danger…" started Megan.

"Consider this matter closed," red Tornado began walking out of the room.

"Batman, Aquaman and Flash would've jumped right in to help," said Wally.

"I guess if we're going to need a babysitter, a cold, heartless one is just the kind we need," said Robin.

"Dude, harsh!" cried Wally.

"And inaccurate. I have a heart, carbon steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing."

"Uh…right, I'll try to be more…accurate."

"And respectful." Added Aqualad.

"Speedy was so wrong about this," said Wally.

"This team thing might actually work out," said Aqualad.

"Not to mention the ladies." Whispered Robin.

A shuriken suddenly flew past Robin's ear. The boys quickly turned to see Skye twirling a kunai in her finger.

"Opps, must've slipped," she said.

The boys laughed nervously as they walked out, being careful not to say anything else to make Skye throw sharp projectiles at them. Superboy prepared to follow them but stopped. He turned to Megan with an apologetic look.

"Sorry." He said.

* * *

**Well I hope that was enough to satisfy you. I was really mad at Superboy for being so mean to M'gann. I just wanted to punch him! And I laughed so hard when Kid Flash was like "Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?"**

**Man, gotta love Robin in sunglasses...so hot. Wonder what he looks like without them on haha**

**Please review! Seriously, DON'T JUST FAVORITE! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~ZP**


	3. Born to Lead

**Whoa, great episode right! I loved every second of it! hehe the SuperboyxMiss Martian moments were so cute! I'm glad a lot of people like this story, so I've decided to write the chapter right after I see the episode and I'll probably have it up within the next day of the new episodes.**

**Now there's one thing I want to make clear. I don't mention Koji a lot but he is ALWAYS at Skye's side. And if there's fighting going on, he'll be fighting with Skye all the time! So if I don't mention him it doesn't mean he's not there! Also, I will be posting a picture of Koji soon enough. The link will be on my profile under the OC section.**

**I do not own Young Justice, only Skye and Koji.**

**I just found out that Robin doesn't get an official love interest and I was like WHAAA and AWWW :( but at the same time I was like 'hehe I always have my fanfic' .**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Ok, so I guess the first thing you need to know about the superhero business…is, well…I don't know! I'm not a superhero!" cried Skye.

"But you're so skilled and good at fighting! You always know what to do!" cried Megan.

"Ok, ok, ok. Well, the first thing I learned is to never underestimate your opponent. Surprise is one of the greatest weapons out there, and we don't want the bad guys to have that over us."

"Ok, what else?" Megan began writing things down.

"Well…when I fight, I take a minute to learn more about my opponent. The more I know about how they fight, the better I'll be able to counter."

"I see." Megan raised her hand.

"Megan you don't have to raise your hand. You're the only one here."

"Right, well, I was just wondering who taught you to fight like that? You're so young but you're so incredibly skilled."

"Well, my family is a very noble family, and we take pride in our fighting and infiltration skills. Every member of our family is trained from birth to be excellent warriors. My mother had started training me, but she died, so my brother took over."

"Wow, your family must be very powerful!"

"Yeah…"

"What about Koji? How did you meet him?" asked Megan while scratching Koji's heads.

"He was bred especially for me. My family's main profession is breeders. The Cerberus Hydra are a type of dragon, but more domesticated that the usual species of dragon," skye walked over and scratched Koji with Megan. "What about you? Tell me about your story."

"Well, my uncle J'onn thought it'd be a good idea for me to join the team, but I'm not very good at this superhero thing. I'm still quite unsure as to how things are run on Earth."

"Yeah, I think I got that much from the who telepathic bit."

"Why was Superboy so upset about the telepathy?"

"Well, he's Superman's clone and when we met him he was being telepathically controlled by the gnome creatures. He only recently decided to live how he wanted to, so communicating with him telepathically must've touched a nerve."

"I see. If I had known I wouldn't have…"

"Hey don't worry about it. But I'll let you in on a little secret about Earth boys."

"Okay!"

"There are lots of different kinds boys but they all have their privacy issues. Boys like to keep their thoughts to themselves and they don't like to talk about their feelings as much as girls do."

"That makes sense."

"So if I were you, I'd give Superboy some time to adjust to his new life."

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Megan began blushing.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I don't need psychic powers to know when a girl has a crush."

"Everyone report to the main conference room, you have your first mission," said Red Tornado over the intercom.

"Oh wonderful! Our first mission!" cried Megan.

"About time."

* * *

"Isla Santa Prisca. This island nation is the primary source of dangerous and illegal neo-steroid, a strength enhancing drug sold under the street name, Venom. Infrared heat signatures indicate their factory is still operating at full capacity, but all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off." Batman explained, while showing the teens several images. "This is where the team comes in. This is a covert, recon mission **only**. Observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene, it will. The plan will require two drops zones."

"So who's in charge?" Robin asked a question that no doubt everyone else was thinking.

Batman and Red Tornado looked at each other and then at the teens. "Work that out amongst yourselves. Head out!"

Everyone got onto Megan's bioship and rode off to the coordinates set by Batman. "We're approaching Santa Prisca," she said. "Drop Zone A in 30."

Aqualad stood from his seat as it disappeared into the ship's organic form. He pressed the symbol on his belt and his outfit immediately morphed into a darker color. "Ready." He said.

"Putting bioship into camouflage mode," she flew close to the surface of the water and dropped Aqualad into the water.

About a minute later, they heard Aqualad via the radio. "Heat and motion systems have been patched. The data's on a continuous loop. Move in now."

"Drop zone B." Everyone stood up as their seats disappeared. Megan raised her arm and three cables came out of the ceiling in front of Robin, KF and Spear as they attached the cables to their waists.

KF pressed his icon and his red and yellow outfit changed to all black. "How cool is this?" he said to Megan.

"Very impressive," she replied. She suddenly morphed her outfit to a skintight black suit, still with the red markings and blue cape.

"Uh, that works too. Hey Supey, not too late to put on the new stealth tech," said KF.

"No capes, no tights. No offense," he said, crossing his arms.

"Agreed," said Spear.

"It totally works for you," said Megan, as she was 'checking out' Superboy. "In that you can totally do good work in those clothes," she quickly fumbled, giving him a nervous thumbs up.

Megan floated down to the ground while Robin, KF and Spear, who was holding Koji, came down via the cables. They all quickly moved aside as Superboy came crashing down, creating a small crater with his impact.

"Knew I didn't need a line." He said.

"And yet, creating a seismic event may not have helped us much with the covert!" said Robin.

"Neither does yelling!" cried Spear.

"Aqualad, drop B is a go," said Megan.

"Roger that, head for the factory. I'll track your GPS and rendezvous with you ASAP." He replied.

They started making their way to the factory through the lush jungle. Superboy suddenly stopped.

"Did you hear that?"

"No, wait is this a super hearing thing?" asked KF.

"You do have great ears," said Megan, dreamily.

"Ok, Rob, now what?" asked KF. He looked ahead of them, but Robin was gone. "Man, I hate it when he does that!"

"Guys, switch to infrared, see if you're being tracked," said Aqualad.

KF pulled down his goggles and Spear pressed a button on her scanner.

"Nothing behind us," said Spear.

"Got a squad of armed bozos incoming," said KF.

Superboy narrowed his eyes. "Two squads, but they'll meet each other before they find us."

All of a sudden, guns started firing.

"No super hearing required now," said KF.

"Swing wide, steer clear!" said Aqualad.

"Yeah, yeah just as soon as I find Rob," said KF.

"No wait!" cried Spear, but KF had already raced off. He suddenly tripped on the sand and fell in between the two squads.

KF pulled off his goggles and looked up to a bulky man who looked like a Mexican wrestler. "So much for stealthy."

They opened fire on KF, who ran to evade gunfire, only to run into the other squad they had indentified. Superboy came in and punched the wrestler into a tree. Robin suddenly jumped down from the trees.

"What is wrong with you guys! Remember, covert? Why didn't you follow my lead and vanish into the jungle."

"Follow your lead? How are we supposed to follow your lead when you just disappear all the time?" cried Spear while fighting off the guards with Koji's help.

"We're not mind readers you know!" said KF. "Well, I'm not, anyway."

"You told me I could only read the bad guys' minds," said Miss Martian.

Aqualad finally rejoined the group as they tied up all the soldiers to nearby trees.

"I recognize those uniforms: they belong to the Cult of Cobra," said Robin.

"I'm certain Batman would've mentioned it if he knew that a dangerous, extremist group was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation," said Aqualad.

"Agreed, and since there's clearly no love loss between the Cult and those goons, I'm betting Cobra came in and tossed them out," replied Robin. "That's why normal supply lines have been cut off."

"We get it, Cobra wanted Santa Prisca, mystery solved. Radio Bats and let's go home!" said KF.

"These guys aren't on Venom, they're hoarding the stuff! We don't leave. Not until I know why," said Robin.

"Until **you** know why?" asked KF.

"This team needs a leader."

"And it's you?" asked KF. "Dude, you're a thirteen year old kid, who ducked out on us without a word."

Robin laughed. "And you're a mature fifteen? You blew our cover the first chance you got!"

"Don't you want to lead?" asked Miss Martian.

"No, you?" asked Superboy.

"After the Mister Twister fiasco? No thanks."

"You did all right," said Superboy. Miss Martian blushed.

"You don't even have super powers!" said KF.

"Well neither does Batman!" cried Robin.

"You're not Batman."

"Closest thing we got to him."

"Such clever little niños, but you only know half the story," said the wrestler. "Let me show you the rest, get you into the factory via my secret entrance."

Miss Martian knelt in front of him. "There is a secret entrance, but he's hiding something." Her eyes began glowing as she tried to read his mind.

"Nuh uh ah, Bane is not that easy to read."

"Ugh, he's mentally reciting football scores and español. This could take a while."

"It's not complicated, the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Bane smiled.

They released Bane who led them to a cliff with a perfect view of the factory.

Robin pulled out his binoculars. "Look at all that product. There's definitely a buy going down. But if Cobra's not selling to the usual suspects…" started Robin.

"We need to find out who that buyer is," said Aqualad

"I was thinking the same thing," said KF.

"Yeah, you're the thinker," remarked Robin.

"Sarcasm? Dude, a real leader would focus on getting the answers," replied KF.

Bane lifted a huge rock and tossed it aside, revealing a hidden cave. "Answers, are this way."

KF started walking in. "So, now el luchadore is our leader."

Robin punched his arm as he walked in the cave.

_'He is untrustworthy. Do not let your guard down.'_ A familiar voice rang in Skye's head.

_'I know. Keep an eye on him for me while I keep the quarreling children at bay,' _thought Skye.

They came to a metal door. Bane pressed his thumb against the pad and the door opened into a janitor's closet. Robin looked out the door to check for guards. "All clear." He said, before dashing off.

By the time everyone came out, Robin was out of sight. "Has the little fool already been caught?" asked Bane.

"No, he just does that," said Aqualad.

"Stay put, I'll gather intel and be back before the Boy Wonder." KF raced off before anyone could stop him.

"Great chain of command," remarked Bane.

"This is ridiculous! Robin disappears, KF runs off to show him up and the rest of us are left behind! We need a leader!" cried Spear.

They immediately ducked down behind a conveyer belt as some of the cultists were loading shipments.

"It's a massive shipment," said Aqualad.

"Yeah, but they're only taking new product off the line. They're not touching this Venom," said Superboy.

"Maybe freshness counts?" asked Miss M.

"Or, there's something different about them," said Spear.

"Helicopter's coming," said Superboy. It took a few seconds before anyone else could hear the helicopter.

"Miss Martian, go invisible and get a good look at our mystery buyer," said Aqualad.

"On it," she pulled over her hood and disappeared.

* * *

**Robin's POV**

I don't understand why this team wasn't following my lead. I thought I was making it very obvious on what we should do.

I climbed up the catwalk to a computer room and threw one of my smoke projectiles, knocking out the guard at the computer. I pushed him aside and took his seat, trying to find out everything I could about this operation.

KF showed up behind me, eating a chocolate bar. Where he has the space to store that, I don't know.

"What'cha got?" he asked taking a bite of his bar.

"Chemical formulas, I'm guessing it involves Venom but…"

"This one's Venom." He pointed his bar to the screen as another formula popped up. "And that one's…whoa, the Blockbuster formula from Cadmus! Mixed together correctly, Cobra's new Venom is three times stronger than Venom…and permanent. But how did Cobra get access to Blockbuster?"

"Our mystery buyer must also be Cobra's supplier!" I realized. "Using the cult to create a Blockbuster super formula!"

I pressed the radio piece in my ear. "Robin to Aqualad, we've got…" I heard static. "Static."

* * *

**Normal POV**

_'Aqualad, sending you a telepathic image of the buyer now.'_ Thought Miss M to Aqualad.

Aqualad shut his eyes and let Miss M's mental image fill his mind. "Sportsmaster! He is the buyer? Aqualad to Red Tornado, do you read?" He heard static. "Can't reach the League, Robin or Kid, comm's jammed." He groaned.

"We should probably regroup outside the factory and decided what to do there," said Spear.

"I have a suggestion." Bane jumped down from the catwalk and ambushed two guards. One started firing which drew the attention of a big muscular creature, Mammoth.

"Finally, some action!" cried Spear, pulling out her sword.

Superboy and Mammoth charged at each other while the guards opened fire on Aqualad, Spear and Koji.

"Get behind me!" Aqualad formed a shield with one of his weapons while shooting through it with the other. From behind Aqualad, Spear threw a couple of shuriken at the guards, knocking the guns from their hands.

Miss M, still invisible, arrived and lifted away some guards with her telepathy when all of a sudden Sportsmaster threw a spear at her. She managed to move aside in time, but the spear exploded and she was sent flying, landing on top of the large containers.

Aqualad, Spear and Koji retreated behind another container just as more guards appeared behind them. Spear was ready to strike when KF appeared and kicked the guards away. Another squad appeared on a low catwalk in front of KF. He quickly took cover behind a pillar.

"Miss Martian, radio's jammed, link us up!" cried Aqualad.

_'Everyone online?'_ thought Miss M.

_'Yeah…'_ thought Superboy, with some resentment.

_ 'You know it beautiful.'_ Flirted KF.

_ 'Oh shut up, KF.'_ Thought Spear.

_'Good, we need to regroup.'_ Thought Aqualad.

_'Busy now!'_ Thought Robin.

* * *

Robin jumped down from the roof of the building to the helicopter-landing pad.

"Batman must be desperate if he sends his whelp to task me," said Cobra.

"What's wrong Kobby? You look disconcerted." Taunted Robin.

"This is beneath me, Shimmer, take him."

Shimmer moved to attack Robin, but he jumped over her to evade.

_'Robin, now!'_ thought Aqualad. Robin looked back at the factory for a second.

Shimmer moved to attack again, but Robin threw down a flash bomb and disappeared.

* * *

Aqualad whipped a few soldiers with water. _'We need to regroup, Kid clear a path.'_

KF ran through a group of soldiers and knocked them down as the others followed. They ran back to the janitor's closet and through Bane's secret entrance. Superboy slammed it shut and they started running down the cave, but the door didn't hold Mammoth for that long.

"Superboy, the support beams!" shouted Aqualad.

Superboy punched the support beams and the cave collapsed behind them.

Aqualad cracked a few glow sticks.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" asked Robin to himself.

"Well, if that isn't the understatement is the year," remarked Spear.

"Hey at least I did something!"

"Did something? You left us behind so play solo hero!" shouted Spear.

"You are the most experienced, but perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman, you roles are more…defined. You do not need to talk. But this team is new, and a leader must be clear and explicit. He cannot vanish and expect others to play a part in an unknown plan," said Aqualad.

"And so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands?" shouted Robin.

"Everyone just be quiet!" shouted Spear. "I can't think with all of you yapping so loud!"

"…we aren't…" said KF.

"I wasn't talking to you!" she turned and faced the wall, mumbling to herself. "Yeah, I know this isn't working so far…we need to find a way to stop that shipment…if that stuff gets out to the public a lot of people are going to get hurt…no Solaris, we can't just blow everything up…"

"Skye, who are you talking to?" asked Robin.

"Shh! This team needs a real leader…No I'm not going to do it…Why? You know why…I won't have a repeat of what happened last time…I'm not going to talk about it anymore," she turned to the others, who were all looking at her perplexed. "Sorry, don't mind me."

"Who was I kidding? You should lead this team Kal. You're the only one who can," said Robin.

"Please! I could run circles-" started KF.

"Wally, come on! We know he's the one, we all do," said Robin.

"It's so obvious," said Miss M.

"Could've told you," said Superboy.

KF thought for a moment. "Ok." He agreed.

"But what about Skye, aside from you Robin, she has the most experience. She's been trained from birth to do this sort of thing," reasoned Aqualad.

"No! Never again!" she quickly shouted.

"What's wrong?" asked Miss M.

"It's just, the last time I led a group to fight…it didn't turn out so well," she said with remorse. "But that'll be a story for another day, we have something more important to attend to. I agree with the others. You should be the leader."

"Then I accept the burden." Aqualad walked up to Robin and placed his hand on Robin's shoulder. "Until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You were born to lead this team, maybe not now, but soon."

Robin nodded in agreement.

"All right, our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving the island," said Aqualad.

"Funny, I had the same thought," remarked Robin.

* * *

**So by now you should be a bit confused...like who are these voices in Skye's head that she keeps talking to? Who is Solaris? If you've read her description on my deviantart, you'll have already found out by spoiling it for yourself. I will tell you that Skye does have powers, but she chooses not to use them. She prefers using her skills and natural abilities because she believes the powers should not make the individual.**

**I know it's not the whole episode but I've got a little something different planned for the next chapter. It's only a little, the same major stuff still happens.**

**Please review!**

**~ZP**


	4. Take the Shot

**Hey guys, here's part two of episode 4. Hope you like it. There's some DickxSkye at the end so enjoy!**

**I can't wait for the next episode! hehe**

**Big shout out to all those who reviewed and added to favorites and other things. I'm glad a tone of people love this story! It makes me want to write more and update faster!**

**ALSO! I've posted a picture of Koji on my devianart page, the link is on my profile SO GO CHECK OUT KOJI!**

**I do not own Young Justice, only Skye, Koji and other OCs.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sportsmaster tried to start the helicopter, to no avail.

"Sabotage..." he said. "Robin?"

"Undoubtedly. Find the problem, fix it." Said Kobra.

"Master, shall we send search parties after the intruders?" asked a guard.

"Don't be absurd, they'll come to us."

* * *

The teens, now with a proper leader, raced down the cave to the exit.

"Sportsmaster is the buyer/supplier, but it still doesn't add up. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula or to get Kobra to do his dirty work." Explained Robin.

"And neither of them have the chops to bond Blockbuster with Venom." Said KF. "That took some major nerdage."

Once they got to the exit, Bane appeared. "Halt, niños. I'm feeling a bit explosive." He held a switch in his hands. Everyone looked above and saw explosive charges.

"You betrayed us, why?" asked Aqualad.

'_I knew it. Jahma, trip him, but don't be so obvious.'_ Thought Spear.

'_You take the fun out of everything.'_ He replied to Spear.

"Simple: I want my factory back."

'_Kid, you get a running start.'_ Thought Aqualad.

"So I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies, or die trying. If it was the latter, the Justice League would certainly have come to avenge their sidekicks. And when the smoke cleared, Santa Prisca would be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect." Bane stepped back and tripped on a rock that came out of nowhere just as KF zoomed past him and grabbed the button.

"With what? This trigger thingy?"

Bane moved to punch KF but Miss M lifted him with her telekinesis. Superboy walked under Bane.

"Finally, drop him." He said to Miss M. She obliged and Superboy knocked him out cold just as he fell. They tied him to a nearby tree so he wouldn't interfere anymore. "Guys, the helicopter's running again." Said Superboy.

"Kid, get down there and stall them." Said Aqualad.

"You got it!" KF put on his goggles and raced off, tackling many guards.

"Take the shipment!" cried Kobra.

Superboy jumped down and landed in a crater. "Go again?" he taunted Mammoth. Mammoth charged at him but was pushed away by a powerful stream of water, courtesy of Aqualad. "Sorry, not the plan."

Superboy prepared to punch the helicopter, but Sportsmaster reappeared and began shooting Superboy with a plasma gun. Miss Martian tried to sneak up behind him, but he was far too aware of her presence. He jumped up and grabbed her from behind just as she tackled him. He held her around the neck and continued shooting Superboy.

KF, Spear and Koji continued fighting off guards while Aqualad dealt with Mammoth. KF whizzed by a guard and grabbed his mask. "Souvenir!" he exclaimed.

Robin threw a bolas at Shimmer and she fell to the ground. "I know you hate getting your hands dirty."

"True. But sometimes, even a God must stoop to conquer." Kobra took off his hood, ready to face Robin.

Robin rushed up to knee him in the face, but Kobra grabbed his knee. Robin tried to sweep his feet and kick him in the face, but Kobra was far too skilled. Kobra kicked Robin back, but he recovered.

"What's wrong, boy? You look disconcerted." Taunted Kobra.

Robin was so focused on Kobra, he did not notice the guard sneaking up behind him and preparing to shoot.

* * *

**Spear's POV**

The plan was going perfect. Aqualad really was the best choice. Solaris and the others tried to convince me to lead the team, but…I swore I wouldn't, not until I was stronger.

KF kept tackling guards, Aqualad took care of Mammoth and Miss M and Superboy stopped Sportsmaster from taking off.

After knocking back the last guard with my sword, I looked over to Robin who was trying to fight Kobra. This Kobra character seemed very skilled. He honestly didn't move an inch every time Robin moved to attack.

I noticed a single guard come up behind Robin, getting ready to fire. Robin hadn't noticed, focusing solely on Kobra. I rushed over to him.

"Robin! Look out!" I pushed him out of the way just as the guard fired. I felt the bullet pierce my abdomen as the warm red blood quickly followed, soaking into the black fabric of my stealth clothes.

"Spear! Are you all right?" Robin asked, quickly helping me.

"I'm fine!" I quickly responded. "Don't let Kobra get away!"

"Right!" Robin raced off after Kobra. I was ready to throw a shuriken at the guard who shot me, but Koji had already jumped and bitten him. Koji was always like that, quick to react and attack anyone who even touched me.

He came up to me, whining, knowing that I was hurt. "I'll be fine. Avalon can close it later, we still have work to do. Can you give me an ice plug for now?"

I opened my coat showing the bullet wound, blood pouring out of it. I could already feel myself getting tired. No! I had to stay awake! We weren't done here yet!

Koji sniffed the wound and each of his heads began licking it, trying to help clean the wound. Koji's middle head left out a small icy breath, making a nice ice plug over my wound.

"There, that should last until we get back to Mount Justice." I said.

I struggled to make my way over to Kobra and Robin. Kobra had thrown him to the ground and held him down with his foot. Robin struggled to get up.

"I am plagued by mosquitoes." He said in annoyance.

"Good, because this mosquito is mighty concerted over your pain!" Robin kicked Kobra's leg off him and jumped back just as the others and I arrived to back him up.

"Another time then." Kobra backed up into the forest and disappeared.

"We picked the right guy to lead." Said Robin. "Automatically making you the guy to explain this mess to Batman. Haha!"

I placed my hand over my wound. I was already sweating a lot with all the fighting so the ice plug was melting much faster than I had hoped. I tried to say something to the others, but my words didn't come out.

I started losing my balance and fell to my knees. I tried to get up but I felt far too weak. My vision was slowly consumed by darkness and I fell to the ground.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Miss M heard something behind her. She turned around and saw Spear on the ground with Koji nudging her. "Skye? Skye? Are you ok?" She ran over to her friend.

"Miss Martian, what's wrong?" cried Aqualad.

"It's Skye, something's wrong!"

Robin immediately looked worried. He ran over and turned Skye onto her back. He moved the hand that was on her abdomen and saw that her hand was covered in blood.

"She's bleeding!" he cried in worry.

"We have to get her back to the cave." Said Aqualad.

Miss M pulled her ship around and they zoomed back to Mount Justice. Thankfully, Batman was still there and Skye was taken to the infirmary to be treated. Everyone sat outside, eagerly waiting for Batman to come out with some news. He finally came out.

"Well? How is she? Is she ok?" asked Robin, frantically.

"It was hard to stop the bleeding. She has a mild case of hemophilia. But she'll be fine." Said Batman. "Meet me in the debriefing room."

"Can we see her?" asked Megan.

"I would advise against that. She's very weak and she needs her rest. If you want to see her, I'd suggest doing it tomorrow." Said Batman. Batman left for the debriefing room while the teens hesitantly followed.

Koji, however, was intent on staying with his master. She sat by the door, whining quietly. Once everyone was gone, Koji scanned around the area and ran off to Skye's room.

He was searching her room for something. He settled on a large potted plant. He pushed it with his heads back to the infirmary and pushed it right next to the bed Skye lay in.

He took a spot on the other side of her bed and lay down, each head staying fully awake.

* * *

**Robin's POV**

I can't believe Skye had been shot! After Batman berated us for how badly we did on our first mission, and then congratulated us later, we all retired to the living room, still worried about Skye. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't realize I was pacing back and forth.

"Hey, Rob, you ok?" asked Wally.

"Huh? What? Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I lied.

"No you're not. And I'm not reading your mind. You're upset." Said Megan.

"Ok! Fine! Yes, I'm upset! I'm upset because Skye got shot! I'm upset because that bullet was meant for me!"

"What do you mean?" asked Superboy.

"I was fighting Kobra and this guard snuck up behind me. Skye jumped between us and took the hit. It should've been me."

"Don't blame yourself for what happened. You couldn't have possibly known what would happen." Kal placed his hand on my shoulder. I shook it off and left the room.

I walked over to the infirmary and entered the room. I saw Skye laying in the bed, fast asleep with Koji, two of his heads asleep, laying next to the bed. I walked up to the bed and rested my arms on the side of the bed.

"It's my fault you're in here." I said to her, knowing she couldn't hear me. "I should've been paying more attention, maybe then we could've avoided this." I said placing my hand on her wound.

I took off my sunglasses and rubbed my temple. I looked back at Skye and moved some hair out of her face. I felt like I ran out of things to say. I put my glasses back on and left the room, hoping that Skye would recover.

* * *

**Ok so, you should still be confused by the voices in Skye's head like Solaris and Jahma and many others to come.**

**And why did Koji move a plant into Skye's room where she was resting? What's the point of that? You'll find out soon!**

**Stay tuned for next chapter this weekend! Superboy gets pissy and training with Black Canary.**

**Please REVIEW!**

**~ZP**


	5. Fly My Pretties

**Hey guys, I'm back. So someone mentioned that Skye is a Mary Sue. There was a time when I had created her where (compared to the main characters) yes she could be considered a Mary Sue, but if you think about it, this is a superhero universe! EVERYONE WOULD BE LIKE A MARY SUE! Especially Superman, right?**

**Like an ordinary human being, Skye has flaws. She has had combat training ALL HER LIFE SINCE SHE WAS BORN! So, duh, she's bad ass. She does have powers, but she prefers not to use them. She prefers using her fighting skills and only relying on her powers if necessary.**

**Well, another great episode AND we practically got a glimpse of Dick! haha I love how the fight was at his school! And Artemis cameo! She's coming in the next episode, yay.**

**I do not own Young Justice, only Skye, Koji and other OCs**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Robin, Wally, and Aqualad had arrived at the Cave the next morning while Superboy had left to explore Metropolis on his own.

"How's Skye doing?" asked Robin.

"I was just about to check on her." Said Megan, the others following her to the infirmary. Megan opened the door, but the room was empty! No one was in the bed!

"Where is she?" asked Robin.

"I don't understand! She was here in the middle of the night when I came to check on her!" cried Megan.

"And Koji's gone too." Said Aqualad.

They checked her room, but found no one there, so they returned to the living room. "I don't understand! Where could she have gone?" asked Megan.

"Maybe she was kidnapped?" asked Wally.

"No way, Koji was in there guarding her. If someone did take her, we'd know." Said Robin.

"Hey, Megan you said Superboy went into the city right?" asked Aqualad.

"Yes."

"Then, who's in the kitchen?" he asked. Everyone heard the sound of cutlery and the stove sizzling. Everyone ran into the kitchen and saw Skye making pancakes as Koji put his paws on the counter, eagerly waiting for when she'd give him his share.

"Skye?" they all asked. She turned around.

"Oh, morning." She turned back to the oven. Next to her was a plate piled with pancakes.

"What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting!" cried Megan, ready to tear Skye away from her cooking and forcibly take her back to the infirmary.

Skye tore her arm from Megan's grasp. "I'm fine, I don't need rest!"

"Skye, you were shot!" Megan grabbed Skye shirt and lifted it up enough to see her abdomen. Robin immediately felt his face flushed with heat as his heart started pounding. Sure all he could see was her stomach…but still.

Megan looked at her stomach, but saw no bandages wrapped around her, not even a wound, no entry hole or anything! "Your wound...it's gone." She said.

She quickly shoved Megan's hand away and pulled her shirt back down. "Yeah, I'm healed, it's a fucking miracle."

"But how is that possible? You were shot yesterday." Said Aqualad.

"Yeah, there's no way it would heal that quickly!" cried Wally. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" asked Robin.

"Do you have any powers?" asked Wally.

Skye's eyes suddenly widened and her expression turned serious. "Powers are overrated." She turned back to the counter. "Who wants pancakes?"

"You made enough to feed a whole army!" cried Aqualad.

"Wally's not the only one with a serious metabolism."

"Well, I'm not complaining." Said Wally.

* * *

Everyone seemed determined to get Skye to answer Wally's question, but she'd just divert the conversation. They eventually gave up and Wally and Aqualad started playing air hockey when Superboy returned from Metropolis.

"Hi Superboy, how was Metropolis?" greeted Megan.

Superboy ignored them, walking right through the digital air hockey table.

"Ready for training?" The teens looked down one hallway and saw Black Canary and Martian Manhunter.

"Black Canary, Uncle J'onn!" Megan ran over and hugged her uncle.

"M'gann, I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd stop by and see how you are adjusting."

"A few bumps, but I'm learning!" she eagerly replied.

"That's all I can ask."

Superboy began leaving. "Stick around." Superboy stopped, turned and crossed his arms. "Class is in session." Black Canary stepped onto the arena floor as it lit up. She turned to the teens, with Superboy standing alone on the other side of the floor. "I consider it an honor to be your teacher. I'll be throwing a lot at you. Everything I've learned from my own mentors," Black Canary took off her jacket, wincing at the pain caused by her arm, "and my own bruises." She said rubbing her arm.

"What happened?" asked Megan.

"The job." She threw her jacket aside. "Now, combat is about controlling conflict, putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner."

Nobody stepped up. Skye sighed. "Man you guys are a bunch of wussies. I'll do it." She stepped up to Black Canary.

"What about your sword?" she asked.

"Won't need it, lucky you." She smirked.

Without warning, Canary swung to punch Skye, but she easily moved to dodge and strike. The two continued engaging in a dance of punch and dodge.

"Impressive, you've been trained well." Said Canary.

"I could say the same thing about you." Replied Skye.

While they continue sparring, the boys and Megan just stood aside and kept watching.

"She is certainly very good at fighting." Said Megan.

"Indeed, I didn't realize she was this skilled." Said Aqualad.

"Yeah, she's amazing, isn't she?" said Robin, half day dreaming while staring at her fight.

"Hey buddy, you ok?" asked Wally.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine."

Skye and Canary stepped back from each other. "You're fighting skills are outstanding. I must say there is nothing I can teach you." The floor lit up under Skye, showing the words "Spear Hanzo. Status: Pass."

"Thank you." Skye bowed to Canary, who looked up in confusion. "It is customary for my family to bow to a respectable opponent."

"I see." Canary bowed back in response. "I must meet your trainer. Who is he?"

"My brother trained me, but he died a few years ago." She said curtly.

"I'm very sorry. He must have been very skilled." Said Canary.

"He was." She looked down sadly. "He taught me everything he knew."

"Ok, who's next?" asked Canary.

"Right here! Yeah!" Wally stuck his hand into the air, finishing off his banana and tossing it away. He walked up to Canary. "After this, I'll show you some of my moves."

Canary swiftly punched Wally, who stuck his arm out to block her. She quickly turned around and swept Wally's legs, making him fall to the ground. The same grading system showed up for Wally, showing a fail instead of pass.

"Ow…that hurt." He muttered.

"Good block." Canary helped Wally up. "But did anyone see what he did wrong?"

"Oh oh! He hit on teacher and got served?" joked Robin.

"Dude!"

"He allowed me to take control of the battle."

"Oh please."

Canary looked over to Superboy.

"With my powers, the battle's always on my terms. I'm a living weapon and this is a waste of my time."

"Prove it."

Superboy walked up to Canary as Wally backed away from the pair. They both took a stance and Superboy punched. Canary easily dodged his attack to the side and grabbed his arm, flipping him across the arena.

Robin immediately pointed and laughed at Superboy. Aqualad quickly nudged Robin who covered his mouth, to quell his continuing laughter.

Superboy got up, the anger evident on his face. "You're angry, good, but don't react. Channel that anger into-" Canary was cut off when Superboy charged at her. She jumped over him and crouched when she landed, sweeping his legs. Robin laughed a little again.

Canary held out her hand to help Superboy up. "That's it! I'm done!" He smacked her hand away.

"Training is mandatory."

Batman interrupted them with a video call. "Batman to the Cave. Oh Skye, good to see you're up and about. You recovered much quicker then I anticipated."

"Yeah, I guess I've got someone looking out for me."

"5 hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying and duplicating the powers and abilities of it's opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements which nearly proved disastrous, as our foe gained more power with each combatant."

"Whoa, one guy with the powers of the entire League?" asked KF.

_'So that's where Canary got her injury.'_ Thought Skye.

"In the end it took four hours and eight Leaguers to defeat and dismantle the android."

"An android? Who made it?" asked Robin.

"We're not sure." Replied Batman.

"The technology bears the signature of Professor Ivo." Said Manhunter.

"Ivo? But Ivo's dead." Said Aqualad.

"So we all thought, or hoped." Said Canary.

"To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized, we're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts to two separate STAR labs in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken. We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion if Ivo, or anyone, tries to recover the remains. You will split into two undercover team to safeguard the real trucks."

"Yes! Road trip!" cried KF.

"So now we take out your trash?" remarked Superboy.

"You had something better to do?"

Superboy didn't respond.

"Coordinates received, we're on our way." Said Aqualad. The teens left to get ready.

Canary stopped Superboy. "When you're ready, I'll be here."

* * *

Young Justice met up with the League where the six trucks were being loaded. The team was stationed behind some bushes and trees, each mounted on their own motorcycle.

The trucks split off into two different directions of the highway. Aqualad, KF and Megan split off in one direction and Robin, Superboy and Skye split off in the other. Koji had come along as usual so Skye's motorcycle was equipped with a sidecar.

"Hey, if dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster? So instead of things going wrong, they go right," said Robin.

"Are these the things you think about? English grammar?" asked Skye.

Superboy said nothing. "Clearly he's not feelings the aster. What's wrong?" asked Robin.

"Canary, I mean what business does she have teaching combat to a guy with super strength?"

"Strength and powers don't matter if you don't know how to use them." Said Skye.

"Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig. Canary learned that the hard way." Said Robin. "Same with Batman and well, me."

Superboy ignored them and sped up to the truck.

All of a sudden a swarm of flying robot monkeys came out of nowhere and attacked the truck.

"Robin! Our truck's being attacked!" cried Aqualad via the radio.

"Yeah, kinda figured." He replied.

"I hate monkeys." Said Superboy.

"Robot monkeys! Totally Ivo's tweak style." Said Robin. He pressed a button on his motorcycle as the back half separated into a hovering gun turret. "Hey, switch your ride to battle mode."

"Don't need it." Superboy jumped off his bike and onto the truck. His bike turned and rolled to Skye and Robin. Robin jumped off his bike as Superboy's knocked it away while Skye easily swerved to avoid it.

Robin pulled out his cable and got on the truck. Robin kicked some monkeys off the truck while his turret shot at some. The monkeys easily got rid of the turret while Superboy tried his best to fight off the little creatures. Just as he ripped one in half, it shot lasers near his eyes, blinding him, making him unable to do anything to stop the monkeys from grabbing him and lifting him into the air, dropping him onto the road as the truck continued.

Skye drove up next to the truck as Koji jumped onto the side, climbing up to the roof fighting off the endless swarm of monkeys while Skye threw her shuriken at the monkeys on the side. Robin climbed up to the roof and pulled out two batons just as Superboy jumped onto the truck from several feet away.

Skye saw two monkeys head for the tires and shoot at them with lasers. "Tires!" Robin quickly understood what she meant and told the driver to get out. Robin grabbed him and jumped into the crop field as the truck turned and rolled.

The monkeys burst out of the back of the truck carrying the container of Amazo parts. Superboy got out of the truck rubble and saw the monkeys leaving. Superboy immediately jumped to go after them.

"Superboy!" cried Robin. Superboy didn't hear him and kept chasing the monkeys.

"Aqualad to Robin, we lost our cargo, did you-"

"It's gone. And so is Superboy." Said Robin.

"Aqualad to Superboy. Radio your position, We can help you."

"I don't need help, don't want any!"

"Superboy?" asked Aqualad.

"I think he ditched his comm." Said Robin.

"Super! Now we can't even track him." Said KF.

"He's out of my telepathic range." Said Megan. "This Professor Ivo, if he is alive, he seems to be two steps ahead of us. Maybe we should contact Red Tornado?"

"Tornado always told us to handle our problems on our own. And the mission can still succeed if we recover the parts before they're reassembled." Said Aqualad.

"Well that's a great plan, except for the fact that we don't know where to look!" cried KF.

"Maybe we do." Robin walked over to one of the monkeys and inserted his computer cable into its back. "We'd heard by now if the decoy trucks had been attacked, so how did these monkeys know exactly which truck to target?" His computer interface popped up with a map showing their location. "Ha! The parts have GPS. The monkey's can track their signal, which means I can track theirs with the one I captured. Looks like the parts are converging on…Gotham City." He said with a worried look.

"That far south? M'gann and I won't get there anytime soon. I'm sending Kid on ahead to meet you. Aqualad out."

Skye rode up to Robin with Koji in the sidecar.

"I'll drive." Said Robin.

"Excuse me? My motorcycle." She signaled for him to get on the back.

He swung the monkey over his shoulder and looked at the mess. "Definitely a disaster, heavy on the dis."

* * *

**Man, is Robin going to have a word every episode? First whelmed, then turbed, concerted and now aster. HAHA**

**Well part two of the episode will come eventually...that is when I start to write it**

**REVIEW AND DON'T HATE!**

**~ZP**


	6. Experimentation

**Ok, so here's part two of episode 5. Please enjoy. Stay tuned because I plan on updating some chapters involving Skye and her story.**

**I do not own Young Justice, only Skye, Koji and other OCs.**

**Not much else to say except for please enjoy**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Apple pie." Said Clark.

"Devil's food." Said Bruce.

The waiter took their menus and went to get their orders.

"Something tells me that this isn't about dessert." Said Clark.

"The boy needs you."

"No, he needs you. He needs Red. I'm just a constant reminder of what he's not."

"Sorry, Clark, but you're dead wrong. You're everything he's trying to be like." Clark had an uneasy look. "Look I know he…troubles you, but he's here. You have to get over the how and why. Trust me on this. This boy needs his father."

Clark took his hat and got out of the booth. "I'm not his father." He turned to the waiter. "I'll take that pie to go."

* * *

Superboy jumped onto the cart of a moving train where he saw the monkeys take the Amazo containers. He ripped a hole in the roof and jumped down. He instantly heard monkey laughter as he saw them crowded on one side by a scrawny little man.

"Oh, hello." He said.

"You? You're Ivo?" laughed Superboy. "I'm whelmed."

"You're one to talk. Now since when does the big blue boy scout have a brat?"

"He doesn't." replied Superboy with some resentment.

"If you say so. Have you met my Mobile Optimal Neural Quotient Infiltrators?" The monkeys jumped to attack Superboy, who easily smashed them all to pieces.

"Oh and after all that trouble I went to to find an acronym for M.O.N.Q.I." Ivo turned away as Superboy dealt with the remainder of the monkeys.

"Access Captain Atom." Superboy was suddenly shot back with a yellow beam.

"Since Professor Ivo's magnificent M.O.N.Q.I.'s don't float your boat, maybe my amazing Amazo would suit you."

"Give me your best shot." Said Superboy

"Please, my android has the strength of Superman. What chance do you have?"

Superboy suddenly charged, clearly enraged, and tried to punch Amazo, who easily blocked each of his strikes.

"Oh did I strike a nerve? Amazo, strike a few more."

Amazo swiftly punched Superboy and sent him flying across the cart. "Access Black Canary." Amazo opened his mouth and let out a glass-shattering cry. Superboy covered his ears and was blown away. "Access Flash." Amazo sped up to Superboy and lay out a swift assault of punches.

"Oh, no wonder daddy keeps you hidden away. You're not really doing any justice to the big S are you?"

Superboy punched Amazo again. "Martian Manhunter." Amazo suddenly went intangible, throwing off Superboy as he punched him through the wall and into a bulldozer strapped to the train. "Superman." Amazo lifted Superboy up and punched him, sending him flying straight into a school building.

Amazo looked at his master. "Finish him, priority Alpha." Amazo flew off after Superboy.

* * *

Skye zoomed along the highway to Gotham City with Koji in his sidecar and Robin sitting behind her. He was secretly smiling to himself when he had to wrap his arms around her waist to keep himself from falling off the motorcycle.

KF suddenly caught up with them.

"Hey, you changed too?" asked Robin.

"You kidding? I feel naked in my civie clothes. You still tracking the signal?"

"They were heading through Gotham, but they veered." Robin brought up his computer interface and checked the signal's movement. "Wait, what the…? They're at my school!"

"Your school? Hey, KF maybe we'll finally be able to find out what Robin looks like."

"Hey, yeah! First one to find a picture of Rob wins! It can be the souvenir for this mission!"

"So what's school like?" asked Skye.

"Haven't you ever been to a school?" asked Robin.

"Nope, home schooled. It comes with being trained to fight since birth."

"Man, you totally missed out." Said KF.

"We're coming up to the school. Let's hope Superboy's there." Said Robin.

They easily made out some smashed windows along with the sounds of breaking walls and glass. "Uh, I don't think we need to worry about that." Said Skye.

"Looks like they're in the gym." Said Robin.

Skye drove over and parked her motorcycle by the gym as KF raced into the building. Skye, Robin and Koji immediately followed after him. They arrived just in time to see KF save Superboy from Amazo who was about to crush him in a finishing move.

Robin threw a projectile at Amazo. "Martian Manhunter." The projectile went right through him and exploded when it hit the wall behind him. "Red Tornado." Amazo became surrounded by Red's red wind and blew the teen across the entire gym.

Amazo turned to KF. "Captain Atom." He held up his hand to shoot KF, but he easily sped away behind the bleachers. He zoomed around to get Amazo from behind. "Access Black Canary." Amazo let out a cry at KF sending him into the floor.

"Superman." Superboy tried to punch Amazo, but he easily blocked it and punched Superboy into the bleachers. "Martian Manhunter." Robin tried to throw a projectile again but Amazo stretched his arms, destroying them. Skye and Koji tried to attack from behind but Amazo turned intangible. "Superman." He swiftly recovered and punched Skye and Koji into the wall. KF ran up to Amazo, who grabbed him and was prepared to squeeze him to death.

KF cried out in pain as Amazo crushed him. All of a sudden a green arrow was shot out of nowhere. Amazo saw this. "Martian Manhunter." He turned intangible to avoid the arrow, dropping KF in the process, as the arrow struck the floor next to Robin. KF quickly got out of there.

"Access Black Canary." Superboy charged at Amazo from behind, but he easily flipped him into the bleachers similar to how the real Canary had done so earlier that day.

Robin threw his projectile and Skye threw a pair of shuriken at Amazo while Koji shot his lightning breath. Amazo easily dodged the attack. "Superman." His eyes lit up as he fired his heat vision at the pair. KF suddenly zoomed in and knocked them all safely behind the bleachers.

Superboy dug himself out of the bleachers and looked at the gym, his eyes drifting over to the beaten forms of his teammates.

"Oh, yawn." Superboy looked over to Ivo. "Normally Amazo would study and mimic your abilities during battle but what's the point, you're all such poor copies of the originals."

"So everyone keeps saying. IT MAKES ME ANGRY!" Superboy leapt to the bleachers Ivo sat on and punched them, Ivo having moved out of the way just in time. "WANNA SEE ME CHANNEL THAT ANGER?"

Superboy's shouting immediately alerted the others, as the sat up from their spot.

"Great, he's gone ballistic again." Said KF.

"Maybe not." Said Robin.

"Amazo, protect your master, priority Alpha!" Ivo jumped off the bleachers as Superboy punched the bleachers again.

"Captain Atom." Amazo shot Superboy as Ivo was preparing to escape via his monkeys.

"Anyone want to play keep away?" Robin knocked Ivo to the ground.

"Oh oh! I do!" KF zoomed across the gym floor.

"Superman." Amazo slammed his foot into the ground, sending a fissure that threw off KF into the bleachers.

Ivo tried to get away with his monkeys again, but Koji jumped up and sunk all three heads' fang into the monkey while Skye sliced the other in half. "I hope you don't plan on playing without me!"

Robin threw another projectile at Amazo. "Martian Manhunter." Amazo avoided the projectile. Superboy appeared right in front of him and moved his fist into Amazo's head. "Superman." Amazo lost his intangibility as his head reformed around Superboy's fist.

It only took a few seconds for Amazo's head to explode, and his body to fall over.

"Help me disassemble him. Now!" cried Robin, running over to Amazo's body.

"Dude, the guy has no head." Said KF.

"Don't take any chances!" Aqualad and Miss Martian suddenly arrived. Miss M landed by Superboy and immediately helped him up.

"Superboy, are you all right?" she asked tenderly.

"Fine, feeling the aster." He said giving her a tender look. Then he looked at Robin after saying his 'word of the day.'

"Hey, where's Ivo?" asked KF.

Everyone scanned the gym, but there was no sign of him. "Wherever he is, he's long gone now." Said Skye. "Let's get these parts to the Star labs and go home."

* * *

"The Amazo android is in pieces again, safely being analyzed at the two separate Star labs." Said Aqualad, delivering the team's mission report. "But Ivo escaped and since he originated the tech, it's arguable that he's more dangerous than before."

"Capturing the Professor will be a League priority." Said Canary.

"But we understand that your mission encountered…other complications." Said Manhunter.

The teens all looked at Superboy, who nervously looked away. He knew going off on his own was wrong.

"Complications come with the job." Said Batman. "Your ability to handle them has impressed the League."

"The whole League?" asked Superboy, hopefully.

"Given time, yes. Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads."

Superboy smiled.

"Of course there's no shame in asking for help. That's why the League exists, because there are some problems that even the League can't handle on our own."

"Please, if we needed help, we'd never get the chance to ask." Robin pulled out the arrow that nearly saved KF. "Look familiar?"

Batman took the arrow and handed it to Green Arrow.

"You were following us, babysitting! You still don't trust us!" cried Robin.

"We didn't follow you." Said Batman.

Green Arrow inspected the arrow and took one out from his quiver.

"The arrow heads are different." Said Skye.

"And that's not your arrow." Said Robin. "But that means…"

"Speedy!" cried KF.

"He has our backs." Said Aqualad.

"Souvenir!" KF raced over to Green Arrow and took the arrow.

Superboy walked over to Canary. He cleared his throat to get her attention. "I'm ready."

"Good, because I'm here." She said, setting her hand on his shoulder.

* * *

**Wally's POV**

There was something up with Rob and I was going to get to the bottom of it. Ever since we ran into Skye at Cadmus, I don't know how to explain it, something's just off about him. He still seems fine when we were on our missions, but whenever it came to her, he seems different. Was it love at first sight or something?

"Hey, Rob." I walked over to him. "So, uh, what do you think of Skye?"

I instantly noticed his face turn red. "What? What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. She's pretty hot, huh?" I said, looking over to her while she was talking with Megan.

"Well…yeah…I guess…" He stuttered.

"So..." I said, getting right to the point. "Do you like her?"

"What? Why would you ask that? We just met her!" he quickly responded, his face getting redder.

I may not get to see his eyes, but I know that look he has when he sees her…now all I have to do is experiment.

This is gonna be fun…

* * *

**DaRkBuTtErFlY123 suggested that I do a little triangle between him, Skye and Robin, you know to make Robin jealous, which I thought was a great idea! I figured Wally would be a sucker for any pretty girl so he should flirt with both of them right?**

**Also, I really think Superman needs to be there for Superboy...that way Superboy would probably have less anger problems. And Wally's got an idea! hehe**

**Anyway please review and tell me what you think.**

**Next Chapter: The team gets a ransom video from people they've never seen before, but Skye is hiding something from her teammates. Does she know who these people in the video are?**

**REVIEW**

**~ZP**


	7. Red Means Record

**Hey guys, so I know some of you are concerned with the fact that I just rewrite the episodes. Don't worry, I'm way ahead of you. I had this chapter written up around the time when "Welcome to Happy Harbor" aired. I had planned on publishing it around Feb 25th, which is the friday when Young Justice won't air. I KNOW RIGHT? But I realized by that point, Artemis would be in the show and I didn't write this episode to include Artemis so I figured I'd update now, since this friday is when Artemis comes in.**

**I do not own Young Justice, only Skye, Koji and other OCs.**

/" ... "/ foreign language.

**Review Replies:**

**Wheatieluv: You check often? Really? Cuz awesome! It makes me happy to know someone checks frequently hehe nervous smile. Hmmm I hadn't planned on doing something for Robin's past...but I suppose I could use the loss of his parents to help him grow closer to Skye. I hope this chapter excites you!**

**DaRkBuTtErFlY123: You're absolutely right about including Skye more into the dialogue. I guess I'm so focussed on getting the details of the episodes I sometimes forget to include her, but then again I don't want to overdo it too much. Not to mention have Skye take someone else's lines from time to time (I got a couple reviewers getting made at me for that :( ).**

**Scarlett Wolf: Get set up for a filler chapter right now...wait I hope I'm using the right meaning of filler...**

**Red Rose Cat: Thanks, hope you like the chapter!**

**QueenyLeAcH: Superman is a total dick right now...but I can't blame him. How would you feel if you were cloned and he wanted to be like your kid? But I"m sure he'll come around. And if he doesn't, Superboy's got fucking Batman, Red Tornado AND Black Canary.**

**QuirkyCullen: KF has great one liners doesn't he? And the KF-Skye-Robin love triangle should promote our bird boy to actually pursue her haha**

**aireagle92: Well hope the wait wasn't too long!**

**Now please keep in mind that I have very very VERY limited romantic experience so please don't hate if the romantic portions are lacking...**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Hey guys, I think there's a new message on the computer." Said Megan.

"Hm, let's check it out." Robin jumped into the desk chair and began typing away. "It's a video file, doesn't say who it's from."

"Who would send us a video?" asked Wally.

"Maybe we're being called out." Said Skye.

"I don't care who sent it, just as long as I get to punch something." said Superboy.

"Let's play it and find out." Said Robin, playing the video.

/"Is it on? Is the red light blinking? Well if the red light is blinking then that means it's recording!"/ shouted a black haired boy.

/"Don't yell at me, now hurry up. This thing's running out of juice!"/ cried an unseen female.

/"All right all right. Hello cousin."/ Said the boy, speaking to the camera. /"It's been a long time since we saw each other, but I'm going to get straight to the point: you certainly left a few things behind when you left home, more like someone."/ The camera turned to show a little green haired boy who was tied up.

"He's speaking Japanese. I can't understand a word." Said Robin.

"Skye, you speak Japanese, don't you?" asked Aqualad. "Could you translate?"

"Huh?" Skye had been far too engrossed by the video. "Uh, yeah. It's some kind of ransom video. But I don't recognize any of those people. Maybe he sent it to the wrong person."

"Either way, that kid doesn't look too happy. I could work on translating the video, but it'll take some time. The computer doesn't have any Japanese language software, so even if Skye helped me, it'll take a while." Said Robin.

"Skye are you ok?" asked Wally, noticing her uneasiness.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She quickly added. She was lying.

"Are you sure? Because if you ever need somebody to lean on, I'm here for you." he said tenderly. He put his arm around Skye's shoulders and pulled herbody close to him, earning him a glare from Robin.

Skye casually moved Wally's arm off her shoulders. "Um...thanks, but I really am fine."

"Yeah you are..." he muttered. Wally could easily see Robin flinch at his constant advances on Skye.

Skye quickly pushed Wally's comments to the back of her head. She knew exactly who the people in the video were and what they were saying. 'Come to the abandoned recycling plant in Happy Harbor with the Crimson Dragon if you want Akira.' Said the boy on the tape.

"She doesn't seem that ok to me. Maybe she knows something about the video." whispered Aqualad.

"Should I find out?" asked Megan.

"Give it a try." Said Superboy.

Megan concentrated her telepathy on Skye's mind when something startled her.

_'I would stop that if I were you.'_ Said a deep voice.

_'Who said that?'_ thought Megan.

_'That is irrelevant. I suggest you leave my master's thoughts to herself. M'gann M'orzz. Do not attempt this again.'_

"Well?" asked Aqualad.

"This is gonna sound weird, but I couldn't read her mind."

"Why not? It's not like she's a machine." Said Wally.

"It was like there was something inside her that was stopping me. But I think you guys are right, she knows something."

"I'm going to be in my room…all night. So, uh, good luck on that video translation Robin." Skye left, quickly followed by Koji before anyone could respond.

Skye entered her room and made sure nobody had followed her. She shut the door and locked it to make sure she wouldn't be disturbed. The last thing she needed was someone coming in and discovering her plans.

She walked over to the section of her closet that was filled with her various pieces of equipment as well as her battle outfit. Koji turned around and guarded the door while she changed into her suit. She strapped her sword on, loaded up on shuriken and kunai and put on her eye scanner.

Once she was fully geared up, Koji walked over to her, whining to show concern for his master. She knelt down to his level and put her hands on his heads, petting each of them.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but you can't come. Kenshin will want me to come alone. And if I don't comply, he could hurt Akira and I know you don't want that."

Koji shook his head, but continued whining and started giving her the best dragon-puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"No, that's the final answer. Besides, I need you to stay here and make sure none of them catch up with me." She pet him one last time and walked out of her room. She raced down the hallways with incredible speed, barely making any noise as she moved. She raced to the back door Megan had showed her on their first day here at the cave.

Once she was outside, she scaled down the mountain and made it to the street level. A few more feet of trees and wilderness and she finally reached the freeway.

Happy Harbor wasn't too far away; it would only take her about 20 minutes to get there by foot, considering she'd be running and her running speed was faster than a professional marathon runner.

She looked down the road and saw a moving truck coming her way. She decided to save her energy for what she knew was coming so she grabbed hold off the back of the truck and climbed onto the roof to hitch a ride.

The truck got her more than half way to Happy Harbor before veering off in another direction. She took her chance and jumped off the truck onto the streets, which thankfully, were nearly empty. She startled a few people, but most paid little attention to her.

* * *

**Skye's POV**

By the time I got to the recycling plant in Happy Harbor it was dusk. The entire area was empty. Good. I didn't want any workers getting in the way or getting hurt.

"You follow directions well, Yari no Hanzo."

She looked around, hearing the familiar male voice. "Hattori Kenshin, or should I call you by your other name? Oni no Hanzo…" he voiced drifted until her eyes met that of her cousin's.

"Where's Akira?" she asked, anger evident in her glare.

"Why he's right here." He held out his arm as a girl walked up, holding a young boy tied up. From what I could see, Akira was unharmed. "You remember my girlfriend Britney, right?"

"Oh you got a girlfriend? How much are you paying her?"

"Shut up you stupid bitch!" Britney shouted.

"You stop yelling at Onee-chan!" cried the little boy.

"Don't worry Akira. I'll handle this." I said, hoping to calm the boy down so he wouldn't have a reason to get involved. "There's no way you could've taken Akira without a fight. Where's Kabutori?"

"Right here." Britney held up a high tech jar containing something glowing yellow. "You like it? It's my own design. One way in, no way out. Keeps these little spirits in their place."

"They're called sacred spirits for a reason. I'm still surprised you both have yours. Poison spider and water octopus am I right?"

"Hm, your skills are as sharp as ever. You can sense a guardian spirit just be looking at the master." Said Kenshin.

"No, only Grandfather has that skill, I'm not even close to his level yet. I knew what your spirit was and your girlfriend's spirit is trying to sneak up on me right now." I didn't need to turn around to see the giant octopus stop in its tracks. "The last time I checked octopi aren't very stealthy." I smirked.

"You idiot! You said it would work!" shouted Kenshin.

"Don't yell at me!"

I took this opportunity and drew my sword, readying myself for combat. My experience with Kenshin taught me that he never played fair so I had to be ready and alert in a moment's notice.

"Ah ah ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kenshin took out a dagger and pressed it close to Akira's throat, who hadn't flinched one bit.

I instantly stopped in my tracks, my eyes widened in fear of what would happen if that dagger pierced Akira's skin. Dammit. Kenshin knew exactly how to get to me...This wouldn't be a fair fight until Akira was safe.

"Aw, how cute." Teased Britney. I glared at her. She had no business here. This issue was between me and Kenshin.

"Now where have I seen that look before? Oh this is terrible of me, how could I forget?...Oh yes! I remember now! That's the exact same look Ryushi had whenever you were in danger. How's big brother?"

That was the last straw. He can talk smack about me all he wants but utter one thing about Ryushi and he was asking for it. I moved to attack again, but Kenshin reminded my of the dagger at Akira's throat, keeping me in place.

"Sorry cousin, but there's something you must've forgotten about me. I don't like playing fair." Kenshin threw something towards me; I threw my arm up in defense. Whatever it was, it snapped over my arm and I instantly felt electricity coursing through my veins . I cried out in pain and slowly felt my body be drained of it's energy.

_'Oh no Kenshin. I never forgot that…'_ I thought with intense passion as I felt myself growing weary. I fell to my knees and felt the darkness consume me. I could faintly hear Akira calling for me before I finally closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

* * *

**Normal POV**

It had been a couple hours since they received the video and Robin hadn't gotten very far with the translation.

"Ah this is driving me crazy!" cried Robin.

"Still no luck?" asked Wally.

"All I've managed to translate are 'Happy Harbor', 'crimson dragon', and 'Akira' who I assume is the kid."

"He must be very brave, he hasn't cried once." Said Megan.

"There was something else. The guy in the video kept saying 'yari no hanzou', I think that's the name of whoever he was talking to."

"Maybe you can look up the meaning on the internet." Said Aqualad.

"Good idea. The answer to just about every question can be found on the internet." Robin began typing away and he clicked on a link. "Hm, the first page I got is about some samurai in 16th century Japan named Hanzo Hattori. It says here he was called Oni no Hanzo, which translates to Demon Hanzo. He had another nickname, Yari no Hanzo which translates to…uh oh…"

"What?" cried Wally.

"Where's Skye?" asked Robin.

"She's in her room." Said Megan.

Robin immediately ran over to where her room was but was stopped by Koji who was growling ferociously.

"What's with him?" asked Wally.

"Koji, where's Skye?" asked Robin. Koji only continued growling, determined not to let anyone into her room and discover where she had gone. "Look Koji," he started, bending down to the Hydra's level, "I know you trying to protect your master, but she's our friend too and we want to make sure she's ok."

Koji could sense the seriousness in Robin's tone. This boy really cared for his master as well. Perhaps he could be trusted. He stopped his growling and sat down, wagging his tails. Robin came over to Koji and pet him. "Thanks." he said to the three headed dragon-dog.

They opened the doors to Skye's room and walked in. But there was no sign of her.

"She's gone." Said Wally. "And so is her equipment."

Megan put her hands on her forehead. "She's out of my telepathic range."

"Robin, what did Yari no Hanzo translate to?" asked Aqualad.

"It means Spear Hanzo. That video was for Skye!"

* * *

**So, Skye ditches the team to take matters into her own hands. Now I'm sure you're wondering who all these OCs are. Well I'll clear it up for you. Kenshin Hattori is Skye's cousin, older by a couple months and Britney is his long time girlfriend who's just as rotten as he is. The spider and octopus spirit that I have yet to name are their respective guardian spirits.**

**Ryushi Hattori is Skye's older brother by about 8 or 9 years. Akira Yamamoto is a little boy who is, in a way, Skye's apprentice and he's about 10ish years old. Kabutori is his spirit guardian.**

**Also: In actuality, Yari no Hanzo (Spear Hanzo) is actually the nickname of Watanabe Hanzo to distinguish him from Hattori Hanzo (Skye's ancestor) who was nicknamed Oni no Hanzo (Demon Hanzo). I would've named Skye Oni no Hanzo, but I felt that Yari no Hanzo just went better with her and Oni no Hanzo was far too evil sounding for her, so I gave that to her evil, jackass cousin, Kenshin**

**Well I'll love you all if you review and thanks for those who favorited! REVIEW!**

**~ZP**


	8. Hidden Blades

**Hey fellows, so since "Infiltrator" is about to air, I'm gonna try to get this event finished by the end of the weekend, which I am totally going to spend doing awesome stuff. Pokemon tour event and Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Season Premier!**

**IAmSweetInnocence: **Don't you worry about Akira...lol SPOILERS!

**aireagle92:** Thanks! and thanks for reviewing

**Scarlett Wolf: **really? So this is how it feels like to have inspired someone...awesome! Hope it goes great!

**FoxandDogChan27:** Oh I won't forget updating! Hope you like the chapter!

**QuirkyCullen: **Hm...I didn't intend on Robin saving her...Skye can take care of herself. As for the Japanese stuff, it should be clearing up shortly to the point of limited understanding lol

**kinsy-cat: **here's the update! Now don't go insane!

**Wheatieluv:** thanks! I decided to start doing review responses like this...An author who's story I read years ago did it like this and I thought it was a good idea, why don't you just add to story alert? That way you'd get an email telling you when I updated. lol

**Sai-chan:** aww thanks :) and you're totally right. Haters can just stuff it!

**QueenyLeAcH: **thanks! enjoy the chapter!

**I do not own Young Justice, only Skye, Koji, Azreal, Akira, Kabutori, Kenshin, Britney, Arachnia and Kraken...and any other OCs I missed.**

**RECAP: The team receives a video ransom but don't know who it's from. Skye disappears to confront her cousin, who sent the ransom and kidnapped her friend Akira, but is knocked out. By the time realizes the video was meant for Skye, she is long gone. Now Skye remains at the mercy of her evil cousin and his girlfriend who are intent on getting what they want from her.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Koji's heads suddenly shot up, becoming alert. The others could not hear as well as he could, though Superboy must have picked it up as well. Koji could easily make out the painful cry of his master in the distance. She was in trouble! This usually meant that he could disobey her orders to ensure her safety!

"Did you guys hear that?" asked Superboy.

"Dude, we don't have super hearing. What did you hear another tree fall in the forest again? Wait, if a tree falls in the forest and nobody's there to hear it, would it still make a sound if Supey heard it miles away?" asked Wally.

"Wait, I think Koji heard something too." said Megan. She bent down to Koji's level. "What is it boy?"

Koji began whining before he suddenly took off down the hallway.

"Hey, where's he going?" cried Robin.

"We should follow him. He can lead us to Skye." said Aqualad.

"Yes, we can take my ship." said Megan.

"No, we shouldn't take the ship. Wherever Skye is, the people on the video obviously wanted her to go alone. If we arrive in a plane it could draw too much attention to ourselves and they could hurt that kid. We go on foot." Aqualad looked over to Wally. "Kid, you go on ahead and follow Koji, keep us posted on where you're headed."

"Will do!" he strapped on his goggles and made a b-line after Koji.

* * *

**Skye's POV**

I could feel the energy returning to my body as I slowly opened my eyes. I heard some voices nearby...they sounded angry. Why were they talking? I was trying to sleep...I suddenly remembered where I was and forced my eyes open. I felt my hands above my head and saw that Kenshin had made use of the crane in the harbor. My hands were bound together with rope and hanging from the hook of the crane as I suspended only a few centimeters from the ground. He was far more resourceful than I gave him credit for.

"Hey, she's awake." said Britney.

Kenshin looked at me and I glared at him. "Morning sunshine!" he greeted in a classic super villain monologue voice.

"It's evening, baka." I retorted.

"Minor details. I must say, you certainly pack a lot of equipment for such a small girl." I looked over to Britney and saw all my things: my sword, my ultility belt and all my shuriken and kunai...I moved my right arm...good...looks like he forgot one...

"I'm not small and its all standard issue equipment for those who actually graduate Hattori training." I smirked.

"Shut up!" He punched me in the gut. I winced, but it didn't hurt that much. I thought I should at least humor him. "That old man didn't see my potential! That 'training regime' was just holding me back!"

"Onee-chan!" cried Akira in worry.

"Don't worry Akira, I'll handle this. Then we can go for some ice cream later, ok?" I winked at him.

"Kenshin, someone's coming this way." alerted his spider spirit, Arachnia.

"Shit, I told you to come alone!"

"I did, they must've followed me. That's what friends do when one of their own disappears. But I must say, that's very smart: using Arachnia's thread as sort of a silent alarm system, very clever."

"Normally, I'd accept that as a compliment, but I don't take compliments from you. Britney, you and Kraken find these teammates of hers and ambush them, I won't have some sidekicks ruin this for me!" Britney obliged and disappeared.

"Wow, Arachnia and Kraken for a spider and octopus spirit, how original." I remarked.

"I'm going to ignore that. Now give me the Crimson Dragon!" he demanded, holding his hand out in front of my face.

"His name is Azreal...and I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but he's dead.

"You're lying! Now if you want Akira, you give me the dragon!"

"I can't. He's dead! It's the truth!" I said, slowing my speech to emphasize what I was saying. "Azreal is dead, and he's never coming back. That's something I learned the hard way to accept. There's no way to get him."

"You're lying!" he accused again.

"Don't you think he would've sprung me loose by now? Haven't you noticed how he hasn't even appeared even once since you knocked me out? If I really had Azreal he would've already retaliated and rescued me."

Kenshin's eyes widened and I knew he realized that what I said was true.

"Skye? Skye where are you?" I heard Robin's voice in the distance as the others called out for me.

"Don't come any closer!" shouted Kenshin. But that only made them come into view. "Shit, where's Britney?"

"Great relationship you have with her. How much you paying her? Is it an hourly rate or half now and the other half when you're done?" I remarked.

"Skye!" cried Miss Martian.

"Relax guys, I'm fine." I assured them. I suddenly saw Kraken's arms creep towards them. "Guys look out!" I was too late. Once they turned around, each of Kraken's tentacles wrapped securely around them, restricting their movements.

"Don't worry, baby. I've got your back." said Britney, blowing a kiss at Kenshin.

"Can't…move..." said KF.

"Don't bother. Kraken's arms restrict all sorts of movements. None of you will get out unless I want you to. And don't even try using your powers. You feel that slime covering you? It's a special neurotoxin that temporarily disables superpowers."

"I can't believe we fell for such an easy trap." said Robin.

I could see everyone except Robin try to use their powers to escape, but I had experienced Kraken's neurotoxin first hand and knew it's effects were genuine. Even Superboy's strength wouldn't work...

"Don't blame yourself. Spirits are hard to sense." I said. It was true. Anyone with little to no experience couldn't sense them unless they were gifted and even that was rare. But with years of training and a guardian spirit of your own, it was easy to develop an invisible radar for them. Only very skilled people could actually tell what animal and element the spirit was before seeing them. They only person I knew who could do that was my Grandfather, Hattori Ryuji, but he did say I had the potential for it.

"So Skye, you gonna introduce me to your friends?" asked Kenshin.

"Well, if you suppose it will help engage this situation. Guys, this is my cousin, Kenshin." I said. "Just ignore everything he says." I joked.

"You have a cousin? And you never told us?" asked KF.

"I felt the detail was insignificant. Our fathers are brothers." I said.

"Twin brothers. I never thought you'd be one to have a team, especially after what happened to Akira the last time you lead a team."

"I lived through that and I don't blame Onee-chan for what happened!" shouted Akira.

He didn't blame me? After I almost got him killed?

"Shut up!" he yelled at Akira.

"Hey! You're business is with me so leave him out of this!" I shouted at him. Kenshin turned to me. Good. I had his attention. "The only reason you're doing this is because you've been jealous of me ever since we were kids."

"No it's not!" he quickly retorted, but I continued.

"Oh, come on. That's the only reason you've been so hostile to me. I excelled in training while you lagged behind for years, Grandfather liked me better. And then when my mother gave Azreal to me, you flipped. I guess you had some delusion she'd give him to someone else other than her own child! I could tell you were jealous the minute you challenged me for the position of heir of the family **and** Azreal. Even after I gracefully defeated you, it just wasn't enough. But I guess that's why uncle Kenji and Grandfather disowned you." I could see the anger build up in his face. Just a few more... "Face it, you're a disgrace to the Hattori name. You'll never amount to anything! You really are the demon, aren't you?" I smirked.

"SHUT UP! You don't know what you're talking about!" He moved to attack me but I swiftly kicked him in the chest. He fell back onto the ground and I laughed. He quickly got back up, giving me the evilest glare he could, which was funny because it only made me laugh harder.

"Did I touch a nerve? Oh, I'm sorry. Let's talk about something else." He stood up and whipped the blood off his lip. "You ever play that video game Assassin's Creed?" I looked over to Akira, who immediately understood what I was talking about, and gave him a small nod.

"Please, anything you like, I hate."

"Such a poor philosophy to live by. It's a really good game. I should know; I played all three." With a flick of my wrist, a hidden blade came out of the arm guard on my forearm and I sliced through the ropes.

"What the?" He doubled back, surprised by the fact that I had freed myself despite him having unloaded all my gear. "Surprised? Don't be, you're not the first to think they had me down." I dashed forward to attack him with my hidden blade, but he drew his own sword to block me.

He pulled back and turned to strike me from the other side. I held up my left hand and grabbed the blade of his sword. I felt the cool metal cut into my skin...boy, he didn't know how to take care of a sword. It hadn't been sharpened in a long time. If it was sharpened, he could've cut off half my hand!

He pulled back, smearing some of my blood onto the ground. "Aww what's the matter? Did I hurt you?" he taunted.

"Hardly...there's something else you should know, Kenshin." I said, wiping the blood on my jacket.

"And what's that?" he asked, as if what I had to say was of no importance.

"Akira's played Assassin's Creed too." I smirked.

I saw the sudden realization in his eyes as he looked over to where Akira had been tied up. "He's gone! Britney, you were supposed to watch him!" He shouted at her.

"You told me to capture her friends! Besides, he's just a little kid." reasoned Britney, while Kraken kept a firm grip on her friends.

"Yeah, he is just a kid...who knows how to use a crossbow...I'm betting you brought that with you too huh?" Kenshin glared at me. "Yeah, I thought so."

"Yeah well he can't do anything as long as we've still got his spirit!"

"Akira's a smart kid. It won't take him long to crack the code on the container of yours." I heard the click of Akira's crossbow and smirked.

"I knew this would happen! I said you should just call her but noooo, you had to kidnap that little brat!" shouted Britney.

"I'm not a little brat!" Britney looked down from where she was standing and saw Akira pointing his crossbow right at her. He fired an arrow right for Kraken's underbelly, causing him to let go of his captives.

They all fell to the ground, covered in Kraken's slime. I ran over to them to help them up. "You guys ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." said Robin.

"Ew...this is soo gross!" cried KF.

"That neurotoxin is still in effect, it'll take a few minutes for it to wear off." I explained.

"Britney! Get them!" I heard Kenshin shout.

I heard Britney get ready to attack us, when I turned to face her. "Britney, I know you and I don't see eye to eye but think very hard on what you're about to do. I know you know that you have no chance up against me, so stand down. This is a family matter." Britney flinched as I gave her a glare, just daring her to defy me.

"Well what are you waiting for?" shouted Kenshin.

"She's right! I don't stand a chance against her! I'm not going to die like this!" Britney shouted in return.

"All right, let's take this guy down." said Superboy, punching his fist.

"No, like I said. This is a family matter. That means all of you, including, you two." I looked at Koji and Akira, who I knew would be the first to jump and help.

"But Onee-chan..." whined Akira, Koji joining Akira in their puppy dog eye act.

"You can't expect us to just stand by and do nothing!" cried Robin.

"Yes, I do! I came here on my own for a reason. I won't lose anyone ever again!" I shouted with more force than I intended.

"What do you mean again?" asked Aqualad.

"Look, just stay out of the way. This is a family matter." I turned back to Kenshin. I was about to walk towards him but someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned around and saw it was Robin. I knew what he was thinking. I took his hand off my shoulder and held it in my hands.

"Thanks for your concern, but I can handle this." I smiled at him. He was sweet for worrying. I pulled him forward, placed my right hand on his cheek and pulled his face close to mine as I lightly kissed him on the cheek. I pulled back and faced Kenshin before I could even see Robin's reaction.

"So am I fighting your whole entourage, Yari no Hanzo?" Kenshin asked me.

I walked over to where my equipment lay and grabbed only my sword. I walked back over to where Kenshin was and we began circling each other.

"No, Oni no Hanzo, this is between you and me." I drew my sword and tossed the sheath aside. "It's time we finished this once and for all!"

* * *

**Well stay tuned for the next chapter, which I haven't written yet, so bear with me. I'm hoping to have it up by the time the episode airs tomorrow.**

**Now, in case you're confused...**

**Akira: little kid who idolizes Skye and is her apprentice.**

**Kabutori: Akira's spirit partner**

**Azreal: Skye's former spirit partner, deceased**

**Kenshin: Skye's evil cousin, never excelled at his training, got disowned when he challenged Skye for position of the family heir, lost and later tried to kill her and steal Azreal**

**Arachnia: Kenshin's spirit partner**

**Britney: Kenshin's girlfriend**

**Kraken: Britney's spirit partner**

**Ryushi: Skye's older brother**

**Ryuji: Skye and Kenshin's grandfather**

**Kenji: Skye's uncle and Kenshin's father**

**Hope that clears some things up for you.**

**Baka means idiot in japanese**

**REVIEW**

**~ZP**


	9. Spider Thread

**Hey fellas, I'm glad everyone is liking this so far! Now a lot of stuff happens to it can get confusing. Don't worry, Skye will explain everything when I right the next chapter!**

**Picture references for this chapter:**

**Zhear-khan: .com/art/ZhearKhan-Spirit-of-Lightning-141067547**

**God of Storms: .com/art/Beast-Fusion-Zhear-khan-197082913**

**For some reason, the document manager won't show the entire url so just visit my deviantart (link on my profile) under the same username and search for Zhear-khan and God of Storms by name.**

**Pretty good episode. Artemis is pretty cool but I've got a bad vibe about her, especially after what Chesire and Roy said to her. I knew something was up because Green Arrow HAS NO NIECE! And Artemis isn't a made up character. I'm still wondering who she is...**

**Review Replies:**

**aireagle92:** here it is!

**Scarlett Wolf:** thanks! I kinda made that up whilst editing the chapter

**FoxandDogChan27:** on the edge of your seat again! don't fall off, enjoy!

**Music Moon Queen:** *evil smirk*

**kinsy-cat: **I hadn't intended for the League to be involved in this event at all and thanks for the review

**Ominous Blue:** thanks!

**QueenyLeAcH:** don't worry, explanations are coming. you too!

**Wheatieluv:** KF won't be digging into her past but Akira will be there to shed some light on some things she avoids.

**angel2u**: well, in this case (since I based most of this spirit stuff off Shaman King and Beyblade) spirits aren't ghosts or dead stuff. They are living creatures, they are just completely different from humans. They are born, they age, they die. And in Azreal's case, he was killed. Opps! SPOILERS! jkjk

**QuirkyCullen: **baka is a great word, and writing her dialogue is one of my fav parts. I try to make her smart and witty at the same time, while including some sentences that make her a girl. As for Skye's past, there is a full explanation with major spoilers on her profile included in the picture of my drawing of her on my deviantart (link on my profile) Read it if you dare, but it will clear some things up...

**I do not own Young Justice, only Skye, Koji, Akira and other OCs.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Skye and Kenshin circled each other waiting for the other to strike first. Skye seemed her usual calm self while Kenshin looked like he was about to explode with fiery rage.

"You gonna make a move or are we gonna dance like this all night?" Skye joked.

"Ladies first." said Kenshin.

"Then come on." Skye stopped and motioned with her left hand for him to attack her.

Kenshin charged, trying desperately to attack Skye, but she easily blocked all his attempts with her sword. Metal continued clashing on metal until Skye pushed Kenshin off her and spoke. "I'm disappointed Kenshin. I thought your skills would've improved since the last time you attacked me. But correct me if I'm wrong, I think you're doing far worse."

"Well you're wrong! I'm far stronger than you'll ever be!" He tried to slash her again, but as before she easily blocked it.

"You don't know when to quit!"

"Neither do you!" He at her slashed me again, but she held up her sword in defense. He saw this coming and pulled out a dagger from behind his back and slashed her forehead. Skye managed to step back but received a small cut on her forehead.

Skye stepped back and put her hand on her head. She looked at her palm and saw the blood, along with a few strands of hair.

"Oh no you didn't! Insult me all you want, but nobody **nobody** fucks with hair!" She cried, charging at her cousin.

"Arachnia! Now!" Kenshin stuck out his arm with his faithful black widow spider latched onto it. She fired a thread at Skye's face.

"Ah!" Skye stepped back, the thread stinging her eyes. She reached up and tore the threads off her face. She tried to open her eye lids but her eyes suddenly felt a stinging pain. She rubbed them, but the pain wouldn't subside, forcing her eyes shut.

"Hurts don't it? Arachnia's poison causes temporary blindness when applied to the eyes."

"And I thought this fight was going to be unfair." Robin was ready to jump in and help but Skye pointed in their direction and spoke, "Don't interfere. If any of you so much as help in even the smallest way, I'm quitting the team!"

"Enough talk! Arachnia!" Arachnia shrunk into a small orb in Kenshin's hand as he pressed Arachnia into his chest. Eight spider legs appeared out of his back as Kenshin developed spider-like qualities.

"Whoa…" said Superboy.

"What?" asked Skye. "Is he a big spider now?"

"Um…yeah." Said KF.

"This is where it ends, cousin. Without Azreal, you have no guardian spirit! You're defenseless!"

Skye took a stance and held her sword in front of her, ready to block any attack Kenshin had hoped to make. Kenshin, however, saw this and formed a different plan. His eyes moved up to a second crane, which was holding a harbor container…right over Skye. His mouth formed an evil smirk as he threw his dagger into the air, slicing the rope holding the crate. Gravity did the rest.

"Onee-chan!" Akira made a run for her, but Robin pulled him back.

"No, wait!" Robin would've moved to save her, but the crate fell too quickly and crushed her on impact. The others were at a loss for words…Skye was likely the most skilled of them…Was it that easy to finish her?

"Haha, looks like the Hattori family will be in need of a new heir." Boasted Kenshin.

His victory laugh was cut short when he heard something behind him. He turned and saw the container moving. "No…" His eyes widened as the container began rising. He squinted his eyes and saw his cousin lifting the container off her.

"Uh…no one told me she had super strength. Said KF.

"She didn't tell me." Said Miss Martian.

"You guys don't know?" asked Akira.

"Know what?" asked Aqualad.

"Onee-chan is strong and very powerful! Nobody can beat Onee-chan." Akira spoke proudly of her.

"Does she have any powers?" asked Superboy. "Because it certainly looks like she is."

"We all have powers. It's the same one that Kenshin is using right now."

Akira was cut off from his explanation when Skye fully lifted the container off her, using mostly her left hand, which now looked like a large stone hand in the shape of a dragon's head. She walked out of the crater made by the impact and smacked the dust off her clothes, her eyes no longer blinded.

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." Skye stepped forward and threw the container at Kenshin. Kenshin used Arachnia's spider legs to jump high into the air and avoid the container.

"That was a harbor container, how could you survive it?" he cried.

"You were right about me not having Azreal anymore. But that doesn't mean I don't have a guardian spirit. You see this?" She held up her left arm, the stone arm. Upon closer examination, it looked like a dragon's head. "Let's just say, Azreal left me a gift."

"What is that?" he asked.

"You remember that band of crystals Azreal had?"

"The ones around his neck with the power of all ten elements? What of it?" he spat.

"This is my version." Kenshin's eyes widened while Skye smirked. "Zhear-khan, master of thunder and lightning." She held up her left hand and the yellow lightning bolt symbol lit up. A golden light emerged from it and zipped around in the sky before landing by Skye's side and taking the form of a white tiger.

"I am honored you have chosen me, Shizuka-dono. But I am sad to say I may a bit rusty." Spoke the tiger.

"That's is all right. Beast Fusion with you honestly suited me the best. No offense to you guys." She said to her Gauntlet. The other symbols lit up, seeming to signal a lack of offense.

"Are you sure we should do this? He is weak and his spirit is only a sub-elemental." Said Zhear-khan.

"Agreed." Skye turned to her cousin. "Let's dance." Zhear-khan shrunk into an orb just like Arachnia as Skye took on his features. She wore metal claws on her right hand and feet, shin guards with wheels floating by her ankles and two metal blades sprouting from her back.

"Um…whoa…" said KF.

"No kidding, I'm totally whelmed." Said Robin.

"Kick his butt, Onee-chan!" cheered Akira as Koji roared in agreement.

Skye let out a vicious tiger roar as Kenshin flinched, fear evident on his face.

"Surprised? You should be. You see when Azreal died, he wanted to know that I'd be protected. In losing my partner, I gained ten."

"Ten guardian spirits!"

"I can't use them all at once, that would destroy me. But the same principles apply, I just have more voices in my head, and a wider range of abilities."

"That explains why I couldn't read her mind, one of those spirits was stopping me!" exclaimed Miss Martian.

"So she does have powers, but why was she holding out on us?" asked Superboy.

"Onee-chan doesn't like to use her powers." Said Akira.

"Why not?" asked KF.

"Well, Onee-chan always said that powers should not make a person. So, she only uses them when she absolutely needs to."

"I see, she relies on her skills and uses her powers as a last resort." Said Aqualad.

_'This girl is just full of surprises.'_ Thought Robin.

Skye suddenly leapt forward, charging to Kenshin like a tiger on the hunt. Kenshin backed away in fear and tried to run, but Skye grabbed one of Arachnia's legs.

"Oh no, don't start something you can't finish." She pulled Kenshin back into the middle of the area.

"Arachnia! Stop her!" Arachnia fired her thread at Skye, hoping to restrain her but Skye easily sliced through the threads wither her razor sharp claws.

"So tell me cousin, what were you planning on doing with Arachnia once you got Azreal?" asked Skye, ready to strike with electrified claws.

"Please, Arachnia is nothing compared to the Crimson Dragon!" Arachnia's legs suddenly disappeared from Kenshin's back as she took physical form next to him. "What are you doing? We're still fighting!"

"You were going to abandon me?" she asked.

"I needed something until I got the Crimson Dragon in my grasp." Admitted Kenshin with hate.

"I-I can't believe it…" Arachnia backed away from her so-called partner. "Though I suppose I shouldn't see this as a shock. I've seen you use and throw things away. I guess I thought I wasn't one of them." Arachnia turned to Skye and bowed. "I hope you can forgive me, Shizuka-dono, I never meant any harm to you or your friends."

"Forgiveness is something easy to obtain, redemption is another issue." Zhear-khan separated from Skye and took physical form next to her.

"If there is anything I can do…" Arachnia started.

"I'm sure someone back at Ueno Castle will love to be your partner." Smiled Skye.

Everyone walked over to join them once the fight was over.

"Baby, are you ok?" cried Britney helping Kenshin up.

"No thanks to you!" he shouted.

"Hey, I'm not going to get myself killed!"

"Are they like this all the time?" asked KF.

"Yes…" replied Akira quickly.

"So when were you going to tell us about your powers?" asked Miss Martian.

"When I absolutely needed to. I'll explain everything when we get back to the cave." Skye looked behind her and saw Kenshin and Britney trying to sneak away. "Where do you think you're going?"

Arachnia quickly reacted and sprayed her thread, tying up Kenshin and Britney.

"Hey, what are you doing?" cried Britney.

"You got your victory and my guardian spirit, what more do you want?" shouted Kenshin.

"Excuse me? You kidnapped Akira, challenged me for the umteenth time and you attacked my friends! I'm not letting you off the hook!" she pulled out a cell phone and began calling.

"Who are you calling?" asked Robin.

"Someone who can give Kenshin the punishment he deserves." She finished dialing and pressed the phone to her ear. "Hello? Hi, Kurt. It's Skye. Yes, I'm fine. Listen, I don't have a lot of time to talk right now but could you tell grandfather that I've got the bad apple here. Yes, I'll hold."

"So who-" started KF.

Skye held up her hand to stop him from talking. "They can be here in the morning? Great, I'll keep them until then." She put her phone away. "We have a prison hold in the cave right?"

"I don't think so, but we can keep watch over them." Said Miss Martian.

"Yeah, while you explain things to us. Everything." Said Aqualad.

"Fair enough."

* * *

**So Skye beats her cousin and Arachnia hopes to find a new partner. I'm sure tons of you are confused so I'll explain a few things.**

**Ueno Castle: Home of the Hattori Family**

**Onee-chan: means big sister**

**-dono: "lord"**

**The whole spirits mechanics are loosely based on Beyblade and Shaman King. I've always loved Shaman King and thought the same ideals of that manga could be applied to Beyblade, you know, cuz they're sacred beast spirits?**

**Visit my pics of Shizuka and Azreal if you want to know more about them, but be warned as there are spoilers!**

**REVIEW!**

**~ZP**


	10. Meet the Hattoris

**Hey, don't expect this chapter to be all that because I just wrote it and it's just meant to be a sort of explanation/filler chapter. please enjoy and don't hate.**

**I do not own Young Justice, only Skye, Koji, Akira and other OCs.**

**Review Replies:**

**Scarlett Wolf: **Yeah when I was writing I thought it would totally work if I brought whelmed back lol

**angel2u: **great, does your head still hurt from all the confusion?

**Red Rose Cat:** Thanks!

**kinsy-cat:** I'll try to put in more DickxSkye moments but unless the episodes have good opportunities for them, I'll have to make some up lol ...-_-'

**QuirkyCullen:** Well Skye is perfectly sane. Spirits can communicate telepathically with their human but it doesn't affect their sanity. It's just like Skye's got a class of kindergardeners in her head all talking at the same time (remember when she told everyone else to shut up back in "born to lead"?) Having ten spirit guardians is also the reason she said she has a serious metabolism like Wally. Spirits' energy is drawn from their human's energy so she has to eat like she feeding 11 individuals including herself lol

**Wheatieluv**: Sorry it's a little short, hopefully the immediate update will be sufficient

**animelover610: **thanks! I honestly thought people wouldn't like the beast fusions but I'm glad they do!lol Nightcrawler he's awesome, but Kurt is the loyal servant of the Hattori family...so he's like Alfred Pennyworth lol

**Sorry this chapter's so short, it's just all about meeting Skye's family when they come to pick up Kenshin and Britney. I didn't write this in, but (I'm gonna write in caps lock so you can see) SHOULD AKIRA STAY WITH SKYE INSTEAD OF GOING BACK TO UENO CASTLE WITH EVERYONE ELSE?**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"I was born and raised in Ueno Castle located in the city of Iga, Mie Prefecture in Japan. My grandfather Ryuji is the head of the family and he is married to Yukie. Their two children are Keiji and Kenji, twins. Keiji is my father and Kenji and Kenshin's father." Explained Skye, pacing in front of her friends while Arachnia sat in the corner watching Kenshin and Britney so they couldn't get away.

"Why do all the names sound the same?" asked Wally.

"That's just a coincidence. Sometimes kids are named in honor of their ancestors. Moving on, in Ueno Castle my family runs a training program for members of our family and those wishing to learn."

"That's very nice, but you wanna explain how you went all crazy lightning tiger back there!" cried Robin.

"Ah, well, Zhear-khan is one of my guardian spirits. When learning to fight the way we fight, you need a guardian spirit. Spirits take the form of all sorts of animals and usually fall under one of the ten major elements: darkness, earth, fire, lightning, wood, ice, water, energy, wind and light. For example, Zhear-khan is a white tiger and a lightning spirit. Any questions?"

"Who's Azreal?" asked Megan.

"He was my partner."

"Was?" asked Kal.

"Yes, was. That's all you need to know. But when I lost him, he left me this." She held out her left arm as the Dragon Gauntlet formed around it. "It's all his powers and abilities, and he gave them to me."

Skye's explanation was cut short when the alarm went off, signaling an incoming aircraft. Robin ran to the computer terminal.

"Unidentified aircraft is coming towards us. No markers shown belonging to any air bases. All there is is this flower." Robin zoomed in on a black flower symbol.

"They're good. That's the Hattori family crest." Said Skye.

Robin waved the alarm and they went out the front door to greet Skye's family while Superboy dragged the still restrained Kenshin and Britney.

The ship landed and the walkway descended as a stream of figures exited.

"Dad!" Skye ran up and embraced a tall man with black hair. He wore a simple, but well tailored suit. A man with the same features came out and stood next to his twin.

"Those must be the twins." Said Wally.

"Shizuka! I'm glad to see you are all right." Said Keiji.

"Yes. How are things at home?"

"Quiet, training recruits is getting difficult since your mother and brother…"

"Uh, right. Well here's Kenshin and his girlfriend. I figured grandfather would know of a sufficient punishment for their actions. How is grandfather doing?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Kenji pointed to the ship as an old man walked out. His withered white hair was tied in a half ponytail while he supported most of his weight on a wooden cane carved to look like a dragon. The details on the cane were so intricate that the carver must have spent a long time creating this masterpiece. Despite the wrinkles on his face, there was a clear grin on the man's face.

"Ojii-san!" Skye ran up to the old man as he came out of the ship and hugged him.

"Ah, my little flower! How is my favorite granddaughter doing?"

"I'm your only granddaughter." She replied.

Ryuji laughed. "Are you sure you do not want to come home? We could use your skill in training new students."

"I appreciate the offer Ojii-san but I have found my place now. I am part of a team." Skye motioned to the others, who simply stood by watching, unsure of what to do.

"Teammates eh?" he asked walking over to them, followed by his sons. "Introduce me."

"Everyone this is my grandfather Ryuji, my father Keiji and my uncle Kenji. Family, this is Megan, Wally, Superboy, Kal and Robin."

"Nice to meet you." They all said.

Koji began sniffing the air and excitedly ran over to the ship.

"Wait, he only acts like that when…you brought Kaya, didn't you?" asked Skye.

"Of course." Replied Kenji.

"Who's Kaya?" asked Megan.

"Kaya is Koji's mate. She is an Orthurian Hydra. It's basically the same thing as Koji but with two heads."

Just as Koji reached the ramp to the ship, a two headed dragon-dog ran out of the ship and began cuddling up to Koji.

After a few brief conversations with her family, they reboarded the ship with Kenshin and Britney firmly in hand. Keiji turned to his daughter as they prepared to leave.

"Shizuka, please come home. This wild goose chase of yours is-"

"It's not a wild goose chase!" she shouted.

"Ryushi is gone, you have to accept that. We all have despite how long it took! You don't know the pain of losing a son."

"And you don't know the pain of losing a brother."

"What happened to your brother was just a tragedy."

"It was no tragedy. It was murder! And I won't rest until I find out who did it, and why." She narrowed her eyes at her father, determined not to change her mind.

Keiji sighed. "You're stubborn," his expression softened, "just like your mother." He smiled. "I can see your mind is set, just don't let it change you. Revenge can be an ugly thing." He said.

"I won't, dad. Don't worry."

Keiji leaned down and kissed Skye's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied.

Keiji entered the ship as it took off into the air and returned to Japan. Skye turned to her friends.

"Look I'm sure you guys have a couple more questions for me, but I honestly don't feel like talking about my family anymore. Perhaps another day."

* * *

**I hope that helped clear the air of some confusion. Again, sorry it's so short but I am working on the "Infiltrator" episode right now. I probably won't update again until sunday evening because I'm away from my computer from today til then. Sorry!**

**Ojii-san means grandfather**

**REVIEW!**

**~ZP**


	11. The Rookie

**Hey friends! Glad you liked my original content! Trust me, there is more to come hehe. So this chapter is just the beginning of Infiltrator, before the actual mission so enjoy.**

**I had originally planned on keep Akira as he is very important to Skye. I'll put it this way: Ryushi is Skye's older brother and she idolizes him. Skye is the 'Ryushi' of that relationship while Akira is the 'Skye'. That make sense) But out of popular demand of 2 to nothing, Akira will not be staying but he may come in some time later. As the 2 who said so, they have a point, too many OCs can complicate things and I don't want that.**

**Review Replies:**

**Ominous Blue: **good point

**Scarlett Wolf: **hope you enjoy the beach scene, Robin gets a little googly eyed for her in a swimsuit

**Wheatieluv: **well I'm glad you feel included, I like to get my readers opinion on something before I make a final decision. Along with Scarlett Wolf, it sounds like a good idea to send Akira back, cuz he does have his training to complete lol. I kinda wanted him to stay, but maybe I'll bring him back later on.

**angel2u:** ok, what are you still confused about? Hopefully I can explain better.

**CookieMonStar: **thanks, I always feel like I'm not describing them well enough, because they go by much quicker in cartoons than in writing right? But I'm glad you like them :D

**FoxandDogChan27: **THANKS! Did you check out the Zhear-khan beast fusion on my deviantart? If not, definitely go! Anyway, I thought it'd be kinda nice to introduce Skye's family and Kaya had been a character I made a long time ago as Koji's mate so I'm glad you like!

**aireagle92: **thanks!

**Sunlit goddess: **Yeah, i love sin's creed and the hidden blade is just an awesome weapon. Yes, I know. I'm trying very hard to make her not Mary-sueish by giving her a few flaws, but then I realized just about all main characters from animes that I write fanfics for are basically mary-sues right? lol Anyway, please give Skye the benefit of the doubt

**QuirkyCullen:** yeah, too bad she has to eat a ton of food. I didn't really plan on a big scene when Artemis met Skye but I'll put one in just for you!

**I do not own Young Justice, only Skye, Koji and other OCs.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The teenagers walked out to the private beach located by Mount Justice. They were all dressed in their swimwear, ready to have some fun in the sun. The boys wore swim trunks while Megan sported a class bikini. Skye however sported a one-piece suit and board shorts.

"Hello Megan! We should hit the beach everyday!" she exclaimed in joy.

"First, a moment of silence for an absent comrade." Said Robin.

"Poor Wally." Said Megan.

"Ok, sad moment over! Let's have some fun!" cried Skye.

They all jumped into the water and began having fun that, sadly, Wally would be missing out on.

Robin did a canon ball into the water, unintentionally splashing Skye.

"Hey watch it! You'd surprised how high maintenance my hair is." She said splashing Robin.

"Hey! I'm gonna get you for that!" Robin and Skye began splashing each other. Megan saw this and immediately joined in. They held up their arms when Superboy suddenly canon balled in between them all.

Robin couldn't help but blush as he saw Skye in slow motion. Her swimsuit was tight and hugged her body closely, accentuating her curves.

After splashing around in the water, they set up the grill and had some lunch. The grilled hotdogs delicious.

"So where is Wally?" asked Skye.

"He has school." Replied Kal.

"Ha ha, loser. It's times like this that I'm glad I was homeschooled." She said.

"I gotta say, Robin, for a thirteen year old, you're pretty buff. Must be all that crime fighting." Said Skye.

Robin blushed and quickly tried to hide it. "Uh thanks…and for a fourteen year old girl, you're pretty…pretty…uh…" Robin was at a loss for words while he moved his eyes up and down Skye's body. Thankfully, with his sunglasses on, she couldn't see this.

"Uh-huh? Pretty what?"

"I'm just going to stop talking now."

"Whatever." She shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

"Recognized, Kid Flash. B03." Said the computer as Wally finally arrived, in full beach gear.

"The Wall-man is here!" he announced. "Now let's get this party star-" Wally tripped on all the gear he was carrying as his beach ball bounced right between Batman and Red Tornado. "-ted…"

"A little late for the beach party, don't you think?" asked Skye.

"Wall-man huh? Love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?" asked a girl with long blonde hair in a green outfit.

"Uh, who's this?" asked Wally.

"Artemis, you're new teammate."

"Kid Flash, never heard of you."

"Um, she's my new protégé." Said Green Arrow.

"What happened to your old one?" asked Wally.

"Recognized, Speedy B06"

"Well for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore. Call me Red Arrow." Said Red Arrow.

"Wow, he's hot." Whispered Skye to Megan.

"Roy, you look-" started Green Arrow.

"Replaceable."

"It's not like that, you told me you were going solo."

"So why waste time finding a sub? Can she even use that bow?" asked Roy.

"Yes, she can." Said Artemis walking up to Roy.

"Who are you!" cried Wally.

"I'm his niece/She's my niece." Artemis and Green Arrow said at the same time.

"Another niece?" asked Robin.

"What a coincidence." Said Skye.

"But she is not your replacement. We have always wanted you on the team." Aqualad walked up to Red Arrow. "And we have no quota on archers."

"And if we did, you know who we'd pick." Said Wally.

"Whatever Baywatch, I'm here to stay." She said to Wally.

Aqualad turned to Red Arrow. "You came to us for a reason."

"Yes, a reason called Serling Roquette."

"Nano robotics genius and Claytronics expert at the Royal University in Star City." Explained Robin. He activated his computer interface, which brought up all the information on Roquette. "Vanished two weeks ago."

"Abducted two weeks ago by the League of Shadows." Added Red Arrow.

"You want us to rescue her from the Shadows?" asked Robin.

"Hard core." Said Wally.

"I already rescued her." Said Red. "Only one problem. The Shadows had already coerced her into creating a weapon." Red brought up an image of some mechanical bug and a cylinder storage container. "Doc calls it 'the Fog,' comprised of millions of microscopic robots, nanotech infiltrators, capable of disintegrating anything in their path: concrete, steel, flesh, bone. But it's true purpose isn't destruction, it's theft. The infiltrators can store raw data from computer systems and deliver the stolen intel to the Shadows, providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting edge science and technology."

"Perfect for extortion and manipulation, power broking. Yeah, sounds like the shadows." Said Artemis.

"Like you know anything about the shadows." Said Wally.

"You realize I haven't heard of half the villains we fight?" asked Skye.

"Yeah, well we like you." Said Wally, walking up to her in a flirting manner.

"Ahem…" Artemis cleared her throat.

Wally looked over to her. "WHO ARE YOU?"

"Roquette's working on a virus to destroy the Fog." Continued Red.

"But if the shadows know she can do that…" said Robin.

"She'll be targeted. Right now, she's off the grid. I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab."

"You left her alone?" asked Green Arrow.

"She's safe enough for now." Said Red.

"Then let's you and I keep her that way." Said Green Arrow.

"You and I? Don't you want to take your new protégé?" asked Red, with some resentment.

Green Arrow walked up to console his former partner but Batman stopped him. "You brought this to the team. It's their mission, which means it's hers now too."

"Tch, then my job is done." Said Red, making his way to the exit.

"Recognized, Speedy..."

"That's Red Arrow, B06 update." He said, before disappearing into the teleporter.

"I take back what I said…he's a jerk…" said Skye. "So, bow and arrow, is that **all** you do?"

"What do you mean 'all?'"

"Is archery your only skill? Shooting people from a distance? Pathetic," she spat with venom.

"What's that supposed to mean?" cried Green Arrow.

"Ranged combat is cowardly unless you're also trained in close combat."

"Prove it." said Artemis.

"Ok, shoot me."

"What?" cried Robin.

"Shoot me." Artemis drew her arrow and shot it directly at Skye. With lightning fast reflexes, Skye drew her sword and slashed the arrow vertically in half before dashing up to Artemis and tackling her to the ground. She held the sword close to Artemis' throat. "Just like I thought, you're not trained." Skye stood up and sheathed her sword before walking away. "Good luck, you'll need it."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, I'm working on the second part of it. Please review! And thanks for favoriting!**

**Now, I know Skye seemed like a bitch to Artemis but the reason is because Skye and her family believe that studying solely in ranged combat is cowardice. Everyone in the Hattori family is trained in some form of ranged combat, but close combat is their main expertise. So Skye has some resentment to people with only ranged combat training. All in all, Skye doesn't like Artemis.**

**Next Chapter: Young Justice protects Serling Roquette from League of Shadows assassin, Cheshire.**

**REVIEW**

**~ZP**


	12. Assassins

**Hey buddies, sorry the last few chapters have been short, it's not because I don't feel like writing, I've been writing like crazy for this and 2 other fics at the same time! lol It's just that I often find a good spot to end it and if it's short than that's how it is. So to make it up to all of you, here's the rest of "Infiltrator" which I planned on splitting up so enjoy.**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT PICS OF SKYE AND CO. ON MY DEVIANTART ACCOUNT (LINK ON PROFILE)**

**Review Replies:**

**Wheatieluv: **I planned on Skye being really tough on Artemis initially but they'll become close as the series progresses. sorry it's so short but honestly I end the chapter at a place I find good to end, not when I reach a certain length. I don't think length should be that big of a deal because I read a ton of fics that don't update often and the chapters are short when they do update. :( I'm sorry it bothers you. Now I wanted to do more stuff for the beach scene, but I've never had a beach party with friends before so I don't know what sort of stuff goes down, I tried my best to add some RobinxSkye in though.

**FoxandDogChan27:** thanks! glad you like the pics! Did you see all the other animals? Yeah, because Skye is soo badass I find that she has to have some flaws and a bad attitude is one of them, but she's only mean to certain people, like Artemis, but they'll clear that up later.

**Scarlett Wolf: **sorry u didn't like the shortness, hopefully this chapter will make up for it. hmm...how should I make Wally make Robin jealous?

**aireagle92:** thanks! i don't really like Artemis either, but I'm sure she'll warm up to me...but I would've loved to replace her with Skye all together

**Pancake: **yeah, Skye can be very mean sometimes and here's why. She got ten animal spirits inside her and even with just one, a person can inherit the personality traits of their spirit guardian. When Azreal was her partner, she was always angry because dragons tend to be angry all the time. But she's calmer now despite having ten, although she can be a lot harsher than she intends because of the melded traits of her guardians. Plus...Skye has some resentment to archers...but you'll find out about that later. Yes, you make a very good point about Skye being too good but don't worry, someone does come along and Skye will seem to have met her match. Spoiler: if Skye fought Cheshire, they'd be evenly matched. I'm glad you liked the beach scene, but yeah, sorry I couldn't expand on it more. I've never had a beach party with friends so yeah...:(

**Sai-chan: **well now Akira isn't actually her brother, at least biologically speaking. He is just a little kid who totally idolizes her and she took him under his wing. He calls her "onee-chan" purely out of affection. but thanks!

**QuirkyCullen: **yeah poor Wally, I bet he would've loved to see Megan in a swimsuit and her catchphrase is getting really annoying.

**kinsy-cat: **yeah i know, people always want longer chapters but as I said to them, i pick places that seem good to end a chapter. anyway, glad you like and keep on reviewing!

**I do not own Young Justice, only Skye, Koji and other OCs.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

After Red Arrow brought the mission to Young Justice, the members suited up and made off to the Happy Harbor High School in Miss Martians' bioship. Miss M, Superboy and Koji stayed outside to patrol the perimeter while the others joined Dr. Roquette in the computer lab.

_'Miss Martian, link us up. We do not want the Shadow intercepting our comm.'_ Thought Aqualad.

_'Everyone online?'_

_'Uh…this is weird…' _thought Artemis, amazed by the telepathy.

_ 'And distracting. Coding a distributed virus algorithm on a kiddy computer with less RAM than a wristwatch is hard enough. Now I have to hear a team thinking in my skull!'_ Roquette grabbed her skull in frustration.

_ 'How ungrateful.'_ Thought Skye.

_ 'What did you call me?'_

_ 'Ungrateful…we are risking our butts to protect you so shut up and work. You should be lucky a Hattori assassin wasn't sent after you. Our people get the job done and we get it done quickly and quietly. So count yourself lucky.'_ Skye shot Roquette a nasty glare, which made her return to working.

_ 'Annoying kids…'_

_ 'I heard that.'_

_ 'Lady do you always complain when someone tries to help you?'_ thought KF, eating another energy bar.

_ 'Pot, kettle, have you met?'_ thought Artemis.

_ 'Hey, hey I do not need attitude from the rookie who drove Red Arrow off the team!' _thought KF, pointing his bar at Artemis.

_ 'That is so not on me!'_ Artemis stood from the table and pointed angrily at KF.

_ 'Fate of the world AT STAKE!' _thought Roquette.

_ 'She started it!' _thought KF.

_ 'How about I just help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter?'_ thought Artemis, leaving the classroom.

_ 'Good idea.'_ Thought Aqualad

_ 'You might want to cut her some slack. It was her arrow that saved you from Amazo.' _Thought Robin.

_ 'What? No! That was Speedy, I mean, Red Arrow's…arrow…right?'_ thought KF.

_ 'Not so much.'_ Robin replied.

_ 'Well, I'm still not giving her the satisfaction.'_

_ 'You know I can still hear you!'_ thought Artemis.

KF grabbed his head in frustration. As useful as Megan's telepathy was…the lack of privacy did get annoying.

_ 'Smooth move, motor mouth.'_ Thought Skye.

_ 'I couldn't get the Justice League…'_ thought Roquette.

_ 'The virus will not be of much use if we cannot find the weapon. Can you track it?' _ thought Aqualad, walking up to Roquette.

_ 'My utility fog is not a weapon. It's science, brilliant science. And of course I can track it, but I'd have to go online. Might as well rent a billboard with this address and write "Assassinate me!" in neon letters.' _She turned to him while she thought, rather proud of her invention that was currently being used to evil purposes.

_ 'We will protect you.'_ Thought Aqualad, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Roquette contemplated this for a moment before turning to the computer and pressing a button. _'Tracking fog now.'_

* * *

Superboy walked around the back of the school and suddenly heard something. He jumped up to the roof and made his way to the front entrance where Miss M and Artemis, bow at the ready, were stationed.

Artemis looked at Superboy. _'Mm…that boy…' _Superboy looked at her, no emotion on his face.

_ 'He can hear you. We can all hear you.'_ Miss Martian thought jealously.

_ 'Oh, I know.'_ Smirked Artemis.

Koji sidled up to Miss M, who bent down to pet the dragon-dog.

_'What is that thing?' _thought Artemis.

_'He's not a thing! He's Spear's Cerberus Hydra.'_ Thought Miss M in return.

_'Miss Martian, Dr. Roquette has located the Fog. Reconfigure the bioship so that Robin, Spear and Superboy can pursue.'_ Thought Aqualad.

Miss M waved her hand and the bioship came down in front of them. Just as Robin and Skye came out of the building, Superboy joined them. Koji made a move to follow his master but Skye stopped him.

"Koji, you stay here. When assassin's get here, you show them how Hattoris do it." Koji made a yawn and nodded, acknowledging her order. She smiled at her companion before joining Robin and Superboy on the ship and racing off to Philadelphia.

_'You embarrassed Superboy.'_

_ 'Didn't hear him say that.'_

_ 'Must you challenge everyone?' _asked Miss M.

_ 'Where I come from, that's how you survive.'_ Responded Artemis.

Koji's heads suddenly shot up as he felt something different in the air. He began sniffing around before re-entering the school.

* * *

KF stood outside the classroom where Aqualad and Roquette were located. Aqualad had sent him out there to guard the door in case the Shadows had sent someone after Roquette.

He suddenly saw a shadow move across the ground and zoomed down the hallway. He looked down each hall and saw something move in the pool area. He raced there but once he entered the pool, a ton of marbles made him slip on the floor. He banged his head on the tiles and passed out.

A figure kicked him into the pool and raced off after her target. She crept near the door and threw a shuriken at her target. Aqualad quickly jumped in the way as Roquette turned.

"Dr. Roquette, get down!" Roquette looked at the door. She saw a dark figure with a grinning cat mask. The figure threw more projectiles at Roquette. She screamed and Aqualad pushed her to the ground, taking the hits in his arm.

"Oh, that looked like it hurt." Cheshire walked out of the shadows with her Sai to attack Aqualad.

"Atlantic skin is quite dense." Aqualad drew his sword to block Cheshire's attacks.

"And my shuriken are quite poisonous." She moved to attack again, but Aqualad kicked her across the lab. _'M'gann, Kid, Artemis, we are under attack in the computer lab!'_

_ 'On our way!'_ thought Artemis.

Miss M suddenly stopped when she heard a familiar bark. She zoomed back to a pool and saw KF face down in the pool while Koji paced around the edge. "Oh no!"

She used her telepathy to lift KF out of the pool and set him on the tile. "Ok, don't worry Wally, you're gonna be fine. Good job, Koji." Miss M pressed her hands against his chest and breathed into his mouth. After a few more times KF suddenly coughed up water.

* * *

Roquette backed away against the wall while Aqualad engaged Cheshire. He knocked her to the ground but she threw her Sai at Roquette. Aqualad turned his sword into a water whip and knocked it away so it only landed right next to her face.

"Almost, poison slowing you down?" Cheshire drew a dagger from behind her and continued fighting Aqualad.

Aqualad brought his face close to her mask. "Jellyfish toxin. I am largely immune."

Cheshire suddenly head butted him, knocking him to the ground. "Largely." She held her hand up, readying to execute Aqualad with her Sai when an arrow suddenly shot it out of her hand.

Cheshire turned to the door and saw Artemis. "Don't move." Artemis held her arrow, ready to fire at Cheshire.

Cheshire subtlety laughed. "This is getting interesting." She whipped out an extendable sword and slashed away Artemis' arrows as she shot them. KF and Miss M finally arrived and Cheshire scanned her new opponents. "Maybe a little too interesting." She slashed away another arrow and threw down a smoke grenade.

KF had moved to tackle her but she had already disappeared and ran into Artemis. Their faces were close but they quickly pushed away from each other.

The smoke cleared. "Gone…" said KF, annoyed.

"You're letting her get away!" shouted Roquette.

"This is all your fault!" KF turned to Artemis. "You were on perimeter, how'd that Shadow get in!"

Artemis narrowed her eyes at KF.

"That's not really fair. I was outside too." Said Miss M.

"Outside…being distracted by her! Besides I can't be mad at you." He smiled at Miss M. _'You gave me mouth to mouth.'_

_ 'We heard that!'_ thought everyone.

"Dangit!"

"I didn't do half as well during my first battle." Miss M walked up to Artemis and put her hand on her shoulder. "And I know you can't have been Green Arrow's sidekick for very long."

"Focus everyone, the Shadows will be back." Said Aqualad.

* * *

"Robin to Aqualad. We're over Philadelphia." Robin steered the ship over the city while showing a hologram of a building. "We've located the Shadows' next target: Star Labs."

"Uh…I think we have a problem…" said Skye, looking out the window.

"It's destroyed…" started Robin. "The Fog decimated it." Robin, Superboy and Skye stared at the crumbling building, marveled at how quickly it fell to pieces due to a swarm of nanobots. "This is bad, Star Labs is cutting edge science and now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy. What's our next move?"

* * *

"Rescan for that fog." Aqualad said to Roquette. "We're relocating the doctor." Aqualad and the others relocated her to a small facility near the water. Artemis and KF stayed inside while Aqualad patrolled outside.

_'Stop it, both of you.'_ Thought Aqualad.

_'What?'_ they both thought.

_'I can hear you glaring.'_ Aqualad ducked by a tree. "Miss Martian, stay in camouflage mode and do a wide perimeter sweep.

Almost instantly, Aqualad was pulled into the tree and thrown into a van. Aqualad quickly stood up as a dark figure emerged from the trees, Black Spider. Without warning, a man with a crane hook knocked him out from behind.

Cheshire appeared aside Black Spider and Hook. "The martian could return any second and I'm not keen on evening their odds. We end Roquette now."

Black Spider burst into the room as KF ran to engage him. KF tried to sweep Spider's feet but he jumped up to the ceiling. He shot web at KF who dodged to the side and threw a trashcan at Spider. Spider jumped down and started a fistfight with KF.

Artemis readied her bow but heard someone behind her. She re-aimed at Hook, who ducked behind a bench. "Don't stop working." She said to Roquette.

Cheshire opened a window by the ceiling and aimed a crossbow at Roquette. She fired but a crate suddenly moved between her and Roquette. "Martian's here! It's now or never!"

Spider pulled the crate out of the way while Cheshire jumped down to Roquette. She ran away but Cheshire jumped onto her and she fell to the ground. Cheshire raised her Sai and prepared to finish her mission.

Roquette's skin suddenly turned green as her head spun around to face Cheshire. "We've been duped!" cried Cheshire.

Miss M flew up to the ceiling, returning to her regular appearance. "You'll never find Dr. Roquette!"

"Never's such a long time. Pursuing target, keep them busy!" Cheshire ran out of the building while her associates dealt with the teens.

Artemis saw this and gave chase. "Pursuing their leader, take the rest down!"

"You are soo not the boss of me!" shouted KF in return.

"Just do it!"

Cheshire exited the building and saw Aqualad's body disappeared. "Oh, I do not like being played…" The eyes of her mask suddenly lit up, showing Aqualad's footprints. She followed the path when Artemis caught up. Artemis fired an arrow, which Cheshire knocked away with her Sai. "I was hoping it'd be you."

Cheshire raced off and Artemis pursued. She fired another arrow at Cheshire, releasing a knock out gas. Cheshire coughed and fell to the ground. Artemis walked up slowly, but was kicked to the ground by Cheshire. "Mask has built in filters."

Artemis tried to kick and counter, but Cheshire held her arms from behind. "Better luck next time, kid." With a swift arm movement, Cheshire knocked the archer girl out.

A few blocks down the street from Miss M and KF, Aqualad stood guard by the front door of an internet café. Koji sat next to the table, ready to defend the human.

"I've almost got it." She said to Aqualad.

Aqualad heard movement above him. "We have company!"

Roquette finished typing. "Uploading now! And by the way, you said you're protect me!"

Koji began growling as a smoke grenade rolled into the room. Aqualad readied his weapons, waiting for the attacker. Koji sniffed the air and suddenly turned in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Next target's a Wayne Tech facility. In theory it's system software could be used to hack the-" started Robin.

"The what?" asked Superboy.

"Doesn't matter. What matters is that Wayne Tech operates a 24 hours work force. We'll never evacuate the building in time!" cried Robin.

* * *

Aqualad turned when he heard Koji growl as three darts struck him in the chest. "Let's test the level of that jellyfish immunity of yours." She threw a few darts at Koji, the toxins affecting him faster than Aqualad. Koji blinked his eyes several times, trying to clear his vision, but he lost his balance, tripped over his paws and fell to the ground.

Aqualad shook his head and attacked Cheshire but with one swift kick, he fell to the ground, far too weakened by the toxins.

"There, limit tested. Now doctor, time for my appointment." She held out her Sai and advanced on Roquette, who backed away, eyeing the loading bar on the computer.

* * *

Robin opened the door of the ship as they hovered over Wayne Tech. "It's downloading!" Robin eyed the download bar carefully on his computer.

Superboy looked down and saw a mysterious figure exit a van. "Don't need it!" He jumped out of the ship.

"Superboy!" cried Robin.

"I think you're starting to rub off onto him." Remarked Skye.

The man saw Superboy coming towards him and fired a laser at the Boy of Steel, knocking him a few feet back. He turned his attention back to the container and released the Fog.

"No!" cried Robin. "Come on!" He grabbed Skye around the waist and jumped out of the ship, shooting his cable at the street lamps and swinging over to the front entrance of Wayne Tech.

The Fog easily ate a hole through the front door. Robin and Skye landed on the ground and ran into the building.

"What in the?" asked a guard after seeing the fog. Robin and Skye ran past him. "Hey! You can't come in here! Unauthorized entry!" The alarm suddenly sounded as a big gate prepared to close off the hallway.

"Wayne Tech override G4." The alarm stopped and the gate was slowly raised. It wasn't fully raised by the time they got to it so Skye and Robin had to roll under it. They didn't have any time to wait for the gate to be fully raised.

'_How did Robin know the security override?'_ thought Skye. But she put the thought behind her as they had something more important to focus on.

The first room they ran into was a cafeteria, weaving through the crowd of evacuating people. Robin ran over to a computer at the cashier.

"Who are you? What's going on?" cried the cash girl.

"No time to explain, you have to get out now!" shouted Skye. The cash girl wasted no time questioning the two teens as she raced out after all the other evacuating people. "What's the plan Robin?"

He plugged his computer in, ready to upload the virus. "Please be connected to the mainframe. Please be connected to the mainframe." Robin began typing furiously.

"Uh, no pressure or anything, but a couple of more seconds and we're going to be pancakes!"

The screen on the cash computer suddenly turned red. Robin turned to the Fog behind him and saw them turn red as well. "Yes! The infiltrators have been outfiltrated."

"Oh Robin I could kiss you!"

Robin almost choked on what she said and started blushing. He took a step forward and looked into her eyes.

"Robin, it was a figure of speech."

* * *

Roquette backed away from Cheshire, but she had nowhere to go. Cheshire grabbed the front of her shirt. Roquette cried out in fear and looked at the computer.

Cheshire followed her gaze and saw the upload bar fill in. "So you finished the virus, eliminating the reason for your elimination," she brought the Sai close to Roquette's face, "but not the entertainment value." Cheshire threw her to the ground and held the Sai at her. "Lucky for you, my orders are clear. You live to program another day. After all, doctor, the Shadows may find another use for you."

Leaving the frightened doctor behind, Cheshire exited the building when four arrows suddenly landed in front of her and exploded, blowing off her mask.

Artemis reappeared and aimed at Cheshire. "Don't move a muscle." She said as Cheshire stood up.

"Wow, I am completely at your mercy." She said, turning to Artemis.

Artemis' eyes' widened. "You…"

"I suppose now you bring me to justice and let your new friends interrogate me. I wonder if you're position is secure enough to survive them learning **everything** I know." Cheshire smirked.

Artemis glared at Cheshire, before lowering her bow.

"Didn't think so." Cheshire let a few smoke grenades drop. "So like the Cheshire cat, I'll just disappear…" She walked back into the smoke and once it cleared, she was gone.

Roquette came outside, helping a weary Aqualad as Koji came out on his own, slightly limping, still drained of energy. "Artemis, where's the assassin?"

"She uh-she got away."

"Oh from you? Big surprise!" KF said, racing down from the other building. "Notice, we got ours." Miss M flew down, holding Black Spider and Hook with her telepathy.

Artemis walked away from him, ignoring his words.

KF looked to the ground and saw the mask. "Cool, souvenir." He said, picking it up.

"Her mask? Did you see…her…her face?" asked Aqualad, pulling out the darts from his chest.

"It was dark."

"It is fine. Robin, Superboy and Spear neutralized the Fog and Dr. Roquette is safe. Thanks in no small part to you." Said Aqualad.

Artemis turned to face them. "Welcome to the team." He said to her. Artemis smiled. He walked up to her and they shook hands.

"I've always wanted sisters. First Skye and now I have two! Well, on Earth I mean. I have twelve back on Mars, but trust me, it's not the same." Said Miss M.

"I wouldn't know, but thanks." Artemis smiled.

Miss M elbowed KF. "Ow. Yeah, welcome." Artemis held out her hand and he hesitantly shook it.

* * *

Artemis exited an old telephone booth that connected her to the Cave. She stepped into the alley and heard movement, quickly drawing a bow and pointing down the hall. "Step into the light! Now!"

"Nice move." Red Arrow stepped into the alley. Artemis lowered her bow. "Almost made me believe you are Green Arrow's niece. But we both know you're not."

Artemis narrowed her eyes at Roy.

"Still, I'm sure GA and Bats have a reason for lying. So you're cover's safe. But I warn you," he leaned in close so she could hear his next words, "do not hurt my friends."

He turned away and walked out of the alley, leaving Artemis to contemplate his threat.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Please go easy on me with reviews...I have limited experience in the romance area. I was honestly going to end it at the "we're relocating Roquette" part but I figured I'd throw you guys a bone :)**

**Next Chapter: ORIGINAL CONTENT! Skye borrows Megan's ship to go somewhere...so the others follow closely behind to find out where.**

**REVIEW**

**~ZP**


	13. Where is She Going?

**WOO HOO Over 100 reviews! That's even faster that with TBOS! Thanks for all of you who have stuck by me and offered advice when I needed it...and when I didn't need it lol. Anyway, thanks for all the support and special thanks to all of you who favorited and reviewed!**

**Review Replies: I don't feel like typing the whole name so I might shorten it, but you should know who you are lol**

**swirlhearty:** thanks! I didn't realize that when I watched the episode. Sorry for the mistake, it should be fixed now

**aireagle: **oh cow? is that a new expression i'm not aware of? lol

**Scarlett Wolf: **thanks, I really liked that part too hehe. Skye doesn't have any romantic feelings for Robin as of yet, whereas it was love at first sight for the bird boy. She'll develop feelings for him as the story goes on.

**Wheatieluv: **wow that's a long review. I know what fluff is, i'm just not good at thinking of some of it. thanks so much for all the ideas. I had actually planned on doing the bad guy pushing her off a cliff idea but I haven't thought of a scenario yet. also, i like the idea of the date thing and the fight, you mind if I use those lines? although I might not make it Wally cuz he and Robin are BFFs and Wally wouldn't want to hurt Robin lol...but i suppose I could have a make out convo b/w Wally and Robin.

**angel2u:** i'm sure you will...just don't go insane lol

**Rigis:** yes, the spirit principle are based off Beyblade and Shaman King. I have seen Bleach and i do like it, I'm just not crazy about it. I got sick and tired of how long it takes for stuff to happen and I didn't feel like watching all the episodes.

**FoxandDogChan:** I was actually thinking of making Skye stay behind and fight Cheshire, but Cheshire is Artemis' foe and they'd be too evenly matched. Plus not only would there be too many people staying behind, but I also wanted her to stay with Robin on a lot of missions. Plus she needed to say the "I could kiss you" line haha

**kinsy-cat:** ahh the internet...answer to everything. Skye doesn't have feelings for Robin right now, but they'll surface as the story goes on

**Kikiyo:** Thanks! glad the confusion was cleared up. Is there anything else you don't understand? Hopefully I can clear it up. :)

**QuirkyCullen:** hey, i was wondering where you were lol. I loved that part too, I was like "Awwww Speedy cares about them :)"

**I do not own Young Justice, only Skye, Koji and other OCs. ****Please visit my profile for pictures of Skye, Koji and other OCs.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Dick sat around Wayne Manor, casually flipping through channels on the TV. He barely spent two seconds on each channel, clearly uninterested in what entertainment the television had to offer. He quickly sat up when he heard Alfred come in. "Hey, Alfred…I was…uh…wondering if you…" he started.

"What is on your mind Master Dick?" asked Alfred.

"Well, I have this friend who…likes this girl…but he doesn't know how to…"

"Ah, I see. Your 'friend' is unsure how to ask this girl out. Am I right?"

"Yeah…"

"Hmm, well I suggest you find out what she likes and give her the direct approach."

"What do you suggest?"

"Flowers and chocolates usually does the trick. But I'd learn more about her if I were you, I mean, your 'friend' should learn about this girl."

"Thanks Alfred." Robin got up to leave the room.

"So, is it the martian, the archer or the ninja?" asked Alfred with a raised eyebrow.

Robin immediately stopped in his tracks as his face lit up. Alfred was good, very good. "Ninja," he replied quickly and quietly.

* * *

"Hey Skye, why are you all dressed up?" Artemis asked, referring the knee length white sundress with blue trimming.

Robin immediately turned at the mention of a dress and blushed when he saw her. She always wore baggy clothes that hid her body, but she looked, exquisite. He suddenly felt his heart rate increase as he scanned her body from head to toe and back. This was the beach and swimsuit all over again.

Wait a minute, Skye never dressed up like this. Robin instantly felt a burning jealousy kick in. Was she going to see someone?

"Oh, I'm just going somewhere. That's all."

"No, I know that look. You're going to meet someone. Is it a boy?" asked Artemis.

"Well, yes. He's…very important to me." She replied nervously.

"Well have fun, you have to tell us all about it!" exclaimed Megan. Once Skye left the cave, Artemis and Megan immediately began whispering.

"Ok, we should so follow her! I wanna see this hunk she has a date with." Said Artemis.

"Oh, I know." Said Megan.

"Why would you assume she has a date, maybe she's just going out!" said Robin loudly.

"Dude, you ok?" asked Wally.

"I'm fine, I'm just saying that you can't assume she's on a date."

"Oh I think I know what's going on…" said Artemis.

"What?" asked Superboy.

"I think our little Boy Wonder here has been bit with the love bug." Said Artemis.

"What? No, I'm not!"

"Do I have to read your mind?" asked Megan.

"You're crazy. Why would I have any feelings for Skye? We're just teammates!"

"Then I suppose you won't mind coming along with us to see who her mystery stud is." Said Artemis.

Robin said nothing while trying to hide the blush forming on his face. Megan and Artemis managed to drag the rest of the guys with them as they followed Skye into the city. Megan had to morph so as to change her normal green skin tone to a regular human tone.

"Where is she going?" asked Wally.

"Maybe they're meeting at a restaurant or a coffee place." Said Megan.

"Wait, wait, she's stopping." Said Artemis, seeing Skye stop at a flower store. She came out a few minutes later carrying a bouquet of blue irises.

"She's buying flowers?" asked Kal.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't it usually the boy who buys the flowers for the girl?" asked Megan.

"That's right honey." Replied Artemis. "Oh she's moving again."

They continued following her until she went to the harbor.

"Why is she coming to the harbor?" asked Superboy.

"I don't like this guy she's meeting. Skye deserves to be with someone who takes her to nice places and buys **her** the flowers!" said Robin.

"Uh…dude?" asked Wally.

"What? I-I'm just saying!"

They watched as Skye walked out to the docks and placed the bouquet of flowers in her shoulder bag. Her bracelet turned into the Dragon Gauntlet and she changed into God of Storms before leaping into the air and flying away.

"Ok, **where** is she going!" shouted Wally.

"We can follow her in my ship." Megan waved her hand and her ship zoomed from the Cave to meet them at the harbor. Everyone got on the ship and took off after Skye, but made sure to keep a fair distance away from her. "According to the map, we're heading across the pacific ocean…towards Japan."

"She must be going home…or meeting someone there." Said Kal.

After a few minutes of flying, Skye finally landed and returned to her real appearance. She took the bouquet out of her bag and walked into a open field.

"Oh, they're meeting in a field, how romantic." Cried Artemis.

Robin grumbled at the thought of Skye being romantically involved with another guy. He wanted to be the one holding her, kissing her lips, running his hands down her curves…_'Ah! I shouldn't be having these thoughts! I'm only 13!'_

Megan landed the ship in camouflage mode and they silently followed Skye into the field, taking cover by the trees that surrounded it.

"That's no field. It's a cemetery." Said Artemis.

"You see? Whatever guy gets her to meet in a cemetery is no good for her!"

They kept watching when Skye finally stopped at a tombstone and knelt on the ground. She lay the flowers on the ground in front of the tombstone.

"If you all wanted to come, all you had to do was ask."

Everyone nearly jumped when she spoke out loud. She knew they followed her so they stepped out from the trees and joined her by the tombstone.

"We thought you were going on a date." Said Megan. "You said you were meeting someone special."

"That's because I am."

Robin walked up to the tombstone and knelt down beside her. "The name's in Japanese, what was his name?" he asked tenderly.

"Hattori Ryushi. He was my brother." She said sadly.

"How did he die?" asked Megan.

"He was killed. He would've been 23 this year…" She said, brushing her hand against the tombstone as tears welled in her eyes.

"Do you know who-" started Robin.

"No…I've been looking ever since." She stood up, blinking the tears back. "The latest clue led me to Cadmus and that's how we all met. But when I find whoever killed my brother, I am going to make them pay." She said, a burning fire replaced the sadness in her eyes.

"Skye, revenge isn't the way…" said Robin putting his hand on her shoulder. He instantly felt a jolt when he touched her skin.

"I know…but I won't stop until I find them and give them what they deserve." Skye walked up to Artemis. "Artemis, I believe I owe you an apology. I was too harsh on you yesterday and you are an excellent archer. Perhaps I was taking out my anger on you…"

"Anger?" she asked.

"My brother was killed by a sniper, a coward who killed him from afar. I apologize for the way I treated you. Can you forgive me?" Skye asked, holding out her hand.

"Of course." Artemis said, shaking it.

They got back onto Megan's ship and returned to the cave. Once the ship was out of site a hooded figure with a cape over his right shoulder stepped out of the shadow. The figure walked to the tombstone and picked up one of the blue Irises in the bouquet.

"Blue Irises, she remembered." He spoke out loud, sniffing the flower. He put the flower in his front coat pocket.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell her?" said a little pink and green fairy, sitting on his shoulder.

"No Hana, she needs to learn a few more lessons before I can come forward. Besides, what kind of a teacher would I be if I did?"

* * *

**So how was that? SO SO SORRY IT WAS SHORTER THAN NORMAL. DON'T HATE BECAUSE OF THAT! Did you like the little original content? Who is the mysterious figure visiting the grave of Hattori Ryushi? And who is Hana? Find out...much later when I actually think of a scenario to bring him back in. Who knows, maybe an episode will provide me with just that.**

**Remember to check out my deviantart for pictures of my OCs and various other spirits.**

**Also remember to check out some of my other stories too. They need more love! 3**

**No preview for next chapter because I haven't written it yet, but it'll probably just be the "Denial" episode. lol**

**REVIEW**

**~ZP**


	14. Magic Mayhem

**Ok I've written this intro bit for a third time now because Safari spontaneously closed on my half way through so FUCK! Anyway, I love the amount of reviews I'm receiving and the number of people adding me and the story to the favorites and alerts list, it's really making me happy. But I'm sad that my Reading Week is over now and I have to go back to school :(. I'm aware that there is a higher demand for original content but remember the reason I started this fanfiction was to imagine Young Justice but with my character in it. Also, I know a couple people are all like "Skye's a mary sue!" Yes, in the other fanfics I have her in, she could be considered a mary sue, but this is the DC Universe where just about everyone is a fucking Mary sue! lol**

**I know you all want more original content but I'm making them all up as I go along so don't hate. Besides, there'd have to be some original content given that Skye has such a complex history with her family lol**

**I do not own Young Justice, only Skye, Koji ad other OCs**

**Review Replies:**

**aireagle92: **oh holy cow! i see. and thanks!

**Riqis:** oh, sorry about that. I obviously read your name too quickly and read it as a g instead of a q

**Scarlett Wolf: **thanks, glad you liked that part! I thought of it at the last minute

**swirlhearty23: **thanks

**Kori:** SHHH!

**pancake: **thanks, glad you liked it!

**Music: **uh...why not? jkjk spoiler

**Kikiyo: **really? thanks! glad you liked it!

**FoxandDog**: thanks, i liked those parts too. really? who do you think mysterious hooded man is? Also, I know Naruto but not the other one, and I don't really like Naruto. I don't know what it is about the show, it just never grabbed me so i don't think i'd be able to offer proper feedback to your fic :( and don't worry about typing so much, it's only typing too little when i get sad lol

**Springflower:** thanks!

**Wheatieluv: **yeah shut up about the length JKJK you can review any aspect you'd like :) glad you liked the previous chapter. Kaldur and Supey don't seem like the romantic type and Megan doesn't seem like the jealous...well, mean jealous...type...but i suppose she got jealous when Artemis was all "mmm that boy". Don't worry, i've got a plan to make Robin jealous

**kinsy-cat: **who do you think it is? hehe. I don't have a picture of the dress she wore, it was really just a last minute thing and it's basically like a sundress..i might draw it later

**angel2u: **wha? what are you talking about...nervous laugh heh heh

**Colorful Crow:** is who alive? she asked as if she didn't know what you were talking about haha

**QuirkyCullen: **suspecting what? dun dun dun

**Queeny: **well I chose to do this fanfic as the show but with my character in it. Original content just comes in where I think it would be good as well as to delve deeper into Skye's history.

**fib...88:** sorry i totally can't read your name right haha. glad you like my original content. yeah, I find i liked it better when Skye's life didn't revolve around Young Justice. In truth, if you've noticed in previous chapters, she never heard of any of the supers by name let alone the Justice League, but she does know they exist.

**Well this is basically episode 7...next episode isn't until 2 weeks from now...I have to wait 3 weeks in total for more Robin content :'( But because of Robin's absence in this episode, I tried to fill in some cute moments. Also, I felt like skipping the whole Wally-Doctor Fate part because I'm lazy and I didn't feel like writing it...**

**Once again, please check out my other stories and go to my profile for pictures of characters. KABUTORI, AKIRA'S GUARDIAN SPIRIT is up...I still have yet to actually draw Akira, but I've kinda imagined him to look like Yuu Tendou from that crappy new Beyblade...it saddens me that I know the characters name...In my defense, there was nothing else on this Saturday afternoon and Beyblade was really the only option.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

It had been a couple days since Skye went to visit her brother's grave. She had been distant from the group since then. Even Megan had some difficulty connecting with her but she eventually returned to her usual self.

The teens were hanging out in the Cave,. It had been quiet for more than a week with no missions from the League. Robin, however, still got some action back in Gotham City as the Boy Wonder with Batman.

Superboy and Kal were training on the light up combat field. Superboy was shirtless, earning him looks from Megan and Artemis while Kal was in his regular hero clothes. As the boys began sparring, Wally was eating as usual while the girls commented on the fight.

"Kal's nice, don't you think? Handsome, commanding, you should totally ask him out." Said Artemis.

"He's like a big brother to me. But you know who would make a cute couple? You and Wally." Sang Megan as the girls looked over to Wally who was munching on a burrito. "You're so full of passion and he's so full of…"

CHOMP! Wally took a bite of his burrito.

"It?" asked Artemis causing the girls to laugh.

"I don't know, I think Megan's on to something. Most romances start between people who hate each other." Said Skye. "Isn't that right Koji?" she said, coming down to Koji's level and scratching his ears.

"What do you mean?" asked Megan.

"Koji and his mate Kaya hated each other when they first met." Explained Skye.

"Who's Kaya?" asked Artemis.

"Oh, you weren't here when we met Skye's family. Her family breeds Cerberus and Orthurian Hydras like Koji here. Kaya's an Orthurian Hydra and she's Koji's mate." Answered Megan.

"Hey, I've got another great pairing idea. Skye and Robin." Said Artemis.

Skye suddenly spit out the juice she was drinking an inadvertently squeezed her juice box, causing juice to splash onto the floor. She coughed a bit before laughing. "Heh heh, that's funny. I don't even like Robin that way."

"Then why are you blushing?" asked Megan.

"Oh please, Robin's good looking and all but-"

"But what? Do you see the way that boy looks at you?" cried Artemis.

"No Artemis, need I remind you that he wears sunglasses all the time. Besides what would Robin even like about me?"

"Well, you are beautiful, smart and very good when it comes to fighting." Answered Megan.

"All very true." Skye answered confidently. "But come on, me and Robin? That sounds ridiculous…" she took a final sip from her near empty juice box.

"Then why are you blushing?" asked Artemis.

"Wha? I-I'm not. I'll admit Robin's good looking…but come on. Besides, we just met over a month ago."

"Say what you want, I know when I guy likes a girl and Robin is crazy about you."

Skye blushed at Artemis' comment before heading to grab a towel to clean up the juice. _'There's no way…does Robin like me? I'll admit he's pretty good looking for a 13 year old, but…I don't know. He did seem to take me seriously when I said I could kiss him…'_

As Skye finished mopping up her mess, she was pulled out of her thoughts when Superboy flipped Aqualad. He patted his hands. "Black Canary taught me that."

Aqualad stood up as Red Tornado exited the room directly above them. Wally raced over to him as the others slowly joined. "Do you have a mission for us?"

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." Tornado answered.

"Yeah, but the Batman's with the Robin doing the Dynamic Duo thing in Gotham. But you're headed somewhere right? Hot date? Or a mission?" asked Wally, pointing his fingers in a bro-like manner.

"If we can be of help." Added Kal.

Tornado turned and brought up a computer interface showing an old man in a suit with a cane. "This is Kent Nelson, a friend. He is 106 years old."

"Guy doesn't look like a day over 90." Whispered Wally.

"He looks pretty good for a 106 year old. Must use a lot of skin cream and moisturizer." Said Skye.

"He has been missing for 23 days. Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society, a precursor to your mentor's Justice League." The image changed to a man in blue and gold wearing a gold helmet.

"Of course, Nelson was Earth's sorcerer supreme, he was Doctor Fate." Exclaimed Kal.

"Heh, more like doctor fake, the guy knows a little bit of advanced science and Dumbldore's it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes." Remarked Wally.

"Wally, you realize what I can do, as Robin called it, going all 'lightning tiger,' is considered magic by many cultures and religions." Said Skye.

"Oh I'm sure that was just some armor with super powers."

Skye turned to Koji. "So naïve." Koji snorted in agreement.

"Kent may simply be on one of his walkabouts, but he is caretaker to the Helmet of Fate, the source of the Doctor's mystic might and it is not wise to leave such power unguarded." Finished Tornado.

"He is like the grand priests and priestesses of Mars. I would be honored to help find him." Said Megan.

Wally's hand immediately shot up. "Me too! So honored that I can barely stand it. Magic rocks." He said, giving a thumbs-up to Megan.

"Take this," Tornado held out a key, which Kal took. "It is the key to the Tower of Fate."

Wally scooted over to Megan. "What are the chances that we both so admire the mystical arts?"

"Not very likely if you ask me." Whispered Skye to Artemis, making her laugh.

The teens didn't bother suiting up as they headed into Megan's bioship and took off to the coordinates given by Red Tornado.

"So, Wally, when did you first realize your honest affinity for sorcery?" asked Artemis.

"Well, I don't like to brag but before becoming Kid Flash, I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself." He said, propping his arms behind his head.

Skye let out a snort as she laughed. She quickly covered her mouth. "So did you get a letter from an owl?"

"We've reached Tornado's coordinates but…" started Megan, lowering the ship to an open field.

"Nothing's there." Finished Superboy, seeing no sign of any tower.

"Take us down." Said Aqualad. Megan landed the ship in an empty parking lot and they all exited. "Kid do a perimeter search and report back to us."

Wally zoomed around the town and returned within a matter of seconds. "Nothing, this isn't simple camouflage."

"So what do you think? Adaptive micro-opto-electronics combined with phase shifting?" suggested Artemis.

"Absolutely…" Wally seemed surprised at her scientific knowledge, a smile forming on his face. "Not!" he quickly added when Megan walked up to them. "Uh, clearly mystic powers are at work here…"

"Clearly…" remarked Skye.

"Why did you bring your sword?" asked Wally, hoping to change the subject.

"As our absent bird boy would say, 'Never leave home without it.' It's too bad Robin isn't here."

"Really?" asked Artemis and Megan, as if they were thinking the same thing.

"Yeah…his technology savvy could be helpful." Skye quickly answered, crossing her arms while hiding the small blush from her face. "But seriously, how are we gonna find this tower?"

Aqualad pulled out the key that was in his pocket. "A test of faith…" He turned the key over and read the inscription, 'insert.' He walked up ahead of the group. "Stay behind me." He stuck the key into mid air and turned, causing a tower to suddenly appear. While the others stared wide-eyed at the tower, Aqualad pushed the door open and the others followed him.

They entered some sort of medieval decorated room and looked around. There were torches on the wall, lightning the room.

"Uh, where'd the door go?" Superboy asked what everyone was thinking.

A hologram of Kent Nelson suddenly appeared in front of them. "Greetings, you have entered with the key but the Tower does not recognize you. Please state your purpose and intent."

Wally looked back at Megan before smirking. "We are true believers here to look for Doctor Fate!" he boasted, holding up his arms.

The hologram's expression softened as it disappeared. The bricks of the floor suddenly gave out as the teens plummeted into a chasm filled with lava. Megan grabbed Wally and floated while Artemis pulled out a handheld crossbow and shot it at the surrounding rock walls. She swung over and grabbed Aqualad on the way. Skye pulled out her sword and dug it into the rock, slowing her descent whereas Koji simply plummeted into the lava.

"Oh no, Koji!" cried Megan.

"Don't worry about him." Shouted Skye.

"But he…"

"Koji's a dragon. Dragon skin is thick and very heat resistant." They looked down and saw Koji's heads pop out of the lava and swim in it, floating on his back. "See? He's fine."

Superboy dug his fingers into the earth, clawing at the rock to try and slow his descent. He dug his feet in and slowed down just enough but his feet were dipped into the lava. He cried out in pain but lifted his feet out of the lava. His boots were melted right off and the bottom of his pants were singed. "Those were my favorite boots…" he said angrily. "This Nelson guy better be worth it."

"Having trouble..." Megan suddenly fell a bit but caught herself and Wally. "…maintaining altitude." She wiped a bead of sweat off her brow. "I'm so hot…"

"You certainly are…" flirted Wally.

"WALLY!" shouted Artemis.

He turned to her. "Hey! Inches above sizzling death here so I'm entitled to speak my mind!"

Aqualad wiped his forehead too. "My physiology…and M'gann's are susceptible to heat. We must climb out quickly."

"Hello Megan!" Megan lightly slapped her forehead. "We never truly answered the question." She held her hand by her mouth to amplify her voice. "Red Tornado sent us…to see if Mr. Nelson…and the Helmet…were safe!"

The lava was suddenly being closed off by a panel as Koji climbed onto the sliding door. Superboy let go and landed on the floor as the others followed. Aqualad bent down and put his hands on the floor. "This platform…it should be red hot…but it is cool to the touch."

"Don't worry Megalicious, I've got you." Wally put his arm around Megan's shoulder.

"ENOUGH!" Artemis walked over and pushed Wally off Megan. "You're little 'Impress Megan at all costs game nearly got us all barbequed!"

"When did this become my fault?" he asked.

"If that isn't the million dollar question?" remarked Skye.

"When you lied to that, whatever it was, and called yourself a true believer!" replied Artemis.

"Wally…you don't believe?" asked Megan, slightly hurt.

"Fine, fine! I lied about believing in magic! But magic is the real lie! A major low!" he crossed his arms in frustration.

"Wally, I studied for a year at the Conservatory of Sorcery in Atlantis. The mystic arts created the skin icons that power my water bearers." Said Aqualad.

"Dude, you ever hear of bioelectricity? Hey, in primitive cultures, fire was considered magic too. Today it's all just a bunch of tricks."

"Tricks? My family has been trained in the spiritual arts for centuries. I've been trained in them since I was born! Are you calling what I did back at the harbor a trick?" asked Skye.

"You're pretty close minded for a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers." Said Artemis.

"That's science. I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment and here I am! Everything can be explained by science."

"Ok, you're obviously convinced that mine and Aqualad's abilities are science, explain Koji's powers." Said Skye.

"Easy, Dragon spray out a liquid that combusts immediately, creating the idea that Dragons breathe fire." Replied Wally.

"Not bad, but you only accounted for 1/3 of Koji. How does he breathe ice and lightning?"

"Look, I'm not here to argue with any of you. I'm just saying that everything can be explained with science!" boasted Wally.

"Let us test that theory." Aqualad grabbed a handle on the platform.

"Wait! The back draft from the lava will roast us alive!" cried Wally.

Aqualad ignored him and opened the floor panel. A rush of cold air filled the area as specks of snow floated out.

"It's snow." Said Megan with delight.

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" asked Artemis.

They jumped into the hole and came out right side up as if the hole was parallel to the way they were standing. The door glowed yellow before closing and disappearing.

Wally turned to the other. "Well?" Artemis asked.

"Ever heard of String Theory? We're in a pocket dimension." Replied Wally.

"Ugh!"

"Hey, what's that?" Megan asked, pointing to a floating cane as the others turned around.

"Oh, maybe it's Nelson's magic wand." Sang Wally. Wally and Artemis reached for the wand.

"Wait, experience has taught me to be wary of floating objects…be careful." Warned Skye.

Nonetheless, Artemis and Wally grabbed the cane. "I got it." They both said. They tried to pull apart. "What? I can't let go!" They both said together again. The cane began glowing and lifted them up into the air and disappeared.

"Where did they go?" asked Megan.

"Must be somewhere else in the tower, we should find a way out of here to search for them." Said Aqualad. They all began walking through the soft blizzard of fluffy snow. It was a light blizzard, so it wasn't cold. At least it wasn't cold enough for them to need warmer clothes.

"I don't understand Wally; it's almost like he needs to believe that the impossible can't happen." Said Megan.

"Wally uses his understanding of science to control what he cannot comprehend. Acknowledging the existence of magic would be to relinquish the last vestige of that control." Explained Aqualad.

"You can't change people who don't want to change." Said Skye.

A strange sound alerted the teens and they looked over to a doorway that suddenly appeared with a small set of stairs.

"Finally, a way out. I hate the cold." Said Skye as they all made their way to the stairs.

Like with the last door, Aqualad and Superboy fell right through while the girls and Koji landed gracefully. They came to a room filled with stairs as a giant bell stood in front of them. Wally, Nelson and Artemis were there and Artemis ran over to them.

"You guys ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're good." Replied Skye.

"Friends of yours?" Nelson asked Wally.

Wally suddenly pulled Nelson to the ground when lightning nearly struck them. He looked up and saw Abra Kadabra and Klarion the Witch Boy. "Friends of yours?" asked Wally. Wally pulled Nelson out of the way while Kadabra attacked again.

Nelson led Wally over to the bell and tapped it with his cane. It rung and glowed gold. "In here." Nelson pulled them into the bell as Klarion grabbed his cat and followed after them.

Kadabra waved his wand and trapped Superboy and Aqualad in lightning cages. Artemis and Skye shot their respective projectiles at Kadabra.

"Art, keep him distracted!" Artemis nodded at Skye who jumped across to another set of stairs.

'_Wally, we're in trouble! Tell Kent we need Doctor Fate!'_ thought Megan.

Artemis fired at Kadabra, who knocked the arrow aside and trapped her in a lightning cage. Skye managed to come up beside Kadabra but he caught her in the corner of his eye and trapped her in a lightning cage, then Megan. Koji didn't bother to attack Kadabra, his only concern was freeing his master.

Kadabra walked over to the trapped teenagers and held up his wand, perparing to finish them off. All of a sudden, a golden ankh appeared behind Kadabra and when it faded, Kadabra was unharmed and in his underwear. The teens were freed and Superboy faced Kadabra.

"Show's over." He said, before punching Kadabra in the face.

"Ok, now that we one, how do we get out of here?" asked Skye.

"Don't know." Replied Artemis.

"Let's just hope that Kid and Doctor Fate managed to defeat the other one." Said Aqualad.

* * *

Wally stood in his room of "souvenirs," placing the Helmet of Fate onto the shelf next to Cheshire's mask. He stepped back, admiring his collectables as well as remembering the promise he made to Doctor Fate to find him a new host body.

"Ahem." Wally turned and saw Artemis leaning against the doorway. "You never said what happened…when you put on the helmet."

"Energy from the thing rewrote my brain's beta waves, I was bioscrapped into becoming Doctor Fate for a couple minutes. No big."

"Wait, you're still claiming there's no such thing as magic? Uh, if that's how you feel, why keep it at all?"

"Souvenir."

"Geek!" she exclaimed, walking off.

Wally turned back to the Helmet, remembering what Nelson had said to him before the Helmet was taken off. _'Find your own little spitfire, one who won't let you get away with nothing. For example that…'_ He didn't catch the last part.

Wally put the thought out of his head as Megan walked by. "Hello Megan!" he cried, following after her. "Guess who got us two tickets to a magic show?"

"I can't believe he's still milking this magic thing for Megan." Said Artemis with a hint of resentment.

"Oh you just want him to take you." Said Skye.

"What? No I do not!" Artemis replied, crossing her arms.

"Sweetie, it's only a matter of time before your Mermaid clock goes off."

"Mermaid clock?"

"There's this thing called the 'Mermaid Theory' where when a person spends enough time with or around someone that they aren't attracted too, eventually, they'll be attracted to that person." Explained Skye. "In your case, you'll only be able to tolerate Wally so long until you just kiss him on impulse."

"That…sounds…stupid…totally ridiculous!" she exclaimed. "And what about you and Robin huh?"

"What about me and Robin? We're just teammates, that's all." Skye said. _'We are just teammates.'_

* * *

**How was that? I love the part in the episode where Nelson implied that Wally and Artemis were perfect for each other haha. But I was sad that Robin wasn't in it.**

**The Mermaid Theory was from How I Met Your Mother, awesome, legen-wait for it... ... ... -dary show.**

**Please review, favorite whatever your cup of tea is just don't hate or flame!**

**REVIEW**

**~ZP**


	15. Registration

**EDIT (6/15/11): I rewrote this chapter after watching the finally aired episode 10 because it showed Megan and Supey actually going to school. And personally I like their way better than how I did it.**

* * *

**Hey guys, so apparently the next episode is mostly about Aqualad and...Aquagirl? Love interest maybe? lol As long as Robin's in it, I have nothing to complain about. So here's another original content episode, hope you like.**

**Remember to check out some of my other stories and my pictures of characters on deviantart. I am currently in the process of drawing Ryushi Hattori and Akira Yamamoto...and perhaps I'll draw the character I'm introducing in this chapter: Takeshi Nakamura**

**I do not own Young Justice, only Skye, Koji and other OCs.**

**Review Replies:**

**Scarlett Wolf: **totally, and don't worry about Skye and Robin...I'm working on them...I've got a dastardly plan, just read on and you'll see it.

**angel2u:** Neil Patrick Harris is How I Met Your Mother. Did you see tonight's episode? The one with the heart monitor and Nora? OMG I was so sad at the end :'(

**FoxandDog:** I figured is Artemis is teasing Skye, she should get a taste of her own medicine lol. I inspired you?...am I blushing? lol, let me know when it's up and I'll take a gander at it!

**Music:** BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Wheatieluv:** Yeah, I honestly didn't feel like writing the Doctor Fate part because...well I was just lazy and didn't want to lol...oh and Robin WILL get jealous...just read ahead and you'll see

**QuirkyCullen:** Yeah, when i saw the preview I was like "Does that mean Robin's not in the episode? NOO!" And I totally want to know who Artemis is too! I've tried doing some research but haven't gotten anything so far. First I thought she was the girl Speedy, Mia Dearden, but Greg and Brandon said that Artemis is not Mia.

**elmoisemo6:** whaaaa? :O

**kinsy-cat:** Hmm..maybe I will have Megan and Artemis play matchmaker and thanks!

**aireagle: **thanks!

**Kori:** totally, he won't admit it until later but he's totally got a thing for Artemis, he's just too focused on the pretty Martian girl who is obviously interested in someone else

**Suisho:** really? thanks! I wish there was some organization that would do that sort of thing and remake the cartoon according to the fanfiction. I would honestly love to see Skye in action..perhaps I should get into animation, it is one of my interests

**YJ Fangirl:** don't worry, I won't stop writing!

**animelover: **really? weird. Ever since I saw an episode of Beyblade Metal Fight, I've always imagined him to look like Yuu

**Riqis:** thanks!

**Aluminesa:** totally, Megan is not the spitfire that Kent was talking about. It was soooo obvious that he was about to say Artemis. Yeah, ever since Megan and Artemis bring it up, Skye starts to consider the idea...but just read and find out more

**Queeny:** oh don't even worry about it. I had absolutely no intention of writing the Doctor Fate part because I felt like it wasn't that important. I just wish they'd tell us who Artemis was, but I bet there'll be a big confrontation scene where her past comes to light and the team shuts her out but she redeems herself and they forgive her haha

**CookieMonStar: **haha lol, same here

**Rogue-Valentine:** thanks! be sure to check out my other fics!

**So...yeah, anyway, I'll let you know when the pictures of Ryushi and Akira are up...and maybe I'll draw Takeshi too. I love you all and thanks for all the reviews and support! 3 3 3**

**So, Megan's got an idea for her, Superboy and Skye...and everyone meets someone who was important to Skye...and Robin finds he has some competition for the girl of his dreams.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Superboy knelt by his motorcycle in the hangar by the aquatic entrance to the Cave. He reached into his toolbox for a wrench but stopped when he heard people enter.

"Ready for school?" Megan flew in with a huge smile on her face holding 3 paper bags. "I made our lunches!" she squealed, landing next to Superboy as Red Tornado, Martian Manhunter, Skye and Koji followed her in.

"The first day of the scholastic season carries great cultural resonance. We want to with you all well," said Manhunter.

"Guess it's not a Kryptonian thing," said Superboy with sad eyes.

"Might wanna change before we head out. The big S might give away your secret identity," said Skye.

"Oh, that reminds me! I spent hours picking this outfit last night," she cried as she morphed into her regular outfit of a white blouse and burgundy skirt and matching jacket. "What do you think? Can M'gann M'orzz pass as an Earth girl now?" she asked Skye with hopeful eyes.

"Uh…" Skye started, preparing to point out her green skin.

"Just kidding!" she cried, her skin change from green to a rosy peach. She did a twirl and curtsied. "Meet Megan Morse! What's your new name?" she asked Superboy.

"My what?" he asked, cocking his eyebrows in confusion.

Martian Manhunter suddenly morphed into a dark skinned, bald man wearing a dark blue suit. "I chose the name John Jones for myself and suggested John Smith for Red Tornado. You could be a John too," he suggested.

"How about John Doe?" Skye suggested sarcastically.

"Pass," said Superboy, crossing his arms.

"Connor's always been my favorite name," said Megan, putting her hands on his should and arms tenderly.

Superboy shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Might want a last name too. Schools tend to require first and last names," said Skye.

"Perhaps, Kent?" asked Martian Manhunter.

"Oh, in memory of Doctor Fate! The late **Kent** Nelson," said Megan.

"Uh..of course," agreed her uncle.

"Ok, sure. I guess it would be an honor…or something," said Superboy.

"Well, Connor Kent, time to change your shirt!" said Megan.

He looked down at his shirt and touched it, confused as to why he needed to change the one of many shirts he wore on a daily basis.

"You don't want to give away your secret identity," Megan said, tapping the red S on his shirt.

Connor pulled off his shirt and flipped it inside out, leaving no sign of the red S symbol. "Will this work?" he asked.

Megan blushed at Connor's well-built body and muscles. "Works for me…" she sighed.

Connor put his shirt back on as they began walking out of the Cave entrance. "Wait, shouldn't I be Connor Nelson?"

"Trust me, Connor Kent sounds a thousand times better than Connor Nelson," said Skye. "Come on, Koji. Time for our first day of regular high school!" She pulled out a collar and wrapped it around Koji's middle head, immediately transforming him into a regular looking Siberian husky.

"Wow, how did you do that?" asked Megan, bewildered.

"Well I can't have a three-headed dragon hound walking around in broad daylight. The collar is specially designed to make him look like a regular dog," answered Skye. "Now come on. I'm actually a bit excited for this."

The three teens arrived at Happy Harbor school minutes before eight o'clock. They had already been here once before: when Red Arrow had come to them with the mission of protecting Serling Roquette and stopping the League of Shadow from using the fog.

Just as they made their way to the school's front entrance, a skateboarder came rolling right in their direction. Connor grabbed the boy off his skateboard before he crashed into them and held him up off the ground. He eyed the boy's white shirt with a green M. "Explain this!" he said, pointing to the M.

"Explain what?" cried the boy frantically.

"What's your problem?" Connor turned and saw a muscular boy wearing a blue shirt with the Superman emblem. He had his arm wrapped around a smaller and skinny girl in a cheerleading uniform. "Put my man Marvin down," he warned.

"Uh, I don't think he likes my shirt," squealed Marvin.

Connor scanned the crowd and saw shirts with all kinds of superhero emblems: Batman, Superman, Flash, Green Lantern, etc. "Your shirt's fine! Everyone's shirts are fine!" he grumbled angrily, dropping Marvin.

"Someone's fine," remarked the boy's girlfriend. He unwrapped his arm from around her shoulders and walked up to Connor, Megan and Skye.

"Hi, we're new. I'm Megan Morse and this is Connor Kent and Skye Hattori," greeted Megan, trying to relieve some tension from the situation.

Connor and the boy stared each other down when a teacher snapped their fingers and got their attention. "Ok, kids. That's enough. It's time to get to homeroom," said the teacher. He walked past the kids but stopped at Skye. 'There are no animals allowed inside the school building. You'll have to leave your dog home," he said, before continuing into the school. The kids followed the teacher in as the big guy pushed past Connor.

"Well, you heard the man, Koji," said Skye. Koji looked at her with big round eyes and whined. "Aw, I know. I'll miss you too. But you can use this time to go out and have fun. We're off the clock anyway." Koji barked and trotted off the school property, not before looking back at Skye who had to shoo him away.

Connor narrowed his eyes and was about to go after him, but Megan stepped in front of him. _'Connor!_' she warned.

"I'm gonna…" he mumbled in a low angry tone.

"Hi, I'm Wendy." Skye, Megan and Connor turned to see a girl with short dark hair in a cheerleading uniform and Marvin walk up to them. "I was new last year so I know how hard it is to…fit in. But you both look like instant bumblebee material to me!" she said to Megan and Skye.

"Bumblebees?" asked Skye, cocking her eyebrow.

"That's the name of our cheerleading squad. Tryouts are after school. You two should come and tryout!"

Megan's face instantly lit up. "Thanks! I'll be there!" she squealed, walking with Wendy into the school.

Connor and Skye were about to follow them, when Marvin stopped him. "Dude! Facing down Mal Duncan? That's fierce, not very bright, but fierce. You've got guts man!" he said, patting Connor's shoulder before heading into the school.

"Just a hint of advice, Connor: high schoolers' faces break a lot easier than the people we deal with," said Skye.

"Whatever, just as long as they stay out of my way," he replied.

The three of them headed to their first class. They instantly recognized the teacher as the man who broke up the blooming right between Connor and Mal.

"Good morning, class! I hope you all had a wonderful summer vacation and I'd like to welcome all our new students. Now, to start off, we're going to talk about the ongoing political issues in Rhelasia. Can anyone tell me about Rhelasia? Marvin."

Marvin suddenly jumped in his seat, clearly not paying attention, "Wha? Uh, well Mr. Carr, it's better than fakeasia," he joked. Only one or two people laughed and they were sarcastic laughs.

Mr. Carr sighed, "anyone else?"

"Modern Rhelasia was created in 1855 and ruled by the Bokun dynasty until it was divided by the great powers into North and South Rhelasia in World War II," Connor spoke up.

Mr. Carr was taken aback, but smiled at Connor's response. "Very good!"

"But why are they fighting? They're all humans, I mean Rhelasians," added Connor. "Right?"

"Right on both counts actually," said Mr. Carr before continuing his lesson plan.

_'It's no different on Mars. The White Martian minority are treated like second-class citizens by the Green majority. Of course, I'm green, but that doesn't make it right,' _thought Megan to Connor and Skye.

_'Your passion is admirable, Megan. It's almost the same with my ancestors. For years the Hattori served the Tokugawa without question. But because we never received recognition for our abilities and accomplishments and we were treated like lower class, we became declared our independence from the Tokugawa and became our own group,' _thought Skye.

_'Wow, I didn't know that,' _thought Megan.

_'Likewise. It's part of the reason the Tokugawa hate us.'_

The teens returned to focusing on the lesson and the rest of the school day went on uneventful. After school, Connor and Skye went to the football field with Megan for her tryouts. Koji happily greeted them once they got out for class and wasted no time to express how much he missed Skye with a shower of web and slobbery kisses.

"Skye are you sure you don't want to tryout with me?" pleaded Megan.

"Positive. The whole cheery-ness of it just doesn't work with me," answered Skye.

"Pleeeaassee! It'll be even more fun if I have one of my best friends with me," she begged with big brown eyes.

Connor and Koji sat in the stand above while the squad of six girls gathered to watch Megan and Skye.

"Ok, Megan, Skye, you're up," said Wendy.

Megan nodded and looked at Skye, who nodded in return. "Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee! Hornets, hornets can't be beat! Bzz, sting!" Megan and Skye, who was far more reluctant, did a couple jumps and twirls before finishing with her hands by her rear to mimic a hornet's sting.

Wendy and two other squad members huddled together. Megan couldn't hear what they were saying, but they occasionally glanced back at her, which only made her more nervous. She held her hands together and her body tensed with anticipation. Wendy walked over to her while the other girls walked off.

"How did I do?" she asked nervously while Skye seemed to care less.

"I thought you two did great, but I'm really sorry about this," Wendy said, stepping back. All of a sudden, two of the cheerleaders dumped a bucket of water onto Megan and Skye.

Connor saw this and, in a rage, gripped the bench so hard that the boards snapped off and jumped out of his seat as Koji followed.

'_Connor, no!'_ thought Megan, turning around to Connor. He immediately tried to stop himself, but he was already running too fast. His foot got caught on one of the benches and he tripped off the bleachers and landed on the grass on his back with a thud. Koji managed to stop himself and jumped off the bleachers, landing on his feet with grace and sidled up to Skye.

"Sorry, it's a stupid initiation ritual that **I wish my teammates would abandon!**" said Wendy.

Megan turned to face them. "Wait…initiation ritual? Hello Megan! That means we made the team! We did make the team right?" she asked.

"You're bumblebees, girls!" said another cheerleader.

"Skye, we made the squad!" Megan squealed, hugging Skye tightly.

"Yay, that's great," she agreed sarcastically. Megan let got of her and hugged Wendy as the rest of them joined in on the group hug.

"So, is that your boyfriend?" asked one of the cheerleaders. "Cuz, he's hot, but kinda a freak."

Skye squeezed the water out of her ponytail as Connor took off his jacket and put it over Megan.

"Oh, thanks," she said, blushing. He reached down to the bench and grabbed her textbooks. "You're carrying my books for me?" she asked.

"What, you want them to get wet?" he asked.

Connor walked off with her books while Megan silently smiled to herself.

* * *

"So how was your first day of school?" asked Artemis.

"Quite good, we met some…interesting people," said Skye.

"Interesting, what kind of people?" asked Wally.

"This tough, jock guy kept flirting with Skye and we made the cheerleading squad," replied Megan.

Robin suddenly spit out what he was drinking. He coughed a bit and quickly tried to recover and hide his blush. "Wha-what? Somebody was flirting with you?"

"Uh, yeah just one of those jocks who thinks he's the prettiest guy in the school and can get any girl he wants. Not my type."

"So what kind of guy would be your type?" asked Artemis.

"Well…" Skye started. "I don't know…I haven't had that much experience with boys before."

"Oh but I'm sure you'd like the dark, mysterious types," said Megan, elbowing her while Robin leaned in closer, listening intently on her answer.

"Eh, I'm not going to say that I don't find the dark, mysterious types attractive but if a guy wants me, he'll have to woo me." Skye couldn't help but notice Robin's change in mood after she finished talking. _'Maybe Megan and Artemis are right…maybe Robin does have feelings for me…'_

"Shizuka?" Koji suddenly started growling as everyone turned around and saw a young, Asian man holding a bouquet of flowers facing them. "It's been a while…" he said nervously, scratching the back of his head.

Koji stood defensively by his master, baring his teeth at the boy. "Koji…heel." Skye said, causing Koji to cease his growling and become docile, though his eyes were still on the boy.

Skye stood up and walked over to the boy. "Takeshi…" she whispered.

Takeshi handed her the bouquet. "I wasn't sure what flower you liked, so I got you one of each."

Skye took the bouquet and held it in front of Koji who was now next to her. Koji was in his husky form at the moment…certainly a three-headed dragon-dog would alert some bystanders. With the street currently empty, Koji let out a burst of fire at the bouquet she held. Skye lifted the bouquet, now completely burnt to a crisp, before tossing it aside.

"Heh, still as fiery as ever. I always liked that about you." Takeshi said with a smile.

Robin unconsciously formed a fist with his hand when he heard Takeshi talk to Skye like that.

"Save it, I've told you how I feel and I'm through with **this**!" With the speed and agility the others were completely aware that she had, she brought her foot up and kicked Takeshi right in his baby maker.

Takeshi cried out in pain and grabbed his crotch. Skye turned around and walked away while Koji followed as usual. Takeshi felt weak in the knees and fell to the ground. "…ow…" he groaned with a dry cough.

"Can someone explain what just happened?" asked Superboy.

"I can! Skye just kicked a guy in the nuts!" exclaimed Wally.

Everyone got up from their seats and helped Takeshi up, who was still gripping his nut sack in pain.

"Easy dude, walk it off." Said Wally.

"It's ok, I'm ok…" he groaned.

"So why does Skye hate you?" asked Artemis.

"I am not surprised by her reaction, though she reacted much better than I had expected. I'm Nakamura Takeshi, you are Shizuka's friends?" he asked.

"Yes, you're a friend of hers from back home?" asked Kal.

"Well, more than friends, really. She is my fiancée."

* * *

**I was honestly on the fence about bringing Takeshi in but I thought, what the hey? Hope you guys liked that and hope the length was good enough for you. Next chapter will be some original content mixed with the episode "Downtime." The episode content will probably be shrunken down because it focuses on Aqualad...but then again I might do some of it in his POV lol.**

**So not only has Robin got some competition from a jock at their new school, but Skye has a fiance? WTF? But things might be looking up for Robin because Skye doesn't seem to like Takeshi that much. I'll elaborate on Skye's relationship with Takeshi in the next chapter.**

**Review!**

**~ZP**

* * *

**EDIT (6/15/11): So I wasn't sure about having Skye join cheerleading too. I didn't want to because Skye isn't into cheerleading but I thought it would be cute if Megan was able to convince her, since Megan is totally new to all the Earth stuff and she considers Skye her best friend. Anyway, the guy flirting with Skye part still does happen, but I just didn't feel like putting it in since he comes back in a later chapter. hint.**


	16. Nice Guys

**Hey, so I know I promised the next chapter would be original content plus "Downtime", but I really feel like updating and I think this chapter is at a good enough length...not to mention at a good ending lol**

**Review Replies:**

**Suisho: **unexpected...i hope that's good in your books, it's always hard to determine context on the internet lol. And yeah, by high school standards, Skye is hot, but she's not stupid enough to jump into bed with the first guy who talks to her like the usual high school slut stereotypes haha

**Music: **;)

**cartoongal:** Hey! Haven't heard from you in a while! Good to see you're still alive :) Don't worry, of course Robin is jealous, but Skye doesn't even like Takeshi...anymore SPOILERS!

**Kori: **haha lol, yeah, I honestly didn't think of it until last minute. I figured since Skye's from a noble Japanese family, she should have an arranged marriage of some sorts lol

**aireagle:** thanks!

**Scarlett Wolf:** awww thanks! I really want her with Robin too, and it all starts down below, so stop wasting your time reading this and get to the chapter! ;)

**Wheatieluv: **haha that's awesome! I tend to read the fanfics I follow at home so when I freak out I don't draw too much attention to myself lol. And don't worry, I've got a plan for a guy at school, but I'm stuck on whether it should be the idiot jock, or some smooth talking guy with an accent.

**Riqis:** yup, arranged marriage. I thought it would make sense since she's from a noble Japanese family

**Aluminesea:** ohh, you remembered that bit. SPOILER! Yes, that guy she was referring to while talking to Megan and Superboy is her fiance, but you'll have to read on to find out.

**Queeny:** yeah, go Robin!

**Kikiyo:** ya! I shocked you! Woo hoo! _ Yeah I read an update for the YJ episodes of March and Downtime is mostly about him. In episode 9, they apparently get trapped in a desert and they all lose their memories of the last few months and don't remember each other and Megan has to save them all. And then it was like "...but is she too late to save Superboy?" so I can't wait for some MeganxSuperboy moments.

**Ash Veran:** )

**Lizzie:** Yeah, like I mentioned in a lot of the previous chapters, I'm aware that Skye is like a Mary Sue, but remember that this is the DC Universe where all the supers are basically like Mary Sues lol. Skye is bad ass and tough, but she does have flaws. Check out her profile on my deviantart page (link on my profile). As for the school, I'm pretty sure you're wrong. The school in Gotham was Gotham Academy, where Robin goes, which we saw in the "Schooled" episode with Amazo and Ivo. The school in "Infiltrator" is Happy Harbor High School. If you look at the time stamp in the episode, it says Happy Harbor and when Red Arrow comes in with the mission, he says that he "stashed [Roquette] at the local high school", which would be Happy Harbor.

**FoxandDog:** Yeah, I think I'll draw the line at 3 guys. Over 3 guys interested in her would be too much I think. Can't wait to see your YJ fanfic!

**DJ:** thanks!

**angel2u:** good, Takeshi is meant to be hated

**Quirky:** yay, and I think just about any mysterious guy is attractive lol

**Rogue: **thanks!

**I do not own Young Justice, only Skye, Koji and other OCs.**

**Last time: Megan convinced Superboy and Skye to enroll in Happy Harbor High School with her and Robin discovers that not only does he have competition for Skye from a guy at her new school, but Skye has a fiance named Takeshi Nakamura.**

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"Fiancée?" everyone gasped, except for me.

"Skye is your fiancée?" cried Wally out loud. I, however, remained silent. But that didn't mean I was taking this well. In fact it was quite the opposite. Instantly I felt anger, jealousy and betrayal all at once.

"Yes, Shizuka and I are engaged. She did not tell you?" asked Takeshi.

"No, she didn't." I said bitterly.

How could she not tell me that she was engaged? I can't believe this! I feel so betrayed! But why do I feel betrayed? It's not like she was my girlfriend or anything…not that I didn't want her to be.

**Normal POV**

"How dare he just show up here?" Skye stood in her personal training room, throwing her kunai and shuriken at various moving targets with much more force than usual. Not only did anger fuel her fire but she had pasted a picture of Takeshi's face over the heads of the targets. "What, does he think that if he shows up with flowers and apologizes that everything's going to be ok?"

Koji sidled up to his master, hoping to cheer her up somehow. However, Skye completely ignored this attempt. "NO! He made his choice and now we all have to live with the consequences! Dammit, I'm out of shuriken!" She cried out in frustration while wiping the small tears that had started forming. She made her way back to her bedroom to retrieve more projectiles but stopped on the way back when she heard voices in the living room.

"So how did you and Skye meet?" asked Megan.

"Is that what she calls herself now? I don't understand why she doesn't keep her real name. It is so much prettier." said Takeshi.

"I happen to like her nickname." started Robin. "She thinks 'Shizuka' is too girly for her." He added, remembering that she had said that when they were all introducing themselves to each other. No one could see Robin's eyes, but anyone could tell that Robin was glaring daggers at Takeshi and disliked his presence in the Cave.

"Yes, well, Shizuka and I were arranged to be married since we were children. Once we both become of age, we will be married and our families will form an alliance with each other." explained Takeshi.

"But she didn't seem to like you. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you only kick a guy in the nuts if you really hate him." said Artemis.

"I agree, what did you do to anger her?" asked Kal.

"Uh, it is a long story and it happened a long time ago."

"No, tell us. We all want to hear about how you pissed off our friend." said Robin.

Takeshi narrowed his eyes at Robin. "I sense you are unwelcoming. But I will have you know that I have known Shizuka far longer than you superhero freaks have, so trust me when I say it is none of your business and that I know what she wants! She is my fiancée!" He shouted, standing up while making his declaration, which made Robin stand up in response.

"Ex-fiancée." Skye finally entered the room. "Unless you forgot, I personally called off the engagement years ago."

"Shizuka...if you would just give me a chance to explain."

"You had your chance and you blew it! And let's test this 'I-know-what-she-wants' theory. What's my favorite color?"

"Yellow." answered Takeshi.

"Blue." interrupted Robin, causing everyone to look at him.

"Dude, how did you know that?" asked Wally.

"Uh...I...uh..." Robin stammered while blushing slightly.

"See? Even Robin knows my favorite color and I've only known him for a few months! Maybe I should be engaged to him! What's my favorite animal?"

"Dog?" Takeshi answered.

"Are you asking or telling me?"

"Telling?"

"Dragons." answered Robin.

"Another point for Robin." said Skye, smiling slightly, but her anger towards Takeshi overpowered it.

"How do you know this? Can you read minds too?" asked Megan.

"What? No, come on. Her entire superhero outfit is blue and her room is filled with dragon statues. It's not rocket science. When you're raised by Batman aka the Greatest Detective in the World, you pick up a few things." responded Robin.

"Shizuka, this only proves that I'm a bad listener. I can fix that! Please...I love you!" Skye suddenly slapped his face. Hard.

"Don't you ever say that to me again! To any girl for that matter! You don't even know how to love! But I do have one last question and if you can answer it...I'll take you back." She muttered that last part.

Robin felt his eye twitch and he fiercely gripped the couch arm rest at thought of Skye willingly being with a guy who didn't even know her favorite color! _'She deserves someone way better than this guy!'_ He thought furiously.

"When I'm PMS-ing, what kind of chocolate do you get me?"

"Uh..."

"Wrong answer." Skye turned to walk away.

Takeshi quickly grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving. "Shizuka, wait!" With lightning speed, Skye drew her sword and held the blade close to his throat while glaring at him.

"Get your hand off me and get out. I never want to see you again...ever!"

"But..."

"Koji, get him out of here. Barbeque him, electrify him, freeze him if you have to." She spat with venom as she pressed the blade closer into his neck, almost cutting into his skin.

"Ok...ok..." Takeshi held up his arms in defense, letting go of her wrist. "I'll leave." Takeshi made his way for the exit, followed closely by Koji who made sure to keep Takeshi from causing his master any further distress. Koji taunted him by biting the air right behind Takeshi's legs, making him jump ahead a bit.

"I love you, Shizuka." he said one last time. Skye threw a shuriken at Takeshi, which landed right next to his ear. "Ok, I'm leaving."

Once Takeshi disappeared out of the Cave's entrance, hopefully for good, Skye returned to the living room where her friends sat. She walked right past them and into the kitchen.

Megan and Artemis were the first to stand up and follow her. Being girls and quite close, it was basically their duty to comfort their friend. "Skye…are you ok?" asked Megan.

Skye ignored her friends and went to the fridge. She opened the freezer and pulled out two containers of chocolate ice cream and cookie dough ice cream. She grabbed a big spoon and walked out of the kitchen back to her room, as usual followed by her loyal companion.

"We should give her some time. She'll come and talk to us when she feels ready." Said Kal.

Megan sighed. "I just bought that ice cream…back to the store I guess." Megan pulled the grocery list off the fridge and got her purse. Batman had supplied them with funds for food and other necessities. He didn't really trust the boys with it and since Megan could shape shift her clothes, he didn't have to worry about her blowing it all on clothing.

"Oh, oh! I could get all those for you." Winked Wally.

"That's all right, I like shopping for the groceries." Megan ignored Wally's usual advances and turned to Superboy. "Superboy, would you like to come with me?" she asked.

Wally stared in shock at Megan and then Superboy. Superboy, in his usual cold stare replied, "Sure." He smiled at Megan.

"Uh…great! I'll come with you guys!" exclaimed Wally, making a move to follow them as they left the Cave. Artemis grabbed the back of Wally's shirt. "Hey!"

"I don't think so. Megan's not interested and the last thing they need in a third wheel!" cried Artemis.

"What are you talking about? Megan's totally into the Wal-man!" declared Wally, pointing at himself with his thumbs.

Artemis let go of his shirt and stormed off. "Idiot!"

Robin, however, paid no attention to the obvious love triangles in front of him because his attention was still focused on Skye. She obviously didn't like her fiancé, but he must have done something horrible to get on her bad side. The first thing he felt when Takeshi said that he and Skye were engaged was rage and jealousy mixing together to form some ugly emotion, but he instantly felt happy when he saw that Skye hated him. Takeshi showed up as an instant threat but within the hour that threat was disposed of.

He looked down the hallway that led to her room. No doubt she retreated there with her two tubs of ice cream. She was obviously upset about seeing Takeshi…girls wouldn't take two tubs of ice cream if they were angry. He desperately wanted to go and check on her…

Robin jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Kal. "Robin, I know you're worried about her and I can tell you really like her."

"What? We're friends, that's all." Robin replied, crossing his arms.

"You may be able to fool the others but I can tell. Ever since we first met her down in Cadmus, you couldn't stop thinking about her. Am I right?" asked Kal.

Robin didn't respond, but that gave Kal his answer and he continued. "Give her some time and when she's ready to talk, she'll talk. Winning over a girl like her is going to be hard and you'll have competition, but at the end of the day, I'm confident that she'll pick you." Robin looked up surprised, but Kal had turned away and left before Robin could even respond.

'_Maybe Kal's right…'_

* * *

**Skye's POV**

Today was just fucking wonderful. Why of all times did Takeshi have to show up? And how did he find me? Maybe dad, uncle Kenji or Oji-san ratted me out.

I dug my spoon into the cookie dough ice cream and put the delicious, dairy product in my mouth. I had already eaten half the chocolate ice cream when I moved onto the cookie dough.

I reached into one of the small boxes I kept under my bed. Inside were a couple of pictures of Takeshi and me when we were kids and later when we were engaged. We were happy. Hard to believe that the Takeshi I was engaged to was the same guy who broke my heart.

I tossed the photos into the air and as if Koji had read my mind, his right head let out a burst of fire that ate through the photographs. I didn't want any reminders of what Takeshi did.

"You're lucky Koji. You're a great catch and a very handsome dragon. Kaya's a lucky girl." I said, scratching behind his ear.

I looked back at a couple more pictures and noticed drops of water landing on them. I looked up in the sky but there was no rain…I touched my face and realized I was crying…I hadn't cried in years…not since Ryushi died.

Koji's heads shot up in alert. "What is it?" Koji looked over to the balcony door of my room. I followed his line of sight and saw Robin in the doorway. "R-Robin!" I exclaimed. I quickly closed the box and pushed it aside, while trying to wipe away the tears in my eyes. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"Hey, have you been crying?" he asked. Robin was usually the jokester/serious guy of the group, but now more than ever he sounded so sincere. He sat down next to me. I turned my head to avoid his eyes...or, well, sunglasses, and to hide the tears I had wiped away. If there was one thing I hated, it was people seeing my when I was vulnerable.

"No..." I sniffled and blew my nose into the tissue paper. "...yes..." I whispered.

"Is it about Takeshi?" he asked, cautiously. He had seen my anger in action and I was sure he was careful not to incur my wrath as well.

I sniffled again. "What do you think?" I snapped, rubbing my eyes. "I thought I'd be strong enough to face him...but I'm not."

"What exactly happened between you two?" he asked, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I looked at his hand and he quickly withdrew it. "It was an arranged marriage. After my brother died and Kenshin was banished, continuing the family bloodline rested with me. My grandfather wanted to make sure that I'd get married and have kids so he arranged an engagement with Takeshi."

"And you never liked him." said Robin. I thought back to what Megan and Artemis said about Robin having feelings for me. Was he asking because he was jealous that I was engaged?

"Quite the opposite really. I loved him." I looked at Robin and could almost see the jealously written across his face. "I was 10 when we were engaged and he was nearly 15. Our families thought it would be good for us to spend time together before we married. Takeshi seemed to like me but I was just some stupid little girl with a crush." I quickly wiped more tears forming in my eyes.

"Hey, come here." Robin moved closer and put his arm around my shoulders. Normally, I would've ignored this advance, but I was in a position that I wasn't normally in. I was hurt and vulnerable, and I needed a friend. When his arm was around me, I leaned into his body and put my head on his shoulder.

"Then what happened?" he asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Two years ago, on my birthday, I found him in bed with another girl. I should've seen it coming. He was 17 and I was only 12, he was sure to have raging hormones that I couldn't assist with. But...when I saw him with someone else...it just hurt so much...and he didn't even care." I grabbed the ice cream and started eating it again. "I called off the engagement right away. I thought he loved me...but I was just a stupid little kid."

"I've never seen this side of you, you're always so tough and witty." said Robin.

"Yeah, well, I hide my girly, sensitive bullshit well, don't I? I've lost many things before, Robin. First my mom, then my brother, my partner, and then my fiancé cheated on me. It's like no matter how hard I fight, greater forces just keep taking things away from me." I didn't know what came over me. I was very good at keeping my emotions in check, but now more than ever, I felt every sad feeling pour out.

"You're not the only one. A few years ago, I lost my parents."

"…I didn't know...I'm so sorry." I answered, not knowing what else to say.

"Don't worry about it. I still miss them, but if that didn't happen, I wouldn't be Robin." he replied. He looked over to the tubs of ice cream I had taken. "How much of that ice cream did you eat?" he asked.

"Half and half."

"You have quite an appetite for a girl." he joked.

I laughed. "I'm Asian, we can pack away stuff like that and not gain and single pound." I pulled away from him and stood up, closing the ice cream tubs and grabbing my spoon. "Robin, this was nice...you know, talking? I really needed it. Thanks."

"Anytime." he smiled.

"But if you tell any of the others that I cried and got all touchy-feely, I'll have to deny it."

"My lips are sealed." He said, zipping his lips closed.

I smiled. "You really are a nice guy, aren't you?" Genuine nice guys were hard to come by, I learned that the hard way.

"Well, you know what they say about nice guys? We tend to finish last."

"Well, you know what else they say about nice guys?"

"What?"

"They get the girl." I smiled when I saw him blush. I walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night Robin." I said, leaving my room to return the ice cream to the freezer.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Robin placed his hand on his cheek where Skye had kissed him as he watched her walk away. This was just like last time before she fought her cousin. Both times he felt his entire body heat up and felt a spark from where she had kissed him.

"Night..." he muttered in response, but Skye was long gone.

Koji walked in from the balcony and looked at Robin.

"What?" he asked.

Koji simply snorted and followed after his master.

"Oh, shut up!" he responded, trying to hide the blush on his face before leaving the room to rejoin the others.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. I put a lot of work into it. I'm really proud of this chapter because it shows the more vulnerable side of my kick ass, tough-girl character. Now remember that despite how awesome and bad ass she is, Skye is not invincible. She got shot in chapter 4 remember? But yeah, deep down under that tough girl exterior, she's a very sensitive and hurt girl. Skye has lost her mother, her brother, and her partner. Three deaths of people very close to her and it basically destroyed her. That's why she trains/fights so hard to be strong so she can protect the people she cares about out of the fear of losing anyone ever again.**

**Anyway, I just uploaded the colored version of my drawing of Skye. I know some of you have checked it out: QuirkyCullen, KoriNoTenshi and dragonduelist88 I'm looking at you awesome people! Hearts! If you want to know more about Skye and what she looks like, check out my drawings of her, the link is on my profile.**

**Next Chapter: The episode "Downtime", since it hasn't aired yet, I can't say anything about it, but I'll try to incorporate some SkyexRobin moments as best I can.**

**Review and favorite! Thanks to all those who did!**

**~ZP**


	17. What If?

**Hey guys. POKEMON COMES OUT TODAY! I preordered mine so it's coming in the mail, might get it sometime this week. Who else loved the new episode? I LOVED IT! Sure it was mostly Aqualad but it had a lot of the other characters in their "downtime" haha.**

**1. MeganxSupey...WOW! LOVED THAT PART! I was like "oh my god...I'm to afraid to keep watching!" because I kept it paused when she was wiping his face. EEEEE**

**2. O M G ROBIN'S FACE! WE GOT TO SEE ROBIN'S FACE! Sure we saw it in that Mathlete picture in "Schooled" but that was a small picture. We got a close up and AHHHH HE'S SO HOT! He honestly looks at least 16, with that build, that hair and those eyes...oh the eyes...*fangirl drool***

**3. My theories of Artemis' identity. I had first thought she was Lian Harper, daughter of Chesire and Roy Harper aka Red Arrow but then I was like...no Roy's a teenager, can't be, plus we just saw her mom. Now, I'm thinking she's...well...Artemis Crock, daughter of Sportsmaster (Crusher Crock) and Tigress (Paula Brooks) because in the letter from Gotham Academy, it's addressed to Artemis Crock. Interesting thing to note is that Artemis Crock (Tigress)'s equipment does include a crossbow and arrows. Plus...the wikipedia page on Tigress now includes a picture and explanation of Artemis from YJ.**

**But all in all SUPER AWESOME EPISODE AND ROBIN'S FACE! EEEEEEKKK and AHHHHHHHH! . XD XP**

**Review Replies:**

**animelover: **oh yeah totally, if not for tragedy we wouldn't have Batman and Robin, and they're just awesome! and thanks! that chapter is the chapter I'm most proud of

**Kori:** thanks! glad you like the pic, I figure it's way easier to draw what my character looks like rather than type a whole paragraph on their appearance.

**Riqis:** thanks, i'm glad you think so. I wanted to show the more sensitive and damaged side of her.

**Wheatieluv:** I was thinking British accent too! XD I was actually planing on doing it like that where the guy is very persistent but Skye keeps turning him down. Don't worry, I've got a plan. And yeah, Robin and Skye are a lot alike. I wanted to give them an opportunity to bond over something while at the same time showing Skye's more emotionally sensitive side.

**Suisho: **Robin will definitely get the girl all right. The girls already knew and Kal kinda knows. As for Wally and Supey, I don't think they care as much lol.

**Queeny:** lol, i know the feeling. Yeah, I'm particularly proud of this chapter because the bond and grow closer.

**cartoongal:** thanks! I'll try to update often

**aireagle: **hehe, glad you like

**Salandra:** thanks, and the episode was SOOOO good! I can't wait for next week, memory loss!

**QuirkyCullen: **thanks, i really liked that part too, I'm kinda sad that you're the only one who pointed it out.

**Music: **wait, I know the lmao part, what's the rest? and yeah, I figured you were the same person. What are the odds of music related names right? ol

**angel2u: **thanks, and i dunno, but i hope it's soon! but I want Megan with Supey sooner!

**Scarlett:** oh yeah, turns out I read the first chapter without even realizing it was you lol. I read the second chapter and already reviewed but all in all, i really liked it :)

**Lizzie:** aw thanks! to be honest, my story is my favorite for YJ fandom right now lol, god I feel so conceited for saying that lol. Yeah, I don't feel like opening up tons of windows and replying like that when i can just put all my review replies here. Plus it looks cooler hehe

**Ominous Blue: **thanks, I didn't want her to always be portrayed as a bad ass, tough girl. She's only like that to hide the sensitive, emotional side of her that's suffered a lot of loses. That's why she trains and fights so hard: she doesn't want to lose anyone ever again.

**Cookie:** hehe up! I thought it was a good opportunity. Now the kiss count is up to 2! I'm sure Robin would be counting haha

**Kikiyo: **thanks! :D

**Kurowriter: **yeah, I'm glad you get what I'm saying. Whenever someone mentions how Skye is like a marysue, I have to explain that we're in the DC Universe Superman's like the king of marysues/garystus. So when looked at under the general scope and factoring in the entire cast of DC, Skye wouldn't really be considered that much of a marysue. And thanks, i've never reached this many chapters for one story so quickly before.

**FoxandDog:** thanks, I thought adding Takeshi was a good idea and it paid off. and glad you liked the Robin and Koji moment. Koji may not speak human language but he knows love when he sees it, after all, he's got his own mate back home. And I'll keep an eye out for your fic.

**So last time, Robin and co met Takeshi Nakamura, Skye's ex-fiance who was trying to win her back. Thankfully, Skye had no intentions of being with him and showed him the door. Meanwhile, Robin stumbles upon Skye crying and learns the truth of why she and Takeshi are no longer engaged and they bond over familial losses.**

**"Downtime" was awesome, I loved it. The fact that I had to wait 3 whole weeks for some Robin ("Denial" had no Robin and there was no episode on the 25th) was totally made up for when we got to see Robin's face and I must say, he's effing hot! *drool* And he totally looks much older with all that working out hehe.**

**Funny thing, when I was watching the episode, at the exact moment before Garth said "You have to tell him" and Mera said she's preggars, I was like omg, Garth and Tula are dating and and Mera's pregnant! HAHA**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it's making me so happy how many reviews I'm getting. And of course, thanks to all who favorited!**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter. I had planned on splitting it, but I didn't feel like it with this episode.**

/"..."/** indicates a foreign language**

**ALSO B4 I FORGET! I uploaded pictures of Akira, Huginn and Muninn (Keiji and Kenji's, Skye's father and uncle, Guardian Spirits), Chimera (Ryuji's, Skye's grandfather, Guardian Spirit), Skye in the robes worn at Ueno Castle and a picture of her sword, the Omega Cutlass. PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT AND COMMENT!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The team returned to the cave with Batman. Aqualad, KF, Superboy, Robin and Miss Martian had been sent on a mission in Gotham City, Batman and Robin, the Dynamic Duo's home turf. The teens were covered in mud from head to toe.

"Whoa, what happened to you guys?" asked Skye, as she and Koji just arrived through the teleporter. "What, no souvenir?"

"The mission," answered KF. "Wait, how come she didn't come with us?"

"I assigned her a different mission," said Batman.

"Yup, one USB drive detailing Cadmus' current affairs coming right up," Skye reached into her pocket and pulled out a USB drive before tossing it to Batman, who easily caught it in his hand.

"Cadmus? I thought we were done with them," said Robin.

"One can never be too sure," replied Batman.

"How'd you get in?" asked KF.

Skye smirked. "If I broke in once, I can do it again," she said.

Batman turned to the mud covered teens. "I need to talk to Aqualad alone, the rest of you hit the showers and head home."

"Head home? I am home," remarked Superboy.

The other teens dispersed until Aqualad and Robin were left. "Just Aqualad," Batman said to Robin.

Robin looked at Aqualad with surprise, but left after looking back at the secret conversation Batman was about to have with the team leader.

"I am sorry you have to intervene. I know the team performed poorly…" started Aqualad.

"The team performed adequately. The problem was you. You are their leader and your head wasn't in the game," said Batman.

"No! You are…" Aqualad sighed. "…correct. Of late I am not even convinced that I belong on the surface world. For so many years, it filled my every thought, but now that I am here, my dreams are of Atlantis."

"Atlantis? Or someone you left behind?"

Aqualad looked up surprised. Batman was good, very good.

"You can split your time between the surface and the sea, but you can't split your mind. Either you're here 100% or you need to walk away. Make a decision Kaldur, and make it soon."

* * *

/"Greetings, Kaldur'ahm,"/ greeted Aquaman in Atlantian, as Aqualad exited the teleporter that connected the surface to Poseidonis.

/"King Orin,"/ said Aqualad, saluting his King.

The King and his protégé swam through the hall of the main building.

/"The Queen and I are hosting a dinner party tonight. You will attend?"/ he asked.

/"My king, there is someone…special…I had hoped to visit tonight."/

/"You may invite a friend."/

/"Thank you, my King."/

/"Until tonight then."/ Aquaman and Aqualad went their separate ways. Aquaman was headed towards the heart of the palace while Aqualad made his way to the Conservatory of Sorcery. He arrived in time to view a sparring match between Garth, his best friend, and Tula

"Your technique is excellent," complimented Queen Mera, "but your choices remain predictable. The combat of sorcery demands…improvisation," she said, trying to find the right words to describe it. She turned her head and saw Aqualad swimming towards them. "Kaldur'ahm, so good to see you!"

Tula and Garth turned and saw their friend approaching them. "Kaldur!" cried Tula.

Aqualad swam up to them and saluted the Queen. "Apologies, my Queen, I did not realize I was interrupting."

"It is well, I have another class. Will I see you at dinner?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"We shall talk then." Mera swam off and left the friends to catch up with each other.

"You look well, Kaldur." Tula hugged him.

"Yes, surface life agrees with you," said Garth.

"You speak as if I have been gone for years, but it has only been…"

"Two months," Tula and Garth finished for him.

"That long…then I must make up for lost time." Aqualad turned to Tula. "Tula, would you accompany me to dinner tonight at the palace?"

Tula looked at Garth for a quick second before turning back to Aqualad.

"I wish I could invite you too, my friend," Aqualad said, laying his hand on Garth's shoulder.

"I made that choice long ago."

"We, uh, have another class. But I will see you tonight." Tula pulled Garth away by his arm and they swam off.

"You have to tell him," said Garth.

"I will…when the time is right," Tula responded.

* * *

Megan sat at the kitchen counter, flipping through the cookbook and trying to decide what to make for dinner. Skye was sitting across the living room, meditating while two of Koji's heads were napping next to her. Superboy sat on the couch, just staring at the static on the TV.

"Would you like me to turn that on?" asked Megan.

"No," replied Superboy.

"Well, would you like to help me make dinner?"

"No." Superboy stood up and joined Megan in the kitchen despite his answer.

Megan smiled. "Um…let's see," Megan walked over to the island, holding the book with her telepathy. As she recited ingredients, she used her telekinesis to bring the ingredients to Superboy. "We'll need brown sugar, a little butter…"

Superboy caught both items with his hands.

"…some salt, cooking oil, vinegar, a few eggs, couple tomatoes, some milk, a bowl of flower and two cups of…" Megan stopped reading when she heard the dishes clang.

She turned and saw Superboy holding the milk in his hand while the bowl of flour was on his head. The milk had spilled onto him and some of the tomatoes smeared his face and clothes.

"Opps," she said meekly, bringing a washcloth into her hand via telekinesis. She sped over to him and knocked the bowl off his head before dabbing the milk off his shirt and dusting off the broken eggshells. "I'm so sorry, I should've paid more attention! It was too much at once, too much at once! Hello Megan! That's so me…I, uh…" Megan stopped when she moved to wipe his face.

She looked into his eyes as he looked back, not moving or saying anything. She felt her heart pounding faster and her face heat up as her body was so close to Superboy's.

Koji saw this and nudged Skye out of meditation. She gave him an annoyed look for disturbing her meditation but followed his line of sight to Megan and Superboy. Skye silently giggled to herself before pulling out her cell phone. She aimed the camera at them and snapped a picture. She quickly tucked the phone away and returned to meditation when she heard the sound of metal footsteps.

'_Red Tornado!'_ thought Megan.

Megan heard the approaching android too and rushed Superboy back to the couch before pulling out some onions and cutting them up on the chopping block.

Red Tornado came in and looked around. He noticed a milk and eggshell covered Superboy sitting at the couch watching static but made nothing of it before turning around and leaving.

Skye pulled out her phone again, the picture of Megan and Superboy still on her camera. "And…save," she said, pressing a button.

* * *

**Robin's POV**

After the Clayface mission, I came back home to Wayne Manor to wash Clayface goop off of me.

I decided to make up for the failed mission by working out for a few hours. I'm only calling it a failed mission because Clayface kicked our cans and Batman had to save us. I honestly think that if Skye came with us and Batman didn't send her on another mission we would have had a better chance against Clayface.

She never detailed her powers to us and still, all we knew about her powers are that she can combine herself with her Guardian Spirits. We only saw the lightning tiger, but she made it sound like she had more than one. But I wouldn't be surprised if she could do something fire related. Haha, could you imagine Clayface getting turned into pottery.

I was swinging up and down on the rings. I threw myself into the air and grabbed the rings again, easily catching myself. This kind of stuff was easy for me. I grew up in a circus and my parents were acrobats after all.

I felt the sweat trail down my face. "Just Aqualad…" I grunted out.

I swung up again and jumped back, landing on one of the stands. I didn't land properly and lost my footing. I flailed my arms trying to regain my balance, but it didn't work. I fell onto my back and managed to back flip back onto my feet.

Why did he want to talk to Aqualad alone? Was it that important that even _I_ wasn't allowed to be included?

I managed to land on my feet but my momentum thrust me against the wall. I turned and quickly punched the concrete wall. It didn't hurt at all, years of building up the skill with punching bad guys I guess. But, I did leave a big dent in the wall.

I know Aqualad was the leader but, was I jealous? I know Batman would pay more attention to Aqualad _because_ he was the leader but what about me? Not Robin, but what about Dick Grayson?

I moved over to the bench and picked up a towel, wiping the sweat off my neck and face. I grabbed my water bottle and sat on the bench, taking a sip of it. I heard the door open and saw Alfred.

"Master Bruce wishes to see you."

Reluctantly, I followed Alfred into the courtyard. All of a sudden, a basketball bounced over to me and I caught it in my hands.

"What's this?"

"Training: hand-eye coordination." Bruce smirked at me.

"One on one?"

"If you think you can handle it."

I laughed as I quickly dribbled the ball right past Bruce and dunked it right in the hoop. After a few minutes of playing ball, we stopped to take a breather.

"So…you and Shizuka?" asked Bruce.

I nearly chocked on the water I was drinking. "Wha-what? What are you talking about?" I thought I could fake out Bruce, but I should've known better than that.

"Alfred," he said.

"Alfred, of course. What did he tell you?"

"He told me enough," Bruce put his hand on my shoulder. "Dick, you're still very young and you have plenty of chances for romance but…"

"But what? Just because she's the first girl I've ever liked that doesn't mean I don't have a shot! For you information, she kissed me on the cheek…twice!"

"I didn't mean to offend you, Dick. I just meant that balancing a romantic life with a life of crime fighting is difficult. But I suppose it will be a bit easier since she has a similar career."

"Oh, sorry…I didn't mean to snap like that. It's just that…I've never liked a girl before and Skye…she's just so…amazing."

Bruce sat down next to me. "So, tell me about her."

"Well, she's beautiful, smart, and she's deadly on the battlefield. I don't know what it is but I feel like whenever I'm with her I get goosebumps and I start heating up."

"Sounds to me like you really like this girl."

"Yeah…"

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Let me get those," Barry Allen, aka the Flash and Wally's uncle, zoomed around the table, grabbing all the dishes and clearing the table, "And that and those…"

Wally just finished what was on his plate and stood up as Barry snatched the plate and emptied the load in the kitchen.

"And that," said Barry as he took Wally's dish.

"Thanks Uncle Barry," said Wally.

Wally got up and followed his uncle into the kitchen.

"You're a lucky lady, Iris. Our Wally certainly isn't that fast. Not when it comes to clearing the table," said Wally's mom, Mary.

"Mom!" cried Wally from the kitchen.

"Neither is my Jay," Joan quickly patted her husband's hand before continuing, "I know, I know, you're a retired speedster and since it's your birthday, we won't argue."

Barry came in with a chocolate cake that had one candle lit. "Wally's fast when he wants to be; we're suddenly out of ice cream."

"Wally!" nagged Mary.

Wally suddenly stopped eating the ice cream, the spoon still in his mouth. "Uh…happy birthday!" he sang nervously.

* * *

Artemis sat in her apartment where she was tweaking with her arsenal of arrows. Suddenly, the television was turned off. She looked up and saw her mother enter the room.

"This came in the mail for you!" she cried, holding out an opened letter to Artemis.

"You opened it? Mom!" Artemis snatched the letter.

"Oh, just read it!" she squealed.

Artemis read the letter and looked back at her mother. "I've been awarded a full Wayne Foundation scholarship to Gotham Academy. But…I didn't apply."

"It's not that kind of scholarship, you qualify or you don't." Artemis' mother rolled over to her in her wheelchair. "Gotham Academy is very prestigious, you should be thrilled!"

Artemis crumbled up the letter and tossed it onto the coffee table. "Yeah, I'm not switching schools. All my friends are at Gotham North." Artemis returned to her arrows.

Her mother flattened the letter and snatched away her arrow. "You're going," she said, handing her the letter, "or you give up your extra curriculars."

Artemis stood over her mother and took the arrow back. "Mom, don't make threats you can't enforce."

Her mother quickly grabbed her wrist. "Artemis, this is chance to better your life!" she cried, slamming her hand on her wheelchair. Artemis looked at her mother, who was now in tears. Remembering what had happened to confine her to a wheelchair she said, "A chance I never had…"

Artemis bent down to her mother's level and held her hand. "Ok, mom, I'll go. I'll go for you."

Her mother looked up, still teary eyed, but smiled and the mother and daughter hugged.

* * *

"A gigantic echinoderm frozen in ice, but still alive," spoke Prince Orm at the dinner. "Of course, our data is still very limited. But Dr. Volko thinks that the creature is very promising."

Aqualad leaned over to Tula. "I am considering rejoining you at the conservatory."

Queen Mera overheard and joined their conversation. "You realize you left your studies some time ago. Your sorcery skills have not kept pace. You would no longer be a part of Tula's class…or Garth's."

"Then perhaps I will require a tutor," said Aqualad, looking at Tula.

Aquaman and Mera stood up and held hands.

"We have an announcement," began Aquaman.

"I am with child," Mera finished.

"Oh that is wonderful!" Tula leapt forward and hugged Mera fiercely.

"Congratulations," Aqualad shook his mentor's hand, "an heir to the throne at last." Prince Orm stood up. "Apologies Prince Orm, I did not mean…"

"No fear, Kaldur. No one could be more thrilled than I." Orm swam over to his brother and embraced him.

"Thank you, brother. Thanks to you all." The King and Queen shared a kiss while everyone celebrated the good news.

After dinner, Aqualad swam alongside Aquaman, who was going to the teleporter. "Batman has made me aware of your…dilemma. I know from personal experience that it can be difficult to live there…and love here." They reached the teleporter. Aquaman turned to his protégé and put his hand on his shoulder. "I am confident you will make the right choice."

Aqualad saluted his King as he disappeared into the teleporter. Later that evening, Aqualad and Tula swam through the coral reef gardens.

"There is something I must-" They both laughed nervously.

Tula made a move to speak, but Aqualad stopped her. "Please, Tula. I have made a decision: to stay in Atlantis with you," he said, taking her hand in his. "Because of you."

Tula looked down sadly and turned away, pulling her hand out of Aqualad's. She held her arm nervously before speaking, "Kaldur, I'm sorry. We wanted to tell you sooner, but…Garth and I…we are…together."

Aqualad looked down sadly but was brought out of his thoughts when explosions were heard all across the city. Buildings and pillars crumbled and fell over onto innocent civilians.

Aqualad and Tula spotted a group of armed invaders firing on the Atlantean guards who were trying to help civilians out of the debris. Tula fired a blue bolt at the intruders while Aqualad slashed them with his water bearers.

"We must find the Queen!" cried Aqualad.

Aqualad and Tula made a dash for the palace where Queen Mera and Prince Orm were trying to hold off the intruders. Tula sent another bolt that took out most of the intruders in a vast explosion while Aqualad took care of the rest.

"This attack was planned with precision. The explosions lured patrols into ambush," explained Aqualad.

One by one, the Atlanteans took out the invaders with their sorcery by knocking over pillars to crush the intruders.

"Tula!" Tula turned and saw Garth swimming towards her. Her eyes widened when she saw one of the soldiers point their gun at Garth's back.

"Garth!" Tula rushed over to Garth and moved him aside as the shot struck her in the back. She cried out in pain, before falling limp.

"NO!" Garth quickly grabbed Tula as she went limp in his arms.

"Tula!" cried Aqualad, seeing the girl of his dreams being shot down. He rushed over to her and Garth as another wave of soldiers opened fire on them. Queen Mera quickly reacted, summoning a huge octopus with her sorcery. Octopus tentacle tattoos appeared on her face and arms and with a wave of her arms, the tentacles swatted and grabbed onto the soldiers.

"Surface communications have been cut off. We cannot reach King Orin, summon more troops to the palace," said Prince Orm.

"The palace was not to the only target. I witnessed explosions in sectors 1, 2, 3, and 5," said Garth, as Tula rested in his arms and lap.

"Nothing in sector 4? Explosions all over the city except where the science centre is located, where your giant sea star is secured," deduced Aqualad.

'Then it was all a diversion. With the King away, I must protect the Queen and the heir," said Orm.

"I need no protection! Go!" declared Mera.

"No, Mera. If you suffered any injury, my brother would never forgive me."

"The Prince is right, my Queen. This battle is mine," Aqualad began to swim off to the Science Centre.

"And mine," said Garth.

Aqualad turned to his best friend. "Your place is with Tula." Aqualad swam off past the soldiers as Prince Orm and Queen Mera held them off. He reached the observatory as a large manta ray-shaped ship hovered over the Science Centre. He pressed a few buttons and the doorway opened for him.

He heard movement behind him and quickly placed his hand on his water bearer. He relaxed when he saw that it was Garth.

"You should be with Tula."

"The Queen watches over Tula and sent me after you," said Garth.

Aqualad didn't respond and simply entered the Science Centre followed by Garth. They slowly and carefully swam down the hallway, ready to attack at any given moment.

"You have a plan?" asked Garth. He looked around, but Aqualad had disappeared. "Kaldur?" He turned to his left and saw two soldiers appear, ready to open fire on him.

Kaldur suddenly appeared and whacked the soldiers with his water bearers, which were shaped like maces.

"I too have my studies," said Aqualad. "Help me get their uniforms off, we can use them to sneak past the other soldiers to the echinoderm." Aqualad and Garth took the uniforms off the guards and grabbed their weapons. Dressed in the soldiers' outfits, they managed to sneak past the guards and into the main chamber. They saw Black Manta look their way and Aqualad gave a salute so as not to draw attention to them.

They swam over to the cable strapped around the frozen echinoderm and pretended to be examining the cable. Black Manta approached them.

"Impressive, is it not?" asked Black Manta. "Aqualad."

Aqualad quickly turned and fired at Black Manta, Garth joining in. Black Manta easily predicted this and dodged, shooting red lasers from his eyes, destroying the weapons they took from the soldiers.

Aqualad threw off his helmet and drew his water bearers. He held up the swords to block Black Manta's beams and turned one into a whip, pulling the soldiers to shield the attack.

"Such a waste, you really have no ambition other than serving Aquaman? Aren't schools of others willing to die for your King? This fool, for example." Black Manta fired at Garth, who had just gotten his helmet off.

Aqualad reacted quickly and pulled his friend out of the way with the whip. They floated behind a pillar where Aqualad pulled Garth up against the wall.

"Garth! Get your head in the game!" Aqualad swam out, shielding himself with one water bearer. Garth used his sorcery to summon a whirlpool that blew away many of the soldiers.

Black Manta's ship suddenly broke through the ceiling and lowered a hook to hoist the echinoderm to the ship. Aqualad slashed at a few more soldiers, before moving to attack Black Manta, who kicked him away.

"Forget about them! Get the job done!" Black Manta shouted at a soldier next to him.

Aqualad charged at Black Manta and began fighting him while Garth was pinned behind a pillar, trying to take out the soldiers who were firing on him.

"Garth! The cable!"

Garth looked out and saw a soldier connect the hook to the cables as the echinoderm was hoisted upward. He sent a small ball of lightning shooting at the cable, cutting it loose. It crashed into the ground. Some of the ice encapsulating the echinoderm shattered and one of the arms became free of ice.

Black Manta heard the crash and saw the arm twitch. He dashed over to the starfish, but Aqualad grabbed him with his whips. Manta broke free.

"If I can't have it, no one can!" He turned and fired a pair of small torpedoes at the starfish. The explosion rang through the Science Centre as Garth quickly formed a protectively shield around himself and Aqualad. Once the explosion died down and the boys looked up to see Manta's ship leaving.

"Our city was heavily damaged and many innocent Atlanteans were injured. But it could have been far worse," said Aquaman, putting his hand on his wife's abdomen. "I am grateful to you all."

Prince Orm held a container in his hand. "This contains all that survived. It is already regenerating. The creature requires further research but with the dome compromised and the Science Centre in ruins, we cannot safely secure or study it in Atlantis." Orm looked at Aqualad. "Perhaps, the surface world can do better."

"I'm sure they will be eager to try," said Aquaman. "Kaldur?"

Aqualad stepped forward and saluted Aquaman. "Call me Aqualad, my King."

Aquaman, Mera and Orm returned to their duties. Tula and Garth remained behind to speak with Aqualad before he would return to the surface.

"Kaldur…I…we…" started Tula.

Aqualad put his hands on Tula and Garth's shoulders. "I wish you both nothing but the best." Tula hugged him as he walked into the teleporter with the container. Before fully stepping in, he turned back and addressed Garth. "Have you ever wondered what would've happened if I had stayed behind and you had become Aqualad?"

"Never," answered Garth.

"Neither have I," Aqualad disappeared into the teleporter and entered the Cave. Batman was there, working on the computer interface.

"Made your decision?" he asked.

"The decision is made. I am here, 100%," replied Aqualad.

"Just in time for your next mission," said Batman, as the other teens, dressed in their hero attire, entered the room.

"The Watchtower detected an immense power surge in the Bialyan dessert. We're sending you to collect any data that might explain the power surges. Report back to us with anything you find.

* * *

**Well, I love how "Downtime" transitioned right into "Bereft", the next episode where they lose their memories in the desert. I wonder how it's going to play out. And wtf, Artemis is going to go to Robin's school? NO! But that did give me an idea for some more original content that sheds more light on Skye's powers and her reason for turning down position of leader...not to mention the mysterious hooded figure, whom most of you have deduced to be her dead brother, Ryushi Hattori.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Remember to check out some of my other fanfics and my pictures of the characters on deviantart. I will be uploading pictures of Kaya (Koji's mate) and Ryushi soon enough. I'll let you know when they're up or you can check my profile for the links.**

**Review**

**~ZP**


	18. Remember

**Hey guys, so I gotta say, I loved the episode. Especially all the WallyxArtemis and SupeyxMegan bits...but mostly the WallyxArtemis haha! That was awesome. And hmm...Artemis' dad? Sportsmaster or someone else that the creators decided? How significant is he in Artemis' "dangerous past?" Can't wait to find that out.**

**So I just beat Pokemon White today and it was awesome. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites. I'm almost at 200 reviews! And I know you'll help me get there.**

**This chapter is the longest I've ever written I think so enjoy it. It's basically "Bereft"**

**Review Replies:**

**Music: **thanks. Oh, I've never heard of that one before haha nice

**Shessuperfreaky:** haha that made me laugh and aww thanks! huh, funny how that works lol

**Queeny: **I kinda wished they showed Robin's face earlier but I didn't mind waiting, mostly because I didn't think we'd ever see his face and i wasn't expecting it lol. I was like 'hey...he's working out. OMG Do we get to see his face?'

**Riqis: **thanks! Yeah, I was like Bruce...are you trying to do something?

**FoxandDog:** thanks, and thanks for checking out my DA page. I'm always worried people don't actually look so it's nice that you tell me you looked. I'm not a mind reader like Megan lol.

**Kori:** thanks, I thought it was a good place for them to have a father-son talk about Robin's interest in Skye. After all, as both Dick's adoptive father and mentor, he's got to give the kid some advice right?

**McRae:** really? THANKS! :D yeah, I've come to accept that my general character Skye, whom I use for many other fanfics, is basically a Mary Sue. But the world is full of them and for some reason we love Mary Sues. I'm trying to tone her down a bit, but it's getting hard. Her powers are easy to explain. Think of it as Shaman King meets Beyblade but no spinning tops. Spirit rules and principles of Shaman King combined with the animal spirit in Beyblade. Hope that makes sense, if it doesn't just tell me ;) She explains a bit of it in chapter 10 I think, when they meet her family, but I'm thinking of having one chapter where she invites them to her house. well, they held hands...I guess that's the next best thing, right next to Wally addressing her as 'beautiful' on more than one occasion. and thanks! HERE YOU ARE! 3 3

**emmbee:** Kinda yeah. Shaman King is one of my fav series and I sort of combined the rules/principles of Oversoul and Hyou Gattai with Beyblade and the sacred beast spirits. I was watching Beyblade one day and was like...hey...bit beasts are like the mochirei and the beyblade are like the medium. Man Beyblade would be way cooler if it had some Shaman King physics in it. Yeah her family business is kinda based on Ren's fucked up but awesome family, but instead of everyone kinda bullying him, Skye is the favorite of her family and Kenshin is the banished, bad apple. I've come to accept that Skye is mary sueish and I'm working on bringing her down a bit, still working on ideas for that. Well with the hemophilia it's more of if she doesn't close the wound/heal in time, she'll bleed out. So if she's injured and is fighting a drawn out battle, it could go badly in her favor. Now her anger is only when someone she cares about is threatened. She has serious...abandonment issues...in the sense that she doesn't want to lose people again (see her talk with Robin in chapter 16). If she does get angry, it tends to negatively affect her skills in battle, which usually results in her faltering. Now I don't know if I mentioned this, but Skye can lose control of her powers, hence why she doesn't like to use them unless absolutely necessary...or if she's really pissed lol. I slipped that in during chapter 8 or something where Kenshin hints that he loss of control nearly resulted in Akira's death. She does have a convenient way out of fights but I plan on having some original content where she does have trouble...like when she SPOILER comes face to face with her brother's killer

**animelover:** yeah lol and thanks. I thought of that last minute and thought 'wouldn't it be funny if someone were there with a camera phone?'

**Scarlett:** thanks and yeah, I read your story. It's pretty good, keep it up!

**Wheatieluv:** Skye probably will share it with Robin...huh txting it, I didn't think of that lol. Yeah but this was mostly an Aqualad episode but I kinda wanted to take some focus off Skye. She's already so awesome (lol) the spotlight needs to go on everyone else once in a while :)

**swarlock:** yeah, Aqualad's backstory really gave a lot of insight into him, which I liked. Glad you're enjoying the fic

**Suisho:** well, Wheatieluv suggested that she txt it to Robin, which I might have her do, because as of this chapter, she forgets that she has it lol

**QuirkyCullen:** THANKS! You're always one of the people's reviews that I always look forward to. I said always twice...lol As for Robin's eyes, I keep watching that scene over and over...and over...lol

**Numbah:** Oh yes, totally. I bet we managed to put out a fire with all the oxygen we were taking with all our fangirly screams! And no, if only there were Robins in the real world lol. Thanks, I didn't really think of it that way. I was just trying to capture Batman as not only Batman, but Dick's adoptive father. But to hear you say that make me feel like I did a good job.

**Kikiyo: **thanks! most of my stories stem from the thought "what would it be like with my character in there?" I didn't love/hate Tula but too bad for Aqualad, but he made choice. It's hard to be a hero and get the girl...not to mention keep the girl lol

**kinsycat:** yeah, they were soooo beautiful o_O

**Bloddy: **thanks!

**I do not own Young Justice, only Skye, Koji and other OCs**

**Once again, if you are confused, just ask and I'll explain to the best of my abilities without giving anything away. Also, go to me deviantart page to see pics of Skye and Koji, etc. as well as profiles of them. I love all of you who love me too and thanks for all the reviews! Big Love!**

**Italics are thoughts while fully italicized passages are flashbacks.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Night had fallen upon the Bialyan desert as Miss Martian lay unconscious on one of the dunes. She slowly came to and sat up, looking at her surroundings, trying to figure out where she was. She looked up at the full moon and ran her fingers through the sand.

"Hello Megan! I'm on Earth!" she exclaimed, standing up and walking through the sand.

'_But how did I get to Earth? I'm pretty sure I was on Mars…and why am I wearing this costume?' _She rubbed her head. _'And why does my head hurt?'_

She tripped on the sand and tumbled down the dune. She sat up and rubbed her head. _'Is this a dream?'_

All of a sudden something crashed right next to her, blowing sand in all directions. Miss Martian held up her arms to keep the sand from getting into her eyes. Once the wind died down, she looked up and saw a muscular boy with dark hair in regular jeans and a black T-shirt. Her eyes drifted to the shirt with the red S on it.

"Wait…I've seen that symbol before. Are you…Superman?" she asked meekly.

The boy ripped off his shirt and let out a vicious battle cry. He jumped to attack her but she evaded. He tried again but she managed to escape by flying into the air. He jumped after her. Miss Martian created an invisible force field to stop him, but when he came in contact with it, the force of the impact blew them both back to the sand. The boy jumped away, leaving Miss Martian alone.

"Not a dream…a nightmare." She said, wrapping her arms around her knees.

* * *

The sun had finally risen on Bialya as Robin wandered through a rock formation. He had just regained consciousness so he was a bit weak. He looked up when he heard the sound of a vehicle. He turned to his left and saw smoke in the distance and quickly took cover from the approaching jeep. The soldiers passed right by, unaware of his presence.

"Those are Bialyan Republican Army uniforms. But what are Bialyans doing in," He pulled up his computer interface on his wrist, "Bialya?" He looked carefully at the GPS to make sure it wasn't malfunctioning. "Ok, better question, what am I doing in Bialya?"

He looked closer and noticed the date. "In September? What happened to March? Better radio Batman." He pressed his finger to the comm in his ear.

'_Maintain radio silence at all times…'_ Batman's voice echoed in his head.

Robin stopped, "or not…" He walked over to the edge of the rock he was on and jumped down to the sand. Something black caught his eye as he noticed a piece of black fabric with a red S on it.

"Superman? Is he here? I thought his costume was blue…something strange is going on here."

All of a sudden, Robin heard a growl behind him. _'Desert wolves?'_ he thought as he pulled out a birdarang. The creature stalking him jumped out from behind a rock and charged at Robin. It was moving too quickly towards Robin for him to think of what it might be, but his instincts took over and he threw the birdarang at the beast.

The birdarang barely made a scratch on the beast's rough skin as the creature pounced on him. Robin fell to the sand as the beast held him down with his claws. Robin opened his eyes and saw three menacing heads attached to one body. He would've back away in shock and fear but the creature pinned Robin with it's powerful claws.

Robin was expecting the creature to attack him, but instead, each head began licking Robin's face as it's three tails wagged furiously.

"Ah! Ok, ok, take it easy!" He cried as the creature continued licking Robin's face to utter saturation. Knowing that the creature wasn't a threat to him, he sat up and pushed the creature off him.

The creature sat in front of Robin, wagging it's tails and licking it's snout. Robin looked at the creature up and down, examining it.

"I've never seen anything like you…what exactly are you?" he asked.

The creature groaned and yawned.

"Heh, guess you can't talk can you?" Something shiny caught Robin's eye. He reached out and saw a tag on the collar around the middle head. "Koji…is that your name?"

Koji nodded and licked Robin again.

"Ok, ok, enough of that. You must have an owner, do you know where he is?"

Koji whined and hung his head down.

"Hey, hey don't worry, we'll find your master. Maybe he'll be able to shed some light on why I don't remember anything." Robin pulled up his computer interface and noticed some nearby GPS coordinates.

"Hm…this one's pretty close by and it's marked as something urgent so it must be important…" Robin began walking in that direction when something grabbed his cape.

He turned and saw Koji holding his cape in one mouth. "What?" Koji pulled his cape, leading him to the other direction. "You want to go this way? But…" Koji pulled his cape again, this time more forceful.

Robin checked his computer again and saw one GPS point in the direction Koji was pulling him towards. "You think you're master's over there?"

Koji barked. "All right, fine. We'll go your way."

* * *

"Hey…beautiful, wake up," whispered Kid Flash.

Artemis' eyes fluttered open as she rubbed her head. She propped herself on her elbows, seeing that she was in a run-down shack. A boy in a black suit with orange hair and green eyes sat in front of her and smiled when she came too.

Artemis instantly jumped back against the wall, grabbing her bow and quiver.

"Hey, hey, it's ok. I won't hurt you. I'm one of the good guys," he said, trying to calm her down. "You know, Kid Flash," he said, pointing to himself while making a hero pose.

"I've seen Kid Flash on the news and he doesn't wear black," replied Artemis.

"Uh, a little unclear on that myself. What about you? Green Arrow fixation?" he asked.

Artemis looked down at her clothes. "Who put me in this?" She screamed.

"Wow…I'm not gonna bark up that tree. So, you know how to use that bow?"

"Yeah, my dad taught." Artemis' expression suddenly turned to anger. "Dad! He must've done this," she said looking at the bow and arrows, "another of his stupid tests!"

"What kind of test?"

"He probably wants me to kill you," replied Artemis casually.

Kid Flash's eyes widened in shock at what she said. But before he could keep questioning her, he heard a whistling sound that grew louder. It sounded like something was falling from the sky.

KF quickly grabbed Artemis' hand. "Come on!" he cried, running out of the shack with Artemis in tow. Just as they got out of the shack, something hit it from far above and it exploded. The force of the explosion blew KF and Artemis forward and into the sand.

They looked back and saw tanks slowly approaching them as a jeep was racing towards them. They started running as the jeep opened fire on them. Artemis quickly dove forward, drawing an arrow from her quiver and firing it at the jeep. The arrow exploded on the jeep and sent it flying over them. She took cover behind some rocks, preparing to fire back at two more jeeps.

KF put on his goggles and raced over to Artemis. He scooped her up in his arms as she fired another arrow and raced off. "Sorry, they've got bigger arrows."

KF looked behind him and saw the tanks open fire. He zig zaged in a serpentine formation to avoid the explosions until they were finally clear.

"Thanks," said Artemis.

"Hey, I told you, good guy. Not to pry, but what's your name? And what's this about you killing me?"

* * *

"Ok…says here that your master should be pretty close," said Robin. He shut off his computer and decided to look around instead while Koji tried his best to sniff the air for his master's scent, but he kept getting too much sand up his nostrils.

Robin walked over to another rock formation and peered over a row of rocks. He gasped when he saw an unconscious girl with long dark blue hair in a ponytail dressed in a lighter blue outfit. She had a utility belt like his own, kunai attached to her boots and a sword attached to the straps coming from her jacket.

"A girl? What's a girl doing in the middle of the desert?" he asked. He crouched down to her level and turned her onto her back. He was suddenly taken aback by her appearance.

"Whoa…" He gently touched her face, careful not to disturb the beautiful girl's slumber. _'She's so beautiful…'_ Something suddenly took over his body as he slowly leaned his face towards hers.

Robin stopped when he saw her eyes opening, but he didn't move away. It was like he was frozen in place, his body right over hers. Once her vision cleared, her eyes widened when she saw Robin over her. She instantly whipped out a hidden blade from her sleeve and pressed the tip of the blade near Robin's neck.

"Uh…I can explain…"

"Go right ahead, just ignore the blade I'm pressing to your throat," she replied.

She quickly withdrew the blade when she heard a familiar bark. She turned her head and saw Koji coming towards her. She pushed Robin off her rather forcefully and embraced Koji.

"Oh, Koji! I was wondering where you were…now…any idea where we are?"

"We're in Bialya," answered Robin.

"And why should I trust you, you little creeper?"

"I am not a creeper! Besides, GPS doesn't lie," he said, showing her their GPS location.

"What's with the getup? Are you a superhero or something?"

"Actually, yes. What about you?"

"I'm a warrior. I fight. Now start talking, what are you doing here. More importantly what am I doing here?"

"Look I don't know. I woke up with no memory of what happened and apparently it's September!"

"September? What happened to March?"

"That's exactly what I said." The girl watched as Koji sidled up to Robin, who patted him on the head. _'That's odd…Koji doesn't take kindly to strangers. So why is he so affectionate with this guy? Either Koji recognizes he's ok or they've met before. But that's impossible. Koji's been with me my whole life…maybe they met between March and now…do I know him?'_

"So what's your name?" asked Robin.

"Spear Hanzo, you?"

"Robin. Well, Spear, since neither of us remember what's happened, I say we work together to figure out why we can't remember anything." Robin held out his hand for her to shake.

Spear thought for a moment, considering Robin's offer. "Well…under normal circumstances I wouldn't accept such an offer from somebody I've never met, but as you can see, these aren't normal circumstances. And Koji seems to like you, which says a lot. All right, you've got yourself an alliance," she said, shaking his hand.

* * *

_'I'm actually on Earth! I can't believe it! I've wanted this for so long, even if it's not exactly like I saw on TV,'_ thought Miss Martian as she flew through the desert. She stopped by some withered trees, _'But why can't I remember how I got here?'_

She levitated by the trees, cross-legged. _'Concentrate…remember…'_ She closed her eyes and reopened them, now glowing.

* * *

_"Good idea, go."_

_"Be careful," said the boy who attacked her._

_"Careful Superboy, they're hot!" she cried, holding a tray of freshly baked cookies. A boy in yellow dashed over and snatched the cookie from Superboy._

_"Not as hot as you babe." he said._

_Superboy shot the redhead an upset look for stealing his cookie, but grabbed another off the tray._

_"Um…thanks Wally, that's, uh, sweet?"_

_"Not as sweet as you, sugar." Wally said again._

_"Oh grow up!" A blonde girl in green knocked Wally in the back of the head. She grabbed a cookie._

_"Yeah, that was the worst pickup line that I've ever heard." Said a girl in blue from head to toe who also grabbed a cookie, tossing another to a three headed scaly-dog that stood proudly next to her._

_"And there are a lot of bad ones out there." Added a short boy in black and red with a cape. He wore a mask that covered his eyes._

_"Team, report to the mission room."_

* * *

"I'm on a team! I have friends! And a Superboy who might be…I need to find him! I mean them!" Miss Martian began flying high above the desert, looking for any sign of her friends.

_'Uh…hello? Team? Can anyone hear me?'_ But there was no response.

"Maybe they're just out of my telepathic range."

* * *

Kid Flash raced along the desert with Artemis in his arms. Once they were far enough away from the soldiers attacking them, he set her down. He panted heavily, trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry, running on empty. Don't think I've eaten in a while." He opened a small storage area on his wrist guards, but there wasn't anything inside. "We've been out here for over 24 hours, otherwise my cupboards wouldn't be bare."

All of a sudden, something landed between them, casting a huge cloud of sand over the area. The shirtless boy who landed roared before punching Kid Flash into the rock wall. The boy turned to Artemis, who jumped back and shot an exploding arrow at the boy. It didn't slow him down so she shot two more arrows at the charging boy. Once he got too close, she jumped to the side as he punched the ground.

Artemis heard a familiar whistle sound as a tank fired right at Superboy. The impact blew Artemis to the ground but Superboy seemed unfazed. Artemis got up and grabbed her bow, ready to fire if the boy attacked again.

However, the boy simply charged at the tank and began tearing it apart.

"Who's side is he on?" asked Artemis.

"You wanna stick around and find out?" asked KF.

"Do you honestly need to ask?" KF scooped Artemis up like before and they raced off. He raced down a sand dune, but tripped on a rock. Artemis fell out of his arms and they rolled down the dune. Artemis landed on her back with KF top of her.

"Ugh, get off!" she cried, pushing him off of her.

Two planes flew through the air and began firing at Artemis and KF.

"Get down!" he cried over the loud noise of the bullets. He put his arm around her and did his best to shield her from the bullets. The ships turned in the air and prepared for another attack.

Artemis pulled out an arrow and aimed at the ships. _'Don't worry I'm almost there!'_ The mysterious voice in her head shocked Artemis causing her shot to go wonky.

"Did you just hear a girl talking in your head?" she asked a bit scared.

"Girls are always on my mind. But they're not usually talking."

A girl with green skin and orange hair in black and blue flew up to the ships and with a clap of her hands they collided and exploded. Miss Martian flew down to Kid Flash and Artemis.

"Whoa, J'onn, the costume looks familiar but the new bod doesn't exactly scream 'Manhunter,'" said Kid Flash.

"You know my uncle J'onn? Hello Megan! Of course you do! You're Kid Flash, Wally. And you're Artemis," said Miss Martian.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're Martian Manhunter's niece? Is that how you know my name?"

"You're name's really Wally?" asked Artemis causing Wally to groan.

"It's ok! We're teammates, friends! I made you all cookies."

"You know her?" asked Artemis, narrowing her eyes.

"No, I swear, beautiful. I've never seen her before in my life!"

Miss Martian sighed. "You both lost you're memories too." The three teens looked in the distance as vehicles migrated over to a giant cloud of smoke where a battle was likely taking place. "Come on, I'll fill you in on the way. Robin, Spear and Superboy need our help."

"Of course, Robin and who now?" asked KF.

* * *

Robin, Spear and Koji ran through the desert. The sun had just set making it easier to avoid detection by soldiers.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" asked Spear.

"Positive, I just wish I could remember why I put a GPS marker here," replied Robin.

They came up to an open field where a large piece of machinery stood. They quickly took cover behind a small hill of sand.

"Huh, maybe that's why…doesn't look like anyone's there," said Robin.

"How much you wanna bet that it's a trap?"

"Agreed, we'll have to be ready."

They jumped over their cover into the open just as soldiers rose up from the sand. They shouted something in a foreign language.

"Called it," remarked Spear.

"Hey, we never actually made a bet." Robin threw down smoke grenades as he and Spear easily took care of the endless sea of soldiers.

"You're not half bad, almost as good as I am," said Spear.

"You're pretty good too." He smiled at her.

Once the smoke cleared, the soldiers opened fire on them, forcing them to evade. All of a sudden, a black blur zoomed through the crowd of soldiers and took away all their guns.

"I'll hold that…thanks!" KF dropped all the guns he collected and helped Robin and Spear fight off the soldiers.

Robin turned, ready to throw projectiles at approaching soldiers when they were suddenly thrown away by an unseen force. He and Spear looked up to see Miss Martian. Artemis appeared and shot an arrow releasing ropes, which securely tied fleeing soldier's legs.

"Friends of yours?" asked Spear.

"KF!" cried Robin, shaking hands with Kid Flash in a bro-like fashion. "Man it's good to see a familiar face!"

"Hey Rob, memory loss?" he asked.

"Six months! Let's hog tie these creeps and compare notes."

"Who's this? Your girlfriend?" asked KF.

"What? No!" he cried.

"Skye! Oh, it's so good to see you!" cried Miss Martian, hugging Spear.

"What the? How did you know my name?"

"Your name's Skye? Isn't that a boy's name?" asked KF.

"It's my nickname," she replied. "But I don't understand, how do you know me?"

"We're friends! You and Koji live in the Cave with Superboy and me. We're part of a team!" explained Miss Martian.

"A team? That doesn't sound like me…"

Miss Martian knelt down and patted Koji. "Aw, do you remember me Koji?" Koji barked and licked her face.

"This is really weird. Koji never takes to strangers and all of a sudden he's friendly with all of you?" Skye put her hand on her chin and thought for a moment. "If none of us can remember the last 6 months, I must have met all of you within that time period, otherwise Koji wouldn't be warm to you all. All right, I'll buy it, we're friends…"

"So we're a team, huh?" asked Robin.

"Yes, the 5 of us and Superboy," answered Megan.

"Then this must belong to him." Robin pulled out the black fabric he found when he came too.

"Yes!" she said, snatching the fabric. "Did you see him?"

"I think we did," said Artemis.

"Feral boy? Some teammate, he attacked us," said KF.

"He didn't know who we are," said Artemis. "I don't know who we are!"

"I remember Batman ordering radio silence," said Robin. "Our team must work for him!"

"And how do you know we don't work for **my** mentor," said KF, tapping his insignia. All of a sudden, his outfit changed to it's regular yellow and red. "Whoa!" he cried as he tapped it again and again and again.

The others saw this and tried tapping their own insignia's but nothing changed.

"We look ridiculous!" cried Artemis. She looked over to KF who was still tapping his insignia. "Quit touching yourself!"

"Why? Did you want to do it?"

"Oh shut up! We need our memories back!"

Miss Martian thought for a moment. _'To help Superboy…_' She put her hands on her head and her eyes began glowing white.

Suddenly, the teens found themselves in a purple-colored filled with shards of scenes from their memories.

Miss Martian appeared before them. "I've brought you all into my mind to share what I've remembered so far. But I need your help. Together, our broken memories can form a whole…if you open your minds to me."

"You want to pop through our private thoughts?" cried Artemis.

"I have no wish to intrude, but…"

"You need to hack our brains to figure out what happened, got it. Go." Said Robin.

"My brain's all yours. Try not to let it's brilliance overwhelm you."

"Or underwhelm you. Hey, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" asked Robin.

"Are these the things you think about? English grammar? Whoa, I just had a serious case of déjà-vu," said Skye.

Artemis was unsure of letting Miss Martian poke around her head. There were some things she didn't want people to know, especially if these people were apparently her friends. She looked at Wally, who stood next to her and held her hand, reassuring her that it would be fine.

"Last six months…and only what you need!"

Miss Martian nodded and held up her hands where blue streams shout out and connected her hands and head to the others' heads.

* * *

"_The Watchtower detected an immense power surge in the Bialyan desert. Spectral analysis revealed elements non-terrestrial in origin. Find out what happened at that sight and what landed there. Bialya is a rogue state, ruled by Queen Bee and not a member of the UN's charter. All communications are subject to interception. Maintain radio silence at all times. You'll land in Qurag, just along Bialya's border."_

_Robin was looking through binoculars. "All clear," he said as Superboy unloaded something from Megan's ship._

"_The Bialyans control the site." Said Artemis as they examined a nearby campsite._

"_Set up here." Superboy dropped what he was carrying and turned a knob, opening the piece of machinery he was carrying._

"_We'll be up and running in no time," said Robin, typing away._

"_Jackpot! The site's lousy with radiation waves," said KF._

"_Detecting non-terrestrial trace elements from that tent," said Robin._

"_I'll check it out in camouflage mode," said Megan._

"_Good idea, go."_

"_Be careful," said Superboy._

"_And maintain telepathic communication."_

"_I will, Aqualad."_

* * *

"Aqualad!" They all cried.

"Where is he?" asked Robin, "What happened next?"

"I don't know! That's the last thing that I-we collectively remember," said Megan.

Artemis and Wally quickly looked down at their interlocking hands and pulled them away.

Wally casually rubbed the back of his head. "We landed 24 hours ago. If Kaldur's been wandering the desert for that long…that's not good for a guy with gills."

"Now that I know to look for him…" Robin pulled up his computer. "He's close! But he's not moving."

They followed Robin's directions and finally found Aqualad. He was unconscious and mumbling something in Atlantean.

"I can't restore his memories in this condition," said Megan.

"He needs immediate rehydration. Call the bioship," said Robin.

"It's out of range, but you can get him there fast." She said to KF.

"He's too heavy and I'm too low on fuel. Right now, I couldn't even carry her," he said, pointing to Artemis.

She knocked his hand away. "Why not just levitate him back?"

"I can't. I have to find Superboy. Six months ago he didn't exist, he has no memories. He's acting on animal impulses. I'm the only one who can help him."

"Skye, can't you just make water or something?" asked Robin.

"I could, that is, if we weren't in a desert. Creating water from regular air is super easy but it's nearly impossible to do when all the air is dry and has no moisture."

"We don't have time for this. Superboy's indestructible, just ask those tanks. It's Aqualad who needs your help, like now!" cried KF.

Megan suddenly grabbed her head. "NO! Superboy's in pain!" She flew off before any of the others could even stop her.

"M'gann, wait!" cried Artemis.

"We still don't know what erased our memories! It could happen again!" cried Robin.

Megan pulled her hood up and went invisible. She easily avoided the guards and entered the tent. Superboy was strapped to a machine that was administering electrical shocks while a sphere-like object was strapped to a similar machine. She knocked aside the scientists and shut down the machine.

"Well, you're a glutton for punishment aren't you?" Megan turned around and saw a scrawny, pale man in a brown cloak addressing her. _'Psimon says…forget…'_

Megan clutched her head and found herself in a crop-field like world, with objects floating all over the place.

"Yes, forget…just like last time."

Megan shielded her eyes as a white light blinded her. _'Last time…'_

* * *

_Megan entered the tent as the scientists crowded around a sphere._

'_I'm in.'_

'_Good, but tread carefully, camouflage is not invisible," thought Aqualad._

'_They're testing something,' she thought, as the sphere began spinning as it was shocked with electricity, 'but it's alive…in pain! Hello? Can you hear me?'_

'_I can.'_

_Megan suddenly scanned the tent for who was intercepting her telepathic link._

'_And an open mind is a dangerous thing…'_

'_Someone's hacked our link!'_

'_Psimon can't hear you. Psimon can't see you. But Psimon can make you all…FORGET!'_

* * *

'No! I won't let it happen again!' Megan used her telepathy to push back the white light that was slowly consuming her.

"Not really your call, little girl." Psimon's head suddenly appeared and he fired a black stream at her. She held up her arms and shielded herself from the attack. "You have potential, but you are too…raw, too untrained." The Psimon head suddenly opened it's mouth and Psimon emerged. "Not at all in my league." He fired another blast and broke through her shield.

* * *

Wally and Koji pulled Aqualad through the desert on a makeshift mat. He was in no shape to move so they had to be careful. Robin had his computer open, leading them back to Megan's bioship.

"Quick! Over there!" he cried, pointing to a large rock wall. They quickly hid behind it as two jeeps with soldiers drove by.

"Great, just what we needed," said Skye.

"We can't risk a fire fight with Aqualad KO'ed like this," said Robin.

"It's not just him, I'm way out of juice," said KF.

"And I'm almost out of arrows," added Artemis.

KF looked over and saw that Robin was gone. "Man, I forgot how much I hate it when he does the ninja thing."

"Not bad. Even I didn't notice him slip away," said Skye.

"Yeah, I forgot how annoying it was when he'd just disappear. Hey, you never said why you're dad may want you to _grrkk_ me," he said turning to Artemis, while moving his finger across his neck.

"I-uh, got confused by, uh some old ninja movie I saw the other night about a ninja girl, whose ninja dad ordered her to kill her ninja boyfriend because he belonged to a rival ninja clan," she said, waving her hand trying to change the topic.

"I've seen just about every ninja movie there is and there's no ninja movie following that plot," said Skye.

"Well, uh…this was a really old ninja movie," said Artemis.

"Of course it is."

"So…I'm your ninja boyfriend huh?" asked KF.

"Hey! Amnesia, remember? Forgot how truly annoying you are."

"Oh, like you're the goddess of congeniality?"

"Yeesh! Get a room!" Robin suddenly reappeared alongside them.

"Dude! Where were you!" Cried KF.

"Breaking radio silence." All of a sudden, they could hear Robin's laugh in the distant being replayed over and over. The soldiers heard it too and headed towards it. An explosion suddenly rang out.

"That's our cue, let's move!" cried Robin.

"You know, there's something very familiar about that creepy laugh of yours," said Skye.

* * *

Superboy opened his eyes and saw things in the tent. Some of the objects looked blurry in one spot. He closed his eyes and activated his infrared vision, revealing a floating figure that was invisible to his normal sight.

The sphere suddenly began rotating at such a great force that it broke free from it's restraints. It rammed into Superboy's restraints, freeing him, as the scientists fled the tent.

Superboy punched Psimon but a shield threw him back. He suddenly felt his hand touch something and he was in a field with buildings and objects of all sorts floating around him. Next to him was the girl he had attacked earlier.

"You're here!" she cried.

Psimon laughed. "You sound so relieved. Is this mindless creature supposed to save your mind?"

Megan put her hands on Superboy's face and pulled him close to her, pressing her head to his. "No, I save his!"

* * *

'_We are trying to help you!'_

'_I was just trying to be part of the team.'_

'_You did all right.'_

'_It's simple, get on board or get out of the way.'_

'_Hey Superboy, come meet Miss M.'_

'_I like your T-shirt.'_

'_Hello Megan!'_

'_We'll uh, figure something out for you. The League will I mean…duty calls.'_

'_The Watchtower detected an immense power surge in the Bialyan desert.'_

'_Forget…'_

'_I'm so sorry, I should've been paying more attention. It was too much at once, too much at once! Hello Megan! That's so me…I, uh…'_

* * *

Superboy pulled away from Megan but then smiled. "Kick his butt." Megan smiled as he then disappeared from their mental battlefield.

"By all means," laughed Psimon, "kick my psychic butt."

Superboy found himself back in the tent as Megan and Psimon stayed perfectly still, dueling in their minds. He saw more soldiers come in, but the sphere that freed him ran over and beeped at Superboy.

"Uh…thanks."

Another wave of soldiers entered and began firing on Superboy and the sphere. He punched each soldier as they tried to attack him when all of a sudden a green whirlwind enveloped Megan and Psimon, sucking up everything in their vicinity. He jumped into the whirlwind and landed next to Megan.

"M'gann!" he cried, grabbing a hold of her hand, sending him right back to their mental fight.

Once she saw him at her side, she smiled. "He's too strong!"

"You're strong. And I'm stubborn. Together," he said, giving her a tender look.

"Together."

She nodded at him and smiled before turning back to Psimon. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She cried, thrusting hers and Superboy's hands forward as her final attack struck Psimon directly.

The green whirlwind expanded and destroyed the tent, sending things flying across the desert. Being in the eye of it, Superboy and Megan were spared such a fate. Megan, exhausted, fell back into Superboy's open arms.

Megan opened her eyes and felt Superboy's strong arms around her body. She looked into his eyes and smiled faintly. He smiled too and put his hand on her face, pulling her close to him before moving to her.

They both stopped and looked up when they heard the sphere roll towards them. It made another beeping noise.

"Can I keep it?" asked Superboy.

"Ok, but you have to clean up after him," she joked.

* * *

Aqualad lay on a table with a tube connected to his arm. Artemis walked over and lay a wet cloth on his forehead.

'_Hey everyone! I've got Superboy and he's back to normal. We're on our way.'_ Thought Megan.

Aqualad suddenly shot up, fully awake. "Who are you? And how did you get inside my head?"

"Shh, it's all right Aqualad, we're friends," said Artemis, pushing Aqualad back down gently.

'_Hello Megan! Aqualad's memories. I knew I forgot something!'_

'_Aw man! Me too! I forgot to get a souvenir from the mission!' _thought KF.

'_Don't worry, I've got the souvenir thing covered.'_

'_Oh what is it? Is it a piece of the bad guy's uniform? Something from the desert?'_ asked KF.

'_Oh you'll have to see it first and trust me, this won't fit on your souvenir shelf.'_

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was a pretty good episode and I hope I did a good job recapturing it's awesomeness. So apparently we have to wait 4 weeks until the next episode. WTF :( But don't worry, I've got some ideas for original content.**

**Next Chapter: Flashback chapter detailing how Akira met Skye.**

**Review**

**~ZP**


	19. Flashback: The Runaway

**This chapter has been moved to a new story titled The Social Club: Flashbacks, which will all contain a series of small chapters providing additional information on The Social Club.**


	20. False Alarm

**Hey guys, sorry about the last chapter. I didn't put that much effort into it because I didn't intend it to be as important as other chapters. It was just meant to be a quick little flashback. I just wanted to update something so you guys would actually get something. I know what it's like to wait and wait and wait for a story you really like to update and honestly, I'll take any little thing as long as it's an update and not an Author's Note lol**

**Thanks for all the reviews and favs!**

**Review Replies:**

**animelover: **Well, it really depends on the fanfic Akira is in. For example, in Beyblade, Akira doesn't meet Kabutori until much much later whereas in this fanfiction, Kabutori was already at Ueno and they just became partners. haha, yeah, what does Supey dream of? I love American Dragon too, it was actually supposed to have 2 more seasons and a live action movie (which probably wouldn't have been good), but still, too bad it ended with only two season

**Spring: **thanks, I'm glad you like it. And yeah, I find that there aren't a lot of Robinxoc stories. We gotta up the numbers!

**aireagle: **mind? I don't mind and thanks!

**Riqis: **thanks, yeah my essays are university level ones and they're hard. It's difficult to switch from high school style to university style, but I'll pull through. I'm already done one!

**kinsycat: **thanks! everyone seems to like the idea so i'm gonna go for it

**Wheatie: **Oh you just read my fucking mind...hehe I had an idea that has to do with "the Flying Graysons" SPOILER! sorry! Yeah, you're totally right. This chapter was below my usual standards but that was honestly on purpose. I didn't put as much effort into this one because this chapter wasn't as important. but I get what you mean by setting up the next chapter. However, I don't think people have dreams that are past memories...at least I've never had that. But this chapter is basically a setup. As for Koji, I don't think he was OOC. He's really a big sweetie kinda like Toothless but he's very ruthless when it comes to fighting.

**angel: **thanks!

**Bloody: **thank you!

**Scarlett: **thanks, and sorry for making you wait :(

**Neko: **as if I'll ever stop! lol

**natabee: **Oh i know right. I took a screen shot! and yeah, I loved that cute bonding moment they had!

**Cookie: **thanks, at least some people actually go and tell me about it lol yeah, well at least we're halfway to the new episode. Honestly for me, Robin just better fucking be in it!

**Fox: **haha, yeah I was wondering where you were lol. yeah, another two weeks grrr...there had better be some Robin or else I may enter my fangirl rage!

**I do not own Young Justice, only Skye, Koji and other OCs.**

**Sorry the chapter is so short, I promise the next will be longer!**

**Pictures of Kaya (color included), Huginn and Muninn (Guardian Spirits of Skye's father and uncle) are now up on my deviantart. Go check them out, I worked really hard on them! :)**

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was late a night. A sleek, black limousine drove into a dock followed by two vans and several guards on motorcycles. Whoever was in the limousine was likely an important person. One of many tuxedo-clad thugs exited the van and opened the limousine door. An oriental man stepped out, inhaling deeply from his expensive cigar before blowing out a billow of smoking, grey breath.

"So where is 'The Light'? I'd like to get my money now," said the man. He dropped his cigar on the ground and stepped on it with his foot before pulling out another one and lighting it.

"Patience, Mr. Shinobu. The Light is very careful when dealing with people outside their ranges," said a female voice. The woman speaking was alone; unlike Mr. Shinobu she had no back up. She was dressed in a green, ninja outfit with a grinning cat mask on her face.

"Just as I am careful when making sure I get my money. I feel a little insulted that they only send one person, and a woman no less."

Cheshire instantly threw a dagger at Shinobu, but purposely missed and hit the limousine. The guards accompanying Shinobu quickly drew their guns and pointed them at Cheshire ready to fire, but Shinobu waved his hands, signaling them to stand down.

"This woman is capable of much more than you, despite your resources."

"I'm sure. How about letting me see the beautiful face that matches the beautiful voice?"

"My orders are clear, Mr. Shinobu. I give you the money and you give me the Baku."

"I like a woman who can take charge," he said, smirking. "But I understand, you are a working woman." He snapped his fingers and two henchmen unloaded a heavy metal box from one of the vans.

"The creature is in there?" she asked, pointing to the box.

"It's not that large, but it's powers speak for themselves. The Baku can infiltrate the dreams of any person and learn all their dirty little secrets. Do with it what you will."

"Excellent. And here is your money." Cheshire motioned to a number of suitcases. A couple of henchmen walked over there and opened the case, checking the authenticity of the bills.

"Now that the deal is settled, how about you join me on my private plane back to Japan?"

"As far as I'm concerned Mr. Shinobu, we're done here. You will not be hearing from us again." She dropped a few smoke grenades and she disappeared. Despite her small form, the heavy metal box disappeared along with her.

* * *

"Masters, we have acquired the Baku creature," said Sensei, speaking to the many white figures on the multiple screens.

"Excellent. Good work, Sensei," said one of the council members.

"Yes, with the Baku's powers we will be able to infiltrate the dreams of those 'young heroes' that the Justice League continues to send our way," said another.

"If this test to learn their identities through dreams is a success, we will have no problem learning the identities of all the Justice League members…"

* * *

Megan walked into the living room and yawned. She was in her regular civilian clothes but her hair was all messed up and she had bags under her eyes.

"Hey, Megalicious…whoa!" She jumped back at seeing her messy appearance. "So…uh, what's up?"

"Yawn…Sorry Wally, I haven't been getting much sleep lately," she said, scratching her head.

"Have you been going to bed early enough?" asked Artemis.

"Yeah, I find that if you go to bed too late, it'll mess up your sleep schedule," added Robin.

"No, that's not it. I've been going to bed early and waking up on time, but I just can't get to sleep. I'll be tossing and turning for at least three hours before I finally fall asleep!" she exclaimed.

"You know, in my experience, all you need for a good nights sleep is one of these," Skye said, pulling out a fancy, curved dagger.

"Whoa!" they all cried, doubling back.

"Do you actually sleep with a dagger in your hand?" asked Wally.

"Don't be silly!...It's under my pillow."

"You sleep with a dagger under your pillow?" asked Superboy.

"Like. A. Baby."

"Thanks for the advice, Skye, but I don't think weaponry under my pillow is the answer," replied Megan.

"Fair enough, but if you need something comforting under your pillow, just give me a call. Maybe it's an issue with your nightly routine," said Skye.

"Yeah, what do you do before going to bed?" asked Artemis.

"Well…nothing. Usually I just take a shower and go to bed."

Wally suddenly started smiling to himself causing Artemis to smack him in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he cried, rubbing his head.

"You know what you were thinking!"

"Maybe that's your problem," said Robin.

"Hmm…maybe you're right. What do all of you do before you go to bed?"

"I check my arrows," said Artemis.

"Comic books," said Robin.

"I snack," said Wally.

"Bit surprise there," said Artemis.

"Hey, I've got a serious metabolism!"

"So do I, but you don't see my scarfing down potato chips like they're oxygen. And I read manga before I go to bed," said Skye.

"Team. There has been an alarm triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant," said Red Tornado, entering the room.

"Another one?" asked Robin.

"Apparently so. Given your discovery the last time of Mister Twister, I suggest you investigate should it yield something useful or interesting."

"We might as well check it out. We haven't seen some action in weeks!" cried Wally.

They piled into Megan's ship and made off to the Power Plant. The last time they were there created some unpleasant memories but the location brought back some good ones. It was, after all, their first time working as a team. Once they reached the plant, they exited the ship and began patrolling the area.

"It doesn't look like anyone has broken in," said Aqualad.

"But the alarm went off, someone must've gotten in," cried Wally.

"And I think I just found out who." Skye reached behind some canisters and pulled out a raccoon.

"A raccoon? We came all the way out here for a raccoon?" asked Artemis.

"I'm guessing furball here came in through the vents and started chewing some wires," said Robin.

"Well, let's head back to base. I wanna see if I can beat Wally's record on that racing video game he's so fond of," said Artemis.

"Trust me, there is no way you're gonna beat that record!"

"Just watch me."

As the teens returned to Megan's ship, a small tapir-like creature with smoke clouding around it peered out from behind the crates. It's eyes glowed colors suddenly as it looked at it's next victims.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked that. I personally liked the beginning scene with Cheshire purchasing the Baku on behalf of the Light. Sorry it's so short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. ****I kinda wish I had a dagger to put under my pillow like Skye. But I do actually have a sword (Skye's sword) in my room haha lol. ****Since I've finished one of my essays, I might update against soon my early April, but don't count on it. April is final exam month :( but I will try.**

**Baku: Are spirits that eat the nightmares of people, thereby leaving them with good dreams. They often resemble tapirs. Kinda like Musharna from Pokemon.**

**Mr. Shinobu: based on the current head of the the Yamaguchi-gumi branch of the Yakuza.**

**Next Chapter: The team discovers that something has entered their dreams to learn their secret identities. So they must race through their dreams to find out what and get rid of it.**

**Review ****~ZP**


	21. Dreamscape

**Hey, sorry for the long wait. Well, compared to how long I have to wait, you guys have it easy lol. I officially finish school tomorrow so expect more chapters to come, but then again. I have work :( but I promise to update during work. Now, because YJ has been pretty quiet recently, I don't think that friday's (8th) episode is a new one. I checked the schedule on Cartoon Network and saw that it's just replaying "Welcome to Happy Harbor." So, as of now, we don't know anything about new episodes, which fucking sucks! :(**

**Review Replies:**

**animelover: **thanks for reviewing and yeah, the Baku is gonna stir up some trouble

**cartoongal: **well sleeping with a dagger under the pillow is quite reassuring. well, it is to me anyway lol. Skye isn't crazy, she's just a weapon enthusiast like myself. I'm a huge fan of fancy swords and daggers and I'd probably buy one just to look at them XD

**aireagle: **here you are!

**Scarlett:** haha lol, maybe you should stop reading in class otherwise people will think you're weird lol XD.

**Spring:** neat! I hope you get it up! let me know when you upload it so I can check it out :)

**Wheatie:** Oh shit, that's right. I didn't think about that, you bring up a very good point :) But I guess the only thing I can say to answer that is that Koji likes kids...you know the whole, "children are innocent" thing lol. Yes, the Baku does good things by eating nightmares but in this case, it's being manipulated by the Light right now. As for Megan having trouble sleeping, I was merely trying to set up to the dreamscape thing and I thought that if someone was just talking about their sleep troubles it would ease into the Baku stuff.

**shesX:** thanks!

**Music:** absolutely! I actually don't have a dagger like Skye, but I do have the sword she uses in my room ;)

**angel2u: **thanks, I'm glad you loved it

**angelrider: **yeah, sorry for length. I didn't want to get into the Baku stuff yet. But I hope this makes up for it. It's very long...8 pages...-_-'

**Fox:** thanks, and I will go into fangirl rage if there is a significant lack of Bird Boy, it's just how I am. and thanks! I'll need the luck!

**Cookie:** thanks!

**Kikiyo:** well, now you don't have to!

**Queeny:** yeah, sorry about the end, I was just trying to set up an opportunity for the Baku to get close to YJ. I would have added more and continued but it would've gone too far into the next sequence. And yeah, I know and I hate that. It happens all the time and I don't do it on purpose. I wouldn't be surprised if I did it right now! lol. Spell check just doesn't pick up things like when I meant to type 'too' instead of 'to' or 'kids' instead of 'kind.' And yes, I know Red Tornado doesn't assign missions, I watch the show as well honey. But if you remember in "Welcome to Happy Harbor," Red Tornado told them about an alarm while they were flying in Megan's ship which led them to their fight with Mister Twister. In this case, Tornado wasn't assigning a mission, he was just saying "hey, an alarm went off here. you guys should check it out."

**Kaya: **thanks! keep reading!

**sesshomaru:** well, I hope that means you like it and thanks!

**So someone has pointed out that in these 20 chapters, Skye has not developed at all. I'm sure some of you will agree but keep in mind that chronologically speaking, we're only 9 episodes into the series. Personally, I'd like to know a bit more about the series and where it's going before I develop Skye. The reason I say this is because Greg Weismann, series co-creator, said that "this is a show where not everyone is going to survive." I quote the interview with Greg Weismann and Brandon Vietti on youtube about Young Justice.**

**Also, when you're reviewing, keep in mind that I'm not a professional writer like someone like J. K. Rowling, who has published a fantastic series of which I am a huge fan and have had them adapted into live action movies. The reason I wrote and published this fic was to share my love of Young Justice and Robin with fellow fans. I could very well just take this down and/or stop writing, which I'm sure most of you don't want. I don't want to do that either.**

**Now the dream world may not be as descriptive as you hope, but that's because I'm not going to spend time describing every little thing in the dream world. Also, Koji will not appear in this chapter or the dream world. Why? Because Koji is never fully asleep. As Skye may have mentioned in earlier chapters, Cerberus Hydras like Koji always have at least one head that will be awake, so Koji never completely 'sleeps' like humans would. Also, I'm not going to go into every specific person's dreams. It would take too much of my time (I do have a life) and I didn't want to add it unless it was funny or absolutely crucial to the story.**

**If you get confused by some things, just read my blob at the end and I'm sure the answer might be there.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favs and alerts! It brightens up my day!**

**I do not own Young Justice, only Skye, Koji and other OCs. This chapter was inspired by American Dragon: Jake Long and the episode by the same name, "Dreamscape." It's a shame a great show like that ended with only two seasons.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

After the false alarm at the Happy Harbor Power Plant, the teens returned to Mount Justice. Artemis held up her previous declaration of beating Wally's top score, but he was unable to beat her score in return shortly after. His mom called and told him to come home. After that, everyone else not residing in Mount Justice filed back home.

"Well I'm gonna turn in. Hopefully I'll actually get some sleep tonight," yawned Megan, stretching her arms before getting up to head to her bedroom.

"You know it's not too late," Skye sang and pulled out another dagger from seemingly nowhere. She held the dagger up in front of Megan with a big smile on her face.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Skye. I'll pass," she said, pushing the dagger away gently.

"Fine," Skye replied, pouting.

Eventually even Superboy and Skye turned in for the night. Koji did as well, but never before had all three of his heads been asleep at once. That was the beauty of the Cerberus Hydra, and why they were so highly valued as guard dogs: at least one head would be awake at all times.

* * *

**Skye's POV**

Standing in the empty courtyard, which was usually filled with sparring students, I stared out into the emptiness. Confused at my sudden relocation from Mount Justice, I walked along the edge of the courtyard and let my fingers gently graze the sakura trees. I scanned the area contemplating why I was dreaming about here suddenly.

I immediately heard the faint sounds of sparring and turned to my right. My body instantly froze and my eyes widened. My breath hastened and I clutched my chest, feeling my heart beat thump faster. A young man just a few years older than I with long black hair tied back in a low ponytail was sparring with a little girl. She had dark blue hair tied up just like mine.

"Ni-san, I'm tired. Can't we take a break?" the little girl whined. She plopped onto the ground, obviously tired from her training. The young man knelt down to her level before speaking. I walked closer to them, talking in the scene before me, but they didn't seem to notice my presence the way I was enthralled at theirs.

"Now you know we can't do that. You want to train to be strong right?" he asked.

"Yes!" exclaimed the young girl.

"Then how about we finish one more round and then call it a day?"

"Ok!" she said, standing up.

"That a girl."

I walked up to them, just as the man stood up. I reached out to touch his face, but my hand went right through him. This was a dream. This wasn't real. He wasn't still alive. This dream or childhood memories was new. Something pink suddenly flashed across my eyes and I saw it disappear out the castle entrance. What was that? Was it one of the Guardian Spirits? It seemed unfamiliar somehow. I looked back at the happy scene behind me. Brother was still alive, training me was a happy scene, but curiosity took over me and I left my brother's voice behind and followed after the elusive pink creature.

* * *

**Megan's POV**

Finally, asleep! I knew because I was deep in my own subconscious, which was the Martian version of dreaming. Considering sleep, Skye is a very heavy sleeper. Whenever I wake her up for breakfast, it would take me at least 5 minutes, with or without Koji's help. Maybe it has something to do with having a dagger under her pillow. Perhaps I should give it a try. I'm tired of losing two to three hours of sleep every night.

Suddenly a door appeared in front of me. That was odd. I've been in my subconscious many times before and I've never seen this door before. I checked behind it and saw that there was nothing on the other side.

"I wonder where it leads to…" I turned the knob, puling towards me and stepped through the door. A long hallway filled with many other doorways, met me. This couldn't be part of my subconscious. I've never been here before…

I heard another door open and saw something fast and pink zoom out and into another door.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Get back here!" I looked over to the door the pink thing came out of and saw Skye run out. Unfortunately, she saw me too late and crashed right into me.

"Megan? What are you doing here?" asked Skye, standing up.

"I could ask you the same thing. What is this place?" Skye helped Megan up as they look around the hallway they were in.

"I'm not sure. Just checking, we're dreaming, right?" asked Skye.

"Yes, we are. I'm not sure how Humans dream, but Martians gain access to their subconscious when they sleep. And I know I'm sleeping."

"Really? How long did it take you?" joked Skye.

"A couple hours…" muttered Megan. "I've never been in this part of my subconscious before…but since you've suddenly shown up, I don't think I'm in my mind anymore."

"Yeah, what's with these doors?" Skye walked along the hallway examining each entry, "Let's see…I came out of this door." Skye opened the door and saw Ueno Castle which she had just exited. "Yup, this is my door."

"And I think this one was mine…" Megan opened her door and confirmed that it was her mind behind that door. "What was that thing you were chasing?"

"I'm not sure. I saw it my dream, but I've never seen it before. So I know that it shouldn't have been there in my dream. It started running away once I got close…and I'm guessing it was doing something it shouldn't have been, otherwise it wouldn't have run."

"That's strange. Where do you suppose these other doors lead to?" asked Megan, motioning to the hallway of doors.

"Not sure. People we know, maybe? Wanna take a look? I want to find that thing that was snooping around in my dreams."

"Sure…let's try this one." Megan opened one of the doors across from hers and they walked in. Once inside, they were surrounded by static. "Huh…this is odd…"

"Yeah…but not really. I have a theory: Who do we know who likes static?"

The image of Superboy contently watching the static on the TV flashed into Megan's mind. "Superboy…" she smiled.

"You sound exceptionally happy that we're in Superboy's dream. Are you curious about what he dreams about?" asked Skye, giving Megan a look while elbowing her.

"Wh-what? Nooo! I mean, I'm as curious as the next person but…"

"It's a bird! It's a plane! No, it's Superman!" The girls turned and suddenly saw Superboy 'fly' in wearing his usual outfit but with a red cape. His usual, scruffy hair was sleekly combed back to look like Superman's.

"Oh. My. God…" muttered Skye.

Superboy suddenly looked over and saw the girls staring at him. "Uh…I can explain…" he said.

"No…no, just-just act like we're not here…" Skye covered her mouth to suppress her laughter.

"Skye!" Megan elbowed Skye to quiet her laughter.

"Ow!" she rubbed her arm.

"I think it's cute Superboy. The cape really suits you," she smiled. "Don't you think so Skye?" she asked Skye with a sober face.

"Oh! Oh, yes. It-it really suits him, I mean you. I honestly can't imagine it in any other way..." she spoke through her while trying to keep her laughter to a minimum. She had seen Superboy's anger up close and knew how short his fuse was.

"…thanks," smiled Superboy uncertainly.

Skye suddenly stopped her laughter when she saw the pink thing zoom across the hallway again. "There it is!" She burst out of Superboy's dreams and into the hallway.

"Skye, wait!" cried Megan, chasing after Skye while dragging Superboy along. They followed Skye into another door filled with giant sized food and finally caught up to her.

"What's going on?" asked Superboy.

"Something's here…in our heads. I don't why, I don't know what for…but I don't like it," said Skye.

"So, who's mind are we in now?" asked Megan.

"Let's see…" said Skye, scanning their surroundings. "Giant food…and," Skye looked over and saw a beach filled with beautiful women in bikinis, "beautiful women in swimsuits…"

Skye and Megan looked at each other before concluding, "Wally." They followed the endless stream of bodacious babes along the beach where they found some women gathered around what looked like a throne. Seated in the throne was none other than Wally as women fanned him with giant palm leaves and fed him grapes.

"Wow...somehow this doesn't surprise me," said Skye.

Wally suddenly sat up stiffening his body when he saw the girls and Superboy. "Uh...wh-what are you guys doing here?"

"Exploring dreams," answered Megan.

"Megan! This-this isn't what it looks like!" Wally stammered.

"Dude, don't even bother explaining. Just be glad that Artemis isn't here to see this," said Skye.

"Artemis? I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Wally cried, his cheeks turning bright red.

"Whatever, just put some clothes on and meet us outside that door," said Skye, pointing to the door that led to the hallway.

"What's out there?" he asked.

"We'll explain later Wally, but right now we have to get the others," said Megan.

Wally finally came out into the hallway a couple minutes later. "Ok, what's going on? And why are you guys in my dream? Because I know for certain that I don't dream about you or Supey," said Wally to Skye.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you dream about Megan, that's nice. The point is something is here in our dreams and I don't like it."

"So you started dreaming about something new, big whoop," said Wally.

"No, I've never seen this thing before and I chased it out here. It is darting through all our minds and dreams. It wants something and I'm going to find out what. Megan and I will get Artemis while you and Supey get Aqualad and Robin," said Skye.

"Why?" he asked.

"You want to go on another adventure without the rest of the team?"

"Good point, I'll go get Rob and Aqualad." He started walking away, but quickly turned around and came back. "Um...how do I find them?"

"Beats me. We found your door and Supey's by accident. Maybe just keep opening doors until you find one filled with water or acrobats," said Skye.

"Maybe I can locate their dream worlds with my telepathy." Megan closed her eyes and put her fingers to her temple. "Aqualad's door is the fourth one on the right down that way and Robin's...is two doors down from there, across the hall."

"All right, we'll be back in a minute. Come on Supey!" Wally raced off to Aqualad's door followed by Superboy.

"So which one is Artemis'?" asked Skye.

"That one." They walked into the door.

* * *

"What is going on? Why are you all in my dream?" asked Artemis.

"This isn't **your** dream, Artemis. We're all dreaming and I guess this is just some collective hallway of people's dreams," explained Skye.

"And how exactly do you know this?" asked Aqualad.

"It's kinda like that Dreamscape episode from American Dragon: Jake Long. This hallway gives us access to other people's dreams including our own," Skye replied.

"Then why did you drag us out of our own dreams?" asked Robin.

"Something was in my dreams. I don't know what it is but it ran away when I chased it. And only guilty things run."

"Well what was it?" asked Artemis.

"I said I don't know! The point is, something was snooping around my personal memories and I want to know why," said Skye.

"Well on Mars the Priests and Priestesses often speak about powerful spirits that enter a person's dreams to help them sleep. Is there anything equivalent to that here on Earth?" asked Megan.

Skye slammed her fist into her other hand in an excited fashion as someone a smile lit her face. "Megan, you're a genius! Come with me!" She led them all to her door but stopped before they all entered.

"Ok, we're going through my door into my dream world, a.k.a. my head. Don't touch anything, don't look at anything, don't breath on anything," she said, looking at Wally.

"Why are you looking specifically at me?" he asked. Shrugging his shoulders.

"Because you like to touch things, Wally. Souvenirs?" she answered.

They passed through the door to be surrounded by elegantly sculpted trees as shedding sakura blossoms littered the stone floor. suddenly Skye stopped. "Ok...come on...bookcase..."

"What are you doing?" asked Robin.

"This is my dream world. If I think hard about something that I want, it should come right?" True to her theory, a bookcase suddenly popped out of nowhere. It was out of place in the natural serene setting of the sparring courtyard.

"I can't believe that just happened," said Wally.

"It's my dream world, Wally. I could wish for a fucking monster truck made of ice cream and it should appear. Why do you think there are so many women in your dream world?"

"Women?" asked Artemis, eyeing Wally.

"I-uh...So, Skye why are we in your dream world with a bookcase?" asked Wally.

"I think Megan just helped me figure out what I was chasing." She pulled a large volume off the bookcase and began flipping through it. "This is a book I got when I was kid. I read a page every night before I went to bed. It describes every single mythological creature from every religion and country."

"So what are you looking for?" asked Megan.

Skye flipped through the finger worn pages before she stopped. "Ah, here it is. 'In Japan, the Baku is a great tapir with the body of a horse, the head of a lion, and the legs and paws of a tiger. His duty is to devour the nightmares that human beings have, so dreamers call on him to scavenge their bad dreams. Baku ensures that the day can then begin in peace and without the shadow of nightmarish fear.'"

"What's a tapir?" asked Wally.

"It's like this little animal, kinda like a pig with a little snout like an elephant," replied Robin.

"So your dreams were being invaded by a tapir?" asked Artemis.

"No, not just my dreams. I'm pretty sure that I saw it go into all of yours as well," said Skye, putting the book away.

"But if it eats nightmares then there is really nothing to be concerned about," said Aqualad.

"You see, that's what I thought. But I don't feel nightmare-free, do you?"

"Now that you mention it, no. I did stumble upon a couple of my own nightmares," said Megan.

"Exactly, this Baku is in here and it's not doing what it normally does. It sifted through my personal memories like it was looking for something."

"Maybe you're just being paranoid," said Robin.

"Paranoid? Do you have any idea what could happen if that Baku found out something about us and that got into the wrong hands?"

"What could happen?" asked Superboy.

"Just think. If somebody had access to a Baku and used it to enter the dreams and personal memories of people, they could learn weaknesses, bank account information…secret identities."

"That thing could find out what our real names are!" cried Robin.

"In theory, yes. Which is why we have to get it out of our heads and fast, before it learns anything more about us."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Wally.

"It's not that simple, Wally. Baku's are smart and resourceful and a person's mind is a vast place. And when we find it, we have to kill it. That will force it out of our dreams and back into reality."

"Great, let's find and kill that thing, then," said Artemis.

"There's just one more thing. If any of you find it, you have to bring it out into that hallway," said Skye, pointing to the hallway of dream doors.

"Why out there?" asked Megan.

"The Baku is a powerful spirit capable of linking itself with the consciousness of several people. If we force it to leave while inside someone's head, the results could be catastrophic!"

"How bad can it be?" asked Robin.

"Permanent brain damage is a possibility," answered Skye.

"Ok, that's pretty bad," said Wally.

"Uh-huh," Skye said while looking to Wally and the whole group with knitted eyebrows.

"So then how do we get this thing out of our heads?" asked Aqualad.

"We sift through all our dreams and memories, particularly, memories. That's where the Baku will likely be."

"I'm not having anyone go through my personal memories!" squealed Artemis.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Artemis. Which is why I was about to suggest that we each sift through our personal memories."

"We don't have much time. If this Baku creature learns our secret identities, it could be able to learn the identities of the Justice League!" cried Aqualad. "Miss Martian, keep us linked up in case one of us finds the Baku."

"Good idea Aqualad. Keep your eyes open for anything glowing pink and it should be the Baku. They're relatively shy so it'll probably start running once you get close. Chase it into that hallway and then we can corner it!" said Skye.

* * *

**Sorry it had to end there, but it was just getting way toooo long for me and my hands were hurting. The next chapter or two will be the conclusion of the dreamscape arc. ****If you wanted to see what Artemis, Aqualad and Robin dream about...well sorry and too bad. I didn't feel like doing them because it would just be a boring repeat of one of them going "omg what are you guys doing here?" and one of the others responding "blah blah dream world blah blah" and I just didn't see the point of doing that.**

**The book that Skye read from is a book that I have in real life. "The Element Encyclopedia of Magical Creatures" by John and Caitlin Matthews. It's an awesome book with just about every fucking mythological creature you could think of and more!**

**I hope you liked the Superboy part, that was honestly the best part of this chapter for me. I laughed every second I wrote it :D. ****There was a bunch of other stuff that I wanted to say, but I can't remember! :O Oh well.**

**PS when I use the word fuck and stuff like that, it's mostly for adjectives and description, I'm not yelling at you guys or anything ;) 3 3**

**Review ****~ZP**


	22. The Falling Graysons

**Man, finally got this chapter done. I was honestly busy working on my other fics and studying for my exams lol. Gawd...still no new episodes...plus I heard some a friend that there won't be any until after April...AAARRRGGHHH! FANGIRL RAGE! otherwise known as the worst rage of all, right next to that of Brooklyn.**

**AAHHH TOMORROW IS MY EXAM! EEEKK! But I'll be fine...it's just English lol XD**

**Review Replies:**

**aireagle: **lol, here you are!

**shesX: **LOL I was like, what? And then I had to slow down and read it word for word. Yeah the Superboy part was my fav, I honestly couldn't stop smiling and laughing when I wrote that part.

**seni: **Yes, I wanted to add that in, but like i said before, the chapter got to a long length, I was tired and my hands were sore. But don't worry. I hope there's enough SkyexRobin in here.

**Riqis: **OMG THANK YOU! Finally, somebody who gets me! I know right? Someone complained how Robin being in love with Skye at only 13 was unrealistic and I was like, it's a fucking fanfiction. Besides there are tons of animes/mangas involving young girls about 13 years old being in love. Not to mention ROMEO AND JULIET! How old is Juliet? 13! And what happened in the play? She and Romeo fall in love, they fuck, and commit suicide in the name of their love over the course of about 5 days. lol. So thank you so much. It feels great to hear someone say that with me! :)

**Scarlett: **oh totally, Artemis would kick his ass. Yeah, sorry about the lack of SkyeXRobin fluff. Hope this makes up for it.

**cartoongal: **thanks, and of course I'll do more! Not like I'm going to stop now! lol

**sesshomaru: **well...seeing as it is the next chapter I guess it's too late. Don't even ask to suggest something, just go ahead and speak your idea.

**Music: **haha I thought you might like it! and thanks! I love that sword sooo much. The moment I saw it, I was like "I love it! I want it!" and my mom bought it for xmas

**Queeny: **yeah sorry about that, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Wheatie: **yeah, I'm glad you and a lot of people enjoyed that part! Oh I know, I'm sorry about not including Robin's dreams. I added them in here because the last chapter got too long so I hope you enjoy them.

**Ravenclaw: **thank you!

**kinsy: **yeah, you and a lot of other people and sorry about that. thank you, but sometimes mean people do have good criticism, even if it's slopped between two pieces of mean bread. So thanks for the positive reinforcement. I'm trying to think of some more original content to make up for the long waits of new episodes so stay tuned!

**Question: **lol thanks, I wish that too lol and I'm glad you like her. She's is on the verge of Mary Sueness but the world is just full of Mary Sues and for some reason we just love them! Right? I mean I love Skye and I would love to be her, but she's just a fictional creation of what I think it would be cool to be lol...as are most Mary Sues...but w/e I love my characters and I'm glad you love her too :D

**Fox:** Well, I've kinda just envisioned it as Musharna from Pokemon. it basically is a Baku and tapir anyway lol. Yeah and too bad for the new episode. I think we won't get one until after April, which FUCKING SUCKS! and thanks!

**I do not own Young Justice, only Skye, Koji and other OCs.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favs and alerts. I love you guys and I hope you keep enjoying the story!**

* * *

**Skye's POV**

Within moments of leaving the team, I caught a glimpse of the Baku poking around one of my memories. It was my Grandfather's birthday so everyone was celebrating. I was able to direct it as I chased it into the hallway, hoping to corner and force it out of our dreams for good. However, it quickly dashed through another door. I paid no attention as to who's dreams it was that I had just entered, my only thought being to catch that elusive creature.

"Great…lost it again…" I muttered. I looked around and finding myself in a dark city. "Where am I?" I saw a giant circus tent across the street. There were large spotlights shining in the sky signaling a performance. I'm not sure why, but something was drawing me to the tent.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls, children of all ages! I present to you, the fearless Flying Graysons! As always, performing without the safety of a net," announced the ringleader.

I followed the lights and looked up to the top of the tent and saw three people on the trapeze: a man, a woman and a young boy. They must have been a family. The husband and wife took off their robes to reveal their circus costumes. The husband jumped onto the trapeze and did a couple of tricks.

I moved over to the stands and took a seat near the front row next to a man in a suit chewing on a toothpick. I had never been to a circus before and even though I could easily replicate what they were doing, I couldn't help but feel astounded.

"Aren't they fantastic?" asked the man next to me, clapping.

I thought he was talking to me, but I remembered that I wasn't really here, just in someone's memory. The man handed a bag of popcorn to his friend next to him. He dumped out the contents of the bag to reveal two nuts and bolts. Why did he have hardware in his popcorn? That certainly wasn't the place to keep it.

I looked back up in time to see the wife join in. She leapt off her trapeze just as her husband swung in and caught her. "And now! The youngest of the Flying Graysons!" continued the ringleader.

The boy stepped into the light and waved at the crowd. He must have been nearly 10 years old. He was very high up so I couldn't get a good look at his face.

The boy's parents returned onto the trapeze; the husband hanging from his legs while holding his wife's feet. Just as she swung up ready to receive her son, I could see a look of shock and fear on her face. I heard something snap and I saw the boy look up above him. The trapeze wires suddenly gave out and the boy looked at his parents, with eyes widened in fear.

"Dick…" whispered the mother as she and her husband began falling.

"NO!" cried the boy, holding out his hands in a futile attempt to reach his parents.

I stared wide-eyed at what unfolded before me. I was no stranger to death…but there was something about this particular incident that just ate at my heart. Perhaps it was because it reminded me of Ryushi, and how young I was when I lost him. But Ryushi was my brother, this boy had just lost his parents.

"I think the Flying Graysons might have to change their name." I looked over to the man next to me. He was completely unfazed by what happened, did he have something to do with it?

The scene suddenly changed before me. It was raining and I was in a cemetery. There was a funeral being held under a large black tent. People were just beginning to leave, but there was still one person under the tent. I walked in and saw the two coffins and the boy from the circus. This was his parents' funeral.

"John and Mary Grayson…" I muttered…The boy's parents. I looked over to the boy. His eyes were closed and his head hung low. It reminded me of myself after Ryushi was murdered.

"Hello Dick," I turned and saw a tall man with dark hair dressed in a suit walk up to the boy, Dick. "I'm Bruce Wayne. I'm sorry for you loss."

Dick opened his eyes and saw Bruce. His eyes were blue and they were striking even for one so young. I didn't know what it was about this boy, but there was something very familiar about him.

"Thanks, Mr. Wayne…for everything. I heard that you paid for all this…" replied Dick in monotone.

"How are you holding up?" Bruce asked, trying to break the tension.

"I'll be ok, at least, that's what everyone's been telling…" Dick shut his eyes tightly before opening them again. He was trying to hold back his tears. He stared longingly at the coffins, probably trying hard to wish that this was all just a bad dream and that he would wake up back home with his parents. "I miss them so much. It's just not fair," he muttered, tears streaming down his face.

I saw Bruce look at Dick with a sad look on his face. He shut his eyes for a moment before staring off into the distance with the same pained look that Dick had. It seemed that Mr. Wayne had suffered through something similar.

"Anyway…thanks again," said Dick, walking off.

All of a sudden, I spotted the door that would lead me out and back into the hallway of dreams. I ran over to it and shut the door behind me.

I didn't know who's memories I had just been in, but whoever this Dick Grayson was, I knew that he knew what it was like to lose someone you love.

* * *

**Robin's POV**

I thought I saw that Baku thing somewhere in my dreams but it fled before I could catch it. I followed it all the way into someone else's dreams but lost sight of it.

I was itching to catch this thing, not just because it could discover my secret identity, but also because it poked around my personal memories and dreams. Not that Wally and Supey did any different when they came to get me.

I'm a little embarrassed to admit it but I was having a dream about Skye. But come on, what sane teenage boy doesn't have a dream or two about the girl he's crushing on? It wasn't a serious dream or anything but it did involve me being a lot closer to her than I was in real life.

"Fantastic…now where is that door?" I asked myself. I guess I wandered too far into this person's dreams and lost my only way out. There was nothing else to do than poke around for it. I walked around for a bit before I found myself in a large, oriental castle. It looked very familiar because I was just in here not to long ago with the other when Skye explained what was going on.

I was in Skye's memories…

Crap! I had to get out of here now! I knew how much girls valued privacy and how much they hated it when guys poked around their personal stuff. Not only that, I had seen what Skye's like when she's angry and I didn't want to be on the receiving end. But I still had no idea where that door was.

"Ni-san, I'm tired. Can't we take a break?" I heard a little girl say. I looked over and saw a little girl with dark blue hair tied in a little ponytail. She plopped on the ground and was talking to a tall teenager with long black hair tied in a low ponytail.

"Now you know we can't do that. You want to train to be strong right?" he asked, kneeling down to the girl's level.

"Yes!" exclaimed the young girl.

"Then how about we finish one more round and then call it a day?"

"Ok!" she said, standing up.

"That a girl."

I recognized that dark blue hair. The little girl was Skye, this was definitely her dream world. I was seeing one of her personal memories from when she was a kid. And the older guy must have been her brother. They looked a lot like each other except that his hair was black and hers was blue, but they both had the same eyes: violet.

All of a sudden, the castle melted away and I was in a city. The kanji signs and billboards plastered the streets I was standing in. I saw a crowd of people gathered around something. A couple of cop cars with flashing lights in the area sealed off with police tape.

"My son!" I heard someone cry. I looked over and saw a man pushing his way through the crowd. I recognized him…I had seen him once before. It was Skye's father…I think his name was Keiji? Yeah, Keiji.

"Ni-san!" I saw Skye, still a little kid rush over to her father. He quickly embraced her tightly and turned her away from the commotion.

"Shizuka, don't look! It's ok…everything will be fine…" His voice was cracking. He was trying to convince Skye of something he knew wasn't true. What was behind that police tape and the crowd of people?

"Robin…" I jumped when I heard a voice behind me call my name. I turned around and saw Skye.

"Skye! This isn't what it looks like! I was chasing that Baku thing and I sorta got lost in here!" I quickly replied.

She chuckled. "It's ok, I kinda just did the same earlier. So, this memory…"

"What is it?" he asked.

"Why don't we take a closer look?" she asked.

"But…all those people…" I started.

"…are just a part of my memories. We're not really here." I followed her as she walked right through the crowd as if she was made of gas. We came out the other side to the area cut off police tape.

On the ground was a young man with long black hair lying in a pool of blood. I recognized him: Skye's brother. "Is that your brother?" I asked anyway.

"Yes…this is the day he died," she replied. Her voice was filled with sighs. I could hear the sorrow in her words. I would be the same if I was in the memory of my parents' death.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

"Sniper…shot him in the right eye. Death was instant."

"I don't understand…couldn't you have just healed him like you did with the shot you took for me from our first mission?" I asked. She had implied that she had powers and my guess it's that they had something to do with how her bullet wound healed over night.

"There's a large line between healing and full resurrection. It's difficult to explain…"

"I've got time," I replied.

"Think of it this way. Healing has all sorts of levels and it takes training and practice to ascend. Level 1 would be healing a small cut whereas, let's say level 5 would be healing several stab wounds. And the highest level would be complete resurrection."

"But if you could heal now, why didn't you resurrect him then?" I tried to ask the question gently. I had seen Skye's emotional side next to her anger and I didn't want to be insensitive.

"Because I didn't have Avalon back then…and I didn't know how to heal. It's true that we have many Guardian Spirits back at my home, but we had very few Wood Spirits are the only ones capable of any form of healing. And any Wood Spirits we had at the time weren't strong or powerful enough to fully resurrect someone. There was nothing we could do to save him."

I lay my hand on her shoulder, trying to console her. It was bad enough that she had to see him die in real life the first time, but reliving it must have been hard.

"Come on, we have to catch the Baku," said Skye.

_'Guys! Wally's got the Baku! We're heading to the hallway now,'_ thought Megan.

"Huh…perfect timing," I said.

"Yeah, let's go. I want that Baku out of my head."

"Couldn't have said it any better myself."

* * *

**Normal POV**

The teens reunited in the hallway where Megan held the little Baku in the air with her telekinesis.

"It's about time you guys got here. What were you doing, taking your sweet time?" asked Wally.

"Shut up KF. Megan, can you read it's mind? Figure out why it's here?" asked Skye.

"Good idea." Megan's eyes began glowing white as she began probing the Baku's mind. "I didn't get a lot. This little guy's powerful so it's difficult to get any full readings. But from what I've uncovered, he was captured…and sold to someone…and they're forcing him…to enter our dreams…to learn our secret identities…" she finished.

"So this wasn't a coincidence. Somebody arranged for this to happen," said Aqualad.

"And I'm betting that false alarm was just to give the Baku a chance to get close to us," added Artemis.

"Now for the million dollar question. Does it know?" asked Wally.

Megan's eyes began glowing again. "No…it doesn't know our real names."

"Good." Skye whipped out her sword and stabbed the Baku right in the forehead, causing it to quickly disintegrate.

* * *

All the teens suddenly shot awake and quickly met at Mount Justice.

"Why did you do that?" cried Wally.

"Like I said before, the only way to get it out of our heads was to kill it. It's not like I killed it in real life," said Skye.

"At least we got it out before it found out our real names," said Robin.

"Yes, but what's to stop it from coming back in?" asked Skye.

"What do you mean?" asked Superboy.

"It could very well try to get back into our dreams another night and we'll just have to repeat this all over again!" cried Skye.

"She's right, we'll have to stay on guard," said Aqualad.

"No, I'm not waiting for them to come to us," said Skye.

"Then what do you think we should do?" asked Artemis.

"**I** am going to find that Baku and I'm going to break it out."

* * *

"Unfortunately, sirs, the teenagers detected the Baku's presence and managed to force it out of their dreams. The Baku was unable to learn their secret identities in time," spoke a scientist to several monitors containing brightly lit figures.

"Such a shame, the Baku held great promise in its abilities," spoke one.

"Perhaps we should keep the creature for now and test its abilities again later. Let the commotion die down before we strike again," said another.

"I agree. Continue your work and make sure the Baku does not escape. Its powers could be useful in the near future."

"Yes sirs." The scientist shut off the video feed and returned to the Baku, who was sealed in its glass cage.

All of a sudden, the lights turned off and all the equipment shut down, leaving the scientist and his workers in the dark. They waited a few seconds for the emergency power to come on but nothing happened.

"The emergency power isn't coming on. Go see what's wrong with the power," ordered the scientist as one of his workers dashed off.

However, a figure swiftly jumped down from the ceiling and knocked the worker unconscious, his grunt easily alerting the other people in the room.

"What was that?" asked a worker.

"I'm not sure," replied the scientist.

The figure, taking advantage of the darkness, knocked out the other worker before pushing the scientist to the ground.

"You are the leader of this experiment?" the figure asked, his voice deep and intimidating.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

The figure pulled out his katara dagger and held the blade close to the scientist's throat. "Don't make me ask again. This is the location of the Baku, being used to infiltrate the dreams of young heroes?"

"Y-yes!" breathed the scientist.

"Good," the figure smirked under his hood. He pushed the scientist down to the ground and walked over to the cage holding the Baku. With one swift arm movement, he shattered the glass, revealing the frightened pink tapir creature. "There, there, I won't hurt you. You're free now, go on home."

The Baku slowly stepped out of the cage, sniffing his surrounding and the figure. He saw his captors on the ground and gave the figure a grateful look.

"These people won't hurt you anymore," said the figure. The Baku wasted no time dashing out of the building and disappearing into the distance.

The figure walked back to the scientist, who was just standing up. "Who-who are you?"

"Archangel. Stay out of the young heroes' dreams," he said.

"What's it to you?" cited the scientist.

As Archangel swiftly knocked the scientist out with a quick kick to the head, he mumbled, "She's my sister." The figure easily exited the building the same way he came in and rested on a far away rooftop.

"What now?" The figure looked at his shoulder and saw his faithful and lovely Guardian.

"Keep my distance, observe her progress," he answered.

"Shouldn't you tell her that you're still alive?"

"Yes, I should…but not yet. At least, not right now."

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I personally really like the scenes where Robin and Skye accidentally went into each other's memories.**

**Note: Skye does not know that Robin and Dick Grayson are the same person. She's never seen Robin's face and the memory was when Dick was 9 and much younger. She'll put two and two together eventually.**

**The scene for the Flying Graysons was influenced by The Batman episode "A Matter of Family" when Robin debuts in the series.**

**And I'm not even going to bother being all "who is that mysterious figure" because Im' sure you've all figured it out by now...and if you haven't then...well..hehe. ****I'll be uploading pictures of Archangel and Konohana soon enough.**

**Review!**

**~ZP**


	23. Author's Note

**Hey so, it certainly has been a while since my last chapter...so so sorry about that. SINCEREST APOLOGIES!**

**But because of the long wait for the next new episode "Targets" airing June 3rd, Young Justice has lost it's luster. When I say that I mean that...well, the show doesn't "do it" for me like it used to. Sad, I know, and I never thought this day would come. I am completely unmotivated to even write any Young Justice related content. I would continue writing some of my original content stuff for future chapters, but I want the next chapter to be the next new episode, "Targets" which apparently features Roy/Red Arrow against some deadly assassins while teaming up with equally dangerous people...or person, whatever while Aqualad fails to get Roy to ask the team for help, so obviously, there will be a long waiting period. One month...I'm soooo sorry. I know how most of you must have felt when you saw the alert email and thought I actually updated and all you get is a stinking Author's Note. Believe me, I'm soooooo sorry. But I just wanted you guys to know what was going on.**

**Since school/exam week is officially done for me, I will be at work, something that will be preoccupying much of my time. Also, because of my dimming love of Young Justice, I'm focusing more on my other fanfictions for Bakugan, How to Train Your Dragon and Storm Hawks. If any of you like those series, check out my fanfics for them if you want to ;)**

**Thank you sooooooo much for everyone who reviewed, faved, and alerted. It means a lot to me that a lot of people are enjoying this fanfiction. :)**

**ALSO: Pictures of Archangel and Konohana are on my profile but out of desire to keep some things a secret, their back stories are hidden so there are no spoilers. Things like bio data, skills, and attacks are still posted so feel free to take a peek and check out my DA if you want!**

**At this point, I'm not even going to be subtle or try to hide it anymore. But at the same time, I will not confirm it...not that I need to. Over half of you smart people figured it out when Archangel debuted. But I expected that ;)**

**Review Replies: **

**kinsy: **thank you! I'm thinking of bringing Archangel in on one of their missions/fighting a villain moments. Of course, Skye won't know who he is lol. But Archangel will prove to be a valuable ally.

**angel2u: **of course! That's what big bros do! Wait...I just gave it away, didn't I?

**Question: **thanks! That really means a lot to me. I'm hoping to try an incorporate more RobinxSkye moments not to mention bringing Archangel in more often. And thanks! I actually play it through in my head like the cartoon when I'm writing it. lol

**Riqis: **thank you! I was worried about that esp since like 90% of the characters are already existing and the rest are just my OCs.

**Ravenclaw: **thank you! And I'm sorry that this is not an update :(

**nikki: **you read them during class? tsk tsk, jkjk I would've done the same thing lol. I understand where you're coming from for Aqualad. The guy goes home to find out his girlfriend and best friend hooked up behind his back? Yeah, Kaldur needs some love too. However, I don't know if I will be doing it in this fic because aside from RobinxSkye, there's also WallyXArtemis and MeganxSupey and that's already a lot of pairings...more than I've ever written for at once that is. If you'd like, I could try a oneshot for Aqualad, maybe with like a swimmer girl. How does that sound?

**Scarlett: **thank you. I'm sure Wally will tease Robin about that in future chapters. And Archangel will reappear and reveal his true identity soon enough.

**Lissa: **haha thanks! Yeah, I really enjoyed "The Batman" series and was kinda sad that they brought Robin in so late (SEASON 4!). Plus that was the only episode (that I remember right now) of any Batman series where I've seen the details of John and Mary's death (not counting the "Batman Forever" movie where he's like a young adult)

**Cookie: **thank you! I really enjoyed writing that chapter, it was a lot of fun! And as for the episode...it is "A Matter of Family" from "The Batman" series. It should be on Youtube, I've watched it many times on there.

**cartoon: **Yes, Skye's brother did die. But you remember the conversation Skye had with Robin about Wood Spirits? Yeah. And don't worry, by the time everything is revealed, you'll feel like you barely waited that long lol

**Music: **thanks! since it is summer, I will have more chances to write, but I am kinda stuck until June when the next new ep comes out. Sorry about that!

**Queeny:** thanks, and yeah, Skye has a lot to think about. She initially hadn't expressed interest in Robin, but over time, she will warm up to the idea. Plus she kissed him on the cheek twice, so she must have some interest by now! lol

**Spring: **thanks! I'm glad you liked that!

**air: **lol, thanks! But we have to wait until "Targets" airs...aaaahhhhh!

**shesX: **haha thanks! Like I said, I got the idea from American Dragon: Jake Long, another cartoon series that I'm a fan of. Shame it ended so soon.

**Fox: **yeah...I probably mentioned their familial loses already but I wanted them to have some common ground to bond over. Of course, Skye doesn't know that Dick Grayson and Robin are the same person, but she will eventually put two and two together and figure it out. And honey, it's not until June 3rd when we get our new episode. RIGHT? GRRRR :(

**Wheatie: **hm...I see your point, but I wanted Skye to learn about Dick Grayson without realizing he was also Robin. The reason for this is because when I get them together, SPOILERS they will have an argument on Robin still keeping his identity a secret from her. I'm soo sorry that I could not update on your birthday. I really wish I could have, but I have been unmotivated for writing YJ fanfics plus what I wrote above. Anyway, HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY! I'm 18 too! Not sure where in the world you are, but if you're in Canada, one more years until you can drink! lol XD jkjk, I don't drink.

**hinata: **thank you! That really means a lot! :) Even though you're only on chapter 1, I hope you get a chance to keep reading and enjoy the following chapters!

**sesshomaru:** oh, really? LOL Yeah, the alternate dimensions was sort of the reason why I never read the comics because I just got soo confused by all these different "Earths" and the "Batmans" and other characters in those "Earths" and whatnot. That does sound like a good idea, one that I was contemplating doing, but I don't think it would really help develop the relationship because Starfire is "Teen Titans Robin's" love interest so Skye would have no need to get jealous over the "Teen Titans Robin". Do you see what I'm saying? Is the alternate dimensions thing already starting to confuse everyone...because I think it's happening to me lol. I don't think I will do that idea, but thanks for suggesting it!

**Once again, I'm sooo sorry that this is not a chapter like most of you expected. I am truly, deeply apologetic for that!**

**Oh, so I bought Portal 2. AMAZING! GLaDOS and Wheatley are to die for! Their dialogue is hilarious and the puzzles are engaging! I highly recommend buying it, plus Gamestop is having a $20 off deal for Portal 2 this week, so get it now! I also bought Okamiden. I still don't think it's a spectacular as Okami, but it is still awesome, cute and funny! Worth it!**

**I've been updating my DA with a lot of other Guardian Spirits and, like I said above, Archangel and Konohana. I will probably be drawing some more of the Beast Fusions. Even though the only one we've seen is the God of Storms one, Skye will at some point assume the other ones with her other GSs. In total, I've only completed 3 (Zhear-Khan, Hylia and Koumori) so it may be a while before I upload the other ones. I**** am also taking requests on DA so pop over to my profile to see my "rules" I guess you could call them.**

**Also! Fans of Yugioh Abridged! Episode 52 is up and it's funny as hell! Best episode by far! I laughed every second of it. **

**Anyone a fan of Pokemon? IGN just released the ton 100 Pokemon as voted by us, the readers, so pop over there and see if your favorite made it in the top 100, or even the top 10!**

**Big Love! ~ZP**


	24. Italian

**So...well, there's a lot for me to talk about right now SO PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE CHAPTER! THAT'S RIGHT, THIS IS AN UPDATE! BUT PLEASE READ BELOW! IT IS URGENT NEWS!**

**1. Do you know the feeling when you feel like you've done a good job writing an exceptionally successful fanfiction that has received positive feedback? I personally love that feeling. Who doesn't? Now, do you know the feeling when someone takes your hard work and claims it as their own? DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS?**

**On the Mother's Day weekend of 2011, I discovered that not one, but TWO people had plagiarized this fanfiction. This fucking pissed me off. For the sake of protecting their identity and protecting them from potential hate msgs, I will not be revealing their names, BUT YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! Offender A was pointed out to me by someone while offender B had requested I look at the own YJ fanfic, to which I discovered they had both copied and pasted passages from my fanfiction to use as their own. Of course, when I say this, I do not count the official script from the episode. Things they copied were any original lines/script and events that I made up in addition to writing from certain characters POVs and their thoughts and descriptions. **

**For example: you remember that part where Skye took a bullet for Robin in chapter 4? They copied that WORD FOR WORD! All they did was change Skye's name to their character's name. And areas where I wrote from, like, Robin's POV, they just change the 'I' to 'he' and changed it to normal POV.**

**This is severe insult and I have contacted both offenders and both stories have been removed. I really do not want to stop this story but these two acts of plagiarism and the dry spell of episodes are really pushing me to it. But I really don't want that to happen. So I have something very important to say to all of you. Plagiarism is unacceptable! I hope that this doesn't happen to any of you.**

**2. Since episode 10 had been postponed (which came out on the 14th due to a slip up and I wrote all this stuff before then) this fic was also postponed. But since I literally just watched the episode before writing all of this, there are some discrepancies. I'm upset that there is still no Robin but I did enjoy the RoyXJade moments aka Red Arrow and Cheshire. However, the episode does not make up for the long wait and lack of Robin. I was on the fence about uploading this chapter and instead just doing Targets, but I've decided that since this document is all ready, I might as well.**

**Also, episode 10 is when Supey and Megan actually go to school. This conflicts with my earlier chapters where I had them go to school because I didn't know if the shows was going to cover that. Personally, I really liked the way they did that, so I have rewritten the chapter. As such, PLEASE GO BACK AND READ CHAPTER 15 and come back here because you won't be able to review on chapter 15 again lol, so you'll have to review here. **

**I also realized I never mentioned the Sphere or their memories after the episode Bereft. But as you can see in the episode, their memories seem fine now. Also, I wrote the Dreamscape chapters intending to publish them much later so sorry if I forgot to include the Sphere. **

**Review Replies: **

**TF: **I'm hurt

**Riqis: **Haha lol, I beat that in 24 hours. And thanks, I honestly hope the series will start back up again.

**Music: **Yeah, I kinda predicted that. And now we have to wait even longer! How can a series honestly go on a hiatus when they've only aired 9 episodes? I'm glad you checked that out. It was fun to make. I'm 18 btw.

**Question: **Thanks for checking out my dA. Not everyone does and tell me about it.

**angel2u: **Yeah, but we'll see what happens.

**shesx: **Thanks you, it's all you guys that push me to continue

**Wheatie: **Yeah, I really don't want to stop this story, but Young Justice is really pushing my buttons. Well, here's exactly what you asked for: original content

**redbird:** I will, love the name btw. Robin's motorcycle lol

**SakuraT: **Yeah, sorry about that. And thanks for checking out my dA. I honestly can't comprehend how they'd be on a hiatus when they're only 9 episodes into the series.

**kinsy: **:'(

**Kiya: **Thanks for that. I've come to accept that Skye is marysueish but the world is full of them and we love them! And I was actually intending on replacing Artemis with Skye, but after her debut and the implied WallyxArtemis, I decided to keep her in because I'm loving her in the show!

**FoxandDog: **You know what's worse? We have to wait even longer! GARHH! And thanks for checking out my dA! I encourage you to check it out again because I did some Skye fanart. Plus I update that more frequently than here.

**darkmist: **Yes, I'm a girl. I just assume most people here are girls because most fanfic writers are girls lol. Hmm...I've never written a crossover fic before, but we'll see. I do have a bunch of other stories that I'm working on right now.

**Ranger: **Thank you for all your reviews! I'm really glad you like the story so far, esp enough to review on almost every chapter. I do hope you continue to read and enjoy this fic.

**nikki:** Yeah, tell me about it. I do have a lot of stuff/original content planned, but I want to wait for more episodes aka time to pass before I do it.

**DD88: **That's very nice of you so say, but like I said all the way back in chapter one, this is intended to be self insertion and I want it to be my character(s) inserted into the actual show.

**I do not own Young Justice, only Skye, Koji and any original content. This fanfiction is not associated with the Young Justice series or DC Universe.**

**As a result, this chapter is more or less, filler. I'm sorry, but that's how it is. There are more issues for me to discuss but I'm sure you're all itching to read this chapter after over a month of nothing. So go on ahead!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Hello, beautiful." Skye looked out from her open locker and saw a somewhat familiar face.

"Oh…it's you," she replied in monotone. She ignored the boy that stood next to her and returned to what she was doing. She had begun a futile mission of searching for her math textbook and nearly raided her entire locker looking for the darn thing.

"Yeah, Brad?" he asked, hoping she would remember him.

"Nope. Doesn't ring a bell," she answered sarcastically.

"Ok, look. I've just about had it with your tough-girl 'I don't care about other people' attitude. I'm just a nice guy trying to ask a pretty girl for a moment of her time and it would be swell if you would give me a chance!" Skye jumped at the boy's sudden change in tone.

She narrowed her eyes before speaking. "Nobody has ever spoken to me like that before," she said, slamming her locker door shut. "In fact, nobody **ever** speaks to me like that, 've got guts. So, if you were to take a girl out on a first date, where would you go?"

"Are you asking me out?" he asked hopefully.

"You tell me," she smirked with intrigue.

"Awesome! I'll pick you up at 7! We can go to that new Italian place."

"No! Actually, I'll meet you there," she quickly added. She did live in the Cave with Megan and Supey after all. Not only would it give away their secret base, but it would just be plain odd having a boy pick a girl up from inside a mountain!

"Um, sure! I'll see you tonight!" he cried, dashing off.

After they got out of class, Megan, Superboy and Skye walked back home to Mount Justice.

"So, what do you guys think we should have for dinner tonight?" asked Megan.

"Oh, don't worry about making anything for me. I've got plans tonight," answered Skye.

"You have plans?" asked Superboy.

"What are you doing?" asked Megan.

"I have a date."

Megan and Supey gawked at each other before egan threaded her am through Skye's and began a thorough interrogation in an attempt to press her for more thrilling and juicy information.

* * *

"Hey, where's Skye?" asked Robin, taking a freshly baked cookie off Megan's oven tray.

"Oh, you didn't hear? She has a date tonight," said Megan, handing a cookie to Superboy.

Robin coughed and nearly choked on the cookie. "Sh-she what? With who?"

"Oh, just some guy at our school," replied Megan.

Robin instantly felt something that he was quite familiar with. The last time he felt this burning jealousy was when he met Skye's fiancé, or rather, and Robin said this with silent joy, her ex-fiancé. Without alerting any of the others, Robin slipped outside the back entrance of the cave. He was about to shut the back door when it opened back up and Koji came out.

"Oh, it's just you," sighed Robin. "I guess you're curious about this guy she's on a date with too, huh?"

Koji nodded his head and barked in agreement. Robin wasn't truly surprised that Koji would follow Skye. He was after all her guard dog. In fact, he was half expecting Koji to already be out there following her.

"All right, come on then." Robin tried to lift Koji up and swing on a cable into Happy Harbor. "Whoa! You're heavy!" he grunted, dropping Koji back onto the ground. "How does Skye manage to carry you?"

Koji groaned and shrugged in response. Even though Koji was only about the size of a large dog, he certainly weighed far more than one. Maybe it was his thick skin and scales or just the fact that he was a dragon that attributed to his mass.

"Well, I guess we're walking," Robin said as Koji followed him into town.

* * *

"So, is Brad short for anything? Bradley?" Skye guessed. They sat in a well-furnished Italian restaurant. It wasn't too fancy to be considered VIP but it also wasn't too casual to be considered a fast food restaurant. They had just sent the waiter off with their orders, so they had at least fifteen minutes to chat before their food would arrive.

"Actually, it's short for Bradford," he said, taking a sip from his water. "Yeah, a lot of my friends thought the name was kinda lame, so they just shortened it to Brad."

"Well, if they don't like your real name, are they really your friends?" asked Skye.

"Good question. I honestly don't know anymore. When you're in high school and, I can't say this without sounding conceited can I, as high up on the social pyramid as I am, it's hard to tell if people like you for who you are or the things you have," he replied sadly.

"You sound conflicted."

"I kinda am. I have a lot of thinking to do before I graduate. So what about you? I know Skye is usually a boy's name, but is it short for anything?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood and change the topic.

"Shizuka," she replied.

"That's beautiful…I'm sorry, you must get that a lot," he laughed.

"Yeah, I do." Skye's eyes suddenly darted across the restaurant windows. "Um…my phone's going off. I have to get this, excuse me," she said, getting up from the table and taking her bag.

"Yeah, no problem."

Skye stepped out of the restaurant and walked into a nearby alleyway. "Ok, both of you get out here, now!" She waited a few seconds before two figures stepped out of the shadows. One was a familiar three-headed beast while the other was a boy with dark hair wearing sunglasses at night. Skye sighed and rubbed her temple. "Robin, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was just, you know, in the neighborhood…" he started.

"No, you weren't," she sighed.

"Ok, fine! But I just wanted to make sure that this guy you were out with was legit!"

"Robin, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, especially against a high school boy. I'm currently carrying fifteen concealed weapons."

Robin jumped back a bit before hesitantly asking, "Where exactly are you keeping them?"

"That's not the point! Robin, I expected this kind of behavior from Koji. In fact, I was counting on him following me tonight, but I certainly didn't expect this from you of all people."

"Skye, I just wanted to make sure you were ok," he reasoned.

"You know exactly how…unfortunate my romantic life has been. This guy seems really nice and, well, he intrigues me. If there's going to be any possibility of making it work with him, I can't have a thirteen year old boy who dresses in tights and a cape at night following me around!"

"But, Skye I was just-"

"Enough, Robin. Look, I don't know what is making you act like this, but," she sighed, "just go home." Robin didn't respond and simply looked down to the ground. "You can either head back to the Cave and use the teleporter, or," she said, holding up her left hand as the blue stone in the shape of a dragon's head covered her forearm," I can have one of my friends airlift you back to Gotham. It's your choice."

Robin held up his arms in defeat, "All right, all right. I'll leave," he conceded. He pulled out a grappling gun from inside his jacket. "Just…just be careful," he said, before leaving.

"Aren't I always?" she joked.

Once he disappeared over the building, Skye looked down at Koji, who looked back at her with three smiles while all his tails wagged lightly. She bent down to the ground, careful not to let her dress touch the dirty alleyway, and pet his heads.

"So, why do you think he was following me?" she asked.

Koji groaned and made a whining sound, trying to communicate with her.

"God, you sound just Megan," she laughed. "Make sure he gets back to the Cave. Robin's wily and he could very well keep following me without either of us realizing it. Ok?"

Koji nodded his heads and licked her face.

Skye laughed and pushed the three-headed loveable monster off her before wiping all his slobber off her face. "Oh, I love you too. Now go on," she said, shooing him off.

She returned into the restaurant and sat at her table with Brad.

"Who was it?" he asked, curious.

"Oh, it was just a friend of mine checking in," she replied.

"Does he know you're on a date?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but he's a little bit…protective."

"Well, he must worry about you. I certainly would."

"Yeah, he does…"

* * *

**All right. I'm sorry for the long wait, but that's it. I know that Targets just came out, but I wrote and prepared this chapter way before that and it just came out just as I was getting ready to upload this. I was actually going to upload this last night, but it was really late and I was super tired. Not to mention that I'm having a horrible case of hayfever right now.**

**Also, I wasn't planning on bringing Brad back in at all. I just planned on him being a one chapter character. But I thought it would be kinda funny that if Skye were on a date, Robin would be the one to follow her like a little creeper HA! lol Plus I want to move their relationship forward a bit more.**

**3. X-Men First Class. All I can say about this movie is: BEST X-MEN MOVIE EVER!**

**4. Sorry if I mention my deviantART too much. I'm honestly just trying to promote it any way I can. This fanfiction and any Young Justice fanart (such as Skye and Robin kissing *hint hint*) will be uploaded on dA. So I urge you to check out my page there. I am also taking requests (both drawing and fanfic writing). So, if you like my style, request something! And you know those bios of the team from Cartoon Network? I did one of those for Skye and Koji too! lol**

**Next Chapter: Roy struggles against the League of Shadows, particularly Cheshire. Not only does he get help from Aqualad, but Lex Luthor hires an assassin of his own to help.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, favs and alerts. Thanks to all of you for getting me over 300 reviews! That's the most reviews I've ever gotten on one story. ****Well, happy trails.**

**Review! ~ZP**


	25. The Cheshire Cat

**To celebrate my going to the midnight screening of the Harry Potter DH part 2 and the fact that it's been a month since my last chapter, I'll update. Ok two things:**

**1. I want to be in love. I seriously just want to fall in love right now. And all these romance fanfictions that I write aren't helping!**

**2. I'm really...not that into this fanfiction anymore. I'm sorry but it's true. I seriously have no motivation to write chapters for this (that includes original content). I may or may not get my motivation back when the show finally continues to air, but I don't know. We'll see. The next chapter is only about 15% written so, we'll see if I continue.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favs and alerts! Love you! **

**This chapter is basically the first half of "Targets." I enjoyed this chapter (particularly the RoyxJade moments. For those of you who don't know, in the comics Red Arrow and Cheshire had an on-off romance which resulted in a daughter, Lian Harper...but she dead now, Lian, not Cheshire)**

**Review Replies: **

**shesX: **haha, if only that was how it happened

**Music: **Thanks, and yeah, they're really pushing my love for the show. It's part of why I've lost my motivation for it :(

**Riqis: **Thanks and my hayfever is better. I got nasal spray and eyedrops and I feel loads better. And that's too bad about you computer, hope it gets fixed!

**Wheatie: **Yeah, well. Sorry that you thought it was too short, but like I probably said (and if I didn't, I'll say it right now) I end chapters where I feel the drama or whatever is good. And if it's too short...then it's short. Sorry, but that's how it is. And don't worry about the self promotion, we have to get our stuff out there right?

**FoxandDog: **Yeah, I'll explain a bit of that later on. I wasn't really thinking about why she would agree to go on a date. I was really just focusing on the whole Robin-following-her part because I thought the whole thing would be funny. And yes, Skye can completely understand Koji...but more on that later ;)

**SakuraT: **haha, yeah. Thanks! And I swear to Wizard God, there had better be some Robin in the next episode OR ELSE!

**Kimi: **Thanks, it was bad enough that one person did it, but two? at the same time? God...people are just...ugh.

**angelrider: **Yeah, I would love to go on a date with Robin. Too bad he's only a fictional character. And thank you!

**angel2u: **ahaha, thank you! Yeah, Robin's jealous and wants to make sure she's ok, even though she's perfectly capable of taking care of herself

**Fluffy: **Thank you!

**Queeny: **Thanks, awesome!

**Aluminesa: **That's true...I never did think about all the one night stands Bruce has...he must be an awesome role model haha. Oh...idea! And as for x-men, yeah, I got sick of Wolverine being the star but when I saw the cameo (because I went into the theatre knowing there wouldn't be any Wolverine) made my life. The entire audience erupted and it was awesome.

**kinsy: **Haha, thank you. Betcha happy it wasn't a stinking Author's note huh? lol And don't worry about Robin, his heart ain't broken.

**Bookworm: **haha, lol. And don't worry about Robin, he's not heartbroken, just dealing with jealousy.

**waffles: **Thanks, but it's not a book, it's just a fanfiction. Check out the original cartoon ;)

**NightWind: **Thank you. Yeah First Class was by far the best Xmen movie of all time. I don't plan on writing a fanfiction for it because there aren't any X-men characters that I imagine paired with an OC. Plus I feel that the movie was already perfect and anything I would try creating would not do the movie justice.

**Shjiki: **Thank you for informing me of this. It's hard to know when you're story is being plagiarized so I really appreciate you letting me know. I read it too and I honestly felt like I just read my own fic. I have PMed them with my concerns and asked that they not use my content directly.

**liraness: **Thank you. I like my filler chapters too, because I'm trying to focus a lot of Skye's backstory and personal enemies in those chapters. Yeah, xmen was fantastic! I loved it. I did see the Green Lantern. I personally really enjoyed it but it wasn't nearly as good as X men.

**I do not own Young Justice, only Skye, Koji and other OCs and original content.**

**PS. I drew a picture of Skye and Robin together. So hop on over to my dA to check it out!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Roy stood behind a column dressed in a suit with a suitcase grasped tightly in his hand. The Rhelasian peace summit was under way and a mysterious arbitrator was on his way. He pressed a button on his earpiece.

"Aqualad," his voice rang in his ear.

"Red Arrow. I need access to the Justice League's data base and the exact height of the League assassin known as Cheshire," replied Roy.

"Checking…Cheshire is 1.67 meters," he said.

"Um…"

"She is 5"6' and exceptionally dangerous," added Aqualad. "Do you require backup?"

"Please," Roy scoffed. "The last thing I need is help from the Junior Justice League."

"Just our computer," remarked Aqualad.

Roy's glasses quickly scanned the height of all the women in the crowd until he found the only one that stood at 5"6' in a booth across the lot. He zoomed in on the Asian woman and got a good look at her face.

"Good luck my friend, Aqualad out."

Roy opened his suitcase and pulled out a collapsible red compound bow. He loaded an arrow in and ducked behind the bushes as a white limo surrounded by motorcycles rolled to a stop in front of the building.

That's when he saw her. A tall, skinny woman in green wearing a grinning cat mask jumped onto one of the booths and aimed a rocket launcher at the limo. Roy shot an arrow just as she pulled the trigger, pushing the launcher up into the air as the rocket blasted out.

The crowd of people instantly dispersed as guards surrounded the North and South Rhelasia leaders. Cheshire dropped the launcher and jumped across the crowd and began taking out the guards.

Roy jumped out from his hiding spot and fired an arrow at Cheshire, which opened up into a net. Cheshire easily slashed the net with her sai but Roy managed to tackle her to the ground. She was ready to make another attack when guards suddenly surrounded them and pointed guns at her. She held up her arms in surrender. The guards handcuffed Cheshire and put her into a squad car while Roy himself was detained and handcuffed. The crowd relaxed as the mystery arbitrator stepped out of the limo.

Roy immediately recognized the tall, bald man. _'Lex Luthor?'_

Lex Luthor turned from his female assistant to Roy and the guards that held him. "We have confirmation that this one is Green Arrow's pal, Speedy."

"It's Red Arrow now," he said with emphasis.

"But we must question him!" cried the officer.

"Lex Luthor vouches for him. Release the sidekick."

"Ex-sidekick," Roy added with resentment. "And I don't need any favors from you," he said, as the guard removed his handcuffs.

"Apologies, I didn't realize you wanted to join the young lady behind bars."

"You may have everyone here fooled, Luthor, but I know what you are…what you really are," said Roy.

"Oh, I don't pretend to be an angel, but this time, I'm on the side of the angels," said Luthor. He walked into the building, followed by his assistant and Roy. People were taking pictures as the leaders of North and South Rhelasia yelled back and forth at each other, believing the other to be behind the attempted assassination.

"Why should either side trust you?" asked Roy.

"Because LexCorp is a company founded on peaceful enterprise for all humanity."

"Cut the act Luthor! I've got Intel linking LexCorp to the sale of weapons in both North and South Rhelasia. You're profiting off this war," he said, pointing his finger at Luthor. "So what's your angle?"

"War income is pocket change compared to the billions to be made in investing in a peaceful united Rhelasia. And isn't it better to have peace then to have that scoundrel Lex Luthor profit from it?" he asked.

"That scoundrel may not survive to profit. Cheshire failed, but the League of Shadows won't stop until the contract is fulfilled," threatened Roy

"Which begs the question: who hired the League?" Luthor asked.

"And were you really the target?" he asked, looking at the two leaders. "Or was your death just a convenient way to sabotage the summit?"

"Allow me to hire you to find out."

"Your money has blood on it and I'm not here to make a buck," Roy remarked.

Luthor laughed. "So you'll provide your services, but for free? I can live with that. Now excuse me, I have a hemisphere to save," Luthor said, walking up to the leaders.

Roy left the summit and changed into his hero outfit before heading to the police station to interrogate Cheshire. He stood outside her tiny cell while she simply motioned her arms and body in slow, methodical Taichi movements. Her mask had been confiscated when she was detained so he had a very good look at her face. Her eyes were narrow and dark, almost as dark as her long thick hair.

"Aren't you going to ask me some questions?" she asked.

"I think you know what I'm after," Roy said.

"I do, actually. Do you?"

"Who hired you?"

"Shadows," she replied.

"Who hired them?"

"I don't ask, I just do my job," she said with a wink.

"What's the endgame? The peace summit or Luthor himself?"

"Two birds, one stone," she said seductively. "Hey, where are your little sidekick friends? They're always fun to play with, especially Art-chery girl. I like her. And I heard there's a ninja on the team. Shame I didn't get to dance with her."

"She…they aren't in my league."

"And you think you're in mine?" she whispered. She walked up to the cell and grabbed a strap on his uniform and pulled him closer to her. Roy held up his hand and put it on the cell to stop her. He tried hard not to show it, but he instantly felt intrigued by another strange feeling between him and Cheshire. Yes, she was beautiful, but she was also a bad guy. Despite that, he couldn't help but feel some attraction to her.

"Where's Green Arrow when you need him?" she asked.

"I don't need him."

"Are you sure about that?" she moved her hand behind his neck and pulled his face closer to hers. After a moment and almost touching noses, with the exchange of personal water vapor, she suddenly ducked down and grabbed a hold of the bars.

"Oh no…" Roy stepped back just as the wall blew open, propelling him across the room. The alarm blared just as a thick dust covered the room. Cheshire coughed and as it cleared, saw Sportsmaster in the hole holding a rope.

"Oh, it had to be you!" she spat.

"Beggars can't be choosers little girl, coming?" Sportsmaster disappeared down the rope as Cheshire quickly jumped out and grabbed hold.

Roy recovered, but Sportsmaster and Cheshire were long gone. He raced up the stairs to the roof in an effort to catch up with them. He scanned the rooftops and saw two figures running across the rooftops towards a helicopter that hovered over the city. He shot an arrow with a rope attached to a building and slid down the rope with his bow.

"I admire persistence, but," said Cheshire, throwing a shuriken at Roy. He let go of the rope just as the shuriken sliced through it and landed on a nearby rooftop as Sportsmaster and Cheshire neared the helicopter. The helicopter took off into the air so Roy shot another arrow with a rope and grabbed on as it sunk into the helicopter's body.

"Are you even trying to ditch this guy?" asked Sportsmaster.

"I really hate to admit it, but he has a point!" she yelled, slicing the rope with her sai.

Roy began falling towards the city. He shot an arrow at a roof directly below him, which erupted into the cushioning red foam and landed on it like a soft pillow. He sat up and whipped the foam off him before pulling out a tracking device and watching the dot move across the screen.

Roy managed to track down the helicopter to an Asian temple. He ducked behind the angled rooftops and pulled out a pair of binoculars. He instantly saw Cheshire and Sportsmaster and struggled overhear their conversation, but he could guess that it was about their assassination attempt on Luthor to stop the summit. Suddenly an older looking man walked out of the building and addressed Cheshire and Sportsmaster.

"Ra's al Ghul? He's the leader of the League of Shadows?" Roy spoke out loud in awe. All of a sudden, Ra's looked directly at Roy, causing Cheshire and Sportsmaster to see him as well. "Perfect…" he mumbled.

He quickly drew an arrow and fired it at Ra's but Sportsmaster quickly deflected while Ra's disappeared into the shadows. He ran across the rooftop, trying to shoot Cheshire, but she easily dodged and joined him on the roof. As she ran up to him, Roy shot a few more arrows at her in a futile attempt to slow her down but she slashed through all the arrows. He tried to hit her with his bow, but she blocked each attempt with her sai. She quickly ducked to the side, leaving Roy unprepared for Sportsmaster's discus, which ate right through his bow.

Roy backed up to the edge of the roof, which overlooked the moat that surrounded the temple before glancing back at the two assassins that were closing in on him. Cheshire playfully waved as Sportsmaster threw a javelin at Roy's feet, which exploded. Roy jumped over the edge and into the moat just before the explosion reached him. Sportsmaster threw another javelin into the water after Roy, which exploded, leaving no body to surface.

Roy resurfaced several feet away and pulled himself onto the concrete surface. He caught his breath for a few seconds before pressing into his earpiece. "It's me. I may…possibly, be in over my head."

* * *

"The League of Shadows wants you dead," said Roy. He returned to Luthor's temporary office, obviously having no other places to go to.

"Doesn't every League?" he asked.

"It's not just Cheshire. It's Sportsmaster and Ra's al Ghul himself."

"I can't say I'm not surprised. Ra's is something of a competitor of mine."

"Then maybe I should stand aside and let you two take each other out. That would certainly benefit me," said Roy.

"Your sarcasm doesn't go unappreciated, but remember, the summit and national peace are at stake. Increase security," he said to his assistant. "Though if the Shadows think you're dead, maybe we can surprise them."

"I've got a better surprise."

"I'm sure you do, but I can't take the risk of letting them win this round."

"So what do you suggest?" asked Roy.

"Hire our own assassin," said Luthor.

"Are you kidding? Every assassin I know is in league with the Shadows!"

"Lucky for you, I know of another league, more of a mercenary group really. Personally, they've never accepted any of my jobs due to my…moral standing, but I hear they do good work and that they get the job done clean and quickly. I can contact them now and they can send an agent within a couple hours. That is, if they accept the job."

"So what's the name of this organization?" asked Roy.

"The Masanari Black Flowers."

* * *

**Remember the Masanari Black Flowers? No? Well...I'm actually don't feel like telling you right now haha. Though I'm sure most of you are smart enough to figure it out. **

**But yeah, I just...don't feel like writing this fic right now...(I already wrote this when "Targets" came out). I'm really focusing on my other fanfictions and more of my art. **

**Review ~ZP**


	26. Respect

**Psst...hey...listen! Guess what? I'm sure you've all already heard the wonderful news about the new episodes coming out this month! And that means I'm back in the game! LOL I hope your summer was a great as mine, and sadly I'm back at school. This means that I will not be clocking in as many fanfiction hours as I use to. And assuming that YJ will be airing on a weekly basis like it was nearly a year ago, that does not mean I will be either. It will take me about 2 days to write out the chapter and then my sister edits it and that alone takes a while because she has her own life too, which is far busier than mine (she miraculously balances three jobs plus private tutoring). **

**I know some people are concerned with the lack of original content but let me tell you something. Insertion is what I want, that is why I wrote this fic: to envision the YJ series with my characters in it. Plus, I'm still waiting to see what the series has to offer and I want more time to pass by (we're still only in Sept in the plot line) before I do stuff like getting Robin and Skye together officially and bringing back Archangel (no, I haven't forgotten about him).**

**Officially, "Targets" airs today. Although I understand why they need to officially air it on TV (despite it already being on Youtube), I don't see why they couldn't air it much earlier. Also, I found out that apparently Robin is able to understand Japanese, which messes up chapter...6 or 7 where he couldn't translate Kenshin's ransom video. But I'm just going to leave it at that and just go from this point on with Robin knowing Japanese.**

**I know I said that Koji goes with Skye everywhere, but to avoid making the episode to "heavy" with characters, I left him out. Also, I'm going to be continuing the Flashback chapters but they're going to be in a separate story.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, favs and alerts. I really appreciate it and I hope you all continue to enjoy the fic. Please remember to review if you fav!**

**Review Replies:**

**angel2u: **nope, sorry. I'm suffering from major Robin deprivation

**darkmist: **thanks

**Wheatie: **thanks, glad you like it ^^

**Black Swan: **I haven't forgotten about Archangel. As I mentioned near the beginning, I'm making this up as I go along and as episodes come out. Archangel will appear in a more serious situation. Let your sister waste her time, it's what she wants to do, right? But whatever.

**Shootingstar: **I was a little confused when you guys reviewed together...-_-; lol Thanks, I'll be updating Bakugan more often than YJ so thanks for holding out this long.

**Riqis: **Well, thankfully, the show is starting back up again, SO WE CAN GET SOME ROBIN! YEAH! lol Thanks honey, and you'll seeeeee

**Queeny: **Yuppers

**Tenshi: **haha, you remembered! I had a feeling you would ^^ I like the RoyxJade too. In fact, when I read that the League of Shadows were in the ep, I knew Cheshire would have to be in it because of their comic book romance. I'm hoping that there will be more interaction between Roy and Cheshire, if not, I'll make it myself, because my heart was just racing at that point. The RoyxJade pairing won't be that important compared to the main 3 though. And don't worry, I won't abandon this fic. It's one of my pride and joy.

**cartoon: **thanks, but updates won't be that often.

**silver: **Thanks, and don't worry, my sis is helping me do more SkyexRobin hehe

**Bookworm: **Thanks (but most of this stuff is canon, episode content so yeah...)

**Ominous: **hehe...that is all...lol

**krissy: **hey, I'm glad people are letting me know if my stories are being plagiarized. It's not like I can find it myself. So go crawl back under your bridge you little troll

**Shia: **hehe, thanks! I'm glad you think so ^^ I'm working really hard on it

**Sage: **Thanks, I promise!

**Sabri: **True dat, I work with what I got. I still don't have any ideas for the fic and since I'm back at school, I might not have anytime for it, sadly.

**saikan: **Thanks...and I doubt that lol XD But then again, I can't live without Robin LOL

**sunny: **Well, I was focusing more on how funny I thought it would be if Skye went on a date with a boy, Robin would follow her lol. And I kinda just made that name up.

**SSDP: **We'll seeeeee

**I do not own Young Justice, only Skye, Koji and all my OCs.**

**ALSO SUPER IMPORTANT NOTICE! I've created my own wiki site (link in my profile, can't miss it) with information on ALL my OCs, both original (that are currently being used for this fic despite my plans for a future, original series) and fan. Minor spoilers (warnings are present) are there but I left out the major ones on purpose. So check them out when you have time. **

* * *

**Normal POV**

"So how did your date go?" asked Megan. The three girls sat in the kitchen as Megan prepared dinner for that night while the boys were off playing video games or something while Aqualad had already been gone most of the day.

"It was actually pretty good," she replied, leaving out the part about Koji and more specifically, Robin, following her.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but Skye, you don't exactly seem like the kind of person who would just agree to go on a date with a normal person from school, especially so easily," said Artemis.

"Well, ok can I be honest with you guys?" she asked.

"Of course," the girls replied.

"I've had a…less than normal life so far and I've never been to school," she hesitantly admitted.

"You've never been to school?" asked Artemis in disbelief.

"Well, I was homeschooled, but I never actually got to have the whole school experience. It was really the only reason I agreed to enroll at Happy Harbor High. That and Megan wouldn't stop flying around me begging me to enroll with her and Superboy," Skye said as the girls laughed.

"Well, I really wanted you to come with us! I couldn't do it by myself and you would have been stuck in the Cave all day with nothing to do!" said Megan.

"No, I know. And I'm actually really glad you did."

"Really?" asked Megan, her face lighting up with a smile.

"Yes. As new as this is to me, I'm actually really enjoying what it's like to be a regular teenager. I'm even enjoying being on the Bumblebees," she added.

"You are?" Megan asked, her face still in a wide grin.

"Yes!" replied Skye, assuring Megan that she was not lying.

"What's the Bumblebees?" asked Artemis, confused.

"They're our cheerleading squad at school. Our new friend Wendy told us about it. Skye and I joined on our first day!" Megan replied with glee.

"Cheerleading?" Artemis asked, imagining them on the sidelines of a football game cheering on the home team.

"Hey! Don't breathe a word of this to the guys. I'll never hear the end of it from Wally if he founds out that someone like me is on a cheerleading squad of my own free will," Skye quickly added.

"Yeah, that's why I don't bring you guys to my house," said Artemis.

"But yeah, I figured since I had been enjoying regular teenage life so much, maybe a date wouldn't be as bad as I thought. And I'm glad I said yes. It feels good to just be normal for a change."

"And not jumping across rooftops, sneaking into buildings and engaging in swordfights?" asked Artemis, with a cocked eyebrow.

"As much as I love those things, I did enjoy the date."

"So, are you going to go out with this guy again?" asked Megan, pressing Skye for juicy details.

"Eh…I don't know. I mean, he's nice and all, but…I don't know, I just don't feel any…"

"Spark?" asked Artemis.

"That's it. There just wasn't really any spark."

"Well…I'm sure there'll be something with-" started Megan.

"No, do not start that again! I'm tired of hearing how Robin and I would be perfect for each other. It's really getting annoying now!" cried Skye with an annoyed sigh.

"Now, who said I was going to say Robin?" asked Megan, slyly raising her eyebrow at Skye.

"Because that's all you talk about when it comes to me and romance. Skye and Robin this…Skye and Robin that…you two are so perfect for each other!" she cried, mimicking Megan's voice.

"But you are!" Megan protested.

"Fine, how about this? The day that Artemis and Wally get together, I'll hook up with Robin."

"Whoa, hold on now. Wally and I have **nothing** in common," argued Artemis.

"You guys seemed awful friendly with each other back in Bialya when we lost our memories," said Megan.

"Yeah, but that was because I couldn't remember anything and I didn't know where I was! And I forgot how annoying he can be."

Skye's phone suddenly began ringing. She reached into her pocket and dug it out before turning to the girls. "I've got to take this," she said, excusing herself. She walked into the hallway and made sure it was empty before answering it. "Spear," she said.

"Onee-chan, we've got an assignment for you," said a familiar voice on the other end.

"Hey, Akira. What are the details?"

"Well, the client is somebody who's jobs we've refused in the past…I'm sending all the details to your scanner. You should be receiving them now," he started.

"Really? Who?" Skye asked, curious as to why they would suddenly accept a job from someone they refused their services to previously. Just as she reached for her scanner, she heard an affirmative beep and put it on as several files suddenly appeared on the tiny screen.

"Lex Luthor," replied Akira.

"Lex Luthor, oh yeah, I remember him. He gave us a few assassination jobs but we declined. What makes this time different?" she asked, reviewing through all the information.

"Well, he needs someone to help his associates in protecting the leaders of North and South Rhelasia while the peace summit is going on. The two countries are hoping to finally unite into one, but a recent assassination attempt on their mediator, Luthor, has only been making things worse."

"Yes, I've been learning about that at school-"

"You're going to school?" interrupted Akira.

"Yeah, it's a long story. So, a villain wants to help two fighting countries work out their issues and unite. Very out of character," Skye commented.

"Mhm," agreed Akira. "I'm sending you the coordinates for the building where the summit is being held. You'll be meeting his two associates on the roof. You should get going, they'll be waiting for you soon."

"Thanks," she said, hanging up. She slowly slipped into her room, slipping into her equipment. When she came back out, Megan and Artemis looked at her in confusion.

"Hey, what's with the getup? Did we get a mission?" asked Artemis.

"No, but I did. I got a call from the Masanari Black Flowers. I'll be back in a couple hours, half a day, tops," she replied.

"What's the mission?" asked Megan.

"Can't talk about it. Client confidentiality," Skye waved goodbye to the girls and made off in the teleporter.

* * *

"Where's this assassin? It's been over four hours! The peace summit is about to start!" cried Roy, pacing back and forth. He and Aqualad stood on the rooftop of the building where the summit was being held, waiting for the arrival of the assassin that Luthor hired to help them.

"You must relax, my friend. Do not let anger cloud your judgment. I'm sure our temporary ally will arrive soon," said Aqualad, trying to calm Roy down.

"Maybe, but I'm betting our 'ally' will turn on us once he gets paid."

"You two here for the peace summit?" a voice asked. Roy and Aqualad turned to greet their mysterious guest. They saw a figure but she remained hidden in the shadows.

"Yes, you are the assassin Luthor hired?" asked Aqualad.

"Agent. Assassinations is just one of the many things in my job description. Wait…Aqualad?" she asked.

"How did you-" he started. The figure stepped out of the shadows and into the light and Aqualad immediately recognized the young girl in blue. "Skye? What are you doing here?"

"I got hired to help you guys. Though honestly if I knew it was you I was helping I would have done it for free, but it's too late for a refund now. So what-, is it just you, me and, what's his name again, Speedy?" she asked, pointing at Roy.

"It's Red Arrow!" he yelled, angrily walking up to her.

"All right, relax. But seriously, you're not doing that good of a job asserting your independence from Green Arrow when you've only named yourself a different color. But, I'm not here to judge, let's just get this job done so I can get paid."

"So this is just business, huh?" Roy asked in resentment.

"Business transaction, nothing more," she said walking towards the stairs while Roy gave her a suspicious glare and looked back to Aqualad for reassurance.

"She is here to help us. Business or not," Aqualad said, putting his hand on Roy's shoulder.

"Fine, but I won't trust her as far as I can throw her," he remarked.

"Which wouldn't be that far to begin with!" she yelled from the stairwell.

"How could she hear me from there?" cried Roy in amazement.

"Come, we must get down to the conference room in case Cheshire and Sportsmaster decide to make a personal appearance," said Aqualad.

* * *

"Reunification is unthinkable!" shouted General Singh Manh Li, leader of North Rhelasia.

"Our people no longer have anything in common!" responded Prime Minister Tseng, leader of South Rhelasia.

"Gentlemen, this is mere rhetoric. Despite your great differences, you still share appreciation for many things, such as the traditional and exquisite art of the Rhelasian Tea Ceremony," said Lex Luthor, trying to bring some sort of peace to the quarreling leaders.

Roy stood behind the table where the leaders and Luthor sat while Skye stood off to the side by the large statues that decorated the rooms and Aqualad stood in the crowd, disguised in his civilian clothes. Luthor waved his hand and a tall Asian woman in a red and purple dress with white face paint came strolling towards the table with a teacart.

"Heads up, Aqualad. Tea girl at six o'clock," said Skye over the radio from her position.

"Copy that," Aqualad replied. He reached into the pockets of his blue-green sweater for his water bearers. He turned around as the tea girl stopped in front of him as he held his water bearers out, ready to defend himself. "That is far enough…Cheshire," he said, causing all the paparazzi to gasp and turn around.

Cheshire narrowed her eyes as Roy readied an arrow for fire. She pressed a button on her cart and lunged it forward with all her might. As the cart raced towards them, Aqualad raised his arms, summoning all the water from the glasses on the table and formed a protective water dome just as Roy fired an arrow at the cart, detonating it earlier than intended. The force of the explosion knocked Cheshire back as two statues fell over between her and her target. Aqualad was pushed back by the explosion as well, despite the help from his water shield, which ripping the sleeves of his jacket off. He was breathing heavily, but quickly recovered, ripping off the remains of his jacket as Roy and Skye quickly joined his side with arrow and sword at the ready.

Roy aimed his arrow right at Cheshire. "It's over Cheshire," he said with a glare, determined not to let her escape again.

"You would think so," she said with a smirk. As she stood up, a helicopter rose up as several henchmen and Sportsmaster invaded the floor. Cheshire drew her Sai and jumped back into a pose, ready to fight.

"Take Sportsmaster!" ordered Roy. "Cheshire's mine!" he added. Twice this woman had bested him already and all in a day no less! To say that his pride had been bruised would be sugar coating it. He needed to get even; he had to catch her and make sure she stayed captured.

"So territorial and only our third date. And you know what they say about the third date," she teased. Roy shot his arrow at her, which she easily deflected with her Sai as Aqualad leaped over her and landed across Sportsmaster.

"I guess that means I'll just take the goons then…" commented Skye before assisting several bodyguards fight off Sportsmaster's henchmen.

Luthor and the two Rhelasian leaders stood behind the table while their loyal soldiers held off several of the League of Shadow's goons. Their bodyguards tried to clear a path for them to escape, but there were far too many henchmen to give them room. Luthor, on the other hand, seemed completely unfazed by the combat before him.

With great ease and strength, Sportsmaster fought off waves of bodyguards before finally succumbing to a hit from Aqualad's water bearers, in the form of flail-whips. He swung them again at Sportsmaster, who dodged back and blocked with his guard. Sportsmaster jumped forward to attack Aqualad, who dodged to the side. However, Aqualad's luck ran out as he was distracted by Roy and Cheshire's fight, taking Sportsmaster's arm right in the face as he pulled out a meteor hammer.

Roy shot another arrow at Cheshire, which she once again slashed away with her Sai as she jumped back and landed in a crouch. "You called one of your little sidekick friends and the ninja girl! I was getting forward to fighting with her, but I'd much rather spend my time with you," she said with a wink, earning her another arrow which she sliced away. "But didn't you say they were out of your league?" She jumped forward, kicking Roy almost sending him into a fallen statue. He quickly recovered and blocked her next attack with his bow. He swung to attack her, but she countered with a roundhouse kick. She jumped back and threw several shuriken at Roy, while he used his bow to deflect them.

Sportsmaster, now armed with a rapier, lunged at Aqualad who dodged back and formed two identical blades with his water bearers. "Not bad, lad. Better than your team did in Santa Prisca or Bialya," taunted Sportsmaster.

"How did you?"

"Let's just say I have an inside source, very inside," he added with narrow eyes.

Roy stood up on the fallen statue and eyed the emergency sprinkler system in the ceiling. "Aqualad, Spear, let's end this now!" he yelled, firing an arrow at the sprinkler, setting the system off. Aqualad raised his arms, the water taking the form of a long serpentine dragon tackling leftover henchmen before turning it's attention to Sportsmaster. Cheshire suddenly jumped down in front of him and donned her mask before throwing an explosive into the water dragon's mouth, dispelling the serpent and covering the room in a cloud of smoke. The teens held up their arms and coughed as the smoke penetrated their respiratory system. All of a sudden, a henchmen who somehow managed to escape Aqualad's water dragon, leapt towards the two leaders with blades ready to kill. Before any of the teens could react…

"Mercy," spoke Luthor.

His assistant raised her arm, her palm suddenly shifting as parts of her arm moved to reveal a concealed laser blaster and fired at the final soldier. The teens turned back to the battered room in case there had been any more henchmen up and about. Mercy's arm returned to normal as Prime Minister Tseng and General Li stared at her in awe.

"Gives new meaning to the arms race, doesn't she?" Luthor said with pride.

"That technology is most impressive!" cried Li.

"We owe you our lives," cried Tseng as he and Li shook Luthor's hands.

"They owe _him_ they're lives?" Roy remarked in resent.

"She takes out one nameless henchmen and gets all the glory?" added Skye.

"The summit leaders…and Luthor are safe," Aqualad added with uncertainty, "that is what's most important."

* * *

The press gathered in the lobby of the summit building where it's conclusion was being met. Luthor sat between Li and Tseng as they both signed papers detailing the eventual reunification of their two countries. Once the meeting was concluded, Luthor, joined by Mercy, got up from the table and walked over to Skye.

"Your pay, it's all here," Luthor added. "But I can understand if you choose to count it yourself."

Skye opened the suitcase and scanned the piles of bills before flipping through one pile. "You're still on our list of people we don't accept jobs from. The circumstances were just different this time. The Black Flowers will be watching you," she said.

"That's nothing compared to the Justice League's eyes on me," he added with a smirk.

"Don't call us again," she added, taking the suitcase and joining up with Aqualad and Roy. "We done here?"

Roy narrowed his eyes at Skye and her briefcase of money before speaking. "I can't believe we just did a solid for Lex Luthor," he said as the three of them walked towards the building entrance.

"You did a solid, I was paid," added Skye.

"It was not for Luthor, but for peace. Beyond that, Ra's and the League of Shadows wanted to sabotage the summit," Aqualad said as they reached the courtyard.

"Well, I've got to get this back to my HQ, I'll see you back at the cave, Aqualad. Nice working with you, Speedy," said Skye walking away from the two teens.

"It's Red Arrow!" he shouted at her.

"I know," she called back.

"The signing of the treaty renders their contract moot. It is over," said Aqualad.

Roy waited for Skye to disappear out of sight before speaking. "Is it?" Aqualad looked at Roy in confusion. "I heard what Sportsmaster said to you. Do you really think there's a mole on your team feeding him intel?"

"I cannot rule out the possibility."

"Well what about her? You heard what she said; she gets hired for this sort of work. Someone could very well have hired her to join the team as a double agent."

"You suspect Skye? It is possible, but she has proven herself to the team several times already and she's never given me a reason to doubt her abilities and intentions. I will investigate, quietly."

"You're not going to tell them?" he asked, confused.

"I do not want the unit unraveling over baseless suspicions, especially without any cold, hard evidence to back up any accusations. And if there is a mole, I have no wish to tip him or her off."

"Good luck with that," Roy said with a friendly salute before walking away.

"One moment my friend," said Aqualad. Roy stopped. "Tonight, you could have called Green Arrow for help or the Justice League, but instead, your first instinct was to call the cave."

"You're right," Roy said, facing Aqualad. "The team deserves, and has my respect. I'm still getting used to this solo act stuff. But if you need me, I'll be there." The two boys shook hands and exchanged looks before departing.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed that. I couldn't help but slip that last part in when I watched the episode hehe. So I've got some plans! I cannot wait until the next new episodes and I hope YJ keeps airing weekly. Plus they're showing here in the Great White North now and when I watched the first episode on my TV for th****e first time ever, I enjoyed it so much (despite having seen that episode TONS of times already) and it felt like I was watching it for the first time again haha**

**I was kinda hoping to give _some_ explanation for the date in the previous chapter, so I hope it makes sense.**

**And I'm going to be a bit honest here. I started writing fanfictions YEARS ago as a way to do two things:**

**1. Satisfy the lack of romance in my life. I know I'm not a very pretty girl and guys aren't knocking each other out of way to ask me out. So for several years writing romance fics has been a way for me to satisfy my desire for romance. And so far, it's still working rather well. Thankfully, my gay best friend is living on campus at our university and his job is to find me a man lol.**

**2. Get more attention. Before you judge me, know that I'm not an attention hog. You know how they say that not getting enough attention as a kid is bad and kinda messes you up later? I didn't believe it at first but it turns out that it's true! I didn't get that much attention from my parents when I was a kid. It wasn't that they didn't love me or anything, my mom just wasn't the kind of person to "over-show" attention for my achievements (she's say 'good' just once and that's it) and my dad doesn't know how to express his feelings (plus he left when I was a kid after he cheated on my mom, something I guess I never forgave him for). I can't count how many times I said to him, "Dad, I got 96% on my Mandarin test!" and he says, "Why not 100?" Needless to say, the build up of that wasn't really good. And even though my sis gave me a lot of attention, I guess it didn't really make up for the lack from my mom and dad. It's probably the other reason I started posting fanfics.**

******But now? I don't care. I don't write for anyone but myself. And that's how it's going to be from now on. If you guys like it, then great! If you don't, then that's too bad...can't please everyone. And if you have suggestions, fire away but who knows if I'll take them.**

**I'm hoping to do some more drawings of Skye as well as drawings with her and Robin. But school's busy and I'm getting a bit lazy with drawing (I'm so bad -_-')**

**Remember to check out my wiki! ^^**

**ZP**


	27. Origins by a Campfire

***sigh* I think I've finally solved my "how to get Skye and Robin together problem." Normally when I write romance fics, I usually have trouble actually getting the couple together, though I've had no problem with the build up and stuff. But I think I've found my solution hehe ^_^ Naturally, I can't tell you. **

**First off, I LOVED Homefront. My mom practically had to yell at me to shut up because I was squealing so loud...so much Robin...*fangirl shudder* I no longer believe that Artemis is the traitor, though I wouldn't be surprised if she did end up betraying the team because of blackmail from her criminal family. Alpha Male was pretty great too and I loved the Helmet of Fate use in Revelation. And we've learned the identities of the Light (the most shocking for me was Klarion...). The only bad thing about it was honestly the Joker... I've managed to acquire super high quality episodes from thepiratebay and I've also made video slideshows of the Young Justice comic (the one based on the cartoon) and they're on my Youtube account. **

**Sadly, not as many reviews this time :( But thanks for all the favs, alerts, etc. nonetheless. I do not own Young Justice, only my OCs. This fic is not associated with the official Young Justice series or DC Comics.**

**Review Replies: **

**Riqis: **Thanks, and lol

**darkmist: **Thanks, and finally right?

**Fox: **Thanks! It has been a while, but we're finally getting new episodes! And don't worry, I've got a lot planned.

**Kikiyo: **THanks, and don't worry, I wouldn't stop this story.

**angel2u: **Aw, thank you. That really means a lot ^^

**animelover: **haha, yeah. I base most of the sarcastic stuff Skye says off what I would say. It was honestly what I was thinking with Roy came back as Red Arrow. Yeah, it's about time they came back!

**Tenshi: **I would never abandon this story :) I'm glad you liked that too. I wanted to show her more vulnerable and emotional side as well as providing some explainable reason for why she'd agree to go on that date. Yes, I've seen the new episode and I LOVED IT! SO MUCH ROBIN!

**amazoness: **haha yeah, thanks

**smile: **Thanks

**I decided not to do Terrors, as there was honestly no reason for Skye to be in that episode at all. But the events of Terrors will take place between this chapter and the next, I just won't be writing it. This chapter, instead, is based on the Young Justice comic, namely volumes 5 and 6. After reading the comics, I've decided that I will also incorporate bits from that as well. Even though this section takes place before Artemis joins the team...whatever...I don't care about that.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"In other news-back to Space Adventures 8-and so the penguins march on-" Wally sat on the couch in a slouch position, lazily holding the remote up as he quickly flipped through the channels. He had an empty pizza box on the coffee table along with several bottles of soda pop and crumpled up bags of chips on the couch. Crumbs were scattered everywhere around him, a clear sign of Wally's quiet and sloppy eating habits, and it was very likely that he wouldn't be cleaning it up.

"Seen it. Seen it. Seen it. Rerun. Don't want to see it. Too old. Too childish. Too stupid. Too boring. Man, you'd think that with over six hundred high definition channels, there'd be something on TV. But, no! I've been cursed with an endless stream of boring TV programs!" groaned Wally. He sighed and lazily sank into the couch as he dropped the remote on the coffee table in defeat.

"You know, you could always go outside or even read a book?" suggested Skye. She was sitting on the couch to the right of where Wally was slumped over. She made sure to sit as far away from his eating splash zone as possible. "Or you could clean up the huge mess you made. Other people actually live here, remember?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow.

"Nah." Wally ignored her suggestion and noticed Megan enter the room. She was reading a book as she came in and was clearly engrossed in it, as she had not greeted Skye or Wally. Wally zoomed out of his seat to greet her. "Hey there!" he beamed.

Megan looked up from her book, slightly startled by his sudden appearance. "Oh. Hello, Wally!" she smiled.

"Are you busy? Uh…I mean…what's going on?" he asked, leaning against the kitchen counter in another attempt to look cool in front of Megan.

"Oh, not much. I was just about to make a sandwich. Would you like me to make one for you?" she asked.

"Oh, no thanks," he answered, nervously rubbing the back of his head. "Besides, I might have cleaned out your entire fridge just now."

"Yeah, it's not like the rest of us need to eat!" called Skye from the couch. "Crime scene's right here!"

"Well, I could go shopping for some more food. I didn't have anything planned tonight anyway."

Wally's face suddenly lit up. "Oh really? That's cool! Hey, I've got an idea! Would you like to go the movies? There's a lot of great movies playing right now."

"Sure, I would love to! But…I don't have any money…" Megan replied, sadly.

"Oh. Me neither. Wait, didn't Batman give you a credit card or something?" he asked.

"Yes, but that was for Cave expenses: food, school supplies, new clothes. It wouldn't feel right spending Batman's money on the movies."

"Well, how about surfing? You and I could hit the beach to make up for last time and I could teach you how to surf Kid Flash style!" Wally said, making a surfing pose.

"That sounds nice, but wouldn't it be better in the daytime?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh, right. I guess time really flies when you're flipping through six hundred channels." An awkward silence soon followed until Wally came up with another suggestion. "There's a full moon out tonight. How about we sit outside and look at the stars?"

"Oh, that sounds nice!"

"Great! We could build a fire and everything…"

"A fire?" Megan cried in worry.

"Yeah, you know a nice roaring, toasty campfire…" Wally slapped his hand over his mouth. "Oh, sorry, I forgot."

Megan held up her hands to quell Wally's concern. "No, it's okay. I should be fine as long as I don't sit too close."

"Great! Tonight would be perfect! We can roast marshmallows and everything!"

"Marshmallows? What are those?" she asked.

"We use them to make s'mores…with graham crackers and chocolate?" Wally explained.

"Oh yes, I've heard of them, but I've never had one before. Can we make those?"

"What do you think?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

"Yes!" Megan beamed.

"Great!" cried Wally.

"This is going to be very exciting! My first s'more!"

"Give me a few minutes and I'll grab something and then we can go!" Wally said, zooming out of sight.

"Oh, this sounds like fun. Skye, are you coming?" asked Megan.

"Huh?" Skye asked.

"To the campfire. You're coming right?"

_'She has no idea that Wally just asked her out on a date…'_ thought Skye. "Uh, yeah. Koji and I'll come. Here's an idea, why don't you invite the rest of the guys too?" she asked, trying to hide her grin.

"That's a great idea! This'll be so much fun!" Megan turned to Artemis, who just entered the room. "Artemis, would you like to come camping with us tonight?"

"Sorry, can't. I have to get home and make dinner for my mom. Maybe some other time," said Artemis, leaving.

"Ok!" Megan squealed as she flew off to tell the rest of the team. A couple minutes later, Kaldur, Conner and Robin came into the living room with Megan.

"Ok Megan, I've got a couple of chairs, some firewood, it took me a while since I raided the kitchen but I found graham crackers, chocolate and marshmallows and now we'll just cozy up together outside!" Wally grinned in excitement. He suddenly stopped when he saw the rest of the team with Megan. "Just the two of us?" he asked in confusion.

"We're going to need a lot more stuff than that if we're gonna go camping," remarked Robin.

"I hope you don't mind but I invited all the others to join in with the s'mores!" Megan smiled.

Wally didn't have much of a choice after that. It wasn't like he could tell the others that they weren't invited. It would have been rude and wouldn't have given Megan a very good impression of him. They all gathered more equipment and made their way outside through the Cave's frontdoor by the forest. They set up some tents and chairs before starting their campfire and roasting marshmallows. Kaldur and Megan sat in a couple of chairs a few feet away from the fire, Wally sat on a log in front of them while Robin was sitting on the grass leaning on the same log. Skye and Koji sat by a log to their right while Conner sat on a log across from Wally and Robin.

"This was a great idea, don't you think Wally? Camping in the great outdoors!" said Robin, roasting a marshmallow over the fire. Despite the fact it was nighttime, he was still wearing his sunglasses, as per Batman's orders to keep his identity secret.

"I don't remember inviting you. Besides, I didn't say anything about camping. I said a **campfire**. Big difference between just a campfire and the whole camping thing. I don't like camping outside, unless of course I'm with that special someone," Wally said, eyeing Megan behind him.

"Dude kinda bordering on creepy," said Robin.

"Well I think all of us camping is a wonderful idea!" grinned Megan, holding a s'more on a stick.

"She doesn't seem to think so," said Wally.

"She's probably on a sugar overload," argued Robin.

"Thanks to Wally, I get to try s'mores for the first time!" Megan cried, taking a bite of the s'more.

"What can I say? I'm a sweetie! Ha! Get it? Cause s'mores are sweet?" laughed Wally.

"That was just overkill, Wally," remarked Skye. "It was almost as bad as your rock joke at the Mister Twister fight."

"Haha, try hanging out with him more, you'll hear his endless library of pickup lines," said Robin.

"So, this is what you do when you go camping? Sleep in these flimsy things called 'tents,' and sit around the fire?" asked Conner.

"Yeah, that's pretty much about it so if you feel like heading home, I can sit out here with Megan…alone," said Wally.

"You're about as subtle as a train wreck, you know that?" smirked Robin.

"You're not going to catch any fish unless you go fishing, dude," said Wally. "Sorry, no offense," he added to Kaldur behind him.

"You know, usually you sit around the campfire and tell stories," started Robin.

"Oh! I would love to hear your story Kaldur! Could you tell us how you became Aqualad?" asked Megan.

"I was thinking more of a ghost story type of thing but I guess…whatever," said Robin.

"Oh, I suppose I could do that if you do not think it will be boring," said Kaldur.

"Not at all! I would love to hear it!"

"Well, I grew up in the city of Shayeris, which is a city in Atlantis. Surface dwellers think all Alanteans are the same, but our kingdom has many cities, many people and many different cultures. When I was twelve, I completed my education and began my mandatory service in the Atlantean military, which is standard for all at that age. After a while, I was transferred to the prestigious Conservatory of Sorcery in the Atlantean capital of Poseidonis.

"Queen Mera is the head mistress of the Conservatory and the wife of King Orin, Aquaman. It was difficult, as it would be for anyone at age fourteen I suppose, but also a time in my life where I met friends that I know will be with me for a lifetime.

"Then came a horrible day when Poseidonis was attacked by the Ocean Master. I can remember it vividly, as if it happened only yesterday. It was the day Aquaman nearly met his end. Normally an attack on Poseidonis would easily be stopped by the Leviathan," started Kaldur. Skye's head shot up when she heard Kaldur finish, as if she recognized something in his story.

"What's the Leviathan?" asked Megan.

"It is a massive creature that used to live in Atlantis. It protected the city from harm, but it left on its own long ago. It was long before I was even born. I have never seen it, but I have heard stories. They say that the ocean bends to his will and he can spit lightning from his mouth. Anyway, as I was saying, Aquaman and Ocean Master fought for what seemed like hours. When Aquaman and Ocean Master clashed, it seemed to shake the very foundations of the city. Ocean Master had gained the upper hand and nearly defeated Aquaman. Correction, Aquaman **was** defeated.

"Garth, a fellow student, and I intervened on the King's behalf. It was the only thing we could think of doing. The danger of our actions did not occur to us, the only thing that mattered to us at the time was that our King was in trouble and needed assistance. It may have been one of the most foolish things Garth and I had ever done, as we nearly met our own end. We had no hope of defeating Ocean Master whatsoever, but the time we spent engaged in battle against Ocean Master was enough time for our King to recover. That was all he needed as Aquaman finally triumphed over Ocean Master! He was able to drive him away from the city and save us all!

"Aquaman is a being of two worlds. On the surface, he fights for justice for all beings. Under the sea, he is a leader to many. Both carry the weight of responsibilities, overwhelming responsibilities only even the best of men can carry for so long. Even Aquaman cannot do both forever. Realizing that on the surface both Batman and Green Arrow had taken on apprentices that could one day take over their respective mantels, King Orin had been contemplating the same idea. With this in mind, he approached both Garth and myself with the offer of becoming his protégés. I must admit the possibility intrigued me immediately. I had never been to the surface world before. Many a day in class I would dream of visiting distant oceans and possibly one day even the surface world. We both seriously considered the offer. Garth ended up choosing to continue his studies under Queen Mera's tutelage at the Conservatory of Sorcery. For me, however, the chance to visit the surface was a dream come true. So, at the age of fourteen, I became Aqualad. I do miss my friends Garth and Tula, but the chance to work with my mentor and King was an opportunity I could not even think to pass up. I like to think the work I am doing makes a difference. The rest of the story you know: Aquaman brought Aqualad to the surface world…and now I am here with you."

"Wow! So you wanted to be Aqualad?" asked Megan.

"Yes, the opportunity arose. I could think of no other path."

"Yeah? If you think he wanted to be Aqualad so bad, let me tell you about how I got started," said Wally, casually pointing to himself with his thumb. "It literally goes back a couple of generation. Each generation of Flash started with a bang! Literally! Jay Garrick was in a freak lab accident. During the 40's and the 50's, he was everywhere, the fastest man alive! Jay Garrick was the world's first Flash!

"Then one day, this guy comes along, a huge fan of the Flash, wanting to know all about this Jay Garrick. Back in those days Jay didn't really hide his identity. He contacts Jay and the two spend hours and hours talking about his adventures and about the accident that turned Jay into the Flash. This guy even goes so far as to re-create the accident that created the original. But where Jay's was a total freak accident, this guy recreated the accident under laboratory conditions. He set the whole thing up in a lab and tried to make it happen. Result? Still a big explosion! But lo and behold, he becomes the speedy McSpeed-speed himself! Now he's the Flash, not the original, but the new Flash, the one we all know. I mean, there's the Jay Garrick Flash and now there's the new Flash. It just occurred to me that they could probably use different names…anyway…this time he's even faster than the Flash, or the old Flash, it gave him more speed!

"Okay, so check this! The second Flash is a fan of the first Flash, Jay Garrick. It turns out that great minds think alike, cause I was a fan of the Flash, the second, not the first. Well, I was a fan of Jay Garrick too after I got to know him. He was a little before my time. Long story short, one day, I was in my uncle's house and stumbled across his notebooks and got the shock of a life-time! That was the day I found out my uncle was the Flash! Once the shock passed a bit, I kept reading. He was keeping a journal of all his experiences and experiments, especially the one that made him the Flash, the second one, not the first-"

"We get it already!" cried Robin.

"When I found that out, I would kind of keep hinting to my uncle that the Flash could maybe use a partner. I tried to convince him that the Flash could use and probably needed a partner. I mean, come on, by this time Bat's had Robbie over here and Green Arrow had Speedy! This was a no-brainer. I've got to admit, Flash was a bit resistance at first."

"Does this sound confusing to anyone else?" asked Superboy.

"Are you kidding? I've had to draw a flow chart in the dirt just to keep up," said Skye.

"Just let me finish and you will be confused no more, Supey. So having seen his journal just like he saw the previous Flash's, I try to re-create the experiment with my own chemistry set. And what do you know? I was able to do it!"

"The experiment actually worked?" asked Kaldur in disbelief.

"Well...Not at first actually."

"You blew up your parents' house?" asked Skye.

"Not the whole thing! Just my room and a bit of the bathroom, nothing too big. I was in the hospital for a while. The super speed didn't happen at first, but a couple of weeks later, I was off and running! I couldn't wait to show Flash! When he saw that I had powers, how could he not want me as a partner? You guys should've seen his face when I showed him!" Wally beamed with pride. "This time he jumped at the chance to have a partner. Flash couldn't wait to show the world! The Flash was beyond ecstatic! He couldn't contain his excitement! It was the greatest day in the history of the world! Why, you ask?"

"Just for the record, we didn't," said Robin.

"That's the day the world got Kid Flash!" Wally crossed him arms as he finished the story and smirked. "You. Are. Welcome."

"Yeah, we're all thrilled that you're so speed-capable," remarked Robin.

"What the matter? Jealous?"

"Tch, yeah right! Jealous of you?"

"Can you tell us about how you got started, Robin?" asked Megan.

Robin furrowed his eyebrows and suddenly looked grim, not answering Megan's question. For the past few minutes he had been quite jovial and cracking jokes at Wally, but his demeanor suddenly shifted and he withdrew. Skye shot a sincere look at Robin. In her rare moment of emotional vulnerability, Robin had shared with her his own familial losses, but he had not elaborated on the conditions of how his parents died.

"Haha, are you kidding me? Bats won't even let him tell you his real name!" laughed Wally. "I mean, you'd probably get a better origin story out of Supey here," he said, pointing to Conner.

"But you already told me his story, didn't you? The four of you rescued him from Cadmus," said Megan.

"We sure did," said Wally.

"Chronologically, Superboy is only sixteen weeks old," said Kaldur.

"And you have no memory of things before being rescued?" asked Megan.

"Well, I have some memories…from the G-Gnomes. It would teach me about the world outside while I was in the containment pod," he explained.

"So you can remember things? When you were in the containment pod, they would feed you information and you could remember it, right?" asked Megan.

"I guess so…"

"Well if you can remember what they taught you, you must've been thinking about things as they fed you information. What did you think about?" she asked in curiosity.

"When I was in the containment pod, I was fed…information. I really didn't start thinking for myself until after I got out."

"Well, what kind of things do you think about now?" asked Megan.

Conner hesitated for a moment. "The one thing that's always on my mind is…destroying Superman."

The air in the atmosphere suddenly became tense and uneasy. Connor felt the awkwardness followed by his words and stood up, turning his back to everyone else. Nobody knew where to begin speaking and no one seemed to want to cut the silence.

Wally looked over to Robin who looked like he hadn't been paying attention. "Robin! Robin! Robin, did you hear what he said?"

"Huh? What?" he asked, snapping out of his daydream.

"Did you hear what Supey said? He just said he wants to take down Superman!" Wally cried.

"Are you serious? Conner?" asked Megan.

"It's how I feel…sometimes…" he answered awkwardly. "What if that's why I was crated? What if that was the only reason I was created?"

"That's not possible!" protested Megan.

"Yeah, look at all the good stuff you've done so far!" said Wally.

"What would be the possible reasoning behind this thinking?" asked Kaldur.

"I just feel…I don't know what I feel. Sometimes…thoughts happen," said Conner.

"He does have a valid point. We really don't know anything about what they did to him yet," said Robin.

"Well, don't you guys remember what he said after we got captured in Cadmus? 'Created to replace him should he perish…to destroy him should he turn from the light'," said Skye.

"Not really helping the situation, Skye!" cried Wally. "We know he's one of the good guys and we know he's part of this team!"

"I wasn't suggesting that he isn't, Wally. Honestly, I don't give a damn why he was created! It's what he chooses to do after he's created that matters. You guys remember Akira, right?" Everyone nodded. "His Guardian Spirit is Kabutori. He wasn't born like regular Guardian Spirits; he was artificially created. You know what for?"

"What?" asked Megan.

"Kabutori and his siblings, the False Spirits, were created to defeat me and the Master Spirits. He used the DNA of the Master Spirits to create his own Guardian Spirits and Kabutori was the first one he sent. I couldn't help but notice there was something off about him."

"Like what?" asked Kaldur.

"Well, when I was fighting him, he didn't talk at all and he seemed to have no regard for his physical condition. It was like he was willing to kill me if it killed him in the process. He almost did, until Azmyth intervened. After that, Kabutori followed me home, but he was completely different."

"What do you mean different?" asked Megan.

"Well, he was talking and begging for my help. It was weird, but he seemed genuinely in distress. From what I gathered, when Azmyth intervened in the fight, Kabutori got exposed to his energy."

"How does that explain it?" asked Wally.

"Energy spirits are the rarest kind of spirits in the world. They embody harmony, balance and every element. They're responsible for creating most Guardian Spirits. My belief is that whoever created Kabutori and the other False Spirits, couldn't create an energy spirit, and that must have left their minds undeveloped and broken. I guess when Kabutori got exposed to Azmyth, he developed a free will, a consciousness of his own. He begged me to help free his siblings, which I did. The rest of them went their own ways, but Kabutori stayed at Ueno. So I don't care why someone was created or whose family they belong to! People make their own choices and that is how I determine my opinion of people."

"I agree with Skye. In my world, actions speak louder than words. He's proven his intentions with actions," said Robin.

Wally stepped up to Conner and held a s'more up to him. "Yeah! You put those thoughts outta your head, Supey! Here, have another s'more," he said, handing it to Conner.

Conner took the s'more and held it by his mouth. "Thanks…everyone."

Wally walked back to his spot. "Hey," he said to Robin. "What's with you? It's not like you to zone out like that."

"I guess Superboy isn't the only one lost in thought," answered Robin.

"Hey, you haven't told us about your story. What's the dealio with you, Megan?" asked Wally.

"Oh…okay. Since all of you told your stories. I guess I should too. Well, I'm from Mars," she smacked her forehead, "Ugh, hello Megan! You guys know that already! Well, all Martians live in underground tunnels because the surface is uninhabitable. Our family lives are very intertwined. As you already know, we mostly communicated telepathically. It helps us with maintaining large Martian families and creating a close community."

"Large? How many are in your family?" asked Kaldur.

"Martian families are usually quite large compared to human standards. I have twelve sisters, seventeen brothers and over three hundred cousins in my extended families."

"Three hundred?" asked Wally.

"Yes."

"Are they all hot girls like you?"

"Wow, you are a class act," said Robin.

"Dude! Three hundred girls that look like her? Now that is a planet I want to visit!"

"Well, half of my cousins are male, but yes, most Martians look very similar…mostly green like myself and uncle J'onn. But there are others with…differences. There are also Martians that are red and white. Some people on my planet do not see the White Martians as equals. My parents were both green and I was raised in what you would call a 'liberal' type of environment. My family…I had no issue with White Martians. Others were not as tolerant and the treatment of White Martians was especially horrible."

"How did you happen to come to Earth?" asked Kaldur.

"Of all the brothers, sisters, parents, aunts and uncles, the family member I was closest to was uncle J'onn. We have a great relationship. We would watch his exploits on Earth with the rest of the Justice League! He grew to be a true beacon of hope and stood for what our society could achieve. He became the most famous Martian in our history. Upon his return to Mars it was declared a day of planet wide celebration. When he came back, it was not just for adulation of our population. He also had a specific purpose in mind.

"Having learned about all of you – Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Speedy – J'onn decided now was the time to introduce a younger Martian hero to Earth. J'onn J'onzz came to Mars and declared he would hold a competition to find the next Martian champion that would be returning with him to fly among the heroes of Earth. I decided that I would enter the contest, as did what seemed like half the Martian population. I, however, was coming to Earth. That was a fact! The competition was fierce…and dangerous. At first, uncle J'onn seemed as if he didn't want me to compete. I thought maybe it was that he didn't want me coming to Earth. I had seen some of his adventures and they were life threatening and dangerous. But I was not going to give up. I was determined to win! From everything I had seen and heard of Earth up until that point, I found that I…I loved it! I wanted to come see it for myself! And I won! I won the whole competition! My heart soared!" she cried, raising her arms in the air and taking a deep breath. "I was coming to Earth! This was the most exciting time of my life! Now I'm here with all of you and I'm part of the team! I truly love it!"

"We are happy you're here with us as well, M'gann," said Kaldur.

"You could say that again!" said Wally.

"What about you, Skye?" asked Megan.

"Huh?" she asked in confusion.

"What were you doing before the Team?" Megan asked.

"Oh, to be honest, nobody's ever asked me about my story before," Skye replied, scratching her head.

"Why is that?" asked Kaldur.

"Well, I was back at home before I joined this team. And everybody already knew exactly who I was so there was no need to ask."

"What, were you like the top dog or something?" joked Wally.

"In a way, yeah. As you already know, I'm from the Hattori Clan. We're a relatively small clan compared to the other greater ones, but we've managed to stay alive this long. We also run a mercenary organization and I'm one of the top agents. So I guess you could say, I'm quite well known."

"What sort of things do you get hired for?" asked Robin.

"Bounty hunting, reclaiming stolen or lost property, missing persons, assassinations," she listed.

"You kill people?" cried Robin.

"Relax, bird boy, I haven't killed anyone. It's true that we get hired for assassinations, but we do our research. We're not going to assassinate someone who's innocent. Anyway, back in the early 1600's-"

"Ieyasu Tokugawa of the Tokugawa Clan rose to power thanks to the efforts of his vassal Hanzo Hattori and his clan. Hanzo wanted the actions of his clan to be made known and declared independence. Ieyasu took this as a betrayal and cast out the clan for treason. The Hattori Clan went into hiding after this, being labeled enemies of the Tokugawa," said Conner.

"You sure know your Japanese history," she said. "Conner's absolutely right. The Tokugawa cast out my ancestors and we have since remained hidden. What else is there? My mom died when I was two and my brother was killed when I was nine. I was trained from birth to fight and stuff. Broke into Cadmus and ran into you guys."

"I'm sorry, but why would they train a little kid to fight?" asked Wally.

"You'd be surprised how many people have tried to assassinate me. I had to learn how to protect myself." She pulled her shirt down and showed them a large scar just under her left collarbone. "This was from the first person who tried to assassinate me. I was a bit sloppy and he almost hit my aorta," she replied casually.

"Do you have a lot of scars like that?" asked Megan, with a worried look on her face.

"A lot more than a fourteen year old girl should have," Skye sighed and hung her head.

"So what's the deal with you and your cousin? I know you explained it but could you elaborate?" asked Wally.

"Well, my brother was the successor of the clan after our grandfather since my dad and uncle gave up their positions. When he was killed, my grandfather had to pick a new heir. Kenshin was confident that it would be him, since it was tradition that the heir be male, but my grandfather chose me. Needless to say, Kenshin wasn't too happy about that. He challenged me for the title but he lost. I was always better than him, and he never liked it. He also never liked the fact that I had such a powerful Guardian Spirit like Azreal. He eventually got disowned when he tried time and time again to kill me."

"Wow…all because you were better?" asked Conner.

"Kenshin was bad from the start. His mom left my uncle when he was still just a baby. It never really sat well with him. He didn't have a brother like I did. He just went down a different path than I did. I've made it an effort to spare him whenever we fight, since we're family, but I don't know how long I can keep doing it."

"What about Azreal? You didn't tell us much about him before," asked Megan.

"Azreal…he was my best friend and my partner. He belonged to my mom before me but I didn't know much about them when they were together, but I know they were close. He had so much power, far more than any Guardian Spirit I've ever seen. I didn't think I was worthy of it, but I was determined to be able to control it all, no matter how long it took."

"You said that you lost him?" asked Kaldur.

"Yeah…apparently, Azreal had a far more eventful past than I knew of. This huge black dragon, called Nihlus, came out of nowhere and…killed him, right in front of me. I just…I couldn't believe it. Azreal was so powerful, so how could this Nihlus just kill him so easily? It didn't make sense! It was hard enough to try and move on after Ryushi's death…but to lose Azreal too…What kind of partner was I that I didn't even know about his past? Did he not trust me? Ever since a few months ago, I've started searching for them, the sniper who killed my brother and Nihlus."

"What are you going to do when you find them?" asked Wally.

"It's easy. I'm going to kill them," she said, with a serious face. Her sentence was followed by a grim silence.

"Skye…revenge isn't the way," said Robin.

"I would have expected you of all people to understand what I'm going through, Robin," she said with a serious look. "I won't let those who took my loved ones go unpunished."

"You speak of vengeance, but what of the loved ones of your mercenary targets?" asked Kaldur.

"That's different! Ryushi and Azreal were innocent; the people we hunt down are cold criminals. Besides, assassination missions are far more rare. I can't rest in peace until I give them what they deserve…You know, sometimes I wonder what my life would be like…how different it would be," she said, looking at her Gauntlet.

"You said those contained Azreal's powers, right?" asked Megan.

Skye nodded. "It used to be this band of crystals he wore on his neck, each one representing one of the elements he controlled. But overnight, it transformed into this. Why did Azreal leave me his powers? Why did he never share his life with me?" she asked herself, holding the Gauntlet over the fire. "I never asked for any of this…" she quietly mumbled. "I never asked to be born into a clan that's spent the last five hundred years in hiding! I never asked to be trained from birth! I never asked to have all this pressure!"

"What pressure?" asked Wally.

"Everything! I'm the heir to the entire clan, Wally! Ryushi's dead and Kenshin's disowned, so I'm the only one left! I die, the rest of my clan dies with me! I have to stay alive, not just for me, but for the future of my clan. It's just far too much pressure for a fourteen year old! I just want a normal life…but every time I try, someone just doesn't seem to want to let me." She sighed again before speaking. "I've never made any real friends before. Everyone back home was either a family member, a superior or a subordinate. So, for what it's worth, I'm glad I met you guys," she said with a smile.

"Aww Skye! We're glad we got to meet you too!" Megan jumped from her seat and hugged Skye tightly.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think I've had one too many s'mores. I'm gonna hit the old sleeping bag," said Robin, rubbing his stomach.

"Yes! This has been such a wonderful evening but I am excited to sleep in a tent," said Megan.

"I'm right behind you!" cried Wally.

"Yeah, but you're sleeping in this tent right over here," said Robin, grabbing Wally's arm.

"Hey, next time you think we should go camping for real, like at a real camping place instead of just the Cave's backyard?" asked Wally.

"You don't strike me as the outdoorsy type. Tonight we're sleeping about five feet from the Cave entrance, maybe next time we can try a bit down the hill," said Robin.

"That was a fun evening, but I think I will be turning in as well…unless you would like some company," said Kaldur to Conner.

"No, that's okay. I'll turn in soon…I just want to sit here with the fire a bit longer," he replied, staring at the campfire.

"Well, if you need anything, you know we are all here for you," said Kaldur. Conner stared at the fire for a few more minutes before finally turning in.

* * *

**I hope you liked that. I personally really did. Everyone else's story is basically the same as it was on the comic book, I just added in Skye. Those of you familiar with my Guardian Spirit character or Bakugan fics might recognize Leviathan, a character of mine, who, if future episodes/plot can allow, will appear with many, many other Guardian Spirits as well as an original plot line. Also, I wanted to portray Skye's deepest thoughts and her vulnerable side, as well as wanting to make her a bit of a hypocrite. **

**For those of you following me on deviantART, you will notice that I am providing more updates on the progress of this fanfic as well as previews of future chapters. I will continue doing that, so hop on over there to see previews of later chapters. **

**Next Chapter - The Tokugawa Clan: Skye is attacked by a childhood friend-turned-enemy at school and it seems like she's finally met her match.**

**There is a reason why I'm doing some original content (which I honestly planned to do later on, but with the Reds appearing in Homefront, I kinda have to do it now, I'll explain later on). So the next 3 chapters will be original content and Archangel will be coming back (No, I haven't forgotten him). Then after those chapters will be Homefront, directly followed by the events of Alpha Male and some more original content.**

**Review! ~ZP**


	28. The Tokugawa Clan

**As a part of my birthday celebration, I've decided to update! Great huh? Esp since the last update was half a month ago ;) These next few chapters are original content and occur after the events of "Terrors" but before "Homefront." Sadly not as many reviews as on previous chapters this time either, but thanks nonetheless.**

**Also, "Humanity" was great. I loved all the RobinxZatanna moments. They look really cute together! I also liked how Torpedo and Inferno ended up redeeming themselves by taking down Volcano and how Tornado decided to care for his father rather than return to the team. ****Very great character development for him.** But I kinda felt that Volcano, who was a great addition into the cast of villains, had such a short time in the show. But I wonder if Zatanna is just a one time cameo thing or if she will join the Team eventually and if she will be Robin's love interest. Who knows? I'm sure most of you will be suggesting the classic where Skye gets jealous over Robin's flirtation with Zatanna. I'm working on it. ;)

**Also, tune into my dA sometime tomorrow in the evening to see a pic of Skye and Robin dressed up for Halloween.**

**Review Replies:**

**Music: **Thank you. Young Justice issue 5 and 6.

**Shadow: **hehe lol I would confirm it, but what's the point?

**peach: **Wally's awesome. Hope the walk was good.

**sunny: **^^

**Kurama: **Thank you. I'm actually still working on how to get them together because Skye isn't really interested in getting close to anyone. It's just not her personality and based on her history, she's tried to keep herself from getting attached to anyone. My sister is really giving me a hand on that with relation to keeping Skye in character.

**Sakura: **lol, I have to wait until it comes on Youtube for me in the evening. Thanks, I really liked that part too because I wanted to portray a more vulnerable side to her and just how confused and upset she really was. I know I did a bit of it in the chapter with Takeshi, but that was just with Robin. I wanted her to be more vulnerable and thus value her relationships with the Team more, not just as fellow teammates, but as close friends as well. I guess I forgot to write that part, but Skye pretty much shares a tent with Megan.

**angel: **Thanks. It was what I was going for ;)

**Queeny: **Thanks

**Noel: **Thanks. I didn't want her to be one of those characters who follows the "Batman" rule where they don't kill people. While Skye herself has never taken a life, she will greatly consider it if it's for the good of innocent people. But as usual, the dark desires of someone's heart can end up greatly changing them in a bad way.

**Ben: **Thanks

**I do not own Young Justice, only Skye, Koji and all my OCs. This fanfiction is not associated with the official Young Justice series.**

**Also, I just wanted to make all of this clear to everyone. Skye and all my OCs in this fanfiction are original characters, not fan characters like in my Bakugan fics. I created Skye and co. long before Young Justice and before I even intended on using them in a Young Justice fanfiction. I plan on having my own original series centered around them, but until then, they've been slightly modified for fanfiction use because I didn't see the point of making brand new characters when they were just going to serve the same purpose as Skye and co.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Skye and Megan stood on the sidelines of the football field as the game continued. The Bumblebees had just done another cheer and they were taking a break before their next one. Megan looked up to Conner in the bleachers and waved at him with a smile. He smiled and waved back.

"You and Connor have been really chummy since Belle Reve. Did something happen between you guys?" asked Skye.

"Well…we sorta…kissed," Megan replied nervously, a blush creeping along her cheeks.

"What do you mean kinda? You either kissed or you didn't," Skye said, a smile forming on her face.

"Ok, we did kiss," Megan said with emphasis.

"That's great," she said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess this means that he and I are dating now…right?" she asked, confused.

"Why are you asking me? My last boyfriend was from an arranged marriage and we know how that turned out," said Skye.

"Well, it's just…I don't know how relationships are like on Earth. It's just so different from Mars. I mean the use of non-telepathic communication was hard enough to get used to."

"Either way, I'm sure you and Conner will make a great couple. Besides, he's probably just as romantically awkward as you are." They joined in another couple of cheers as the Happy Harbor football team scored another touchdown. Megan, Wendy and the others girls yelled out the cheers as the rest of the team did complex routines. Skye didn't take part in the cheering part, instead she'd only do the really complicated routines.

Wendy approached Megan during the next break. "Hey, Megan. Is there some kind of costume party going on tonight?" she asked.

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Check out that guy over there. He's all dressed up in some old looking armor," Wendy said, pointing past one of the goal posts. Just beyond the field stood a large man in thick, metal armor wielding a large spear. Wendy walked over to the man just as he came up to the end of the field. "Excuse me, sir, but this is private property. I'm going to have to ask you to leave," she said to the stranger.

Skye looked over to Wendy, her eyes widening once she saw the armored man and the three golden hollyhock leaf crest. The man raised his arm, ready to strike Wendy, who was frozen in fear, with his weapon. Skye raced over to them, her Dragon Gauntlet forming on her left arm. She pushed Wendy out of the way and held her left arm up, blocking the armored man's attack.

"S-Skye?" cried Wendy, still paralyzed in fear.

"Get everyone out of here, now!" yelled Skye. Wendy nodded as the entire student body began flooding away from the school property. Skye blocked a few more attacks before cart wheeling back a few feet.

"Heh, I never took you for a cheerleader," remarked the man.

"People change. You would know all about that, Ieyasu," said Skye.

"A part of my past that I intend on correcting!" Ieyasu charged at her.

Skye pulled out two daggers from beneath her shirt and held them up to block the attack. From the corner of her eye, she could see Megan and Conner running up to them, ready to help. _'Wait!'_ she thought to Megan.

Megan and Conner stopped. _'Why? What's wrong?'_

'_I can handle this. Connor, you make sure everyone gets off the school property and Megan you fly back to the cave and get the others.'_

'_Are you sure?'_ thought Megan.

'_Yes, now go!'_

'_Right, we're on it!'_ thought Conner.

"Where's that little mutt of yours?" taunted Ieyasu. Just as he spoke, Koji jumped out from behind Ieyasu and sank all three sets of his teeth into Ieyasu's armor. It was thick enough that Koji's teeth couldn't hit flesh, but it did puncture deep enough to crack the armor. "Ah! Wretched mutt!" Ieyasu grabbed Koji's middle neck and slammed him into the ground on his back.

"Koji!" cried Skye in worry as Ieyasu raised his spear to kill Koji. Skye threw a couple of shuriken at Ieyasu, forcing him to block and allowing Koji to escape and rejoin his master by her side.

"You certainly never leave home without him."

"He doesn't like to leave me alone," said Skye. "Ieyasu, it doesn't have to be like this," she tried to reason.

"You shut your mouth!" Ieyasu charged to slash her, but she easily jumped back to dodge. Each made a move to attack, but it was either blocked or deflected. And to make matters worse, Skye was at a huge disadvantage. Ieyasu was adorned in a thick armor, which would greatly decrease the effectiveness of any attack she'd try. That and Ieyasu was armed with a large spear while all Skye had were small daggers; she didn't even have her sword with her. Ieyasu had a greater chance of winning, and he knew it. All Skye could do was stall him until Megan got back with reinforcements.

"You might as well give up! You're clearly outmatched. All you have are those sad little daggers and a flimsy little cheerleading uniform. What hope do you have of defeating me? A ninja is no match for a samurai!"

"Depends on the ninja and the samurai."

Ieyasu moved into for another attack, but Skye continued to jump out of the way with ease. She tried every now and then to throw a shuriken at him, but it just bounced off his armor. Koji also tried a few slash attacks, but they barely left a mark.

"Koji, do a Tri Attack!" ordered Skye. Koji opened his mouths and released a breath of blazing hot fire, freezing ice and bright lightning at Ieyasu. The impact resulted in a large cloud of smoke covering most of the area. "Did you get him?"

"No, he didn't." The smoke cleared and Ieyasu stepped forward, unharmed by Koji's attack.

"But, how did you-"

"This armor was specially forged to be resistant to your little dog's attacks. Face it, you've lost." He charged forward and knocked Koji to the side and catching Skye off guard. She moved her daggers to block, but wasn't fast enough and Ieyasu knocked one out of her hands. He pulled a whip from his side and wrapped the end around Skye's ankle. He pulled forward, causing her to fall back, her other dagger flying out of her hand. He pointed the tip of his spear right at her neck and pressed his foot onto her left arm, keeping it in place.

"Now I've got you right where I want you," he said with a malicious grin.

"I'm sorry, but what kind of man uses a whip?" asked Skye sarcastically.

"You should know better than to joke on the battlefield. Besides, its uses far outweigh the stereotypical ideas whips are identified with. Are you prepared to die?"

"Sorry Ieyasu, but I can't die just yet. There's far too much for me to do. I'll get out of this," she said with a confident smirk.

"I don't think you're in any position to be cocky."

"Looks who's talking," Skye remarked. Ieyasu narrowed his eyes and pressed the spear tip into her neck as a warning, breaking the surface of her skin. Skye didn't flinch when she felt the cool metal cut her. "Why are you doing this? There was a time when we were once friends. Does that mean nothing to you?"

"Yes, it means nothing to me. I was just a foolish child back then. If I had known you were a Hattori, I would never have even spoken to you. I disgraced my family that day by befriending you and the only way I can make up for it is to take you down."

"Really? That's the only thing you can think of doing? Ieyasu, you have a chance to lead your clan to greatness."

Ieyasu pressed his foot onto her arm more, stopping her from speaking. "I already have…"

"There's just one thing you've forgotten," Skye said with a smirk.

"And what's that?"

Koji jumped out of nowhere and seized Ieyasu's spear from his hands, giving Skye the opportunity to sweep his legs, causing him to fall onto his back. Skye stood back up just as Koji tossed her the spear and she pointed the tip at Ieyasu's neck, keeping him in place. Skye let out a nervous breath as she held the spear tightly, making sure not to give Ieyasu a chance to escape. "I don't want to hurt you, Ieyasu," she said.

"Well, that's a shame, because I want to kill you!" he shouted.

"Over something that happened years ago? When we were children? Ieyasu, we became friends. That's how it started. And it ended because you couldn't look past the family I came from, but I was willing to do the same for you," she said, a tear slipping down her face. "I didn't want to give up on you, Ieyasu. I wanted to save our friendship, but you can't seem to let go of the conflict between our families that has nothing to do with us. It happened over five hundred years ago! It's ancient history!"

"Save me your heartfelt speeches! If you really had the guts to finish me off, you would have!" Ieyasu yelled. "You're just a little coward," he spat.

"You know, I've always been told that I'm far too merciful. It seems to always comes back to bite my in the butt…Maybe it's true seeing as my cousin has certainly taken advantage of that. Maybe it's because I don't want to lose anyone anymore. Or maybe it's because I don't want to give up on you. I think you can change, Ieyasu. You have the chance to lead your clan on the right path, move forward instead of living in the past. But I can't keep waiting for that to happen! This is where I'm drawing the line." Skye stepped back from Ieyasu and lifted the spear from his neck, causing a look of confusion to form on his face. "I'm letting you go in the name of our past friendship, even if it only lasted less than a day," she said sadly, looking down. She turned her back to Ieyasu as she continued speaking. "Please go, Ieyasu. If you have no intention of changing, don't come looking for me again."

Ieyasu lay still for a moment, shock plastered all over his face. He silently chuckled to himself. "You never cease to amaze me, Shizuka. You preach about moving forward when you yourself are still stuck in the past. You choose to cling to some fruitless childhood friendship in hopes that something that died long ago can suddenly be revived? And now…now you've made the stupidest mistake I've ever seen," he said, slowly reaching for the handle of his sword. He grasped it lightly as he continued speaking. "You've exposed your back to me," he grinned with malice and pulled the sword from his sheath and quickly stood up, charging at Skye.

For the first time in a long time, she let her guard down for a second, and it was enough for Ieyasu to make his move. Just as she turned around, Ieyasu drove the tip of his blade through her abdomen. She looked down, eyes widened in shock, at the blade sticking out of her stomach as blood oozed out of her, staining her clothes and dripping down the blade onto the ground. Her throat was dry and she couldn't find her voice. She looked up at Ieyasu, almost shocked that he would attack her like this.

"And so ends the Hattori bloodline…" Ieyasu grinned.

Koji reacted instantly and pounced on Ieyasu, forcing him to let go of his sword, which was still stuck inside Skye's abdomen. Skye put her hand to her stomach and clung to it, trying with what little energy she had left to stop the bleeding. She stumbled back a few feet before falling to her knees. She shakily looked at her palm, which was soaked in her blood.

"Skye!" She slowly turned her head and looked left when she heard Megan call her name. Superboy had met up with them after clearing the school. Robin and Aqualad were with them. Megan gasped and covered her mouth with her hands in shock. "Oh no," she gasped.

Skye stared at her friends, all of whom were staring right back at her with wide eyes, before her eyes rolled back and she fell onto her side. She took one more strained breath and finally passed out, but not before hearing Robin shout her name.

* * *

**I'll admit, I was grinning when I wrote that last part. So what do you think? Is Skye going to live? Did you notice how Skye talks about how Ieyasu should let go of the past when she herself can't do so with Ryushi and Azreal's death? That was because I wanted her to come off as a hypocrite, kinda like in the last chapter. She contradicts herself a lot sometimes, a flaw I wanted to give her.**

**Next Chapter - Descent into Chaos: Skye is mortally wounded and risks growing closer to death's door. While the rest of their team does their best to hold off the superior and far more skilled samurai, Ieyasu, Robin is the only one who can help Skye.**

**Please review! ~ZP**


	29. Discontinued Sorry

**I'm so sorry, guys. I really truly am. I was so confident that I wouldn't stop this fic, but sadly I was so very wrong. But to be honest, I don't see a future for this fanfiction and even if I did, it wouldn't be much of one. I'm also kinda mad at them for making us wait through 2 hiatuses, though I'm sure you're all equally pissed at me. I don't blame you.**

**Let me start from the beginning. I started this fanfiction for two reasons: **

**1. Because I was such a fangirl for a new cartoon show.**

**2. To test out and learn more about my own characters, which was a huge success. This fic was mostly intended to be sort of a test run for my own original series, which is why so many of my OCs (not FCs) were included. While I did have some overall plot established, I wanted to see what my characters would be like in action. Hence, the fic. As a result, I began to learn more about my characters, namely Skye. **

**Looking back, I've realized that some of the things I had her do, say and how she said them wouldn't be how she would actually go about it. So in a matter of speaking, this fanfiction was a huge success for me: I learned more about and realized some errors in my characters. I even ended up coming up with more characters for my series.**

**Also, because of that, I don't really see Robin and Skye together anymore...at all. And after watching the season finale, I like Robin better with Zatanna now. Besides, I already even made Skye a love interest for my own series so I don't see her with anyone else. **

**Review Replies: **

**Vertikalen: **Thanks, it's really what I was going for. What better way to learn more about a character I made up than to throw her in a test run? And I gotta say, it really helped me fix up a few things. I would address everything else, but I'm too lazy to read your review again after so long and, although very very good points, they kinda don't really matter since the story's over now XS no offense.

**peach: **Skye and her family have a lot of enemies...or rather just a lot of people who want them dead.

**amazoness: **Sadly, that won't be happening :'(

**Queeny: **Glad you liked it. Thought it would be fun if some parts of the story focused on her like the show did for other characters.

**Music: **Sorry hon. I know you really enjoyed it. So sorry to do this.

**Red: **Kinda. Well it was more along the lines of "there's a sword sticking out of my stomach and I need you to pull it out."

**angelrider: **Nah, she ain't gonna die.

**scarlett: **Well I imagine I've just tortured you more with the discontinuation.

**lilly: **hehe, yeah. Sorry

**anon: **Thanks, but sadly, this story is over.

**anime: **I wanted to celebrate ^3^ Yeah, Skye's got some shit going on with her family.

**sunny: **Skye just got stabbed. Thought it was obvious XD Heh...guess it's much longer than short now, huh?

**angel2u: **Thanks

**Fox: **Oh she's fine. lol

**SakuraT: **Yeah, it was honestly the huge wait (two of them I might add) that really pushed my love for the show and subsequently, my motivation for this fic.

**Live: **Thanks, I'm glad.

**Kikiyo: **Thanks. I suspect this wasn't though.

**Kerrolyn: **Thanks.

**nikki: **Yeah, deep down, she doesn't want to give up on Ieyasu.

**gord: **.'

**dream:** Thanks. Hm, well I did have some preliminary thoughts for those episodes. Skye would probably not taken the mental exercise well and would have responded to Canary's therapy with anger and hostility.

**Numbah: **Haha thanks. Yeah...'

**Riqis: **hehe, well surprise was the intent.

**steel: **Thanks.

**Night: **Yes, yes I can.

**Ayame: **I really wanted to. I have like half the next chapter written up, but I'm afraid that's all that's going to get done. Replacing Artemis with her was an initial idea, but only if I didn't like Artemis.

**fangis: **Thanks, sorry.

**Synk: **Oh, god. I don't think I'm going to have a good sleep now.

**Spark: **Yeah, sorry.

**justsomefan: **I appreciate how much you're enjoying the fic. Stopping this fic was really a result of combined reasons (lack of motivation, YJ's long hiatuses, loss of interest and growing interest for other series, and that I don't see Robin and Skye together anymore). I know how it feels, believe me, but remember that at the end of the day, this is my fic, which I can choose to terminate whenever I wish.

**Once again, I'm so sorry for those of you who enjoyed the fic and have stuck through it with me. I know exactly how it feels to totally love a fic, only to have the writer completely abandon it. Believe me, I know. But please remember that at the end of the day, this is my fic and I can choose to stop writing for it if I wish. But once again, I'm so sorry. I never thought this would happen. Shows what I know. **

**Since the fic is pretty much discontinued, I'll pretty much tell you what was gonna happen: Obviously, Skye doesn't die. Come on. But, she retakes her spot in the fight, but loses control of Beast Fusion and goes on a rampage in Happy Harbor. Archangel swoops in and badda bing badda boom, manages to subdue her. I guess some other shit with the episodes happens and the Team learns she only joined because Batman hired her to. She abandons the team in Africa when MBF issues take priority, which was something Batman and Skye agreed to should it ever happen, causing her to be suspected as the mole. Robin and Miss Martian track her down to help/prove she's not the mole. And I think that's all I had planned.**

**Also, if you're wondering how I've seen the season finale, all the next episodes are up on Youtube since Brazil, for some reason, got them all. But they're all in...whatever language is spoken in Brazil**** - Portuguese I think**. Don't mean to be racist, I really just don't know and would rather not call it by the wrong language. Anyway, there are English subs and holy shit. I totally got mindfucked.

**Once again, sorry. **


End file.
